Now That I Have You
by skywasmadeofamethyst
Summary: Molly and her young son have come to Charming trying to start a new life after fleeing an abusive marriage. The last thing she expects to find is a relationship with a certain Scot. Chibs didn't expect to find love either but finds that he doesn't want to let go of Molly and her boy. Can he protect them when her past comes knocking? Can she accept Chibs' often dangerous life?
1. A Girl Like That

Molly Garrett let out a sigh pure irritation taking over as she turned the key in her little rundown blue Volkswagen bug. The ignition sputtered a few times as the car struggled to come to life.

Her honey blonde bangs hung in her dark eyes, damp from the heat of California sun and her lack of air conditioner. She struggled to bring her sad old car to life grumbling under her breath.

"Shit." She blurted out as the car sputtered a few more times refusing to start up. She widened her eyes realizing the word that had just slipped out of her mouth.

She glanced in her review mirror looking at the little boy strapped into the backseat clutching a Spiderman action figure.

Cursing wasn't exactly a good habit to have in front of a five year old boy who would more than likely pick up on the impolite language.

"Sorry baby. Don't say ever say that word okay." She apologized not surprised that the boy didn't respond to her.

Mason hadn't spoken in days. This entire situation hadn't been easy on either one of them.

Thinking about how frightened her little guy was made her want to break down. Her son was the most important thing in her life. Mason was her world.

She closed her eyes holding back the tears; she had sobbed enough in the past few years for a lifetime. Her son needed her to stay strong.

Molly let out a laugh feeling a small victory as her poor little bug finally came to life. She took a final glance in the review mirror making sure that Mason had remembered to fasten his seatbelt.

She smiled at the sight of the family dog sitting up beside Mason, a little fat female pug named Rocket. The poor dog was panting just as hot as her masters.

Molly made sure the coast was clear hoping that she could see as well as she thought she could around the small Uhaul trailer. The uhaul was hitched to the back of her bug blocking most of her view. She said a small prayer as she pulled out of the McDonalds' parking lot.

They had to eat cheap for this _road trip, _so cheap burgers and fries had been on the menu for days now. Luckly there was a McDonalds everywhere and that was often the easiest thing to get a five year old to eat.

She felt a little irresponsible letting Mason eat so much unhealthy food, but she reminded herself that it was just for this trip. As soon as they got settled she could get him back on a more well rounded diet.

Today all she'd managed to get down for lunch was a crappy salad and an iced tea. It had been the cheapest thing on the menu. At least Mason had eaten all of his chicken nuggets though. It seemed to be his favorite food and she'd hoped that it would cheer him up.

It would be okay, she reminded herself. Once they got to California and she was able to start her new job at Saint Thomas then everything would come together.

Charming, California seemed to be the perfect place to start anew. She'd sent in her application to several hospitals all over the country, but Charming had caught her eye.

Partially for the name, Charming. It was silly she knew picking a home because of it's name, but what better place than to start a new life than in a place called Charming.

At twenty seven years old, Molly Garrett finally felt like she was starting her life on her own terms.

A better life, a safer life for her son and her. A life that would hopefully be free of the violence they'd both long endured.

She'd escaped an almost six long years in a marriage from hell with a man who hit first and asked questions later.

Brian Parker had seemed like a sweet guy at first, Molly and he had met in college. He had swept her off of her feet and he'd seemed to be a good match for her.

She'd been impressed by him. She was just a poor girl on scholarship who had grown up in a trailer right outside of New Orleans with a single working mother and two siblings.

Brian came from a nice wealthy family; he had a promising future at a job at a nice well-established real estate firm. A firm that his family had owned for years.

He had promised her a comfortable life with a nice safe home and a future full of children and maybe someday grandchildren.

Two months after dating Molly had become pregnant and they'd gotten married. She had been so excited starting a life with a man who she was sure would protect her from all of life's horrors.

It had turned out though that the only horror she would have to fear would be her husband.

The violence hadn't started until Mason was two. No he hadn't been always kind to her before that but it was the first time he'd put his hands on her.

Molly had excused it the first time it'd happened. She'd made excuses for her husband.

She'd tried to tell herself that Brian was under a lot of stress; his temper had just gotten the better of him. His father was his boss and he was the prodigal son expected to be a model employee and that wasn't easy when he was trying to support a young family.

Brian had apologized to her, promised her it would never happen again, but he'd lied. It seemed that his temper got the better of him over and over again.

It was the same cycle over and over again. He would apologize and claim he was a changed man. She would come back hoping that this time would be different.

She knew that she should have left the second Brian hit her but she'd been blinded by naïvety and a poor sense of self worth.

Brian had killed her self-esteem telling her that no man would ever love her like him. No man would ever want her especially after she'd had a kid. She was his and that was that.

And she had believed him for three long years, hiding it from family and friends and from Mason as well. She had played a happy loving wife pretending that her life was just peachy with her adorable son in her husband's nice old house.

Her breaking point had been when Brian had struck her in front of her baby. He'd had a long day at work and she'd made a _mistake_ in his eyes by not having dinner waiting on the table when he got home.

Her brother had discovered the bruises on her body. Jack Garrett was no fool. Her brother knew about the violence and he'd tried to talk his baby sister into leaving time and time again. He'd even threatened to call the police.

Molly had finally started to see the light after that beating, and had started to listen to her brother. She had enlisted him in helping her leave, helping her find a job far away.

Brian found out about her plans to leave somehow, he had made her pay for ever thinking about leaving him. Bruising her body and cracking one of her ribs.

The abuse that night had been severe more severe than it had ever been. Mason had witnessed the entire thing.

His mother on the floor crying begging him to go upstairs and play. Telling him that it was all okay when it clearly wasn't.

The boy had been silent since that night. Her body still ached from the violence her soon to be ex-husband had put her through.

It was as though a light switch had gone off in her brain; she knew that she couldn't live like this. This wasn't a way to live; it was a way to die.

She had to save her baby from this life and from his father.

Her sister Candace had helped her pack up her things while Brian had been at work, the next day. The two women had stuffed what little she had into a Uhaul trailer. She had left setting out west that night.

Candace had wanted her to stay in New Orléans, but Molly knew that she couldn't stay in Louisiana. The only way Mason and she would be safe would be if they disappeared.

That had been a week ago. They we're right outside Charming heading for the rental home she'd gotten for them.

It wouldn't be much, a tiny two-bedroom house one bathroom house with a kitchenette and a living area.

Jack had found it for her; he'd been the one responsible for setting up her new life. She just hoped that someday she'd be able to find a way to repay her big brother.

The little rental property was a big step down from the sprawling old plantation home that Brian and she had lived in for years. It had been in his family for decades a grand home that she had been so entranced by when they'd first married.

Her friends had all been so jealous of her life, not realizing that it was a lie. Behind the shiny white home and fine lifestyle, had been years of pain and fear.

She just hoped that the fear was over. It had to be over and it could never happen again, she told herself.

This was a new life. She knew that she had to make it work, not just for her but for Mason. Her baby boy deserved a good happy life.

* * *

Molly rushed to get Mason ready for his first day of daycare. It was summer time so he wouldn't be able to start school for a few more months at least.

So for now the hospital's daycare would have to do. She had managed to land a job as a phlebotomist.

People were often a little freaked out once they found out that she drew blood for a living. She used to joke that she was the resident hospital vampire at her old job in Louisiana.

She knelt down in front of Mason straightening his dark hair noticing that it had gotten a little too shaggy, but he wasn't too keen on hair cuts. His dark hair was one feature he'd inherited from his father.

For the most part Mason took after her, the same hazel eyes, the same slightly round face, the same small features.

Molly spoke trying to sound cheerful and not stressed. "You're going to have a fun day today. You'll meet a ton of new friends I bet. Maybe mommy can meet some new friends too."

Mason didn't reply. He only nodded his head as she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

She pulled at her blue hospital scrubs knowing that she looked like hell. She hadn't had the time to straighten her hair, so she'd just pulled it back into a messy bun.

At least she'd managed to put on a little makeup though. So hopefully she didn't look like the walking dead.

She hadn't had much time to unpack anything. The first thing she'd made sure to do was unpack Mason's bedroom.

Her bed still remained disassembled. She had slept by Mason's side the night before, in his little bed on his Spiderman comforter.

The little house was like an oven, she had spent all day yesterday trying to get a hold of her landlord. She'd hoped that he could come take care of the problem, but so far she had been unsuccessful.

For now it seemed that Mason and she would just have to sweat it out and make do.

She took Mason's hand in hers as they left the house, the one hand that wasn't clutching his action figure.

The Spiderman seemed to be a comfort to him. He brought the toy everywhere he went. He even slept with it like it was some kind of teddy bear.

Molly turned on the radio to an alternative rock station as soon as they got into the car, hoping that she could entice Mason into his favorite activity. He loved to sing along with the radio though he was too young to get most of the lyrics right.

It always managed to make her smile seeing him sing along like he didn't have a care in the world.

Her smile failed to come though as Molly glanced in the backseat and spotted her silent son.

She shook her head as she pulled out of her driveway hoping that maybe the daycare would help Mason come out of his shell.

She feared that Mason might never recover from what he'd witnessed. He was afraid, she knew that.

She had done her best to explain things to him in a way that a five year old would understand.

Molly had told him that they were going on an adventure, to a place called Charming. They were going somewhere where he would meet new people and get to live in a whole new house.

She had been unsure what to say about his father. Molly knew that the time would come when she would have to explain to Mason why he had seen daddy hurt mommy and why daddy wasn't here with them.

She just hoped that she could find a way to explain it all. It wasn't right, a five year old child having to see something that horrible.

She hated herself for exposing him to something so terrible. For allowing herself to stay with a monster out of fear.

Molly took a deep breath knowing that she would never allow that to happen again. No one would ever lay a hand on her or her baby ever again.

This was the right choice, she reminded herself. She was doing the right thing.

* * *

Of course Molly's bug chose that morning to get a flat tire. She was just lucky that she made it to a garage before she got herself into a wreck.

Chibs Telford raised an eyebrow as a pathetic looking Volkswagen Bug pulled into the parking lot of TM Auto.

The car was a sad sight, the paint on the right side was chipped and fading and the transmission sounded just awful.

It was still early; the garage hadn't even opened yet. He had come in early though wanting to bury himself in his work to avoid thinking about his personal troubles.

Chibs made his way over to the car as it came to a stop and a young woman opened the drivers' side door giving him a smile.

"I've gotten myself into a real mess." Molly stated giving the man who was slowly approaching her a sheepish smile.

She ran reached up tucking her side bangs behind her ear as the man spoke. "I'd say I agree love. How are ya even runnin that thing?"

She raised an eyebrow a little taken back by his Scottish accent, and the word love. She had expected to hear neither from the mechanic.

Molly felt her cheeks flush as she found herself staring at the thin scars along his cheeks. She looked away fearing that he thought she was rude for staring.

Chibs wasn't surprised that she turned her eyes away from him after staring for a bit.

He had long ago become accustomed to people's reactions to the scars Jimmy O' had given him before he'd taken Chibs' family and banished him from Ireland.

The pain had finally ended now that he'd gotten his revenge. Now that Jimmy O' was dead and gone and he knew that his girls were safe.

He tried not to let his mind focus on his girls for too long.

Fiona and he had come to an agreement a year ago; their marriage was over though there wouldn't be a divorce. In Catholicism marriage was a sacrament that couldn't be broken, so divorce wasn't an option.

It had hurt losing the wife he had so long pined for, but with time the pain of heartbreak faded and he became accustomed to technically being a single man.

At least he still got to see his Kerrianne. He made a trip to Belfast as often as he could to see his now sixteen year old daughter, hoping that they could build the type of relationship a father and daughter should have.

Kerrianne had been told so many lies about her father, by Jimmy. It had been hard for Chibs to convince her that her da was a good man.

As time went by and they became very close, a void that had long existed in his heart had finally been filled. He loved having his little girl back in his life again.

Chibs could admit that he was a little taken back by the woman's accent as well. It was distinctly southern, strange to hear in Northern California.

He was also taken back by the woman's features; he would be lying if he tried to say that she wasn't a beautiful woman.

She wasn't very tall she barely came up right below his shoulder; though she was petite she had a nice figure, full hips and breasts. Her hair was a dark blonde; almost the color of honey and her eyes were a pretty hazel.

He found himself glancing down at her left hand at her ring finger, a little shocked that there was no ring there. Still though that didn't mean that she was single.

A girl like that had to have a man somewhere and even if she didn't, she would probably never want a man like him.

It was her smile that really caught his attention though. It was friendly despite the fact that Chibs often intimidated people given his appearance and his ties to Samcro. Usually people didn't smile at him.

Chibs snapped out of admiring her looks as he managed to speak. "Looks like ya hit a nail... and yer transmission is shite."

"Yeah...like I said, I've gotten myself into a mess...and now I'm late for my first day of work...great." She replied though the last part of her statement seemed to be more to herself than to him.

He was shocked as she opened the backseat and leaned in letting a little boy out of the car.

Chibs felt a sense of embarrassment realizing that he'd just cursed in front of a child. Sure he had done far worse in his life but he was sure that the boy's mother wouldn't appreciate his language.

He did his best to give the boy a smile as he spoke up. "Sorry I said a bad word little lad."

Mason stared wide-eyed at the strange man not saying a word.

Molly cleared her throat quickly speaking up trying to explain her son's silence hoping that the Scot didn't take it as rudeness. "He's shy."

Chibs nodded his head understanding, most kids that didn't know him well enough were just as intimidated by him as adults were. Which he could admit was hurtful. He had always loved children. He had a close bond with Jax's boys Abel and Thomas.

He spoke nodding back to her Volkswagen. "We're a bit backed up ere, but I can get yer car in this afternoon."

Molly gave him a smile thankful that her car would be repaired and not break down on her anymore. She spoke taking a look at the name stitched into his gray works shirt _chibs, _she found herself unsure if she should call him that or not "Thank you so much...uhm.."

Chibs raised an eyebrow realizing that she was asking his name. He took himself by surprise saying his real name and not the name everyone but his family called him. "Filip."

"Filip." She repeated causing him to do something else that he found astonishing. He felt a genuine smile develop across his face. He couldn't help but to like the sound of his name on her lips.

She spoke again reaching out to take his hand. "I'm Molly and this is Mason."

Chibs nodded in response as he took her hand in his giving it a firm shake, unable but to enjoy how soft her skin felt against his calloused hands.

He was shocked that he was so reluctant to let go of her hand. He shook his head wondering what had gotten into him.

Maybe it was just that he'd been alone for too long. He found himself unable to really get back into the biker lifestyle once Fiona and he had agreed to end their relationship.

All those years Fiona and he had been estranged he had found himself easily falling into a pattern, booze and croweaters.

He'd sleep with any one of the girls who hung around the clubhouse, a different girl just about every night.

Nights of drunken sex with women whose names he couldn't even remember by the next morning no longer felt fulfilling to him.

During this past year he had discovered that he just didn't enjoy that type of lifestyle like he did when he was a younger man. At first he thought that maybe he was just getting old, but then he'd realized something.

He was lonely. He longed for something more, something real.

Molly spoke up as she stared down at her cheap red plastic watch. "Is there a phone I can use...I need to get a rental car and I need to call Saint Thomas Hospital and explain why I'm late."

Chibs nodded his head not astonished by her workplace. The scrubs made it obvious, there was only one hospital in Charming.

"I can have someone give ya a lift to the car rental place." Chibs stated as he turned getting the attention of one of the prospects.

He spoke to the prospect named Ratboy as the man came up to him. "Can ya take Molly and her boy ere down to Davis Rentals, and let er use yer cell too. She needs to call her work."

Molly widened her eyes a little surprised by the friendly gesture of allowing her to borrow a cell phone.

She spoke hoping that it was clear just how thankful she was for the kind action. "Thank you Filip."

Chibs ignored the look on Ratboy's face as he spoke the smile once again developing along his face. "Yer welcome lass. Just leave yer number with Ratboy here and We'll get to ya when yer cars ready."

Molly nodded trying not to show how strange she thought that the man who was giving her a ride was called Ratboy. "Thank you so much."

And with that she let the prospect lead her and her son away to a tow truck.

Chibs was surprised as Mason turned to face him looking at him through the back window as the tow truck pulled away. Mason did the last thing Chibs' had expected considering the kid's silence. Mason waved.

Chibs raised his hand waving back without having to even think about the action.

He shook his head as the tow truck faded out of view. He let out a sigh trying to knock Molly and her boy out of his mind.

As lovely as he found Molly, there was no point in daydreaming about her ever giving him the time of day.

A girl like that didn't need a man like him.


	2. Pushing Things Along

Molly sat back in the break room the receiver of the old white rotary phone sitting by the sofa up to her ear. She had decided to call her brother on her lunch break. She had the feeling that shit had probably hit the fan since she had left a few days before.

She feared knowing what was going on back home. She knew though that she couldn't relax until she knew how things were going on her family's end.

Her first day at work had been a good one so far. Her coworkers had made her feel welcome and she had found herself able to get into the swing of things easily.

Molly was really missing her cell phone about now, but she'd had to toss it when she ran.

She couldn't risk anyone using her smartphone to track her. She wasn't sure what Brian would do now that he knew she'd actually left him and taken Mason with her. She feared just what he was capable of when he had nothing left to lose.

Brian had always told her that he would kill her if she ever left him.

She spoke her voice not hiding the anxiety she felt. "He hasn't talked to Candace or you has he?"

"If by talk you mean make threats to anyone who will listen." Her brother Jack responded irritated with his little sister's asshole husband.

When Jack had found out just what Brian had done to his sister, he had wanted to kill him. He'd wanted to take the hunting rifle his father had left him and put a bullet through the bastards head.

He knew that he had to be smart about this though. He had to help his sister in any way possible. And getting her far away from her soon to be ex husband was the best thing for her and his nephew.

Molly closed her eyes trying to fight back tears. She was afraid, not just for Mason and her but for the loved ones they left behind in Louisiana.

"I'm so sorry." She apologized hating that Brian was harassing her family trying to find out where she went.

She was frightened that he would go farther than threats, what if he hurt someone?

Jack spoke his voice firm; he'd always been the strong one. "Don't apologize Molly. Mason and you being safe is all that matters."

He'd had no choice but to be strong one. Their father had died when Candace was an infant. Jack was the oldest and the only male in the household, he'd stepped up and been a father figure to his two younger siblings.

Even though his sisters were both grown women now he hadn't stopped playing the overprotective big brother. He would die before he would ever let someone touch a hair on Molly's head again.

Molly twisted the spiral cord of the phone around her finger as she spoke up. "Has he gone to the police?"

"Yeah, but they aren't listening. I mean they have that restraining order you filed and they know what he did to you. You showed them all those pictures. Not to mention the fact that your neighbors have called the cops on him more than once for what he did to you." Jack responded the noise of the bar he tended on the French Quarter, clear in the background.

Molly cringed thinking of the Polaroid photos; pictures of all the bruises Brian had ever given her. Proof of his depravity.

She still had them knowing that she would need them in the divorce. They along with the police records and the restraining order were her secret weapons in the divorce battle that was sure to come.

She knew that she had a long road ahead of her. First thing she needed to do was get a lawyer and put the divorce into action. She wanted full custody and no visitations. It was the only way Mason would be safe.

It had to be a damn good lawyer too. Brian had the money to hire the best lawyers in New Orléans. If she weren't careful his lawyers would eat her lawyer for lunch and she would lose what little she had. Brian would take Mason just to hurt her.

Jack spoke again breaking her out of her thoughts of what needed to be done. "How is everything there? Is the rental house okay?"

Molly spoke up the lie sliding out of her mouth easily. "Everything is fine. The house is great."

Actually the apartment wasn't great; the air conditioner didn't work. The water pressure in the kitchen and the bathroom was a joke. Her landlord was more of a slumlord. And it seemed her closest neighbors fought at all hours of the day and night.

She knew though that this was her problem. Her brother had already done so much for Mason and her. She couldn't ask for more.

She had to be a big girl and take her life by the horns. She couldn't be weak anymore. She had to be the type of woman she had known she could always be. Mason needed his mom to be strong.

"So you're settling in okay then?" Jack asked always the father figure wanting to make sure that his little sister and his nephew were safe and sound.

Molly decided to leave out the part about her little VW bug breaking down as she replied. "Yes everything is going well."

She felt her cheeks flush as she thought of her car again and the handsome mechanic she had spoken too.

It was strange finding someone attractive after being in a loveless marriage for what seemed like so long.

Brian hadn't shown her any love in so long, unless he was trying to lure her back to him. That was the only time he would kiss her or tell her she was beautiful; when he wanted to trap her back in the marriage.

Filip or Chibs or whatever his name was, was the complete opposite of Brian. She wondered if this was why she found him so handsome.

Yes Chibs was a little rough at first glance, the scars and the tattoos. It was what she'd seen after looking at him for a while though that had struck her.

He had kind eyes and an even kinder smile. His hand had felt strong against hers so different from her soon to be ex-husbands hands.

She could tell that Chibs was the type of man who worked hard. His hands were rough but his grip on her hand was gentle. She had a feeling that underneath the tough exterior was a warmhearted person.

Brian's hands were soft from never really having to lift a finger nor ever knowing a hard days work in his privileged life. His hands were harsh against her skin. Underneath the professional polite southern gentleman he pretended to be was a cruel man, she couldn't even call him a man. He was a monster.

Chibs' dimples didn't help her growing crush on the man; she'd always had a thing for dimples. And don't even get her started on his accent. Her knees had grown weak when he had called her love.

Molly had found herself checking for a wedding ring amongst the biker rings Chibs' wore on his hands. She had felt a little sense of joy when she had spotted no wedding ring.

Molly felt ridiculous; here she was developing some sort of school girl crush on a mechanic who probably didn't even notice her.

Besides she knew that now wasn't the best time to develop a relationship with someone, not when Mason and she were still so fragile.

She knew that Mason and she needed time.

No matter how handsome she found Filip Chibs Telford, there was nothing she could do about it.

A man that wonderful didn't need a disaster like her.

* * *

Molly wanted to cry tears of joy when she walked towards the daycare at Saint Thomas Hospital and spotted Mason playing with a little blonde boy.

They were building a little city out of Lego blocks. Though Mason was quiet allowing the other boy to do all the talking, he looked happy.

Molly had feared that her little guy would retreat into his shell and find himself unable to connect with any of the other children. She had feared that all her son had been through would hold him back from being a happy normal five year old boy.

Seeing that her son had apparently made a friend was reassuring. It was a sign that hopefully her baby boy stood a chance of being happy here in Charming.

Both boys stood up spotting their mothers. Mason ran to Molly and the little blonde boy ran to a dark-haired woman in a white doctors coat.

The little blonde boy spoke up to his mother his voice clearly full of excitement. "Mommy I met a new friend. His name is Mason and he doesn't talk but he's really cool and he has a Spiderman toy. Can he come to my birthday party?"

The dark-haired woman smiled down at her son as she spoke. "That's great baby. I have to ask his mommy first though Abel and make sure that it's okay."

The dark-haired woman turned to face Molly as she spoke. "I'm Tara Knowles Teller and this is my son Abel Teller. It seems our boys have become friends."

Molly reached out to shake the woman's hand spotting a brace on the woman's right hand. "I'm Molly Garrett and this is my son Mason. I'm glad to meet you both. I just started here down at the lab. I'm the new phelbotomist."

Molly found it strange not using Brian's last name Parker. Garrett wasn't even her mother's maiden last name. It was acutally her grandmother's maiden name.

She had wanted to pick a name that Brian wouldn't think to look under if or when he came looking for her.

The two women shook hands as Tara spoke up. "If you aren't busy this Saturday my son is having his sixth birthday and we would be happy to have you over."

Molly smiled loving the idea. It was good for Mason to do what any normal kid would be able to do despite their personal drama.

It was good for both of them to socialize. Life here in Charming would be easier if they both made friends.

"We'd love to." Molly stated thrilled that her son had seemingly made a friend.

"Great, let me write down the directions and the time." Tara stated reaching into her purse and pulling out an old receipt and a pen before scribbling down the information about the party.

Molly took the receipt from Tara not hiding her elation knowing that things were taking a positive turn for Mason and she.

The boys both waved goodbye to one another as did their mothers.

Maybe both Mason and his mother had made a friend. Maybe this really would all turn out okay.

* * *

Chibs found himself bent over Molly Garrett's Volkswagen bug focusing on what was under the hood.

The car was a mess, he had to wonder how the woman had driven the damn thing anywhere.

He had already fixed the flat and now he found himself focusing on the transmission and the air conditioner and don't even get him started on the mess with the windows barely rolling up and down and the door handle on the drivers' side sticking.

Yes she'd only paid TM Auto to fix the flat and the transmission, but Chibs had felt the need to fix all the other problems as well.

He wasn't sure what had gotten into him. He tried to tell himself that it was just that wasn't right Molly having such a shitty car when she was more than likely a single mom of a very young boy.

He tried to tell himself that he was just doing a good deed. That he was only throwing a coin in the karma well.

That he was only thinking about Mason and what was best for the little guy. He tried to pretend that this had nothing to do with how attractive he found Molly Garrett.

He knew that he was lying to himself though, Molly was a beautiful woman and seemingly good-hearted. She had smiled at him without any fear of the scars on his face and his tough appearance.

She really seemed to be something special. He had told her his real name after all. He'd be lying if he tried to say his heart didn't skip a beat when she'd said his name.

Most women didn't smile at him.

Well the croweaters did but they didn't look past the scars on his cheeks or the fact that he was a biker who looked dangerous. They only saw the novelty of hooking up with a samcro member. They didn't even know his real name.

He had never let them get that close. How was it that a woman he barely knew had gotten so close?

Chibs looked up from the bugs' engine when Jax spoke. "I thought you were just fixing the flat and the transmission? She isn't going to pay for extra work."

"Aye the damn things a mess though. I was goin to fix it all...I'll pay fer whatever she doesn't want ta pay for." Chibs explained ignoring the look of confusion on Jax's face.

Chibs spoke again trying to play off the fact that he was doing something so considerate for a woman he barely knew. "She's got a little lad. It isn't righ er havin a mess of car when she's tryin to be a good ma. No use ta make things harder than they should be on er."

Jax raised an eyebrow wondering what had gotten into his _brother. _Chibs had been working on this car for a few days now not letting anyone else touch it.

He found his answer as Ratboy spoke up looking up from the bike Tig and he were fixing. "She's pretty freaking hot too man...total milf."

The look of boyish glee quickly disappeared from Rayboy's face as Chibs glared at him not saying a single word.

Tig apparently missed Chibs' glare as he spoke adding on to the discussion of Molly Garrett. "If you don't hit that I may. Girls gotta nice figure. Great tits for having a kid."

"Fuck you." Chibs blurted out his voice harsher than he meant it to be, surprising all three men. None of them had expected to see the Scot speak so passionately and so defensively about a woman that he barely knew.

A few years ago he'd probably have happily discussed how hot the single mom was. He would have happily thrown in a few comments about wanting to have a quick screw with her.

Something had gone off in him though hearing the men who he shared a patch with discussing Molly like she was just some croweater. Like she was up for grabs by the mc. Willing to sleep with anyone in hopes of becoming an old lady.

Molly Garrett was different; this thought both fascinated and disturbed Chibs. He was becoming attached to a woman who he'd only spoken with for a few minutes.

It had been a wonderful few minutes though and he found himself craving more.

Molly Garrett had invaded his brain. He found himself thinking of her when he allowed his mind to stray away from work and the club.

He didn't know how he had become so entranced with the woman. Yes she was sweet and she had a nice smile and a nice figure, but it wasn't like him to become so...infatuated.

Part of him wanted to go find some croweater, a blonde maybe. Someone that sort of looked like Molly to work out his frustrations on.

He had found himself unable to do just that though. It wouldn't seem right and it wouldn't be the same.

No croweater would have Molly's smile or her those hazel eyes. And they wouldn't give him the same feeling that seemed to overtake him when he was around Molly.

He felt like a schoolboy all over again, having a crush on some pretty girl who probably didn't even notice him.

It was pointless he told himself, why even bother to dream of what he could have with her.

A girl like that didn't look for guys like him. He was dangerous too dangerous for a sweet woman and her little boy.

It would be best to just forget all about Molly Garrett.

Why did it feel so impossible though? Why did the thought of someone else having her make him feel so horrible?

* * *

Jax sat back in bed with his wife Tara his mind still wrapped around how strange Chibs had been acting lately.

He had known Chibs Telford for a decade. He'd known him ever since Chibs had patched over from SAMBEL to SAMCRO. He had never seen the man act like this in all those years.

It was as though the cute blonde with the Volkswagen bug and the little boy had ensnared Chibs' mind.

Jax knew that things hadn't been easy for his friend lately. The past year had been rough on Chibs.

Fiona and the end of their marriage had broken Chibs. The man had spent so long wishing for and wanting his wife by his side only to discover that it wasn't going to work out.

Of course Chibs hadn't been faithful to Fiona in their time apart. He had been unfaithful all those years before he got her and their daughter back, but they had been estranged. Fiona had been married to Jimmy O' leaving Chibs alone on a different continent unable to do a damn thing about it.

He'd had to sit back knowing that his wife was being held prisoner by Jimmy O' and his Kerrianne was being raised by the bastard.

Chibs had been heartbroken over it, the loss of his wife and daughter to a man he had trusted. He had dealt with the pain by being as hedonistic as possible. Hoping that the women and the booze would kill the sorrow.

After Chibs had killed Jimmy though and gotten his family back he had stopped hooking up with croweaters.

He had stopped for a full year trying to make things work with Fiona. And even after it had become clear that the relationship wasn't going to succeed, Chibs had found himself unable to sink back into that lifestyle.

The only thing he did at parties now was drink his body weight in Jameson.

Jax looked to his wife as he heard a familiar name. "What did you say?"

Tara rolled her eyes irritated that her husband hadn't been listening to her. She spoke as she continued to apply lotion to her dry legs. "I said Abel made a new friend at daycare a couple of days ago. I invited the little boy and his mom to Abel's birthday party this weekend. The mom seems like a sweetheart. Her name is Molly. She works down in the lab."

"Molly?" Jax asked wondering if it could be the same Molly that Chibs seemed so stuck on lately.

"Yeah Molly Garrett. She's got a cute little boy named Mason. She doesn't seem to be that old. She looks like she's barely in her late twenties. Like I said she seems really nice. Abel really likes her son, even though the kid doesn't talk. I think he's shy or something." Tara explained a little confused by the look on Jax's face.

Jax laughed not believing the irony of it all...well he wasn't quite sure if it was actually irony. It was probably more of a coincidence than anything. "Chibs is fixing Molly Garrett's car. I think he's into her. He almost knocked Tig and Ratboy's heads off when they commented on her looks."

Jax could clearly see the cogs turning in Tara's head as he explained the situation. "Don't do what you're thinking about doing."

"What?" Tara asked trying to feign innocence.

Jax shook his head wondering what it was with women and trying to play matchmaker. It was like every woman had a cupid complex.

"Don't try to set those two up. Don't interfere." Jax replied already having the feeling that his orders were going unheard.

Tara placed her lotion bottle back on the bedside table suddenly wondering why she cared so much.

To be honest she had always had her issues with the sons and this life. Chibs had always been good to Jax and her though and he'd always been good to Abel and Thomas.

Not to mention Chibs had been sweet enough to make a Celtic blessing when Jax and she had gotten married. He really cared about Jax and their family. Chibs had unwavering loyalty to those he loved.

Chibs was a good man despite all the things he did for the club. It wasn't right him clearly being as lonely as he was.

And Molly did seem to be a good woman and she was apparently single. And if Chibs was as interested as Jax said then it couldn't hurt to maybe try to help the two find one another.

Tara decided that she wanted to throw a kind gesture Karma's way as she spoke up. "I'm not going to interfere...I'm just going to...push things in the right direction."

She ignored the look Jax was giving her as she spoke again. "What? Molly might be good for Chibs. She seems sweet. And he's been really down lately...with Fiona and everything. He needs someone who makes him happy."

She paused trying to make her point seen. "And it's better than your mother getting involved. You know she's going to grill Molly once she figures out what's going on."

Jax let out a huff realizing that his wife was right. Gemma Teller Morrow was protective over the men in the club. She had long been the queen of SAMCRO, the den mom.

Gemma would play twenty questions with Molly once it was clear that Chibs had a thing for the blonde.

Maybe Tara had a point? Better his wife and he interfere than his overbearing mother.

Maybe they could push things in the right direction.

* * *

_Constructive Criticism? Reviews?_


	3. A Familiar Face

Molly knelt down beside her son as the boy stared at the expansive selection of toys. They had gone to a little toy store downtown down the street from a barbershop called Lloyd's Barbers.

She did her best to push down any sense of guilt that she might have about not being able to afford the nicest gift for Abel Teller. Money was a little tight until she got her first paycheck in a few weeks.

She did her best to sound cheerful and not focus on this guilt as she spoke up. "So what do you think buddy? There sure are a lot of really cool toys to choose from."

Mason looked at her staying silent. She gave him a soft smile reaching out a placing a gentle hand on one of his cheeks.

She was beginning to worry about him. He was being so quiet. She wanted her happy little boy back.

She felt as though any problems he was having were all her fault. Letting him stay in such a toxic household for so long.

At least she had talked him into leaving his Spiderman action figure home today. Though to make up for it she had washed his favorite Spiderman T-shirt the night before and allowed him to wear it.

It was a shirt that looked like Spiderman's costume. The red and blue web pattern and the black spider on front.

He wore the shirt as often as possible which meant that she washed it just about every week.

She gave him a soft smile trying her hardest not to break down and cry from the guilt and stress that she felt. Her baby needed her to be strong.

She ruffled his dark hair knowing that she needed to get it cut. That would have to wait as well.

Molly made a mental note to take Mason to Lloyd's Barber Shop as soon as she got her first paycheck.

She pressed a kiss to Mason's cheek before the boy looked back at the toys spotting a box of two plastic dinosaurs; a T-Rex and a Raptor.

He picked the box up looking at the back though he could barely read the description of the toy.

He gave his mother a smile handing the box over. Molly smiled looking down at the box knowing that the price was right in their budget. "That's a good gift baby. I bet Abel is going to love it."

She spoke again hoping that maybe she could get a response out of Mason. "Do you like hanging out with Abel? He seems to think you're pretty cool."

Mason nodded his head apparently choosing to give his mother a silent answer. She gave him a smile deciding that the head nod was better than nothing at all.

She took his hand in hers silently wondering if she should look into getting a balloon for Abel as well, maybe one of those big Sixes.

She picked up a roll of blue wrapping paper and some tape before she led Mason to the checkout desk.

The birthday party was today and Molly honestly found herself looking forward to it. A fun day would be good for Mason.

Maybe a good day of fun was just what he needed. Maybe it was what they both needed.

* * *

Molly felt a little overwhelmed as she pulled her tiny rental silver Ford Focus up to Tara Knowles Teller's house.

The house was nice, far nicer than Molly's little boxy rental home. She took a deep breath knowing that she couldn't let her insecurities get the better of her.

They were all grown ups for god's sake. Tara didn't seem like the type to worry about money or class differences.

Tara had been nothing but kind to Molly and Mason so far. Molly had hoped that the two women could become friends. Lord knows she could use some friends.

When she'd been married to Brian he had cut her off from her friends. Of course her friends had been unwilling to abandon her. Brian had pushed them farther and farther out of his wife's life though. Soon they'd stopped calling and she'd been alone.

She had nothing to worry about, she told herself. This was going to be a good day.

She raised an eyebrow at the few motorcycles pulled out in front of the house. She couldn't remember if she'd ever seen so many Harleys in her life.

She got out of her car going to the backseat before she helped Mason unfasten his seatbelt. He still had trouble with buckles.

She allowed Mason to carry the gift wrapped up in blue wrapping paper with a orange bow on top. He seemed to be proud of the gift and seeing that he seemed so proud made Molly feel a sense of joy.

She put on her best smile as she took Mason's hand leading him up to the front door.

She reached out ringing the doorbell a little surprised as a woman who she didn't recognize answered.

Gemma raised an eyebrow as she took in the sight of a blonde and a kid, party guests.

She didn't have time to say a word as Tara walked over and spoke taking the gift from Mason. "Molly, Mason. I'm so glad you could make it."

Gemma stepped aside as Tara let the blonde and the kid in. Tara spoke hoping that Gemma would be civil for the day. "This is my mother in law Gemma. Gemma this is a coworker of mine and her son Mason."

Molly reached out suddenly feeling as though she was under a microscope as Gemma took her hand in hers. "So you're Molly."

Molly didn't have time to ask what that was supposed to mean as Abel walked up to her and embraced her. "Miss Molly you and Mason came."

She looked down at the little blonde boy surprised by this act of affection. She spoke giving him a friendly smile. "Of course we did buddy. Mason and I wouldn't have missed it for the world. What is it your twenty-fifth birthday?"

Abel giggled as he responded. "Nope my sixth."

And with that Abel took Mason's hand in his and ran off towards the backyard.

Molly felt her throat tighten up a little anxious about being left alone with Gemma even if Tara was there.

Tara swooped in though saving the day as she took Molly's hand in hers. "Thank goodness you're here. I could really use a hand with all this food."

Molly did her best to give Gemma a polite smile hoping to kill her with kindness, as she was led away by Tara.

She was beginning to think that Tara wasn't the one who she had to fear.

* * *

Chibs pulled up to Jax and Tara Teller's house before he unstrapped the brightly wrapped gift from the back of his bike.

He was a little hungover to be honest. He had spent another night locked up in his room at the clubhouse alone with a bottle of whiskey.

He knew that Abel would have his head on a stick if he missed his birthday party though. The kid was defiantly the little prince of Samcro.

He walked into the house without knocking not surprised that Jax gave him a friendly hug upon entering.

He handed over the gift hoping that Abel didn't already have this particular Lego set.

Honestly Chibs had thought that it just looked cool, it was pirate ship themed. He'd figured a little mutiny would be perfect for a Teller boy.

The last thing Chibs had expected to see was a familiar little boy running around with Abel as he glanced through the screen door into the backyard.

Mason Garrett plopped down on the ground playing in the dirt beside Abel with army men.

The kid looked happy, a smile on his face. Though he still didn't seem to be talking. He only nodded his head and pointed as Abel talked.

Chibs eyes grew a little wide as a familiar woman walked out of the kitchen helping Tara carry a cooler full of kid appropriate drinks. Though Bobby had already snuck a few beers for the adults, into the white cooler that was already outside.

Molly Garrett looked far more attractive when she wasn't in her hospital issue blue scrubs.

She was wearing a dark purple tank top with floral embroideries along the bottom that made Chibs think of the nineteen sixties. Along with a pair of white converse sneakrs, and a pair of dark wash jeans that seemed to make the curve of her hips far more obvious.

Her makeup was a little darker than it had been the day at the garage in her lips at least; they were a red color that made Chibs think of strawberries. Her hair had been curled and left down showing that it was pretty long.

He suddenly felt as though he should be dressed a bit nicer. He had forgone his brown leather jacket and chosen to wear an old pair of jeans and a black t-shirt with his kutte and boots.

Molly widened her eyes as she spotted a familiar man. She hadn't expected to see the attractive mechanic at Abel Teller's birthday party.

Jax and Bobby took over carrying the red cooler since it was a bit too heavy for the women.

Molly felt her stomach twist into knots as she made her way over to Chibs. She spoke hoping that her cheeks weren't flushing though they probably were. "Filip."

Bobby raised an eyebrow as Jax and he made their way out the backdoor, not missing the use of Chibs' real name.

Thankfully Bobby didn't have time to comment as Jax practically drug him out back.

"Miss Garrett." Chibs blurted out feeling daft for being so formal.

"How do you know Abel?" Molly asked hoping that she didn't sound too nosy, but the curiosity was killing her.

Chibs cleared as he felt his eyes scanning her body, why did her top have to be so low cut?

He looked into her eyes praying that she didn't catch him gawking at her cleavage. "I work with his da... we're in a... motorcycle club together as well...known him fer years."

He knew better than to go into too much detail about the _motorcycle club _to an outsider. Molly would probably freak out if she knew just what Samcro was.

He spoke after an awkward moment of silence. "How do you know tha birthday boy?"

Molly gave him a smile that she was sure might be a little too flirty but she couldn't stop herself, the way he was looking at her made her feel more attractive than she'd felt in a long while. "I work with his mother... it's a small world."

"Aye...sure is." Chibs stated feeling so idiotic for not having something more eloquent to say.

It had seemed that his brain had shut down killing any usual bravado that he might have when it came to talking to women.

It was like he was a prepubescent boy all over again. His voice may as well start cracking, he thought bitterly.

The moment was interrupted as Mason ran up to his mother grasping her leg; She looked down at him as she spoke. "Mason you remember Filip right? The nice man fixing our car."

Chibs stared down at the boy speaking up hoping that the kid might talk to him this time. "Hey little lad, its nice ta see ya again."

Mason simply smiled at Chibs giving him a tiny wave before he took his mother's hand in his and pointed over to a swing set in the backyard.

Molly smiled a little surprised that her son had been brazen enough to wave at Chibs.

She spoke up trying to talk her way out of her son's constant silence hoping that Chibs didn't take it for bad manners. "He's a shy kid."

Chibs nodded his head giving the boy a smile. "Aye, thas alright. He's jus the strong silent type."

Molly laughed at the comment finding it genuinely amusing. She was just thankful that Chibs didn't think she'd raised some sort of silent bratty kid.

Chibs smiled at the sound of her laugh not helping but to feel that he could get used to hearing it.

He opened his mouth wanting to say something more to Molly but missed his chance as her son pulled her away leading her to the swing set.

Chibs closed his eyes taking a deep breath. It was like fate was screwing with him.

He let out a huff as he opened his eyes spotted Tig walk through the front door..._great._

* * *

Chibs sat out back on a picnic table that sat near the side of the house beside the grill that Bobby was insisting on manning as hotdogs and burgers sizzled.

Chibs found that he was unable to take his eyes off of a certain blonde.

Molly was smiling talking to Tara as a few kids obviously on a sugar high ran around the backyard making full use of big area.

Chibs took a drag off of his cigarette trying to ignore the need to go to Molly and say something more; perhaps flirt a little.

Tig had already spoken to the pretty blonde making Chibs' blood boil a little, though Molly had seemed to tolerate Tig's attentions more than anything.

At least Tig was being less of a pervert than usual, which wasn't easy for the man. Tig knew enough to know that Gemma would have his head if he went too far into freak town at Abel's birthday party.

Chibs rolled his eyes as he spotted Gemma in the corner of the yard talking to Jax but keeping a close eye on Molly.

Wonderful just wonderful, he thought sarcastically. Gemma would more than likely terrify Molly the first chance she had.

Chibs wasn't sure why he felt so protective over Molly. He didn't really know her and she certainly wasn't his girlfriend.

So why should he care when Tig or Ratboy or Juice got a little bit too friendly with her? Why should he care if Gemma interrogated her?

He shook his head coming to a realization; he had it bad. He had developed a big fat crush on Molly Garrett.

Chibs let out a sigh knowing that there was nothing he could do about this. She didn't need a guy like him. She and her son deserved someone safe.

Still though the ideas of someone else having her made him sick. He hated the idea of someone else making her laugh or looking into those eyes of hers. The idea of someone else getting to find out just how soft her lips were, someone else getting to see and feel her body, and getting her smiles made him feel nauseous.

He rolled his eyes knowing that he couldn't have it both ways. He either had to make a move or he had to walk away.

Chibs was shocked as Mason sat down beside him looking up at him curiosity clear behind his eyes, a pretty hazel just like his mothers.

Chibs took another drag off of his cigarette nearing the end of the cancer stick as he spoke up already knowing that the kid probably wouldn't talk to him. "Don't ever smoke little lad. It's a bad habit."

Mason nodded his head not saying a word as he continued to look at Chibs.

Chibs put out his cigarette in an ashtray at the center of the table speaking up again as he nodded down to the boy's t-shirt. "Ya like Spiderman?"

Mason smiled nodding again still not saying anything. Chibs gave him a smile as he spoke feeling a little awkward as what to say to a kid who wouldn't talk to him. "He's a good superhero huh?"

Mason nodded again as he did the last thing Chibs had expected. The boy put his left foot in Chibs' lap pointing down to the red converse on his foot, it was untied.

Chibs chuckled a bit as he reached down tying the boy's shoe. "Ah usin me fer my shoe tyin abilities."

Mason took Chibs by surprise laughing. Chibs smirked as he spoke. "Ah so he does speak."

Mason said nothing in response as he hopped off the seat his shoe now tied. He gave Chibs one more smile before he ran off across the yard to join Abel in the bouncy castle that had been set up.

Chibs smiled as he watched the boy jump in the castle laughing along with the other children.

He looked back to Molly to see her smiling as well as she watched her boy. She looked relieved to see her son behaving like a normal kid.

Chibs couldn't help but to enjoy the sight of Molly and Mason both looking so happy. He had to wonder if maybe he could find a way in Mason and Molly's lives after all.

* * *

Molly was shocked when Abel asked for Mason to spend the night. She was even more shocked when Mason had seemed all for the idea.

She was a little afraid to leave the boy alone though Tara and Jax both seemed like nice people even if Jax's mother was intense.

Molly was feeling overprotective considering what Mason and she had been through.

Still though she knew that a night spent at a friend's house was good for Mason. He needed to have a chance to be a kid without his paranoid mother hovering over him.

The boys had just eaten cake and opened gifts and were now playing with a Lego set in the living room.

The adults had found themselves cleaning up the mess of wrapping paper.

Molly frowned as she stared out the window at her rental car realizing that she was blocked in. She needed to pack a bag for Mason; he needed his inhaler.

Unfortunately her son had developed asthma at a young age. Brian had actually had the gall to blame her for this _abnormality_ in their son. After all Molly had asthma as well.

Molly looked at Tara a frown on her face feeling embarrassed as she spoke. "I'm blocked in. Mason needs a bag for the night...he needs his inhaler."

Tara saw her opportunity as she spoke. "Chibs can take you, his bike isn't blocked."

Chibs almost spit the soda he had been drinking out when he heard this comment. He had been helping the women with the mess trying to tell himself that he was just doing a good deed.

The truth though was that he had wanted to be near Molly. He felt the need to make sure that Tig stayed far away from the blonde.

He couldn't help but to think that Tara had been planning this, as though she could somehow predict that Molly would need a ride to her rental house.

He felt his stomach knot as Molly looked to him, she spoke her voice not hiding her nervous energy. "You wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all lass, anything fer the little lad." He blurted out not even having to think about it.

Molly grabbed her tie-dyed cloth purse strapping the thing along her body like a sash, she was thankful for the long strap. Thank god for the hobo bag trend.

Chibs spoke up as they headed out to his bike the address to Molly's apartment that had been written on a pink post it note in his right hand. "Have ya ever rode a bike love?"

"A few times...my granddad had a Harley when I was a kid. He used to take my sister and me on rides...my brother was always afraid of it" Molly explained smiling at the fond memory from her childhood.

Chibs nodded his head thankful that he'd brought his bike with a backseat, his other bike was only a one seater.

He handed her the black helmet he had borrowed from Tara as he spoke hoping that he could smooth out any worries she might have. "It's easy. Jus lean with me when we turn and hang on."

Molly nodded her head feeling a little nervous as she put on the helmet and climbed on the bike behind him.

She placed her arms around his waist not helping but to admire the feel of his firm stomach below her hands.

Chibs closed his eyes for a moment her closeness to him making him feel a little overwhelmed; the feel of her arms around his waist and the scent of her rose scented perfume made his heart race.

He had to enjoy the feel of her behind him like this, so close.

She tightened her grip on his waist as the bike started up and pulled out of the driveway on to the street.

Chibs smiled as he heard her let out a giggle behind him clearly enjoying this. She wasn't the only one.

He could get accustomed to this. He couldn't help but to hope that she would give him the chance to get accustomed to it.

* * *

_Reviews? Constructive Criticism? _


	4. A Godsend

Molly couldn't help but to feel a little disappointed as Chibs pulled his bike up into her driveway right over the cracked pavement. She was surprisingly disappointed the ride was over.

She had never thought that she could enjoy riding on a motorcycle so much. She hadn't been on one since she was a little girl.

She had felt so free on the back of Chibs' bike; the wind flowing by them. She loved the feeling of being so close to nature, and it did help that she had her arms wrapped around an attractive guy.

She took her borrowed helmet off as she reluctantly climbed off the back of the bike. She ran her hand through her hair trying to straighten the mess that the helmet and the wind had caused.

Chibs smirked not helping but to find her windblown look a little cute. Though he was a bit taken off guard realizing that he thought someone looked _cute._

She reached into her purse pulling out her keys and unlocking the front door letting Chibs in behind her.

Molly was embarrassed by the state of her house; it was a mess with a few of her son's toys on the floor and a stack of junk mail on her coffee table. It didn't help that her furniture was less than to be desired.

The furniture wasn't as nice at the furniture she'd had when she had lived in Brian's sprawling family home.

She hadn't wanted anything that reminded her of her old life though. So as she was planning _her escape _she and her brother had found themselves stocking up on furniture and storing it in a rented trailer. It was new furniture for her new life.

She barely had any furniture in the living area. There was just an ugly orange couch that she had gotten at a flea market back in Louisiana, a round coffee table that held a few scratches along the surface, and a crappy little tv set. And a dvd player that she'd bought for twenty bucks on clearance at a Wal-Mart. And of course there was a bookshelf filled with books.

Molly loved a good biography. She loved learning about fascinating people; like actresses, musicians, and historical figures. Her favorite biography was about Marie Antoinette the infamous French Queen.

She happened to love the Harry Potter series as well. She read these books to Mason and the boy was fascinated with the tales.

Thankfully the kitchenette had come with its own appliances along with a washer and dryer. It was a relief. It had saved her money that she didn't even have in her possession to spend.

The only things she had taken from her old home not counting clothing were Mason's belongings and her most prized possessions. Which were photos of her and Mason when he was a baby and her late father's many instruments.

She knew that her baby didn't need to part with his toys or his bed even so she had taken everything from his room. This move was going to be so hard on him. So there was reason to make things more stressful by changing his room.

And she couldn't bear the thought of leaving behind any pictures from her son's childhood so far. Though she had only taken pictures that didn't have Brian in them.

She couldn't leave her father's instruments either. They had been very important to her deceased father and she hoped to someday pass them on to her son. She liked the idea of them staying in the family.

It wasn't the less than attractive furniture that caught Chibs' attention though; it was the heat.

The damn house was like a furnace. The inside of the house seemed hotter than the temperature outside. This wasn't a good thing given that it was summertime and well over ninety degrees outside.

Molly had cracked a few windows before she had left this morning, but that didn't seem to help cool the place down.

Chibs spotted a little fat pug at his feet the poor dog panting hard. If the little dog was this hot he could only imagine what Molly and Mason had been feeling.

He reached down patting the dog on the head scratching it behind the ears, as Molly spoke. "That's Rocket...poor girl is getting old. I've had her since Mason was a baby and she was already pretty old then...she's a rescue dog."

He quickly realized just why she'd mentioned Rocket being a rescue dog; the little dog was missing her back left leg. Still though the dog hobbled along happily having learned a long time ago to move without the leg.

Molly spoke up as she made her way towards the hallway heading for Mason's bedroom. "Help yourself to something to drink. I know it's burning up in here. There's soda and tea in the fridge. There may be some orange juice too."

Chibs did just that going to the refrigerator in the kitchenette grabbing himself a diet coke. Though he was a little disappointed that she didn't have regular sugary soda pops.

He'd settle for anything cold though in this heat though.

He spoke up his voice loud so Molly could hear him from her place in her son's bedroom. "How long ave ya lived here?"

"Just a week now...the landlord won't fix a thing though. I'm thinking I'm going to have to call someone higher up...I just have no idea who to call." Molly admitted as she shoved some blue race-car pjs into a little red backpack along with clothing and clean socks for the next day and Mason's inhaler.

She was surprised as Chibs spoke up. "What's broken?"

"The air obviously...and the stove makes a weird noise that kind of freaks me out. The water pressure is crap too. Thank goodness I have a bathtub since showers seem to be out of the question with such weak water pressure." Molly explained feeling a little embarrassed to admit that her rental home was kind of a nightmare.

Chibs spoke up surprised that he felt the need to do something about the state of her home.

It was for the sake of Mason he told himself, though he knew better. "I can take a look at tha air conditioner...if ya want...it can't be any different from a car's air conditioner."

Molly widened her eyes as she walked back out into the living area backpack in hand; she was shocked by this considerate offer.

"You don't mind?" She blurted out unsure if he actually wanted to look at her air conditioner or if he was just trying to be nice.

Kindness was something that was sadly a far away memory to her. After almost six years of unhappiness and cruelty she'd almost forgotten that it was possible for people to be kind to each other without wanting anything in return.

"Aye...no problem love. I'd be glad ta help ya out...anything fer ya and the lad." Chibs stated giving a smile to the astonished woman.

He couldn't help but to be a little mesmerized by her sweat soaked skin.

His mind quickly went to a perverted place as he watched a trail of sweat drip in down disappearing between her cleavage. His mind was quickly filled with images of her underneath him just as sweaty moaning his name.

He cleared his throat turning his eyes away ashamed that he had let his mind go to the gutter so easily.

Molly felt her cheeks flush catching the quick flash of lust on his face. The lust disappearing as quickly as it came. It had been so long since anyone had looked at her like that.

She would be lying if she tried to claim that she hadn't admired just how firm his stomach seemed to feel through his t-shirt as she had rode on his bike.

It had been a while since she'd felt so attracted to someone.

Brian hadn't been intimate with her often. He would tell her that he hated how the pregnancy and birth of Mason had changed her body.

Brian would push her to try to lose more weight and would constantly scold her when she ate something that he deemed as unhealthy. He'd even tried to talk her into getting liposuction once or twice.

It had been another way of controlling Molly for Brian. Killing any positive thoughts that she may have about her body. Wanting her to think that he was the only one who would ever want her.

She cleared her throat knocking any memories of her estranged husband out of her head. She didn't want to spend any more time focusing on such unhappy memories.

She ran a hand through her sweat damp hair as she tried to think of something more pleasant.

She smiled as she thought of her son and how comfortable he seemed to be around Chibs. "Mason really seems to like you...This move hasn't been easy for him."

Chibs smiled surprised that knowing that her son liked him could make him feel such a sense of joy. "He's a good kid... he's got a great ma to thank fer it."

Molly smiled the words reassuring. It was nice to hear with the feelings of guilt she'd been feeling over her past decisions about her son and the life she had exposed him to with his father.

Chibs spoke again his curiosity taking over. "Where's his da...if ya don't mind me askin?"

Molly bit her bottom lip tempted to tell him the truth. She didn't want him to feel sorry for her though.

The last thing she wanted was for people to see her as a wounded little bird. "I'm about to move into the process of getting a divorce...he lives across the country...he isn't a nice man."

Chibs nodded his head his stomach churning at the mention of her husband not being a _nice man_.

He couldn't help but to fear that her statement meant the worst.

Molly decided to ignore the awkward energy in the air and help herself to something to drink as well. The heat was becoming overwhelming.

She went into the kitchenette reaching up into the cabinet above her grabbing a glass. Her shirt lifted up in the back a tiny bit revealing something that made Chibs' blood run cold; large bruises along her lower back.

Though they were fading it was obvious that they were recent. Chibs quickly realized just who was responsible for these bruises. It could only be one person.

It didn't take him long to put two and two together; her husband not being a nice man and the bruises. It was obvious why she was getting a divorce.

He felt his blood boil at the idea of someone hurting Molly and it boiled even more when he thought of her little boy.

He opened his mouth tempted to say something anything, but his voice caught in his throat. He had no idea what to say.

What if pointing it out spooked her? He liked being around her and her son, and he didn't want to push her away.

Chibs had been lost in thought on the ride over here and he had come to a decision.

He had decided to just go with his growing feelings for her. Pushing them back obviously wasn't working and he didn't like the idea of someone else being with her.

He kept his mouth shut pretending that he didn't see a thing as she went to the fridge grabbing a tall pitcher of iced tea and pouring herself a glass.

He spoke changing the subject. "I'll be by tomorrow to fix yer air conditioner...if that's alright with ya."

Molly smiled thankful for the offer. "That would be great. Thank you so much Filip. You're a life saver."

"Hey anything fer ya lass." He stated returning her smile as he tried to push what he had seen far back into the back of his mind.

He would bring it up at a different time. He should give her the opportunity to open up to him before he blurted anything about what he suspected out.

* * *

The next morning Chibs dug through his large locker sized toolbox in the garage at TM Auto searching for anything he might need to fix Molly's air conditioner.

It was thankfully his day off so he would have all day to look at Molly's air conditioner. Hopefully he could find a way to fix the problem.

He was also planning on delivering her little vw bug to her today. The car was finally up to his standards.

Chibs had already taken care of the extra pay for all the extra work he had put into the car.

He felt good about it, knowing that Molly had a safe dependable vehicle to drive her son to the places she needed to go in.

He jumped almost dropping the hammer he was holding, startled as he heard a familiar voice behind him. "What are you doing?"

He turned to face Gemma spotting the look of curiosity that bordered on just plain nosiness on her face. "Jus grabbing some things...I'm helpin Molly Garrett with her air conditioner at her place."

He spotted the look of suspicion on Gemma's face as he spoke up again. "She can't live in such a hot place...not with the little lad."

"You're attached to this girl? I mean you're doing a lot of nice things for her...fixing her car and now her air conditioner. What's she doing for you? " Gemma asked automatically fearing the worst.

Chibs sighed not surprised by the overprotective tone to Gemma's voice. She was like samcro's den mother.

The thought was a little amusing, as though samcro was some weird criminally prone adult version of the boy scouts.

Gemma was fiercely protective over _her boys_.

"It aint like that." Chibs stated the thought of having the type of relationship with Molly that Gemma was suggesting making him feel a little sick to his stomach.

This wasn't some meaningless sugar daddy type of situation. He wasn't doing nice things for her in exchange for sex.

He knew that it was probably easy for people to make that assumption. Molly was in her late twenties and he was almost forty-eight. It was a bit of an age difference.

It was a friendship he assumed. A friendship that he wouldn't mind becoming something more when the time was right.

Gemma raised an eyebrow not hindered in her need to get to the bottom of Molly Garrett. "What's it like?"

Chibs let out a sigh as he shoved a socket wrench into the little handheld metal toolbox he was holding.

He knew that Gemma would find out eventually. He hoped that maybe if he revealed his suspicions then she would back off. "She's been through a lot, er boy an er. I saw somethin the other day when I took her by her house that...I think someone hurt her Gem. Her back is all bruised up... I think her husband hurt her and she ran."

Gemma's face softened as she took in this piece of information. "Oh my god...did she say anything about it?"

"No...I didn't bring it up. I caught a peek of the bruises when er shirt lifted up a bit. She just seems so...I don't know...alone with that boy of ers...she could use some help..a friend." Chibs admitted unsure of how to express what he was feeling.

It was so strange feeling such a sense of protection over a woman and her child that had only come into his life less than a week ago.

The thought of her husband laying a hand on her sent him into a blind rage. He feared that her son had either been hurt as well or had witnessed something that no child should witness.

He just wanted to be there for Molly and Mason. Be a shoulder to lean on, maybe something more if she would ever have him.

"Don't do what yer thinkin bout doin." He ordered his voice more firm than he'd ever allowed it to get with Gemma before.

Gemma raised an eyebrow feigning innocence. "What?"

Chibs sent her a look that showed he meant business. "Don't interrogate er. Let er breathe Gemma. She'll talk when she's ready. Don't get into er business please."

"Yeah we'll see." Gemma stated making it obvious that she wasn't going to just sit back. There was no way she was going to go without having a talk with Molly Garrett.

Chibs shook his head knowing that his orders had fallen on deaf ears. Gemma was protective of those she cared for; she wasn't just going to back off.

Gemma was the den mom after all. It was more than that though.

She cared about Chibs. She had seen him go through hell in the past few years. She didn't want anyone breaking him again.

He needed a woman who understood his kind heart and appreciated his loyalty.

Gemma wasn't about to let anyone take advantage of Chibs.

Chibs only hoped that Molly could take the Queen of Samcro poking into her business.

* * *

Chibs pulled the bug up to Molly's house before he got out knocking at her front door.

He wasn't surprised that Molly's eyes widened as she spotted her new and improved car. "Oh my god...what did you do?"

"I added some extra repair work to ta list... figured ya needed a safe car with Mason and all." Chibs stated giving her a sheepish smile afraid that she was angry that he'd taken the liberty to repair her car more than he was supposed to.

"I can't afford this." Molly blurted out trying to add up the cost of what she could see in her head.

She was confused at the sight. She had already paid her bill. Did this mean that there were extra charges hanging over her head now?

Chibs had even added a fresh layer of blue paint to her drivers' side making the car look brand new.

Chibs spoke doing his best to calm her. "It's on tha house love."

"What?...no I should pay you." Molly stated confused as to what he meant by it being on the house.

"It's a gift... a housewarmin present." He insisted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

She looked at the man standing at her doorway like he had lost his mind. "I don't take charity Filip."

"Well that's good cause it isn't charity. It's a gift." Chibs stated his voice firm making it clear that he wasn't going to let her pay him one cent more than what she had originally owed and already paid him.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes wondering why he had to be so damn difficult. So difficult and so sweet. He made it hard to be irritated with him. "Fine...thank you."

"No problem lass." He stated a smile on his face as she finally let him into her overheated house.

Chibs had found that a house's air conditioner wasn't as much like a car's air conditioner as he'd assumed.

He stood in front of the unit in the corner of the living area feeling a little dumbfounded as he stared at the mess in front of him.

He glanced down at Mason the boy enjoying the red cherry Popsicle Chibs had given him, as he watched the man with a curious look on his face.

Chibs had stopped at Charming's only grocery store on his way to the house. He had bought the sweet treats knowing that the little boy would probably appreciate the cold treat especially considering he had been stuck in such a hot house.

It had seemed that the boy had decided that Chibs was a new friend. Mason had parked himself on the floor sitting cross-legged as he looked up at Chibs . Molly had taken the chance while her son was distracted to get some work done in the back of the house stripping sheets off her bed to wash them.

Molly had been astonished that she had felt so comfortable leaving her son alone in a room with a man whom she hadn't known for very long.

Chibs had seemed trustworthy though. He had been nothing but sweet to Mason and she. He had done so much for them without asking for anything in return.

And besides Mason seemed to really take to him. Her son rarely took to people so easily. She had found it easy to trust Chibs with her child.

Chibs ran a hand along his brow wiping away the sweat that was pouring from his body, as he spoke up to the silent boy. "I think I got myself into a bit of a pickle little lad."

Chibs almost dropped the wrench he was holding as he heard a small voice "You talk like a pirate."

Chibs turned to face the boy almost convinced that he was hearing things. The kid had just spoken, hadn't he?

He cleared his throat trying not to show his shock. "Is that so lad?"

Mason nodded his head as he bit into his Popsicle his lips stained bright red from the sugary treat. "Yeah."

Chibs smirked a bit trying not to laugh at the pirate statement. He had been called many things in his life, but this was the first time someone had compared him to a pirate.

He spoke knowing that it couldn't hurt to tell the boy a little tale. "Ya see there's a good reason fer that laddie. I was a pirate fer many years ya see..in my youth. I sailed the Atlantic and the Pacific before I came ere to Charming."

Mason widened his eyes even more obviously impressed with the tall tale. "Did you have a parrot?"

"Aye sure did...his name was Kip. I had ta leave him with my crew though. A pirate bird wouldn't like livin on land." Chibs stated amused by the look of absolute glee on the boy's face.

He was still completely stunned over the fact that the boy had actually spoken to him.

Mason spoke again as his mother entered the room carrying a basket of dirty sheets. "Mommy Mr. Chips use to be a pirate. Isn't that cool?"

Molly dropped her jaw astonished by her son actually saying something. This was the first time he had spoken in weeks.

She had almost come to the point where she was sure that she was going to have to take him to a doctor. She had begun to wonder if she would have to take him to a child psychologist or someone who could help him cope. She had feared that Mason's silence would never end.

Molly struggled not to cry tears of joy over the realization that her son was finally breaking out of his shell. It was a sign that the boy was feeling secure in his new home.

She smiled as she spoke her eyes a little misty as she corrected his mispronunciation of Chibs' nickname. "It's Chibs baby...not Chips."

She was tempted to drop her plastic laundry basket and hug Chibs, thank him for whatever he had done, getting her son to open up.

She spoke again as she placed the round laundry basket down in front of her finally acknowledging the pirate statement. "A pirate really? That's interesting."

Chibs smirked a little embarrassed that the silly little story was being repeated to Molly. "I thought that the lad could use a little story time."

Mason spoke again not paying attention to the tears threatening to spill from his mother's eyes, still fascinated with the story Chibs had told him. "Mr. Chibs do you think I could be a pirate too?"

"Aye I bet ya'd be a great pirate little lad. In fact next time I set sail I'll make ya my first mate." Chibs replied smiling at the look of excitement on the child's face.

Mason spoke up to his mother. "Mommy do you think you could be a pirate too?"

"I don't know baby...that sounds pretty dangerous." Molly replied not helping but to laugh at the boy's obvious excitement.

It was a relief to see her son open up like this. It was a joy to see him smile and get lost in his imagination just like a kid was supposed to do.

She wanted to scoop Mason up and kiss him and thank the stars above that her son was going to be okay.

Molly resisted the urge choosing instead to just smile at Chibs and her boy. She couldn't help but to thank god for Filip Chibs Telford.

Chibs smiled as he spotted the look on Molly's face. He silently promised himself that he would do anything it took to make her smile like this more often.

She spoke up nodding at her son's popsicle covered face, the red sweet staining the skin on his face. "You need to go wash your face buddy. You look sticky."

Mason hopped up off the floor heading to the bathroom as she called out behind him. "Use the hand soap...your step-stool is still in front of the sink. Only cold water buddy don't touch the hot."

She spoke as soon as Mason was out of sight. "You have no idea how thankful I am Filip...I...things have been hard on him. He hasn't handled the move and...things with his father well. I was worried. You are really a godsend."

Chibs smiled tempted to tell her that no one had ever called him a godsend before.

Usually people called him less than polite things, things that probably weren't appropriate in polite conversations.

Molly spoke again as she nodded at the air conditioner. "I want to do something to thank you for all that you've done for Mason and I...the car and my air conditioner...you've been really wonderful. I don't know where we'd be without you."

Chibs spoke up trying to play off just how kind he had been. "It's nothin love. I'm glad to help ya."

She shook her head refusing to take no for an answer. Her mother had raised her with manners. She felt the need to do something as a thanks.

She spoke feeling a little shy as an idea entered her brain. "How about I make you dinner...Friday night. Mason is going to sleep at Abel's house again...so it can be an adult dinner..with something other than chicken nuggets or hotdogs."

Chibs cleared his throat surprised by the offer. He was tempted to say no, to say that she didn't have to do anything for him.

He found the idea of having dinner with her alone more than tempting though. "Okay... sounds like a plan... can I bring anything?"

"Beer maybe...I don't have any alcohol in the house...kid friendly fridge you know." Molly explained sure that Chibs would want more to drink than soda, juice, or milk.

Chibs nodded his head knowing that he could do that. He felt his stomach churn already nervous about this dinner though it wasn't until Friday.

His nerves only became more intense as Molly spoke. "Okay then it's a date."

Chibs smiled at the statement. It was a date wasn't it?

* * *

_Reviews? Constructive Criticism? _


	5. You're Like A Peony

Chibs sat back at a table in the clubhouse a short fat glass of Jameson in front of him and the noise and the usual chaos of a usual night at the clubhouse around him.

Though Friday nights were always the biggest most insane bashes, Thursday nights were almost just as crazy. It was like a small pre-party party though with much fewer people in attendance.

Of course nights at the clubhouse always held a party type of atmosphere. When you had an area that was predominantly occupied by bikers and croweaters and added in booze and the occasional drug use, a wild time was bound to be had by just about everyone present.

Chibs sipped his Jameson slowly wanting to pace himself for once in his life. The last thing he needed was to be hungover and in a sour mood tomorrow.

He felt his stomach begin to knot up again at the thought of tomorrow night and what was to happen.

He still felt some confusion over just what tomorrow night meant. Was it a date or wasn't it?

Yes Molly had said the words _it's a date_, but wasn't that just a figure of speech?

What if he showed up tomorrow expecting that this was some kind of first date and it wasn't a date at all? Or vise versa, what if he showed up not expecting a date and it was a date?

He wondered how this had all become so confusing. Then of course women were complicated enough all on their own.

He had almost forgotten just how confusing women could be. This was the first time in a long while that he actually had a woman around that he cared for.

It was perplexing knowing that he cared so much about a woman that he hadn't known for very long. And it wasn't just her. There was her little boy as well.

It was safe to say that Molly Garrett and Mason Garrett had found themselves wrapped around his brain and possibly even his heart.

It seemed as though every time he thought of Molly Garrett and his blossoming feelings for her and her boy his stomach seemed to find itself in dozens of little tight furled knots.

And it seemed that there was no way to smooth out these knots and feel some sense of hindsight. He had no sense of knowing exactly where this was all heading.

He knew that he wanted this whatever it was, to be a long-term thing. Which wasn't going to be easy of course. Especially once Molly found out the truth about him and samcro.

Right now she thought that he was some sort of angel, a _godsend_ to Mason and she.

It made Chibs' heart constrict when he realized that she might not see him as such an angel once she found out the truth.

It would be bad enough when she found out about Fiona, but it would be a disaster when she found out that samcro was more than just an innocent club of mechanics who happened to be motorcycle enthusiasts.

How would she feel once she found out that her _godsend _was a criminal biker with an estranged wife whom he hadn't quite gotten around to divorcing?

Chibs ran his fingertips along his forehead trying to loosen the tense headache that was forming there.

He was tempted to tell Molly to get Mason and herself far away from him before this all turned out to be a huge complex mess for the three of them.

He knew that he couldn't force himself to do just that though.

The thought of her being with someone else, having someone else tell her son silly stories, and someone else doing nice things for her just because they wanted to see her smile all made him feel as though he could vomit.

Chibs knew that he wanted Molly. He wanted to be a part of her and her son's lives more than he wanted oxygen itself.

The want and the need outweighed the risk of damage every time he balanced it all out.

He would rather have the chance to be a part of their lives than go on living having known that he'd never even tried.

Chibs looked up from his glass of Jameson as an attractive petite redhead who called herself Denise sat at the table across from him.

She batted her fake over the top neon pink eyelashes at him as she leaned over all too willing to allow just anyone to see down her shirt. The shirt had at one point been just a plain Motley Crew band tee, but she had long ago taken scissors to it giving the shirt a very low v-neck. The work with the scissors had made the pink leopard print bra she wore noticeable.

Denise spoke her voice seemingly stuck in a pouty whine that sounded more infantile than sexy and sweet. "What are you doing here all alone looking so tense for Chibs?"

Chibs let out a sigh hardly in the mood for have even a conversation with the croweater at the moment. He took a drink from his glass of Jameson as he spoke hoping that it was clear from his tone of voice just how not in the mood he was. "Bein alone."

She stuck her bottom lip out a frown on her face as she heard his short response. "What fun is it being all alone though?"

He rolled his eyes annoyed that Denise clearly wasn't getting the point that he wanted to be alone on purpose.

Tig leaned down beside the redhead all too happy to scoop in and grab a croweater who was seemingly ready to go. "Don't mind him doll. He's just caught up in that sweet little milf of his."

Chibs slammed his glass down his voice lowering to a dangerous level. "Don't ya ever talk bout her like that."

Tig either didn't detect the threatening level in Chibs' voice or just didn't care as he spoke up chuckling. "Damn that must be some sweet pussy if you're that wrapped up in it. When you're done with her pass her my way."

That was all it took for Chibs to stand up knocking his chair out from behind him as he raised a fist charging for his _brother._

Thankfully Bobby and Juice were close by to hold both Chibs and Tig back from bashing each others faces into a bloody pulp. Bobby taking a hold of Tig and Juice taking a hold of Chibs, both men holding the others arms back out of punching range.

Juice spoke up doing his best to calm Chibs as he pulled him away heading for the door for some fresh air. "Calm down man. Come on lets go smoke a cigarette."

Chibs unwillingly allowed himself to be drug out front to a picnic table near the garage. It was out away from all the chaos of the occupied clubhouse and parking lot.

Chibs' fists were still clinched even as Juice sat beside him. Juice said nothing as he pulled out a familiar baggy of a very recognizable plant and a little container of rolling papers.

Juice finally spoke up as he rolled a perfect joint. "What's going on with you brother?"

Chibs took a deep breath trying to calm his rage as Juice lit up the joint inhaling before passing it over. Chibs took it and inhaled, the sticky sweet smoke doing wonders to calm his anger.

It seemed that Juice always had some sort of herbal remedy to lives problems, rather it be pot, or a mint green tea colonic, or just some sort of frightening looking healthy organic smoothies.

Chibs spoke unsure of what to say about his blowup with Tig as he passed the joint back to Juice. "I don't know...I jus...She's somethin special."

"Are you okay with the kid?" Juice asked knowing just who _she _was. He was just glad to be there to listen to his _brother's _problems.

"Aye...kid's somethin special too...they've been through a lot...I wanna be there fer em." Chibs admitted the pot relaxing him and making him a little chattier.

Juice nodded taking a deep breath inhaling and holding it in before he spoke releasing a cloud of smoke. "Does she know about samcro?"

"Not much of the truth...I'm afraid of what she'll do when the truth comes out...Friad of losin her." Chibs admitted.

Juice frowned as he passed the joint over Chibs gladly accepting it. "You gotta tell her the truth eventually man...Her reaction is just going to be worse if you wait to tell her for a while."

Chibs nodded his head knowing that Juice had a point. He would have to come clean.

He shook his head letting out a chuckle changing the subject. "Jeeze...look at us talkin bout feelings...It's like a damn chick flick."

Juice laughed at this statement knowing that Chibs had a point. He spoke again knowing that he wanted to make something clear to Chibs even if it did sound like a chick flick. "If it's meant to be then she'll stick around."

Chibs gave his _brother_ a smile Juice's words giving him a sense of comfort no matter how chick flicky the moment was.

He knew that Juice had a point. If it was meant to be then she would remain by his side.

The truth couldn't stay buried forever.

Chibs just hated thinking of how she would react to the truth.

Chibs knew it was probably selfish but he didn't want to lose her before he even got to know how it was to have her.

* * *

Molly knelt down in front of Mason facing the boy as they stood in the entry way to Tara Knowles Teller's house.

Molly ran her hands through Mason's newly cut hair messing it a bit.

She had taken him to the barbershop today and had gotten Lloyd to give Mason's hair just a little trim, just enough that the hair wouldn't be hanging in her son's eyes.

She had been too unwilling to let the hair become far too short. Molly was attached to the massive curls that her son's dark hair seemed to have.

Her own hair had been just as curly when she'd been a child.

Molly spoke up her voice firm but still full of love in the way only a mother's voce could be. "Now you be a good boy for Mr. Jax and Mrs. Tara. Listen to them and remember to say please and thank you."

Mason nodded his head as he leaned in and kissed his mother's cheek. "Okay mommy. I love you."

"I love you too baby." Molly stated pressing a multitude of kisses to the boy's cheek knowing that in just a few years he would fuss if she tried to be too affectionate.

She stood up as Mason's hand was taken by Abel's the two boys running off towards the living room and the selection of toys spread out there.

Tara spoke as soon as the children were out of earshot. "He's over his quiet phase."

Molly nodded her head unable to hide the admiration and affection from her voice as she spoke up. "Chibs got him to start talking...I don't know what he did but it worked."

Tara smirked hearing the bubbly appreciation in Molly's voice when she mentioned Chibs.

Molly felt her cheeks flush when she realized just how clear it was that she was gushing over the man.

She cleared her throat as she handed over Mason's backpack to Tara her worries over letting Mason spend the night away from home once again clear in her voice. "His inhaler is in his backpack...sometimes if the asthma attacks get too bad I let him drink a hot cup of milk that I make in the tea kettle...I think the steam helps him...sometimes I let him sit in a warm bath too."

Tara gave her a smile recognizing the maternal worry in her voice. She spoke clearly a little amused. "I know Molly...I'm a doctor."

Molly smiled feeling her cheeks flush even more feeling foolish for being so overprotective. She was sure that she sounded like an over sheltering nutcase. "I'm sorry...this is only the second night he's ever spent away from me."

"It's okay. He had a blast last time and he was a perfect little angel. And I have your new cell phone number so I can call if anything comes up." Tara assured her trying to calm Molly's clear paternal worries.

Tara was unable to stop herself from speaking again. "So tonight's date night?"

"I think so...I'm not sure if it's really a date... I don't know if it's a date or not, to be honest." Molly admitted giving the woman who was slowly becoming a dear friend an embarrassed smile, her cheeks surely as red as a cooked lobster by now.

Tara raised an eyebrow wanting to point out that Molly was clearly dressed for a date.

Though Molly's clothing was quite casual, a pair of black shorts that came down to her mid thigh, a pale blue scoop necked form fitting T-shirt, and a pair of flat black strappy sandals.

It was clearly an outfit that could work for a casual dinner date as well as a day out around town.

Molly had brushed her hair thoroughly leaving it down allowing it to do what it did naturally, curling a little at the ends. She had done her makeup lightly though her lips were the same red strawberry color that they had been the day of Abel's party. She had worn her same rose scented perfume.

Her nails were freshly painted though with an aqua blue color on both her toenails and fingernails. It was clear that she had taken care to make sure that her nails looked flawless even if they were short.

"You look really good. He'd be blind not to think you look gorgeous." Tara pointed out trying to smooth out the woman's nerves.

Molly smiled wondering if it was that transparent that she had tried to dress up a bit more than usual.

She had taken special care to make sure that she was ready for the night.

After getting Mason's hair cut she had taken the boy with her to the grocery store which seemed to be the only grocery store in Charming, to get everything she'd need for dinner tonight.

She had splurged a little buying two nicely sized good cuts of steak along with two fat baking potatoes as well as a small salad kit.

She had almost picked up a cheap bottle of white wine, but she had been unsure if Chibs was a wine drinker. He didn't look like the type.

Molly had felt at a loss as to what to make so the steak dinner had seemed like a safe choice.

And besides a steak would be a nice change from the kid approved meals that she had been making for the past two weeks.

Spaghetti, chicken nuggets, hot dogs, and grilled cheeses could get old really fast, even if you did shove veggies on the side which you had to negotiate your kid to get them to eat.

She took a deep breath trying to still her nerves. It had been such a long time since she had been one a date.

Especially a date with someone who seemed to be a dream come true. He was so wonderful to Mason and her son seemed to adore him. Chibs seemed to be exactly what her son needed, a positive male influence in his life.

It was what she needed too, a good man. Someone who was gentle and kind. Someone who would never think of raising a hand to her.

She was a little worried getting involved with someone so quickly after she'd escaped her hellish marriage.

Part of her was afraid of falling back into the same patterns with men. Dating bastards.

She couldn't picture Chibs ever being anything like Brian though. Chibs was different from any man who she'd ever even considered.

Brian had been falsely soft and gentle looking like a wolf in sheep's clothing. Inside he had been merciless and cruel. Brian had proved time and time again to be just plain selfish and heartless.

Chibs was so different from anyone she'd ever been attracted to. He was like a contradiction, so rough on the outside but so tender on the inside.

She almost feared that the perception she had of Chibs was all a lie. That she would find out that he was just as rough and as hateful as Brian.

She closed her eyes for a moment pushing these worries back into the dark recesses of her brain.

Chibs was different, and this was going to turn out to be a good decision for Mason and she.

Molly embraced Tara in a tight hug as the doctor said exactly what Molly needed to hear. "You're going to have a great night."

* * *

Chibs was thankful that he had finally gotten Molly's air conditioner up and running last week because the air outside was heavy and warm even after the sun had gone down.

He had stopped by a florists on the way to Molly's little rental house, feeling a bit like a chump when he had walked into the little florists looking clueless as to what he was looking for.

Thankfully some salesgirl had taken sympathy on him and had suggested a small bouquet of pink peonies.

The salesgirl had told him that peony meant beautiful in Chinese. The flowers also stood for happiness and prosperity in the language of flowers...apparently flowers all had different meanings according to this salesgirl. He wasn't sure if he quite believed her but the idea was appropriate.

So here he was standing at Molly Garrett's door a bouquet in one hand and a grocery sack with beer in the other hand.

He had been thankful that he'd gotten the bouquet and the beer here undamaged on his bike.

Now that he stood here he felt far more nervous. What if this wasn't a date and he'd just brought her a damn bouquet like it was one? He would look like a fucking idiot if that was the case, he couldn't help but to think.

Any worries he had disappeared though as Molly opened her door a smile appearing on her face as she spotted the flowers.

"Fer you." Chibs blurted out feeling less than eloquent as he handed over the bouquet.

Molly took them from him her cheeks flushing as she let him into her house. She had spent the past hour doing a mad dash around the place cleaning it until the place was spotless.

And it was clear, the toys were in Mason's room and the junk mail had been thrown away. The floors had been swept and the furniture had actually been polished.

She spoke feeling a little speechless at the sight of flowers, as she headed to the kitchen him following her closely behind. "Thank you they're beautiful."

Chibs nodded his head thinking about telling her what the salesgirl had said about what peony meant in Chinese, but quickly decided that it sounded cheesy when he said it. "Yer welcome. Is there anything I can do ta help with dinner?"

Molly shook her head refusing the help though she could use it, as she put the small bouquet in a tall glass with some water knowing that she didn't own a vase. "Just keep me company."

He took off his kutte and his brown leather jacket laying them on her sofa, leaving him in a plain black-shirt, his usual boots, and his nicest pair of blue jeans.

Chibs took notice of the old looking acoustic guitar in the corner of the room beside an old banjo and a violin case. He spoke as he headed back to the kitchenette placing the bottles of beer down on a cabinet. "Ya play instruments?"

Molly shook her head smiling. "No just the drums, I don't have my set anymore though...the rest of those instruments were my fathers... he played the piano too but we never owned one. I just unpacked them and haven't figured out a place to put them all yet."

"He's a musician?" Chibs asked deciding that her family seemed to be a safe topic of discussion though he knew that it would lead to talk about his own family.

Molly nodded her head as she began to stir some ceaser dressing into the salad she was making. "He was...he passed away when I was eight."

'Sorry ta hear that." Chibs blurted out wondering if her family was such a safe topic after all.

Molly nodded her head in response not wanting to get into the mess that was her family tree. "It's okay."

She had been quite close to her father growing up despite his issues.

Her father had been a gifted jazz and blues musician though he had been troubled. Mental illness, alcohol, and heroin had often clouded his viewpoints.

After years of her father medicating his schizophrenia with drug use and booze he had come to a very disturbing conclusion about his life. He had decided that it was better for his family if he we're to die than if he were to live.

She didn't want to talk about the fact that her father had hung himself in the old home they'd owned. That her mother had lost that home to the bank, moving them into a trailer and being forced into the role of a working mom.

Or how Molly had never felt completely safe again. How she had gone for the first man to promise her a happy life, her soon to be ex husband.

She changed the subject to a happier topic. "Mason really seems to have taken to you. I don't think he's ever talked so much about someone."

It was a true statement; her son hadn't stopped talking about _Mr. Chibs _since the man had somehow gotten him to open up.

Chibs smiled the comment comforting him. "He's a great little lad...like I said though last week, he's got a ma to thank fer it."

Molly gave him a smile the comment warming her heart. She tried not to get misty eyed as she confessed something. "Thanks...to be honest most of the time it feels like I'm playing a losing game... being a single mom isn't a walk in the park... I'm finding that out fast."

"Yer doin perfectly...that boy's lucky ta have a ma like you...And ya don't gotta do it all alone...ya got me." Chibs stated unsure if she would be comfortable with the apparent promise he was making to be there for her and her boy no matter what.

She smiled wiping any stray tears that were threatening to spill out. "That means a lot to me Filip. Like I said last week...I don't know where I'd be without you."

"I aint that much of an angel love." Chibs admitted wondering if now would be the time to confess the type of person he really was.

He didn't have a chance to go into the truth as Molly spoke again. "Do you have any children of your own?"

"Aye a girl...She's just turned sixteen...lives with her ma in Belfast." Chibs admitted a proud smile on his face even though he'd decided to omit the fact that Fiona and he we're still legally married.

"That's a long way away...It must drive you crazy being that far from her." Molly pointed out as she tossed the salad tongs in the already soapy sink.

Chibs swallowed the lump in his throat wondering if he should get into the messy story about Jimmy O'Phelan, the man who had scarred his cheeks and taken his family from him. The man Chibs had killed.

He quickly decided that story was one that would have to wait until a later time. It seemed like too much of a sob story to tell a woman on a first date. "Aye It does drive me a little batty at times...It's the only home my baby has ever known though...I see her as much as I can manage ta get away."

"That's extremely honorable... putting your daughter's happiness above your own, doing what seems to make her the happiest...What's she like?" She asked wanting to hear more about his child.

The smile on his face when he'd mentioned his daughter was one of pure bliss. She wouldn't mind seeing that smile more often.

Chibs smiled again at the thought of his daughter. "Her name is Kerrianne. The Anne came from my ma and the Kerri came from a friend. She's bright too bright fer her own good, shy for her age, and she's very considerate of those around er. She's got a few friends that she seems ta adore...no boyfriend yet, thank god fer that. She wants ta be a doctor...and I'm sure she can do it as bright as she is. She didn't get the smarts from me."

Molly smiled at the smarts comment and the boyfriend comment.

She knew just how stressful it was to become a doctor, you had to be sharp and have the compassion and the dedication to do it.

She knew that she could have never gone to medical school to become a doctor, going to school to be a phlebotomist was hard enough all on it's own and the schooling wasn't nearly even comparable to medical school.

"What do ya do at the hospital...ya said ya work with Tara?" Chibs asked curious about Molly's life outside of her role as Mason's mother.

"I'm phlebotomist...It freaks people out a little bit I think. Knowing that I pretty much deal with needles and blood samples all day." Molly admitted expecting to see Chibs' face pale at the mention of blood.

Chibs chuckled at the mention of her work. He spoke teasing her a bit. "Ah so yer a bit of a sadist then...stabin people with needles and makin em bleed. Remind me not ta piss ya off love."

She laughed his jesting lightening the worries she'd had over this entire dinner turning into one huge disaster. "Yep I wouldn't suggest making me mad. Just remember I know where all the body's major arteries are."

He smirked tempted to lower his voice to a more husky tone and ask her just how much she knew about the human body. He kept his inner pervert under wraps though as he spoke. "So how do ya like it in Charming?"

"It's so different from New Orléans. It's a little disconcerting to walk downtown here and not see drunk tourists." She admitted.

"Sorry ta disappoint love...we keep most of our drunks locked up." Chibs blurted out finding it easy to joke with her.

She laughed again her laughter music to his ears. She spoke up as she opened the stove checking on the baked potatoes. "I like it here though. It's a nice change from what I'm used to. I was a little scared that I wouldn't fit in here. It can be lonely sometimes though...being in such an unfamiliar place with a child."

She closed the stove as she spoke again beginning to feel a little weepy at the thought of her son. "I'm just hoping Mason can adjust...he starts school in the fall. I don't want him to look at me and think that I'm lonely and think that it's how things are supposed to be."

Chibs watched her eyes water a little unable to stop himself from leaning in towards her. He pressed a soft kiss to her cheek as he spoke. "I don't want ya to be lonely either lass."

She turned her face facing his, her face flushing under the intensity of his gaze. She looked down at his lips not helping but to wonder just how they'd feel against hers.

He stared into her eyes fully entranced by the little flecks of honey brown and green that made up her irises, Christ she really was beautiful, he couldn't help but to think.

They didn't say a word as they closed the space between them; Molly was pleased to find that his lips were in fact wonderful against hers. Chibs was overtaken over just how soft her lips were against his as the kiss stayed gentle neither of them wanting to push things too far too soon.

She placed her right hand over one of his scarred cheeks leaning in fully to the surprisingly tender kiss. His hands found her sides resting over her hips wanting her to remain as close to him as possible.

The kiss ended, they reluctantly pulled away from one another as Molly's new cell phone began to ring.

Chibs unwillingly allowed her to slip away from his embrace as she went over to the coffee table in the living area answering her phone her face flushed by the heat of the stove and the feel of what Chibs and she had just done.

Chibs frowned as her face went from joyous to saddened within a few minutes. She spoke her voice clearly full of worry. "Okay I'll be there."

She spoke her voice growing frantic as she closed her cheap flip phone. "Mason is throwing up...I don't know what's wrong with him...I need to go get him and bring him home."

Chibs nodded his head the disappointment over their kiss ending going to the back of his mind as worry over the little boy became his main focus. "I'll drive ya to get him in yer car."

She nodded her head going to shut off the stove leaving the food out on the counter, as her need to get to child became her main focus.

She grabbed her purse and her keys as she went over to him.

Chibs felt a sense of contentment despite the current situation as Molly took his hand in hers their fingers lacing together.

He squeezed her hand trying to provide her comfort, as he led her out to her little bug locking the house behind them.

This wasn't an ideal end to the evening; a sick child and a ruined dinner, but her hand holding on to his made it all seem perfect.


	6. Pulling off a Band-Aid

Tara was disappointed that she was ruining her friend's date but the mother in her was far more insistent than the matchmaker in her. Her disappointment quickly turned to joy when she opened the front door and saw the last thing she'd expected to see.

She had expected to see a very worried Molly but it was who was standing beside her that surprised Tara. Chibs was standing by Molly his hand clasped onto hers clearly showing just how protective he had become of the woman.

Tara did her best to hide her smug smile as she saw this, _and just think Jax had told her not to play cupid,_ she couldn't help but to think.

Molly took her son from Tara holding the sick crying boy in her arms allowing the child to bury his head against her shoulder.

Molly pressed a kiss to Mason's cheek trying hard not to panic as she realized just how warm his cheek was.

She pressed kisses to his cheeks doing her best to quiet his tears. She spoke trying to keep her voice from becoming too frantic as she realized that her son was wearing his _Paul Frank_ monkey pjs and not the clothing she'd left him in. "What happened?"

"I was making dinner and the boys were sitting at the dining room table coloring. I looked away from them for a second and next thing I know he got sick all over himself. I went ahead and put him in his pajamas and got him cleaned up. His clothing is in the washer. I'll get it to you Monday at work." Tara explained trying to ease Molly's worries.

Molly nodded her head it not taking her very long to realize just what was wrong with her son. "The daycare provider at the hospital told me that the chicken pox has been floating around the kids there. Mason hasn't had his vaccine yet...my ex didn't believe in them...and I keep meaning to get it done...god this is all my fault."

"Oh honey it's not your fault. It could happen to anyone." Tara reassured the woman remembering that the daycare providers had told her the same thing about the chicken pox virus. Luckily Abel and Thomas had gotten their vaccines.

Chibs spoke up not liking the clear look of guilt on Molly's face. "It's alright lass...he's gonna be jus fine...He's a strong kid."

Chibs reached out placing a hand over the child's cheek a little frightened when he realized just how warm Mason's skin was. It was as though heat was rising from straight from Mason's pores.

He was quickly overtaken with a feeling that he hadn't had in years. It was the same feeling he use to get when Kerrianne was just a baby and was suffering from an ear infection.

It was a feeling of helplessness, knowing that someone you cared about was suffering and there was nothing you could do to ease the pain.

Tara did her best to give Molly hug as she spoke the doctor in her taking over. "Don't worry, just get him some fluids and some rest and he'll be okay. Make sure you keep him from scratching once the bumps start appearing. Put socks on his hands if that's what it takes."

Chibs shook Tara's hand giving her a smile thankful that her _doctors' orders_ seemed to soothe Molly. "Thanks doc."

Molly put Mason in the backseat of her bug climbing in beside him wanting to be close to the fussy boy. Chibs got in the front drivers seat trying not to show how much he disliked her bug. He hated driving cars; it was a far cry from his bikes.

He quickly decided that he would deal with driving the little bug as long as it meant that he got to have Molly and Mason here with him.

Molly spoke up feeling regret over the fact that the nice dinner she was supposed to make Chibs would go to waste, and that they were sitting here in her bug with her sick son instead of at her rental house continuing the romantic evening they'd been having. "This didn't turn out how I pictured it."

"It's alright love, as long as the little lad is okay...we can take a raincheck on dinner." Chibs reassured her almost afraid that she wouldn't want to take a raincheck on it.

Part of him was afraid that the kiss they'd shared back at her house had meant nothing. He was afraid that she would see it as an accidental one-time occurrence. Nothing more than a mistake.

His fears we're silenced as Molly spoke a soft smile on her face. "I would really like that."

After stopping at a all night drug store on Chibs insistence and buying all the necessary items for a sick child; soup, children's Tylenol, and oatmeal infused lotion for the red bumps that would more than likely come with the chicken pox. The couple and Mason had found themselves back at Molly's rental house.

Chibs stood back behind Molly feeling a little lost as to what to do as Molly placed her son in his bed.

He was astonished as Mason spoke up his voice cracking from exhaustion and just feeling plain crummy. "I love you Mr. Chibs."

"I love ya too little lad." Chibs blurted out the words falling out of his mouth without him even having to think about them.

Molly swallowed the lump in her throat trying hard not to become misty eyed over the entire exchange. It had been the last thing she had expected, for her little boy to adore Chibs and for her to find that she was beginning to adore the man just as much.

She made sure that her son was covered up nice and warm underneath his red sheets and his beloved Spiderman comforter before she stood up.

She made sure to turn on the plastic green turtle shaped nightlight on his dresser before she shut off the lights. She left his room sure to crack the door before Chibs and she walked back out to the living area.

Molly was the first to speak knowing that this was a conversation that would need to be had. It was for the sake of her son that they discussed this. "You mean a lot to my little boy, Filip."

"He means a lot to me too love...ya both do." Chibs admitted fearing that this conversation was going in a direction he would hate.

What if she was about to tell him that she only saw him as a friend, that she didn't want him? It would prove his fears correct he thought; show that a guy like him wasn't good enough for a woman like her.

Molly spoke again her stomach churning as she tried to make it perfectly clear just how important her son was to her. She couldn't allow her son's heart to be broken. "Mason isn't just some consolation prize that comes along with me. If I'm going to...move forward with this...us, then I need to know that you understand just how important my child is to me. I can't allow for someone whose starting to mean so much to him to let him down...I need you to promise me that no matter what...no matter what happens between us that you aren't just going to drop out of Mason's life. Not when he cares this much about you. Just don't break his heart okay...don't break both of our hearts."

Chibs let out a breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding in as he was overtaken with the notion that she did want him after all. She just feared for her sons well-being.

He spoke moving towards her wanting to make it clear to her that she didn't have a thing to worry about. "I promise ya lass, I'm not goin anywhere. I would never break yer heart...Mason's either...I'm goin to be there fer him...I'm jus glad that yer willin to give yer hearts to someone like me."

Molly wanted to ask what he meant by _someone like me, _but she was rendered speechless as his lips met hers in a kiss that was just as gentle as the one they'd shared earlier that evening.

She reached up placing her hands on his cheeks as the kiss stayed delicate, he placed his hands on her hips wanting her to be as close to him as she would allow. He held her so gently almost as though he was afraid of breaking her.

He traced his tongue along her bottom lip asking for permission and she allowed it. As cheesy as Molly knew it sounded, she found herself losing track of time as their lips moved together somehow both soft and demanding at the same time. She felt her knees grow weak as his tongue ran across hers expertly fighting hers for dominance.

Chibs found himself becoming just as lost in the feel of her lips against his, the kiss far different from any of the drunken sloppy kisses he'd shared with the croweaters of his past. This was different he knew, she was special. She was no croweater. His past drunken conquests didn't even compare to the wonders of Molly Garrett. He struggled to keep control over his racing hormones as she allowed the kiss to become a little deeper.

They were both reluctant to pull away from one another but soon the need for oxygen became too much to ignore.

Chibs pulled back unwilling to pull away from her just yet.

He stared into her hazel eyes once again mesmerized by the intense mixture of green and honey brown, and Molly found herself staring into his dark eyes just as entranced.

Chibs held on to her, as he was overwhelmed with a sudden realization. He was hers, completely and fully.

As long as she would have him, he would do whatever it took to remain hers.

* * *

Molly watched the blood fill the test tube through the thin tubing it was connected to, having long ago grown accustomed to the sight of blood.

She pulled the needle away pressing a cotton ball and a bandage to an elderly man's arm who was less than pleased with her for bruising his frail arm.

Bruising happened especially in older patients, it was something that often couldn't be helped no matter how gentle she was.

She ignored his glare as she labeled the blood sample and threw away the needle in a medical wastebasket.

She pushed the little stool she was sitting in back as she removed her stark white vinyl gloves tossing them into a different wastebasket.

Some phlebotomists found themselves using latex gloves, but latex allergies were more common than some may think. So Molly always found herself reaching for vinyl, better safe than sorry, she believed.

She would be lying if she tried to claim that she wasn't still on cloud nine after Friday night. Despite the less than romantic setting, it had proved to be a perfect evening.

Every time she thought of Chibs' lips on hers she felt her cheeks flush and her heart race.

Molly felt like a love struck teenage girl. It had been so long since a man had made her feel this way; so giddy, and beautiful, and just plain content.

She was surprised to find that when she was around Chibs she felt safe. When she was with him she was overtaken by a feeling she hadn't had since she was a little girl, a feeling of security. As though no one could touch her.

He was amazing. Sweet and gentle to her and wonderful to Mason. So far he seemed to be exactly the type of man her little boy needed in his life. Chibs was the kind of father figure her son deserved.

She felt ridiculous knowing that she was falling for him so quickly. She wouldn't say that it was love; no that would be silly. It was way too soon for love. She knew that at the moment it was more infatuation than anything else.

She was excited to see where this relationship could go. She knew that it would take time, they still needed to get to know one another.

She found herself thrilled at the prospect of being able to build a relationship with Chibs. The type of relationship she deserved. A relationship built out of trust and understanding. A relationship free of the violence and fear she had put up with for so long.

She was almost afraid knowing that she already cared for him this much. She was still frightened that with time Chibs would turn out to be just like any other man she had allowed herself to fall for; a monster.

She frowned refusing to believe that Chibs could be anything like Brian. He was nothing like her husband. Brian was darkness and Chibs was the light.

It had been his words to Mason that had really took a hold of her heart; telling the boy that he loved him. Most men would have split the second the little boy expressed blurted those words out.

And he really did seem to care for her son. His promise to her had seemed genuine.

He really was in this for the long run. She was a little frightened that he wouldn't want her once he knew the truth though; the truth about why she had runaway from Louisiana.

Would he still want her once it became clear that she was damaged goods? She feared that he would look at her differently once he knew about her past.

Would he think she was weak for allowing her son to stay in such a horrible situation for five years?

Would he still look at her with such a look of adoration when he knew just how much pain she'd allowed her body to endure over the years?

She couldn't help but to fear that he would think she was falling for him for the wrong reasons, that she was simply afraid. That she was clinging to the first man to show her attention.

And what had he meant the night before when he said _someone like me?_

She wasn't clinging to him out of fear. Chibs was something amazing; she almost couldn't believe that he would want a disaster like her, a single mom and her kid.

He made her smile, he was sweet, and he made her feel safe. He made her son laugh. He was so amazing with Mason.

She knew that she had to do whatever it took to keep Chibs by her side. She didn't want to ever stop feeling as wonderful as he made her feel.

It was like heaven. It felt like after all the dark violent years she had endured that this was her light at the end of the darkness.

It made her think of something her grandmother had once told her when she was a little girl; _you have to kiss a lot of frogs to find your prince. _It seemed that maybe she had found hers.

Molly looked up from the paperwork she was filling out to go along with the blood sample down to the lab, as she heard her supervisor clear her throat.

She looked to the doorway feeling quite anxious when she saw the look on the woman's face.

Her supervisor had always been kind to her up until this moment. She had really taken Molly under her wing here at the hospital, even telling Molly that she reminded her of a young version of herself.

The look on her supervisor Lillian Carmichaels' face made Molly think of the look her mother use to give her when she had disappointed her. The look her mother gave her when she'd brought Brian Parker home to meet the family.

Lillian spoke up sending Molly a look that made most of the phlebotomists in this hospital run for cover. "You have a woman here to see you. She's waiting in the waiting room."

Molly felt her stomach drop when she walked out into the waiting room and saw just who this woman was.

In a chair sat Gemma Teller Morrow. Gemma stood up giving Molly an all to calm smile as she spoke. "Lilli here says you're on break, lets go have a talk."

Molly almost wanted to run back to the little office where she worked with two other phlebotomists and lock the door behind her.

Instead she just gave Gemma a polite smile and went to follow the woman out from the safety of the lab waiting room.

The two women found themselves sitting outside in the smoking section where both patients and employees seemed to gather to get their daily nicotine fix.

Today though the area was eerily empty, just Gemma and Molly sat on two wooden patio chairs across from one another.

Molly sat feeling a little awkward sitting across from Gemma, she felt a bit plain wearing her light blue hospital scrubs and the gray and pink Nike tennis shoes she wore only at work, her hair pulled back into a high pony tail.

She had felt so pretty this morning when she had done her make up putting on a shiny lip gloss and her favorite hoop earrings. Now sitting across from the impeccably dressed Gemma, she felt mousy.

Gemma lit up her cigarette and inhaled saying the last thing Molly had expected. "Hear your boy is sick."

Molly raised an eyebrow cautious of the woman, Gemma made her think of a venomous snake; cool and collected but ready to strike if prompted. "Yes...the chicken pox. My neighbor offered to sit with him while I work."

The two women sat in an awkward silence for a moment before Molly dared to speak again. "But I have the feeling that you aren't here to talk about my son's chicken pox."

"Bright and pretty, good combination." Gemma stated giving her a smile that Molly was sure she wasn't supposed to interpret as being friendly.

Gemma took a drag from her cigarette as she spoke again. "I've known Chibs for a long time. That man has been through hell over the past few years. He barely got out all in one piece."

Molly spoke without even thinking as a particular frightening thought entered her head. "Are you in love with him?"

Gemma laughed coughing a little on the smoke she'd just inhaled. She spoke trying hard to hide her amusement. "No honey. Trust me I've got a man. Chibs is just a friend to me, a dear friend that's all."

Molly felt her cheeks flush embarrassed by her question. What else was she supposed to think though? Gemma checking in on her like this. It seemed like the actions of a woman in love.

Gemma spoke again thankfully having recovered from her laughing fit. "Chibs is the type of man who loves deep. When he loves someone he puts everything he has into it. I just want to make sure that he's putting everything into someone worthy. Some one who isn't going to betray him. I want to make sure you're here for the right reasons."

"I would never do that to him. I'm not using him. This is the real thing for me. Filip means a lot to both my son and me." Molly insisted hoping that it was clear just how truthful she was being.

She had the feeling that Gemma was someone who she needed the approval of.

Gemma nodded her head, the use of Chibs' real name enough to make her believe Molly. "Where are you on your divorce?"

"I've hired Harry Powell. His office is downtown near that ice cream shop, the one across from Lloyd's Barbershop." Molly explained a little unsure of the lawyer she'd hired a few days ago.

The man was sleazy looking and didn't have the nicest office but he was all she could afford at the moment. He was the only one willing to work for her on her budget.

Gemma shook her head a maternal tone to her voice as she spoke. "That wont do, that idiot couldn't delegate his way out of a paper bag. I want you to use one of Samcro's lawyers. I'll give her a call for you and set up a meeting."

Molly frowned wanting to ask why samcro needed a lawyer, wasn't samcro the motorcycle club Chibs was in with Jax? She had seen those letters on the kutte she'd seen Chibs wear a few times.

She had no time to ask though as Gemma spoke. "What are you going to do once your ex comes calling? A bastard like that isn't just going to sit back and let you divorce him. Not if he beat you enough to bruise up your back."

Molly's blood ran cold at these words. She spoke confusion apparent in her voice. "How do you know about that?"

"Chibs spotted the bruises on the day of Abel's birthday party. That day he took you home. He mentioned that he was worried someone hurt you." Gemma explained knowing that Chibs would kill her for bringing it up.

She wasn't just going to sit back and let someone who was this important to Chibs go through a divorce from hell without some help though. Family helped family.

"He doesn't know why I left my husband. He doesn't know about the abuse." Molly admitted not hiding the shame she felt over her past and the secrets she was withholding from Chibs.

"You should tell him. He'll understand." Gemma reassured her the maternal tone still in her voice.

She took Molly by surprise as she reached out placing a hand over hers. "Don't you worry about a thing honey. We take care of our own around here."

Molly nodded her head the words comforting her. She spoke as Gemma put out her cigarette and stood up. "Why does samcro need a lawyer?"

"I think it's best if Chibs explains that to you." Gemma stated her words cryptic causing Molly even more confusion.

Molly was surprised as Gemma embraced her pressing a kiss to her cheek as she spoke. "If you need anything just come by TM Auto. I'm always there."

And with that Molly watched the woman walk away. It was strange how someone who terrified her could give her a sense of comfort.

She frowned wondering what exactly _Chibs needed to explain to her. _

She let out a sigh knowing that she had a lot of questions for Chibs the next time she saw him.

* * *

Chibs entered the office of TM Auto frowning as he spotted a familiar woman sitting with Gemma Teller.

Lucy Fisher was one of Samcros lawyers. They rarely used her considering she was quite expensive. For good reasoning, her price represented just how damn good she was at her job.

Lucy stood up briefcase in hand. She peered at Chibs through her designer glasses before she looked to Gemma. "Alright that's all I need. I'll be able to meet with her next week. I'll call you with a time."

And with that Charming's most expensive lawyer walked out of the office leaving Gemma and a very confused Chibs.

Chibs spoke up fearing that Gemma had gotten herself into some sort of mess, more than likely involving a girl and a broken nose. "What was that?"

"That was your girl's new lawyer." Gemma stated obviously proud of herself for landing the best lawyer in town for Molly.

"Molly?" Chibs asked dropping down on the small sofa in the office suddenly forgetting what he'd come in here for.

"Yes Molly who else would I be talking about? I had a nice talk with her yesterday. She was going to use Harry Powell. I told her that old drunk wouldn't be the right fit for her. Lucy Fisher is doing this all pro bono by the way." Gemma explained watching the tornado of emotions wash over Chibs' face; fear and uncertainty.

"Ya talked to her?" Chibs asked feeling a little dumbfounded at all the information he'd just been told.

He couldn't help but to feel an overwhelming sense of anxiety at the thought of Gemma talking to Molly behind his back. The last thing he needed was for Samcros Den Mom to horrify Molly.

Gemma let out a sigh spotting the panicked look on his face. "Yes. Just how much have you told her about yourself? She seemed a little clueless. She doesn't know anything about the club. Does she even know about Fiona?"

Chibs felt his throat begin to tighten up at the thought of just how in the dark Molly was at the moment. "What am I supposed to tell er? That I'm a criminal? That I'm still a married man?"

"Why are you still married anyway? And don't feed me that shit about Catholicism? We both know you aren't that good of a catholic?" Gemma asked being quite blunt with her question.

Chibs frowned wanting to be offended by her statement, but he knew she was right. He wasn't a very good catholic. He hadn't stepped foot in a church or confession since back when he'd lived in Belfast. He prayed and that was about it.

To be honest he wasn't even sure why he remained married to Fiona. They hadn't spoken in a year unless it had something to do with Kerrianne. The love that they'd once felt for one another was a long dead memory.

Remaining married wasn't for the sake of his daughter. Kerrianne was old enough to understand why her parents weren't together any longer.

To be honest he was a little afraid that Fiona wouldn't give him a divorce. She was more in tuned to her faith than he had been in years.

Still though, what was stopping him, really?

He shook his head unsure of what to say. The only thing he could say was one thing. "I don't wanna lose Molly and er boy."

"The only way you're going to lose them is if you keep the truth from her. Trust me honey. Women remember that shit. Once you lie to us we don't forget it." Gemma stated doing her best to assure him that honesty was the best policy.

Gemma never thought she of all people would be telling anyone that honesty was the best policy. She knew that she had a point though despite how the statement sounded coming out of her mouth.

And so did Chibs. He closed his eyes knowing that he had to come clean. He had to tell her everything before she walked away from him forever.

* * *

Molly sat on her sofa in her pajamas, a glass of white wine in front of her and several Polaroids sitting spread out across the coffee table.

Mason had gone to bed a long time ago. The chicken pox had really taken all of his energy right out of him. His daily activities consisted of sleeping, watching cartoons, drinking juice, and maybe getting some soup down if he was lucky.

It was Tuesday night, four days since the _chicken pox dinner disaster_ as Molly had come to think of it as. She couldn't help but to chuckle at the name. It sounded like some indie band; come see Chicken Pox Dinner Disaster, one night only Live in concert !

Well really Friday night hadn't been that big of a disaster, Chibs and she had kissed and it had been wonderful.

They had spoken on the phone a few times this weekend. They hadn't spoken for long. Molly was exhausted from pouring herself into Mason's care.

Still though the short phone conversations had been pleasant.

Chibs had admitted that he'd called because he had wanted nothing more than to hear her voice. That alone was probably the sweetest thing she had ever experienced.

She was afraid what would happen when he found out the truth. Would he still want to hear her voice if he knew that she had been so weak and had stayed with a man who had caused her nothing but pain? Would he still think she was a great mother if he knew that Mason had seen such violence?

Molly felt nothing but disgust and humiliation as she stared down at the polaroids; pictures of every bruise, every black eye, and every mark Brian Parker had ever given her.

She had spoken with Gemma earlier tonight, had been told to gather all that the things she would need to meet with the lawyer next week.

Molly felt sick knowing that her dirty little secret was about to become public knowledge.

She frowned as she heard a knock at her door. She picked her thin gray cotton kimono robe up off of the arm of the sofa covering herself. The last thing she wanted was the answer the door in just a pair of pink pajama shorts and a white tank top.

She made her way to the door peeking through the peephole knowing that in this neighborhood she had to be careful.

She was just lucky her neighbors consisted of a young married couple that ignored her on one side and a grandmother on the other side.

Molly felt her heart begin to race as she spotted a familiar motorcycle and a familiar man.

Chibs was unable to stop himself for reaching for Molly as soon as she opened the door.

After finding out that Gemma had spoken to her, he had felt the need to get to her as soon as possible.

He'd wanted to see that she had fared well with his own eyes. Make sure that Gemma hadn't completely horrified her.

Molly leaned into his embrace soaking up the feeling of safety that she seemed to feel every time he was around.

She let him into her rental house feeling pure mortification as Chibs' eyes locked down on the Polaroid pictures.

Chibs sat down on her ugly orange sofa his knees growing weak when he spotted the pictures; photos of the woman who he was slowly falling hard for, looking so frightened and in so much pain.

He picked up a photo of her staring straight ahead; her right eye swollen and blackened and her throat bruised with clear hand prints, it was clear she'd been choked.

Molly sat down beside him trying hard to fight back the tears but as soon as she saw the look on Chibs face she lost it, the tears came.

Chibs dropped the picture as he reached for her taking her in his arms and holding on to her tight, so tight that it almost hurt.

She spoke through her tears letting everything she was feeling out. "I was afraid you wouldn't want me if you knew the truth."

"I could never not want ya Molly." Chibs stated meaning every word he said as he continued to hold her.

Molly swallowed the lump in the back of her throat as she pulled away from his embrace.

She stared down at the coffee table too afraid to look in his eyes as she spoke knowing that the truth needed to come out. He deserved to know the truth. "I married Brian two months after dating him. I got pregnant with Mason so we did the right thing. Things were good at first. He entranced me. He had a nice home and a nice family. His family was old money. They had a big piece of land and an old plantation house that he told me would be all ours. My mother never liked him...but I didn't listen to her. When Mason was two, things changed. Brian became possessive... angry."

She paused as he took her hand in his doing his best to encourage her to tell him everything. Hoping that she knew he would never be disgusted with her. "I excused it the first time. I thought he was under a lot of stress. He told me he was sorry. He said it would never happen again. It kept happening though. I hid it from everyone...not that I had many people to hide it from. He pushed away my friends and my family...my brother Jack wouldn't go away though. He wouldn't let Brian push him out of my life. If I didn't have Jack I would have never gotten away. The first time Brian hit me in front of my baby was the week before everything went to shit. He slapped me in front of Mason...at least he had the decency to not go any farther that night. I knew I had to escape after that though."

She took a deep breath finally building up the nerve to look at Chibs in the eyes. She didn't see the disgust she had expected. She saw only compassion.

He felt his stomach drop at the thought of the bastard hurting her in front of her son. He pulled her hand up to his lips pressing a kiss to it as she spoke again. "Jack started to help me plan my escape. Brian found out what I was planning...I don't know how, but he found out. He told me he would kill me sooner than let me leave with Mason. He beat me... worse than he'd ever done before. Mason walked in on it. He was in the playroom coloring and I guess he heard me cry out in pain because he came. He kept begging for Brian to stop...leave mommy alone...that's what he screamed. I couldn't do anything. Brian just kept on kicking me and punching me."

"That's why Mason was so quiet at firs wasn't it? The little lad couldn't deal with ta trauma" Chibs blurted out suddenly connecting the dots confirming just what he had suspected.

"Yes that's why. Mason saw everything...Brian finally stopped...I don't know why. He just snapped out of it...and he left went out to a bar I guess...he didn't come home that morning..Maybe he went to work I don't know. Jack found me the next morning...saw the damage. And that was that my brother and my sister packed up Mason and me and we left. I came to Charming because I liked the name...It seemed like a good place to make a new start...Brian isn't just going to let me go...He's going to come here once he finds out where I am." Molly admitted the fear of what her husband might be capable of becoming overwhelming.

Brian would come and she knew that; she was almost tempted to pack up Mason and run, run far away. Disappear again before someone got hurt.

Chibs spoke up his voice holding a hint of danger that she had never heard from him. It made her stomach drop. "That bastard aint goin to touch ya. I'll kill him if he comes close to Mason and you. Ya don't gotta worry sweet lass. I'm here. I'm goin ta take care of Mason and ya."

Molly nodded her head fully believing him. The danger in his voice made her blood run cold.

She was a astonished that the tone of his voice didn't make her fear him.

He hadn't given her any reason to believe that he would hurt her. Chibs had never done anything to make her think that he would lay a hand on Mason or her.

Chibs took a deep breath trying to calm the rage he felt building in his gut. The thought of someone hurting her filled him with such a strong sense of rage, it was almost frightening how enraged he felt.

He sighed knowing he needed to come clean to her as well. It was like ripping off a band-aid he told himself, the pain would happen but afterwards you would be left to heal. She'd ripped her band-aid off and now it was time for him to do the same.

He pulled the hand that he was holding up to one of his cheeks. Placing it against one of his scars as he spoke. "I'm goin to tell ya a story bout how...bout my past, bout who did this to me."

She nodded her head ready to hear him out, ready to listen without judgment just as he'd done for her.

"I was born in Glasgow...but I lived in Belfast in my young adulthood. I was in the Queens armed services for five months. I was a medic...until I was court martialed. I joined up with...a motorcycle club after that. People who I knew were all jus as angry as me...in Belfast...we dealt with a group...the IRA... I met my wife not long after that...she was third generation IRA...Fiona and I were happy, we had a little girl, my Kerrianne. Fiona had this friend...a man she'd known for a long while, Jimmy. I thought he was my friend too but I was wrong." Chibs explained taking a deep breath realizing he hadn't told this story to many people in his life. Only a trusted few knew his story.

Molly's hand remained pressed to his cheek though the mention of the IRA frightened her.

She knew that despite her fear she couldn't pull away from him. She couldn't find it in her to fear him.

She looked into his eyes trying to make it clear that she cared for him as he continued. "Jimmy was jealous of me...He thought that I wasn't good enough fer my girls...Jimmy asked me ta come see him one night at his apartment...to discuss business he said. When I got there he told me how it was goin ta be. He said that Fiona was his now...that my wife and my little girl were his. He said that I had to leave Belfast...leave Ireland. He said that if I ever came back home he would kill my girls...He had a knife...I think he meant to try to slit my throat but I pulled away...tried ta fight him. He slashed my cheeks...told me it was ta remind me of my place...a Glagow smile...I left after that came ta Charming."

"What happened to him? Jimmy? The other night you said you see your daughter now." Molly asked after a moment of silence. She was overwhelmed by his story by the pain he must have endured.

"He's dead...I tried ta make it work with Fiona...It jus aint goin to work though...I havent' filed fer divorce yet...but I'm goin to." Chibs explained not willing to tell her just how Jimmy had died.

He couldn't tell her, not yet. She was already afraid. He didn't want to make her fear him anymore than she already probably did.

"I can understand if yer frightened...If ya don't wanna see me again...I'd understand." Chibs stated fearing that she would tell him to get out of her house, that his past would be just too much for her.

She did the last thing he'd ever expected though. She leaned in pressing kiss to both of his cheeks as she spoke. "Don't go anywhere."

He let out a breath; his hands beginning to shake as he came to the realization that she still wanted him.

He leaned into her hand that still remained pressed to his cheek. She spoke again suddenly remembering Gemma's words about Samcro. "Why does Samcro need lawyers?"

"Can we talk bout it later...please sweet lass. Jus...can I tell ya that story later." Chibs begged not wanting to pull off any more band-aids, not tonight at least.

Molly decided to ignore the voice in her head that was telling her to force him to answer her, as she leaned into him.

She pressed her lips to his knowing that things would never be the same between them. The truth was out, and there was still more to hear.

Chibs held her against him as they kissed trying to forget the worries that we're bouncing around his brain.

He tried to tell himself that it would all work out, if she could handle the tale of his past, then she could handle anything.

He just didn't want to lose her or Mason; He refused to lose her.


	7. So Much To Think About

Molly found herself buzzing around her tiny house like a bumblebee on speed, trying to get the place looking presentable. It wasn't an easy task of course, given what she had to work with.

She had swept the floors and put any of Mason's toys that had found their ways out to the living area, away in his room. She had polished the furniture, and cleaned the kitchen and the bathroom.

Molly had put Rocket in her bedroom locking the dog in with a puppy pad, water and food. Mason was at Tara and Jax's house.

His health had improved significantly and the pediatrician she had taken him to had assured her that he was no longer contagious.

So he was free to play with Abel without infecting him or Thomas, for a few hours.

Molly had worn the nicest thing she owned that would still be acceptable in the hot summer weather; a nice pink tank top, a pair dark jean shorts, a nice light gray cardigan, and a pair of short wedges.

She had even started a kettle of tea wanting to have something other than juice, milk, or soda to offer her lawyer.

Today was her first meeting with her lawyer Lucy Fisher. Molly had done a little research on her laptop once she'd finally gotten her wifi up and running. Apparently Lucy Fisher was a well-respected lawyer. Lucy's office was in a more swanky area of downtown Charming. She was probably one of the best lawyers money could buy.

Molly couldn't believe that Lucy Fisher was actually representing her, and all for at no cost. It was all pro bono.

It was a big relief considering she had been worried that she would never be able to find a lawyer who would be able to hold up his or her own to the team of lawyers Brian would more than likely hire.

Molly held her cell phone up to her ear resisting the urge to roll her eyes as she heard her sister's voice on the other end. "What do you mean you met someone?"

"I mean just that. I met a really great guy." Molly replied as she sat back on her ugly orange sofa her feet sore from her marathon cleaning spree.

"What's he like?" Candace asked concern obvious in her voice.

Molly let out a sigh knowing that Candace had a right to worry, considering Brian.

Molly stared down at her feet suddenly very interested in her pink toenails. "He's... amazing actually. Mason really likes him."

She was unable to stop herself from smiling at the thought of Chibs. They had plans this afternoon after her meeting with her lawyer.

He was going to take Mason and her to the park, a little date. It was sort of a chance for Mason to bond some more with him.

They had spent time together before this of course. He had come over to her home several times after their disastrous first date. They'd had dinner together with Mason. They had been making an attempt to get to know one another a little more.

They were trying to take things slow, though it was obvious that the relationship was becoming very serious very quickly.

He had come over more than a few times and done his best to help her care for Mason while the child recovered from the chicken pox. He had even watched a couple of Disney movies with Mason and she which had been pretty adorable.

Chibs had sat right beside Mason on her ugly couch and let the boy explain the plot which ever movie they watched. He even asked Mason questions about the movies here and there. It was clear that Mason had been thrilled that Chibs was paying such close attention to him and what he had to say.

Chibs had really taken the time to try to get to know the boy. It was clear that Chibs had meant what he'd said when he told Molly that he understood that her son was an important part of her life.

He was proving that he understood that Mason came with Molly. He was proving that he cared for both Molly and her son.

Molly was amazed that Chibs had stepped up to being there for Mason. He had done it so effortlessly.

Chibs had done far more than most men would be willing to do. And it just made Molly adore Chibs even more.

Molly was a little afraid of how Mason would handle _Mr. Chibs _and his mother obviously being more than just friends.

Mason hadn't asked about his father, not yet anyway. So she'd had time to think about how she would handle the question when it did come up.

She was just waiting for the boy to ask. She just hoped that the development in Chibs' and her relationship wouldn't affect her son's relationship with Chibs.

The boy adored him, so the last thing she wanted to do was ruin that. Mason needed a good male presence in his life. And so far Chibs was proving to be that presence.

"He's a mechanic... he rides a motorcycle with a club he's in. He has a good heart. He knows about Brian and he's willing to be here for Mason and me. He's really great." Molly explained deciding to leave her suspicions about the _motorcycle club _out of the conversation.

Chibs and she still hadn't sat down and discussed Samcro just yet. Although they both knew that it was a discussion that needed to happen.

Molly wasn't an idiot. She knew that samcro wasn't just an innocent little club; her mind had jumped to all sorts of conclusions about what the truth could be.

When she let her mind wonder too far into the subject she began to fear that Chibs was some sort of freak. She was afraid that he was hiding something disgusting and horrible. Why else would he keep putting off talking about samcro?

For the most part she tried to silence the voices in her head that told her to beware of Chibs.

He had done nothing to show her that he was some sort of deviant monster that would harm her or Mason. He had been a perfect gentleman to her and a true sweetheart to Mason.

There was nothing to fear, she told herself. Whatever she was imagining was probably far worse than the truth, she would see that. She had almost completely convinced herself of this.

"Never thought you'd go for a badboy. How old is he? Please don't tell me you've become some sort of cougar?" Candace asked knowing that her jesting would make her older sister blush.

And it did. Molly's cheeks turned dark pink at the teasing. "I don't think I'm old enough to be considered a cougar. He's older than me actually...he's forty eight."

Candace let out a sigh as she pointed out the one thing Molly already knew. "Jack and mom are going to freak you know...They're going to want to meet the guy and grill him."

"I know...don't remind me." Molly replied dreading the day her mom and brother forced her sister to drive them over to Charming to inspect her new boyfriend.

To call her family dysfunctional would be too much of a compliment. Yes she knew that everyone's family was dysfunctional.

She had once heard a quote from Leo Tolstoy that went something like _All happy families are alike; each unhappy family is unhappy in it's own way._

That quote pretty much described her family; they coped with trauma and sadness with alcohol and passive aggressive comments. That wasn't to say that they didn't all love each other. They just loved each other in a very flawed sort of way.

She was sure that once Chibs met the mess that was her family he would probably run away as fast as he could.

She shook her head not wanting to focus on something that might not happen for a long while.

Molly ended the conversation with her sister and hung up her phone, as there was a sudden knock at the front door.

She laid her phone on the coffee table by the manila folder. She had put everything she would need to give her lawyer in a thick folder. She took a deep breath straightening her hair trying to make herself look presentable before she went to answer her door.

Lucy Fisher was the definition of elegance. Lucy Fisher was a tall thin woman with a designer wardrobe. Her white hair had been cut into the perfect pixie cut and the prada eyeglasses she wore made her look every bit as intelligent as she was.

Lucy had an air of confidence and pure boldness. She was just the woman to handle Molly's case.

Molly had expected the woman to look down on her as elegant as she was; so she had been surprised to find that the woman was respectful and compassionate.

Molly spoke looking up from the photos she had spread out along the coffee table while the two women talked about what her best strategy would be in this divorce. "Is this enough to keep Brain away from my son forever?"

"Oh it's more than enough. As soon as we show a judge this evidence Brian Parker won't have a leg to stand on." Lucy stated impressed that Molly had gathered so much evidence to use against her husband.

Lucy Fisher had seen some nasty things over her years as a lawyer; her main case load was defense work. She had been willing to work the divorce case though for a friend of samcro. After all the club provided her with enough work.

The pictures were haunting even to Lucy. It was clear that Molly Garrett had been through years of anguish.

No judge would look at all of this evidence and take Molly's husbands side of things.

Lucy spoke again her voice gentle. "Gemma said that you had concerns about your husband coming to Charming?"

Molly felt her stomach plummet at the thought of her husband coming to unleash hell. She had a feeling that he would come as soon as the divorce papers were written up. "He doesn't know where I am...but I'm afraid he'll find out. I don't know what he's capable of. After that last...beating, I'm sure that he's capable of so many horrible things...I don't want him to come near my son."

"I would suggest going to the police here and filing a restraining order." Lucy stated giving her best professional opinion.

"But won't that just tell him where I am?" Molly asked knowing that with a restraining order papers would be sent to Brain ordering him to stay away from her and Mason. The papers would more than likely tell her location.

Lucy sighed knowing that Molly had a point. "This is just if he shows up dear. If you get a call from him or you see him, file that restraining order."

Molly nodded her head her stomach beginning to knot up.

What was she supposed to do with a damn restraining order, throw it at him; she couldn't help but to think bitterly.

Molly shook Lucy's hand as the woman spoke. "We'll be in touch Miss. Garrett. Don't worry about a thing, I'm the best damn lawyer in the state."

Molly smiled hoping that Lucy Fisher was right. The woman seemed to know what she was doing.

This was all going to turn out okay. She had nothing to fear, she just wished that she believed that.

* * *

Chibs pushed Mason on a swing at a big park not far from Molly's rental house. The boy let out a squeal filled with the type of pure joy only a child could have as the swing swung high up into the air.

The boy seemed to be completely oblivious to the fact that the playground had cleared out the second a few of the mothers had spotted Chibs' kutte.

Chibs was thankful for the kid's clueless innocence. The last thing he wanted was for the child to ask why people were so frightened of _Mr. Chibs._

Chibs was astonished at the irritation he felt over people disappearing from the area at sight of him. It was something that wouldn't have bothered him in the past. In the past he would have stayed proud not letting anyone's opinion bother him. Though with Mason here to witness peoples fear, it certainly did trouble him.

He didn't like people judging him so clearly in front of the little boy. Chibs feared that one day people would judge Mason just because of him.

After all Chibs planned on being around for the long run. He hadn't lied to Molly when he'd promised to be there for Mason no matter what happened in their relationship.

He wanted to help Molly as much as possible. Wasn't that his place as Molly's boyfriend, be there to give support? Shouldn't he be there to help her with the boy? He knew he needed to play a positive male role model for Mason.

What would happen when Mason started school in less than a few short months? Would teachers fear Molly's boyfriend? Would other kids parents not allow their children to play with Mason once they realized just who _Mr. Chibs_ was?

Chibs let out a sigh knowing that he was probably getting ahead of himself. He just felt so protective over both Mason and Molly. It was still very strange feeling so protective over someone who he hadn't known all that long.

He just felt so content when he was with them. Mason and Molly didn't fear him; they didn't see him as the outlaw, or as the foreigner, or as the scary biker.

They saw him as Filip. They saw the good in him; his loyalty to his loved ones and his kindness. They liked him for who he really was, not because of samcro, but because he was good to them.

It was clear that Molly and Mason had him wrapped around their fingers and they probably didn't even know it.

Chibs wanted to give them both the best. He feared that once the truth came out about Samcro that Molly would want nothing to do with him. That Molly would think that he was too dangerous. That she wouldn't think he was the type of man she needed.

He didn't want to lose her. He loved the compassion she gave him. He loved her gentle touch, her lips against his, her laugh, and the look of trust she gave him.

The past few nights he had visited Molly Garrett had been the best nights he'd had in a long while.

Chibs spoke as his arms began to grow tired. "Why don't ya go get that bread we brought from yer ma? I bet tha ducks would love some bread."

And that was all it took for Mason to abandon the swing and run for his mother who was sitting out on a big blue tartan blanket they'd brought along with them.

They had taken her bug of course, given that a bike wasn't enough to transport two people along with a child. Though Mason had recently started to ask if he could ride with Chibs on the bike.

Molly wasn't quite up to allowing that just yet. Chibs was sure that he would convince her eventually though to let him take the little lad for a ride.

Mason giggled as he threw stale bread crumbs out towards the ducks at the park; well actually he launched the bread directly at the ducks instead of to them.

Chibs sat with Molly close by on the tartan blanket watching the boy closely as he fed the ducks. The both of them being sure that he didn't get too rambunctious with something that might decide to bite.

Molly sat back in between Chibs legs his arms wrapped around her. She wasn't sure if she could call this spooning considering they were sitting up.

Chibs spoke mentioning the lawyer for the first time today. They hadn't wanted to discuss it with Mason within earshot. "How'd everythin go with Lucy Fisher?"

"Really good she thinks I have a good fighting chance...she wants me to file a restraining order against Brian." Molly admitted fear swirling in her gut again at the mention of her husband.

Chibs tensed at the mention of a restraining order he was tempted to tell her not to worry about any restraining orders. He wanted to tell her that he would take care of the bastard himself if he showed his face here.

He decided to bite his tongue though not wanting to freak her out with violent threats. He let out a tired sigh as he spoke up. "What are ya goin to do?"

"I don't know yet...I just don't want to risk him finding out where Mason and I are." Molly replied her throat tightening at the thought of Brian ever coming near her son.

"Ya know I aint goin to let a thing happen to either one of ya lass. Ya have plenty of people who care fer ya and are goin to protect you and that boy." Chibs stated as he leaned over pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Molly smiled his words comforting her. She spoke again changing the subject. "I want to do something nice for Gemma, for helping me with the lawyer."

Chibs smiled not surprised that she wanted to do something to thank the woman. He knew thought that Gemma wasn't the type to expect a big deal of a thanks. "Don't worry bout it love just tell her thanks and that'll be nough. She'll be satisfied as long as ya make it clear to her that ya appreciate what she's done."

"She seems very protective of you." Molly pointed out remembering the conversation she'd had with Gemma. It was like Gemma was a mother inspecting her son's new girlfriend.

Chibs smirked at the comment knowing that Gemma was the definition of protective. "She's a bit like a ma to all the guys in the club. Sorta the queen of samcro."

"What about your mother? The only member of your family you ever talk about is Kerrianne." Molly dared to ask deciding to ignore the queen of samcro comment.

Chibs let out a sigh his mother was a painful topic for him. He knew though that he could talk to Molly about it.

After all she already knew a bit about his painful past. So it wouldn't hurt to tell her more. "She raised my little sister and I single handily. My da wasn't that good of a man, he disappeared when my sister was a baby. My ma tried, she really did. She worked all sorts of jobs tryin to make ends meet. When I was bout twelve she got sick."

He paused for a moment as Molly placed a hand over his wanting to provide him a sense of comfort through his discussing the past. "She had cancer of the pancreas...it was too late by the time the doctors found it...she didn't even last a year. After that my sister and I went ta live with an aunt. I was in pain...grieving. I was angry. I dove into motorcycles after that...became obsessed with em. I rebelled hung out with a bad crowd...bought my first bike at sixteen and the rest is history. My sis and I don't talk...she doesn't approve of my lifestyle..My nephews followed in my footsteps...She blames me."

Molly nodded her head suddenly understanding a bit more about Chibs and why he had become the man he was.

She spoke wanting to share a bit of her past as well. "When I was about eight my father killed himself...He was mentally ill, disturbed and using drugs. I guess in his warped mind he thought we'd be better off with out him. My mother never recovered...they were high school sweethearts. We lost our house and had to move to a trailer park. I didn't feel safe after that. I felt lost...guilty that I wasn't strong enough to save my father from his own destruction...We were close...I guess that's why I went with Brian...he told me he could make me feel safe...my mother knew better of course...but I guess hindsight is 20/20."

"I bet yer dad would be proud of ya lass...of yer boy." Chibs stated honestly believing it. He felt a little speechless at what else he should say. He had no idea how else he could provide her comfort.

He understood how it was to lose a parent; how the guilt could eat you alive if you let it. How you would do anything to relieve the pain no matter how dangerous it was. How you would to anything to distract yourself.

Molly took a deep breath his words comforting her though she wasn't quite sure if she believed them.

Maybe he would be proud though. He would be proud that she was being strong taking care of her son.

"Your mother would probably be proud of you I bet." Molly replied wanting to return the favor. She did believe that his mother would probably be proud to know that her son was such a strong man. That he was so kind even when the world hadn't been that kind to him.

Chibs chuckled knowing that his mother would probably ground him for life if she ever saw him and what he'd become. Still though Molly's statement made the child in him feel at ease.

They sat in silence for a long moment enjoying the day. For once it wasn't too hot.

Molly let out a soft sigh as Chibs traced his right hand underneath the pink tank top she was wearing, her hand still remaining over his left hand. She hadn't changed out of the outfit she'd worn to meet with her lawyer.

His hand felt oddly amazing against her skin. His hand was warm against her but the rings were cold. It was a fascinating yet pleasurable sensation that she was sure she could get very used to.

Chibs frowned as she tensed his hand running along the vertical scar from the csection she'd had five years ago. It was a thin line that went along her stomach stopping right underneath her belly button.

Molly spoke the words spilling out of her mouth revealing something that had weighed down on her self-esteem for years. "Brian hated that scar...he said it ruined my body...that and the stretch marks."

Chibs frowned a sense of rage washing over him at the confession. He found that he always felt rage at the mention of Molly's soon to be ex husband though.

Chibs had easily come to the decision that if or when Brian Parker stepped foot in Charming then Chibs would make him pay for what been done to Molly Garrett and her son.

He spoke wanting to make it clear to her that Brian Parker was a asshole who hadn't deserved to even touch her. "He was an arse. That scar and those marks are proof that ya gave life to that amazing little lad of yours sweet lass. You gave the world Mason and that makes ya more gorgeous than anything in the world to me."

Molly felt her eyes become misty a little overwhelmed by the sincerity of his words. It was odd how one statement could make her ego swell more than it had in years. "You mean it?"

"Aye. Yer are the most beautiful woman on the planet. And I thank god that ya took a chance on a bastard like me." Chibs assured her placing his hand directly over the scar keeping it pressed there just to make a point.

"I'm not sure that I believe that. And I find it very hard to see you as a bastard." Molly replied as he leaned down pressing a kiss to her neck.

He chuckled as he pressed another kiss to her neck. "Believe me I've had my moments love."

She smiled still not fully believing him even though she had a feeling that he was being very honest with her.

She closed her eyes wanting to soak in the feel of the warm sun and his embrace. She wanted to soak in the contentment she felt from the afternoon they'd had together.

Chibs wished that he could relax as well. He wished he could enjoy holding her against him underneath the pleasant afternoon sunshine, but his mind was a mess of fear and frayed nerves.

Chibs had made the decision that tonight he would tell Molly all about samcro. He would answer any questions she had for him and hope that she would still want him when all was said and done.

He had no choice but to tell her tonight. He would be leaving for a run over to Nevada first thing Saturday morning. He would most likely be gone for more than a few days.

There was no way he could explain his leaving town with the club without her knowing the truth about what samcro was.

He was afraid that she would never look at him the same way again once she knew the truth.

He didn't want her to see the outlaw biker when she looked at him. He wanted her to keep seeing him as Filip, the man who would do anything for her and her son.

He just hoped that she could see him that way. He didn't want to lose what was proving to be the best thing that had happened to him in a long while.

* * *

Molly and Chibs sat at her dining room table, which was just really a fold out card table. It wasn't an attractive table but it was enough for Mason and she and occasionally Chibs.

Mason had long ago very reluctantly gone to bed, leaving Chibs and Molly to talk in private.

Chibs swallowed the lump in his throat knowing that here went nothing. Molly would either hate him or she would accept it. "Samcro stands for Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Redwood Original...there's several branches of our club all over the US and even in other countries...there's a charter in Belfast...It was the charter I joined after my time in the military."

Molly nodded her head as she took a sip from her coffee cup the coffee too hot but her hands felt restless and she needed something to keep them busy. So having a coffee cup to hold seemed like a good option.

Chibs spoke again fearing that her silence meant the worst and he hadn't even really gotten into the more unpleasant facts about his life. "We deal with the IRA in arms...illegal arms...we're tryin to get out of that though. We also deal with an escort businesses called Diosa ...it's run by a man named Nero...he's Gemma's boyfriend...He treats the girls well...It's all safe..no one is forced into it. They're there by their own choice. We've dealt with porn in the past as well through a company called Cara Cara...there's been some discussion of bringing that back as well."

Molly felt her stomach drop at the words; illegal arms, prostitution, porn. She felt like vomiting. She spoke her hands continuing to shake as she gripped on tight to her coffee cup. "You're a criminal."

He sighed wanting to deny it, to say that he wasn't. He knew the truth though, he was a criminal. "I can understand if ya don't wanta see me again...If ya want me gone just say the word."

She frowned letting his words sink in. Did she want him gone? Despite everything didn't he treat her well? Wasn't he good to her son? Wasn't he good to her?

"Are Mason and I in danger? Being involved with you?...Is being with you going to get my son or I hurt?" she blurted out wanting to know everything. She was afraid. She was more frightened for her son than anything.

She wanted to know everything about what she was dealing with here. She wanted to know that being with Chibs wouldn't cause her or her son any pain.

Chibs closed his eyes unsure of how to answer that question. Yes he knew that he would do his best to protect her and her boy from everything. He would never let someone lay a hand on them.

But was that enough? After all hadn't Opie tried to protect Donna in the past? She was dead as was Opie, as was Piney and several others.

She spoke his silence making her heart ache. "I guess that answers my question."

Chibs reached across the table placing a hand over hers thankful that she didn't pull away from him. "I will do whatever it takes ta keep ya safe. The club and I would do anything to protect you and Mason, so would Gemma and Tara. We would never let anything happen to you."

Molly felt her stomach plummet at the mention of Tara. She felt her stomach sink at the realization that the doctor who she'd come to think of as a good friend, was involved with this. She knew it made sense, Tara was Jax's wife.

"I need to think." Molly blurted out unsure of what else she could say.

She was so torn, part of her wanted Chibs to get out of her sight. Part of her feared what he was involved in. Part of her wanted him to stay away from her son and she.

Part of him still felt something for him though. She still felt safe when he was around. She still adored him and the way he treated her son. Part of her had fallen for him so hard.

He nodded his head as he spoke. "I'm goin on a run Saturday morning...don't know when I'll be back...that should give ya time to think."

Molly nodded her head as they both stood up from the table heading straight for the front door.

Chibs spoke as Molly opened the door signaling for him to leave. "Just tell me one thing Molly...are you breakin up with me? I want to know...if I stand a chance. Can ya please tell me that?"

Molly closed her eyes taking a deep breath unsure of how to answer that question. Did she want to break up with him? Did she no longer trust him?

The words spilled out of her mouth unsure of what else to say. "I'm not sure...I just...I have a lot to think about."

Chibs felt his heart sink at her words. What if this was the last time he would ever see her face?

He leaned in doing the only thing he could think to do hopeful that she wouldn't shove him away.

He pressed a soft kiss to her cheek much like the first kiss he'd ever given her that night they'd had their first date.

And with that he walked to his bike refusing to allow himself to look back at her. He couldn't torture himself that way. He couldn't look at her knowing that it may be the last time he would see her face. He knew there was a huge chance that she didn't want him anymore.

Molly watched him start up his bike and pull away, her eyes beginning to water.

It wasn't until he was out of sight that the tears really came.

She shut the door leaning against it and sinking to the floor, the scratchy carpet in her living area, as she began to fall apart.

She had to think. There was so much for her to think about.


	8. Fix It

Chibs sat on an old rickety picnic table, outside the clubhouse in Reno Nevada. The cold desert night air was a refreshing change from the air in Charming.

He reached into the pocket of his kutte pulling out a cigarette and lighting it with a cheap navy blue bic lighter.

He reached into this jeans pocket pulling out and staring down at his cell phone for the millionth time today. He glared down at the cell _no missed calls_.

Though it was Monday night the Reno clubhouse was boisterous and filled with action. The Reno brothers had gone all out to make their brothers feel welcome in their clubhouse. There was a wide selection of booze and women were up for grabs.

Chibs was tempted to go inside and let himself become lost in the chaos. He was tempted to let the wild surroundings swallow him up and dull his heartache.

He knew that he couldn't do that though, going inside and letting go would be a gigantic mistake.

He once again reminded himself that Molly hadn't broken up with him. She had just told him that she needed time to think.

_But wasn't that what women said when they were breaking up with you,_ a voice that sounded a little bit like Jimmy O'Phelan piped up in his head.

He frowned taking a long drag off of his cigarette hoping that he could somehow smoke out the _Jimmy voice. _

Though he knew that the truth about whom and what he was would have come out eventually, he hated that things had gone this way.

He risked the chance of losing Molly and Mason. He knew that. It hurt far more than he'd thought it would.

It was like a punch in the gut. It felt like the air had been knocked out of his body and there seemed to be no way to ever feel as though he could breathe steadily again.

The idea of Molly being afraid of him was agonizing. He hated thinking that she may believe that he would ever harm Mason or her.

It wasn't him, he reminded himself. It was this life. Molly wasn't like Gemma, or some of the croweaters, or Tara even. This was all uncharted territory for her.

Molly would either sink or she would swim. It wasn't just her that she had to consider. Mason was the most important thing in her life; Chibs knew that.

Molly was a mother; she just wanted the best for her boy. It was what Chibs adored about her. He loved her obvious love for her child.

She was so strong for her boy. She would sacrifice anything for her son.

In Chibs' opinion Mason was so lucky to have a mother like Molly; a woman who would leave everything she knew to try to give her child a better life. A woman who was willing to risk her safety to make sure that her child would never know the strike of his father's hand.

Chibs had already come to the decision that no matter what happened between Molly and he, that he wasn't going to just drop out of Mason's life.

The boy loved him, looked up to him. Chibs wasn't going to break Mason's heart. He had promised Molly that he would be there for her son no matter what, and he wasn't going to break that promise.

He had already talked to Tara over the phone, had a long conversation with her. He had made her promise him that she would keep an eye on Molly and Mason while he was away. That she would do everything to protect them just as he would.

He feared something happening to Molly was he was away. His worse fear was her husband showing up to hurt her or her boy while he wasn't there to keep Mason and she safe.

Chibs knew that he would kill Brian Parker if he ever stepped foot in Charming. He would make the son of a bitch regret ever thinking of raising a hand to Molly.

He had already made the decision that whatever happened between Molly and he wasn't going to stop him from protecting her and her boy. Even if she didn't want him anymore he wasn't going to let a thing happen to her.

Chibs had thought of calling Gemma asking her to check up on Molly, but the last thing he needed was hurricane Gemma racing over to Molly's house or work and making things worse.

It had to work out, he promised himself. Molly would have to understand that what he did for a living didn't define him. He may do bad things but that didn't mean that he wasn't a good man.

He knew it was a cliché, a criminal with a heart of gold. The thought would have made him chuckle if he wasn't so miserable.

He knew that Molly probably didn't see it that way. In a way he had betrayed her, not telling her the truth about just what he was from the start.

How could she ever want a man like him, he found himself asking. How would she ever even begin to accept this side to him? How could she ever believe him when he promised her that he wouldn't let a thing happen to her or Mason?

He didn't know what the future held for Molly and he and it was excruciating. He just wanted to know what was going on inside her head.

Did she still trust him? Did he still make her feel safe? Did she still believe that he cared so much for her and her boy? Did she understand just how much she meant to him?

The last thing he'd ever wanted was to let her down. To prove to all those voices in his head that he wasn't good enough for a woman like her.

Chibs rolled his eyes as a blonde croweater wandered outside a cigarette hanging out the side of her crimson lips.

She made her way over to him speaking as she leaned in. "Got a light?"

Chibs said nothing as he handed over his lighter. The croweater took it from him lighting up her own cancer stick before speaking. "You look like something the cat threw up."

He raised an eyebrow knowing that her comment was probably pretty accurate. He hadn't slept well since the night he'd left Molly Garrett's house.

He had spent his time going back in forth in between throwing himself into club business and staring at his phone trying to build up the nerve to call Molly. He'd been trying to figure out a way to fix this.

The croweater sat down beside him wanting to take a load off. The silver platform stripper heels she was wearing had been a poor choice for tonight, though the boys at the clubhouse loved them, especially that samcro guy Tig.

The two sat in silence for a long moment before the croweater finally spoke her curiosity getting the better of her. "Trouble with the old lady?"

"How do ya know I've got an old lady?" Chibs blurted out wondering if his heartbroken appearance was really that obvious.

"There's only one thing that can make someone look that shitty...and that's love." The croweater stated a knowing tone to her voice.

Shelia had been through enough heartbreak herself to spot the clear look of heartache a mile away.

First there had been Jeffery, her high school boyfriend who drove a harley leading her into her lifelong devotion to bikers. Then there had been Max, a biker with a rotten front tooth and enough tattoos to cover a tattoo parlors walls. Then last but not least there had been Jake a skinny guy with long stringy hair and a mean temper, things had been good with him until he'd gotten himself locked up in the state penitentiary.

Sheila spoke again feeling the need to play therapist. She'd always had a thing for wounded birds, nursing them back to health. "So what happened?"

Chibs let out a sigh not really wanting to discuss his love life with a woman in a sequin mini dress and a pair of heels that most strippers would envy. Somehow he found himself speaking though. "Nothing...I mean it was nothin she did...it was all me. I let er and her boy down."

"Then fix it, whatever you did to let her down...find a way to make things right babe. Don't let her go. Whatever you do don't give up." Shelia responded the hopeless romantic in her providing advice for the Scot.

Chibs raised an eyebrow a little dumbfounded that the woman was giving him advice that seemed to make so much sense.

Sheila spoke again smirking the booze she'd drank this evening making the filter in her brain that stopped her from being so blunt shut off. "You know usually I would try to talk you into a back room and take total advantage of this situation, but I can recognize that look in your eyes. I've had it a few times myself. Fix it hon. Make things right with your old lady."

And with that statement Sheila patted Chibs' on the knee before standing up and hobbling on her all too high heels back into the clubhouse.

Chibs raised an eyebrow as he watched her leave. The last thing he would have ever expected in a dozen years was for a croweater to make sense to him.

He frowned when he noticed the tattoo clearly visible on Sheila's back, two gigantic wings, angel wings.

_Christ his guardian angel would come drunk in stripper heels and a cigarette hanging out the side of her mouth_; he couldn't help but to think.

The croweater was right; he couldn't let _his old lady _go without a fight.

* * *

Molly Garrett sat up in an old rocking chair parked in front of her TV.

The television was on showing some stupid looking reality show. It was one of those shows where they locked up a bunch of people in a house and made them cohabit together in the hopes of one of them winning money.

Molly had turned the tv on an hour ago but found that she couldn't pay attention to it. Mason was in his room playing with his favorite lego set completely unaware of his mother's heartbreak.

She was miserable and lost, so lost. She had never felt more conflicted about anything in her life.

Chibs made her happy. He was her _godsend_. She was unsure if she should still feel that way. She didn't know if she should still think of him as her light at the end of the tunnel.

He had been perfect to her. He had treated her like a queen and treated Mason like a little king.

Still though he was dangerous. His world was frightening and threatening. She could imagine that the world of samcro was a violent one.

She had just escaped a world of violence; not it was the same kind of violence, but still.

Chibs' world was a brutal one. He was a criminal, he had probably done things that would give her nightmares.

Why else would Chibs have been so afraid to tell her the truth?

Why did she feel so safe with him though? Why did she trust that he would never allow any pain to fall upon Mason or her?

How could someone be so dangerous and so safe at the same time?

Molly wasn't sure she could take on this life of his. Could she handle it all, the guns, the women, and the chaos?

It wasn't just herself that she would be placing in this world of Chibs', it would be Mason too.

Mason was just a little boy. Wouldn't she be setting him up for a destructive life if she stood by Chibs?

What would Mason learn from such a world? Would he learn that breaking the law was okay? That violence was sometimes neccessary?

She took a deep breath trying to hold back her sorrows. She had done nothing but cry over the past few days.

Cry and think. She just felt so wretched.

Molly didn't know what to do. She wanted to crawl into her bed and never get back out again. She just wanted to hide from the reality of her situation.

Her heart hurt. It was like someone had ripped it out of her chest cavity and stomped on it and made it a filthy broken thing before shoving it back into her body.

Chibs made her feel so content, and beautiful, and just plain secure. Mason loved him so much. The child thought that Chibs was his hero.

Could she lose Chibs? Walk away from him?

Could she trust him to keep her safe though? Could she trust him to keep Mason safe from the violence of his world?

She tried her best to put on a happy face as Mason entered the room crawling up into her lap and sitting down.

Mason spoke up letting out a very over dramatic sigh. "When is Mr. Chibs going to come back?"

"I don't know baby...he went on a special trip." Molly answered her heart aching to even talk about the man.

"Like an adventure?" Mason asked as she began to rock him almost feeling like he was a baby once again.

Though Molly knew now that the rocking was probably more for her comfort than his.

She spoke "Yes like an adventure."

"I hope he comes back soon...I miss him. I love Mr. Chibs. Do you miss him?" Mason asked as he stared up at his mother frowning at the tears that were beginning to fall down her cheeks.

Why else would his mother be crying he thought. She must miss Mr. Chibs just as much as him?

"Why do you love Mr. Chibs?" Molly asked not wanting to answer the question about missing Chibs. She knew that deep down she did miss him. She missed him more than anything.

Mason let out a sigh as he spoke up as though he was explaining something very obvious to his mother. "I love him because he'd kind of like a daddy. He does all the stuff a daddy is suppose to do I think. Like he takes us places in the bug, and he tells me stories and watches movies with me and gives me Popsicles. He made me pancakes once and he pushed me on a swing and played with me at the park. He kisses you like a daddy is suppose to kiss a mommy too."

"What about your daddy though?" Molly asked knowing that this conversation was going to happen sooner or later. She just hadn't expected Chibs to be a part of this conversation not like this.

Mason frowned for a moment as though he was locked into deep thought before he spoke. "He's nicer than daddy. Mr. Chibs doesn't make you cry like daddy does."

Molly felt her throat begin to tighten up as she let her child's words sink in.

Mason spoke again suddenly as he let out another dramatic sigh. "I don't think Mr. Chibs is a real pirate though."

"Why?" Molly asked trying not to cry even harder than she already was.

Mason spoke his voice very serious as though the reasoning was completely clear. "Because he doesn't have an eye patch."

Molly burst out laughing at the comment. She laughed hard, more than she'd laughed in the past few days.

She laughed so hard it made her sides hurt because laughing was better than crying.

* * *

Molly frowned as the sound of someone knocking at her front door interrupted her sleeping in.

She rolled over opening her eyes as she stared at Mason. The boy was sitting up in her bed beside her watching his favorite cartoon _Adventure Time_ on the little TV that sat on her dresser.

She rolled out of bed knowing that she looked like hell but the knocking wasn't letting up long enough to allow her time to put on real clothes.

"Alright keep your pants on." She mumbled as she made her way out of her bedroom to the living area towards the front door.

She opened the door seeing the last person she'd ever expected to see.

Gemma raised an eyebrow as she stared at the disheveled woman in front of her.

Molly's hair resembled a wild nest of tangled hair. Molly's eyes had dark circles underneath them. She was wearing only a baggy mens red plaid pajama shirt that had once belonged to her father and a pair of knee high socks.

Molly felt her cheeks flush realizing that she looked like a crazy person standing here in front of Gemma Teller Morrow.

She didn't even have time to invite the woman in as Gemma walked into her house uninvited and spoke. "We need to talk."

"Is it about the lawyer?" Molly asked her stomach dropping. What if Lucy Fisher had decided that she didn't want to represent her anymore? What if she had decided that she wasn't going to do it pro bono?

"No. We need to talk about the mistake you're making." Gemma stated as she made herself at home taking a seat on Molly's sofa and lighting a cigarette.

"Pardon me?" Molly blurted out crossing her hands over her chest a little irritated with how relaxed Gemma looked sitting back on her ugly orange sofa. The woman looked like she owned the place.

Gemma raised her eyebrows taking a drag off her cigarette, Molly's irritation not even fazing her. "You're miserable and Chibs is miserable. Now usually if someone made him that upset I'd make them pay, but I'm making an exception with you."

Molly frowned as Mason entered the room giving his best friend Abel's grandmother a curious look.

Gemma spoke up taking charge of the situation as she spotted the boy. "Why don't you go into your room and play buddy. I'm just going to talk to your mommy and cheer her up."

Molly opened her mouth wanting to say something to stop this madness. She frowned as Mason followed Gemma's orders turning around and going to his bedroom.

Gemma patted the sofa as she spoke up. "Now sit down and listen."

Molly surprised herself by doing just that. Part of her wanted to tell Gemma to get the fuck out of her house, but a bigger part of her knew that she should just sit down and hear the woman out.

"Do you love him?" Gemma asked not screwing around before blurting out the big questions.

Molly dropped her jaw her cheeks flushing a little. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to answer that.

Did she love him? She let the question marinate in her brain for a moment trying to come to a conclusion.

Didn't he make her feel safe? Didn't her make her smile? He made her heart race. Kissing him was like being in heaven. He touched her so gently as though she was made of porcelain.

"I think I'm getting there." Molly admitted still unsure of how to answer the question. It was too soon for love, but she knew that she was defiantly falling hard for him.

Gemma smiled apparently satisfied with the answer. "I get that you're scared honey. After what you've been through I think you have the right to be scared, but you have to understand something. Chibs would never hurt that kid or you."

"It's not him that I'm afraid of." Molly stated as she began to wring her hands together wanting to do something to keep her nerve busy body occupied.

Gemma gave her a knowing look as she spoke giving Molly the same speech she'd given at least a dozen other old ladies. She'd given the speech when they were having doubt about their place in the club. "The club can be a lot to handle, but the club is part of Chibs. If you love him then you're going to have to learn to love the club."

Molly let out a sigh as she spoke. "But can I trust that my son will stay safe in this world? Can I trust that nothing will hurt him?"

"No offense honey, but you can't ever be sure that your kid will stay safe in any world. You only get one chance to raise your children I know that. Don't you want to raise him somewhere where you know he'll be loved? Chibs loves that little boy he would never let anyone lay a finger on him." Gemma explained knowing that Molly needed to hear this.

Molly bit her bottom lip trying not to cry. Gemma was right. Chibs would never let any harm come to Mason, from his world or any outside forces.

Gemma patted Molly's knee as she spoke up. "Now what do you say we go surprise your old man?"

"He's coming home?...today I mean? What about Mason?" Molly asked her stomach churning at the idea of facing Chibs. What was she supposed to say to him?

Gemma stood up nodding her head. "Yes we're throwing a bash at the clubhouse to welcome the boys home. I'll take care of your boy. Now go put on something that will give Chibs an instant hard on."

Molly felt her cheeks flush the last part of Gemma's statement making her drop her jaw a little. She couldn't help but to thank god that Mason was out of earshot in his bedroom.

She wanted to argue but she found herself standing up and heading to her bedroom to do just what Gemma said.

* * *

Molly felt so out of place. She felt so very very out of place as she climbed out of Gemma's black suv.

It had taken her a while to find something to wear that would look sexy but would still make her comfortable.

She'd finally settled on a pair of blue jeans and a black tank top that was a little tighter than she'd usually feel comfortable in, at least in public. She had worn that all on top of a matching lace pink bra and panty set that she'd never worn before.

She had worn the same low wedges she'd worn that day at the park. She had done her makeup wearing the strawberry colored lipstick. She had curled her hair allowing it to lay loose around her.

The only jewelry she wore was a heart shaped pendent necklace around her neck. It had been her now deceased grandmother's at one point and it made her feel strong.

She knew that she needed to feel strong right now.

She was almost afraid that Chibs wouldn't want her anymore. She was frightened that he was upset by her sending him away.

Molly stared down at her outfit hoping that the tank top and jeans were what Gemma meant by hard on inducing.

Gemma had called over a woman named Neeta to watch Mason. Molly had been reassured that Neeta would watch the boy for a few hours. Then later this evening Gemma would take him to her house to spend the night with Abel.

That would give Chibs and she a night to fix this.

Molly was overwhelmed by the amount of people at the clubhouse, and the amount of women. Scantily clad women seemed to crowd the area. Some even had wild hair colors like pink and blue. Some of the women had tattoos as well.

She felt less than sexy around these women. She was surprised that she felt a little jealous at the thought of these women being around Chibs.

Gemma spotted the look on Molly's face. She spoke up soothing Molly's worries as though she could read her mind. "Don't worry. He's only got eyes for you."

Molly stuck close to Gemma as though Gemma would protect her from these women and the men. The men were scary looking guys. A few of them seemed to let their eyes scan her body, leering at her.

She turned to face the clubhouse's massive parking lot as the sound of bikes echoed in the distance.

Gemma placed a hand on Molly's back reassuring her that this was going to turn out okay.

Molly took a deep breath trying to remain calm in the chaos of cheers and motorcycles.

She moved forward as she spotted Chibs her heart beginning to beat faster than she was sure it ever had.

Here went nothing, she thought.

Chibs climbed off his bike feeling no better than he'd felt all week. All he wanted to do was climb into his bed in the clubhouse and hide from everything and everyone.

He rolled his eyes as he felt a soft tap on his back, clearly female. A croweater was the last thing he wanted to put up with right now.

He turned ready to tell the gash to fuck off but found himself speechless at the sight in front of him.

He reached out placing a hand on Molly's arm almost afraid that she wasn't really here. He was almost sure that this was some wonderful dream he was having and he'd just wake up to find himself alone and still miserable.

Chibs embraced Molly unsure of what else he should do. She held him just as tightly almost wanting to fall apart in his embrace.

She took a deep breath holding back the tears; she didn't want to ruin the sexy image she'd tried to build up for him.

As he pulled away from the embrace Molly wordlessly leaned up locking her lips with his.

He placed his arms around her again allowing himself to sink completely into the kiss and the passion behind it.

She pulled away pressing a few more innocent pecks to his lips as she spoke. "I'm here if you still want me...I'm not going anywhere."

He pressed his lips to hers again overwhelmed by her statement. She was still his. She wanted him.

He knew he was never going to let her go. No matter what she was going to remain by his side forever.

They stood there kissing lost in one another completely oblivious to the insanity around them. The both of them oblivious to a smug looking Gemma watching them proud of her work.

All that mattered to Chibs and Molly was that they had one another and everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Brian Parker sat in the middle of his massive living room bottle of Jack Daniels in hand. His busted hand ached as he lifted the bottle up swigging the alcohol.

He had punched a mirror in the master bedroom when he discovered that his wife and child were gone.

She'd packed up her clothing and jewelry. Anything that he hadn't bought her. She had left the more expensive outfits he'd bought her over the years hanging in the huge walk in closet.

She had left her wedding and engagement ring behind.

She had taken Mason. The little boy's room was empty.

The photo albums had been taken. Any photos that contained Brain had been left behind.

The bitch had really done it. She'd left him, he thought.

He had already gone to her brother but that smug little prick wouldn't talk. It was the same story with her mother and her sister.

The police were a joke. They'd said that there was nothing illegal about his wife leaving him. There was nothing illegal about her taking off with his kid.

Just who did the bitch think she was? Taking his kid?

Though he hadn't been a good father, Molly and Mason were just a trophy to him.

Molly and Mason were something for him to show off to his friends and clients. They were his _perfect_ family.

Molly hadn't been good enough in Brian's eyes of course. The kid hadn't either, asthma and a learning disability.

Of course Molly had gotten a little fat since she'd had the kid. She wouldn't just get plastic surgery like every other housewife they knew.

Brian had found comfort in his secretary of course. Missy the secretary was a little twenty year old with fake breasts that he had bought.

The secretary had been fun but she wouldn't stop bugging him about divorcing Molly. That wasn't going to happen.

Molly was his wife. What would the neighbors and his clients think if he divorced Molly for a little twenty year old twit?

Brian had to keep his wife in line. Just like his father had kept his mother in line.

He had to remind Molly of her place in this world. She belonged to him and she was to do as he said.

She thought that she was so smart though. Molly thought that she was so much better than him.

She'd been nothing before him, Brian knew that. Molly had just been trailer trash with a drunken mother, a dead daddy, a gay brother, and a little brat sister.

She was trash before him. He had given her the world. He had given status in their community. He'd given her nice designer clothing and jewelry. He had given her his family's beautiful old plantation home and a staff to answer her every beckon call.

And this was how she'd repaid him.

The little bitch was either coming home with him or she was dead. She was going to pay when he found her. He just had to find a way.


	9. What We Say About Promises

Chibs pressed his forehead to Molly's their eyes both closed, they both still stood locked in a tight embrace in the clubhouse's parking lot completely oblivious to the noise and commotion around them.

Chibs opened his eyes pressing a soft kiss to Molly's lips before he spoke. "Where's the little lad? Don't tell me he's partyin in there without us?"

Molly opened her own eyes laughing at the comment. "I'm pretty sure Mason's idea of partying involves cake and a piñata. Gemma called a woman named Neeta to sit with him for a while."

"Aye Neeta's a good lass. She use ta take care of Abel when he was a baby." Chibs stated reassuring any anxiety Molly felt over leaving her son with a woman whom she'd never met before today.

Molly suddenly felt very shy as she spoke lowering her voice as though she was saying something very scandalous. "Mason is going to Gemma's house tonight and to Jax's and Tara's place tomorrow...so we'll have my house to ourselves until Sunday."

Chibs smirked not helping but to love that she was so bashful about what she was trying to suggest when her words sounded totally innocent. Christ he was going to corrupt her and he was going to enjoy every minute of it, he thought.

He pressed a kiss to her lips as he spoke making her cheeks flush. "What ever will we do with tha house all to ourselves?"

"I think we can find something to keep us occupied." Molly replied as he ran his hands down her back allowing one hand to wander down farther than the other and caress her bottom giving it a gentle squeeze.

He pressed a kiss to the left side of her neck more than a little tempted to take her to his dorm room in the clubhouse and prove to her just how much he had missed her, but he was pretty sure that his room wasn't the most romantic setting on the planet.

She deserved so much more than a messy room with a bunch of drunken bikers and croweaters wandering around right outside.

He reluctantly pulled away from her taking her hand in his as he led her away from his bike knowing that they needed to find Gemma.

They would need to borrow one of Gemma's helmets for Molly. He silently reminded himself to dip into his paycheck and buy a helmet for Molly first thing next week.

He kept her close to him not wanting to leave her alone in the chaos around them. The last thing he needed was some visiting nomad biker or some croweater approaching Molly and spooking her.

Chibs couldn't help but to feel possessive over Molly as he wrapped an arm around her waist keeping her close to his side as they made their way through the crowd.

He felt the overwhelming need to show anyone who might even think about glancing her way that she had a man.

He was quickly realizing that he had developed a jealous streak when it came to Molly.

Chibs didn't want to leave her unattended. He couldn't risk this scene freaking her out and lose her, not when he just gotten her back.

He knew that it would be a little difficult for her to adjust to his world.

This life wasn't for the meek or the mild hearted. You had to be tough and know how to adapt quickly under pressure. He knew though that Molly was the definition of a tough woman.

She was so much stronger than she even realized. Surviving what she'd been through and coming out in one piece with her dignity.

She'd been through hell and though she'd come out mostly physically unscathed, she still was emotionally damaged though. Chibs knew that it would take some time for her to feel totally secure again, to repair herself emotionally.

Brian Parker had done a lot of damage to her psyche, convincing her that she wasn't beautiful, that she wasn't worthy of anyones love.

It would take her a while to believe that she was gorgeous and so adored by those around her. It would take some time to believe that she was strong, that though she'd stayed with her husband for almost six years that she wasn't weak.

She was far from weak. She had just been scared and trying to survive. She had done what anyone in her situation would have done.

She had been so strong leaving her bastard husband behind. She'd protected her son from a monster and taken him to a safe place to start a new life. She'd managed to keep it together though everything around her was unfamiliar and new to her. That took a lot of inner strength.

Chibs knew that she could handle whatever his life threw at her. He knew that he would need to let her ease into the life slowly though, let her adjust to this all at her own rate.

Chibs knew that he would have to show her that he could protect Mason and her, that his family in samcro would protect her. That there was nothing about the men that he shared a patch with that she should fear.

He was a little afraid of just how quickly he had fallen for her. This time next week would mark that it had been a month since Molly and Mason had come to Charming.

It was strange to think that Molly and her boy had taken up residency in his heart so quickly. Then again maybe love was strange.

There was no reasoning to love. People had spent centuries trying to reason with love and they'd never succeeded. Love was just plain weird; it had a mind of its own. It followed it's own path without rhyme or reason. Reason and love weren't even in the same category.

This was uncharted territory for him. Having two people in his life that he knew he would have to answer to for his actions. Someone who he knew would probably judge him based on the decisions he made.

It had been a long time since he had someone in his life that meant this much to him. And it wasn't just Molly, there was her boy to consider as well.

Yes he had Kerrianne, but his daughter lived in a different country. She wasn't here to witness the effects of her father's lifestyle.

He was so afraid of failing Molly and her boy. Molly deserved someone who could take care of her. She needed someone who could give her a safe life free of pain and fear.

Mason was just a child. He couldn't know that danger followed _Mr. Chibs. _

Chibs knew that his life was complicated and messy and at times violent. He knew that he had to do whatever it took to hide this side of his life from Mason at least for a while.

He knew that the day would come where Mason would figure out just what his hero was.

Chibs only hoped that Mason wouldn't look back on his life when he came to be his age and think that the man whom he'd spent his childhood looking up to had been a failure, a dangerous criminal biker who couldn't keep the fallback of his lifestyle from hitting his loved ones.

Chibs knew that he had to do whatever it took to help Molly and Mason find their place in his world. To protect them from the risk that was often associated with samcro.

He knew that he couldn't fail them.

* * *

Chibs practically melted into Mason's embrace. He was knelt down on Mason's level and the little boy had his arms wrapped tightly around Chibs' neck.

Mason clung on to him clearly thrilled that _Mr. Chibs _was back. He spoke so quickly that his words were almost strung together. "I missed you. Mommy said you were on an adventure. Was it a pirate adventure? Did you bring me anything back?"

Molly spoke up trying not to laugh as she scolded her son. "Baby it isn't nice to ask for gifts like that. The only times it's polite to ask for gifts is at your birthday and when you're writing letters to Santa at Christmas."

Chibs chuckled pressing a kiss to Mason's cheek as he replied easing Molly's worries about her son having bad manners. "It's alright lass. I just forgot yer gift at home little lad. I'll give it to ya Sunday."

He silently reminded himself to stop and buy the boy a candy bar and perhaps a stuffed animal on Sunday morning, before Molly and he picked him up from Jax's and Tara's house. A candy bar and a stuffed toy probably wasn't exactly a great gift but it would work in a bind.

Molly sighed wanting to chide Chibs for spoiling Mason, but maybe the little boy deserved to be spoiled a tiny bit, after all that he'd been through in the past month.

Molly smiled at the sight of her son holding on tightly to Chibs and Chibs holding the boy protectively looking as though he had found heaven on earth.

The sight in front of her was just the proof that she had made the right descion in going with her heart.

Her brain had tried to tell her that Chibs wasn't the right guy for her or her boy. Her brain had told her that danger and chaos followed the man and that his life would prove to be a disaster for Mason and she.

But her heart had told her brain to shut it. Her heart had reminded her that Chibs had been so wonderful so far, he had done so much for Mason and she without asking for anything in return.

No Chibs wasn't the most conventional choice in the world for a romantic partner, but he was the right one.

And besides going with convention hadn't been kind to her in the past. Brian Parker had seemed like a safe normal choice and he had turned out to be a nightmare.

So maybe convention didn't mean shit. Normal appearances we're overrated.

Why else would the old saying _Don't judge a book by it's cover _exist?

There was nothing traditional about Chibs but it didn't matter. Common could go screw itself.

She was going with abnormal. For the first time in a very long time in her life she felt at ease. Molly felt safe with Chibs. No matter how unorthodox his world was she knew that Mason and she had found some comfort in it.

Gemma stood in front of the closed front door of Molly's rental house a smug smile still on her face.

Neeta had already left Gemma paying her for sitting with Mason, though Molly hadn't been too happy to allow someone else to pay.

Gemma's smile only grew more smug when she spotted the look on Molly's face and the look on her little boy's face as he held onto Chibs.

No Gemma rarely did any good deeds unless she knew that they would benefit her in some way.

She had been unable to stop herself from doing this good deed though, interfering in Molly and Chibs' relationship. Maybe it had just been time for her to throw a coin in the karma well.

Gemma had spotted the change within Chibs. Since Molly Garrett and Mason Garrett had come to Charming, Chibs had seemed more at ease than she'd seen him in years.

He had found a little slice of happiness and Gemma was relieved.

Chibs was a dear friend to the queen of samcro. He trusted Gemma as a confidant. She had been there for him in a lot of dark times.

Gemma knew that Chibs hadn't had an easy life. He deserved whatever happiness he could find.

It was clear to Gemma that Molly craved the same need for bliss. The woman had been through hell. She deserved a light at the end of the tunnel, some security.

And Chibs was just the man to provide that security and peace of mind.

Gemma knew that Molly and Chibs were good for each other. So she had no problem helping them find their way to one another and making sure that Molly understood just the kind of man Chibs was.

Mason let out a sigh suddenly becoming very serious as he pulled away just enough to look up at Chibs. "Mommy missed you a lot. She cried a bunch. I told her that it would be okay though cause you would be back."

Chibs felt his heart sink at the idea of Molly crying over him. He spoke trying not to show any sadness or worry in his voice. "That's a good lad. Yer ma's lucky ta have you."

Molly did her best to put on a happy face despite her son's admission about her tears in Chibs' absence.

She knelt down beside Chibs looking at her boy. She pressed a kiss to Mason's cheek as she spoke. "Are you going to be good for Ms. Gemma? Cause Mr. Chibs isn't going to give you your present Sunday unless you promise to be a good boy for both Ms. Gemma and Mr. Jax and Mrs. Tara."

Mason took no time to speak as he nodded his head rapidly. "I'll be good I promise."

"Okay because you remember what we say about promises?" Molly asked smiling at her son as he spoke again answering her.

"That we can't break them." Mason replied reluctantly letting go of Chibs and allowing Gemma to take his hand.

Molly stood up clearly feeling anxious as she watched the woman who she was still a little frightened of leave her rental home with her boy.

Neeta had been kind enough to pack Mason's backpack with enough clothing and pajamas for the next two days and his inhaler.

Chibs came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist as he spoke. "He'll be fine love."

Molly turned around embracing him back and allowing his lips to press to hers.

He pulled away daring to ask about what Mason had said to him. "Did ya really cry while I was gone?"

"I had a lot to think about...it wasn't easy." Molly admitted trying to play off just how much she had cried.

Chibs saw right through her act as he leaned down pressing a kiss to her lips before speaking. "Never again I promise and we don't break promises."

Molly smiled up at him taking in his words. She wanted to tell him that he shouldn't make a promise that he might not be able to keep but found herself speechless.

She knew taht they needed to discuss the other thing Mason had said, the conversation she'd had with her son about Chibs sort of being like a daddy. She feared that Mason would call Chibs daddy not understanding that it might not be appropriate.

She knew that this was a conversation for a different night though. They were already both emotionally drained.

Molly spoke up suddenly feeling very shy though she knew that she wanted this more than anything. "Make love to me."

Chibs let out a breath that he hadn't realized he'd even been holding in as he processed her words.

Making love to a woman was quite different than his past drunken conquests. Making love was obviously something intimate. Something that one should take their time with. Something that he hadn't done in years.

Molly took his hand in hers leading him towards the back of the house to her bedroom. Though she really didn't have to do much leading considering her followed her closely behind.

Chibs wasn't surprised that Molly's room seemed to fit her well. Her queen sized iron bed had a very tall intricate headboard, lilac sheets and a powder blue comforter with butterflies on it. The rococo style dresser that sat beside the closet door was painted the same powder blue, as was the rounded standing mirror in the corner of the room. The curtains that hung over the two large windows in the room were the same powder blue.

And over her bed hung three square frames filled with taxidermy butterfly specimens all neatly tacked into the frames. They had at one point belonged to her grandfather, Molly had always been quite proud of them.

Brian had never allowed her to hang them in the house because insects creeped him out, so she had quickly taken her chance to hang them in her bedroom.

The room was very feminine just like her.

Chibs lips found hers again her hands coming up to rest on his cheeks as he maneuvered her over to her bed

She sat back on her bed as he reluctantly pulled away knowing that he needed to set aside some things. He knew that if she was the one to discover these things on him it would only frighten her.

He went over to the dresser taking off his kutte and folding it neatly before laying it on top of the dresser.

It was what was under his kutte that made Molly's eyes widen though, a leather holster over his shoulders that held two very sharp knifes. Her eyes grew a little wider as he pulled a handgun out from behind him setting it on the dresser. He pulled his holster off as well placing it beside it.

He kept his eyes focused on the ugly oatmeal colored carpet below him not wanting to see the fear in her eyes as he spoke. "I'll buy a gun safe fer yer house. Mason won't ever see any of it."

Molly felt her stomach begin to churn as she spoke. "I think that's a good idea."

It hit her quickly that the sight of the knives and the gun didn't make her afraid of him. She knew that he needed the weapons for protection.

It frightened her that he had to protect himself. She was scared to know just what he was protecting himself from.

Chibs kicked off his boots and socks before he took off his brown leather jacket placing it over the holster, the knives, and the gun, _out of sight out of mind._

He was thankful that the alarm in her eyes was long gone as he made his way back over to her.

She kicked her own shoes off before she reached for him placing her arms around his waist; he leaned over her pressing his lips to hers as they moved back lying back against the bed.

They lay side by side kissing incredibly slowly and gently. Chibs knew that he had to go about this carefully.

He was determined to make this special for her. Molly deserved to be treated tenderly. He would need to take his time worshiping every inch of her body, making sure that she understood just how precious she was to him.

They didn't advance any farther for a long while, just kissing one another softly wanting to take their time with one another.

Chibs hand found the back of her head allowing his fingers to run through her honey blonde hair as his other hand rested against the small of her back.

She allowed one of her hands to rest against his cheek as she placed the other hand on his side feeling a little lost at what to do.

Her sexual history was light. She knew that it was probably a little pathetic. She had only been with four men in her entire life.

It had been a while since she had been intimate with anyone. Her husband had long ago quit showing her very much attention unless it was on his terms of course. Brian believed that it was her place as his wife to give him sex when he wanted it and how he wanted it.

So sex had always been very plain for her, almost dull actually. It had always been very vanilla and she had the feeling that there was nothing vanilla about Chibs.

She was sure with all those women that she had seen at the clubhouse that Chibs had more than enough experience under his belt, plenty of notches on his bedpost.

She frowned feeling a little jealous at the thought. Molly quickly reminded herself though that she was different from those women. Molly Garrett wasn't just another notch on Chibs Telford's bedpost.

Molly pulled away her heart feeling as though it was hammering in her throat as she pulled the tank top she was wearing over her head hoping that her cheeks weren't flushing as much as she was sure they were.

She laid back down as Chibs reached for her the rings on his hands cool against her warm skin. He found himself becoming entranced by just how smooth her skin felt against his calloused hands. His hands ran along her memorizing every curve every angle every flat and valley of her body.

He ran his hands up her body almost too slowly teasing and tickling her skin lightly before allowing his hands to cup her lace-covered breasts. She let out a soft sigh at the actions and he smirked realizing just how sensitive she really was.

He had always preferred sensitive girls.

He lowered his mouth over one breast allowing his tongue to run along the hardened nipple sucking at her skin through the lace barrier of her bra. He treated both breasts with equal attention sucking at the skin hungrily causing her to arch against him.

She reached behind her unfastening the bra and pulling it away baring her full breasts to him. He lowered his mouth over the skin suckling now without a barrier in-between his mouth and her.

She ran a hand through his hair her breath quickening under his ministrations.

He pulled away pulling the white ribbed undershirt he was wearing over his head revealing the top half of his body to her.

She allowed her eyes to scan his torso appreciatively. Chibs was just thankful that he'd lost a bit of weight over the past few years.

Kerrianne coming back into his life had been the driving force behind him wanting to drop a few pounds. His daughter had been all the encouragement he needed to take better care of himself. So he had taken to the punching bag and the weight room in the clubhouse and it had all paid off.

Molly reached over running her fingertips along the tattoo over his heart, one name in Celtic print; Kerrianne.

She couldn't' help but to love that he kept his daughter so close to his heart. The tattoo was a sign of just the kind of man he was.

She ran her hand along his chest and over his ribs before allowing it to rest over the small of his back. He moved over her pressing his lips to hers getting lost in her touch.

He ran his lips from her lips down to her neck stopping to nip at the area where neck met collarbone before allowing his lips to press to her tentatively as he made his way down her body.

Molly closed her eyes getting lost in the feel of his lips against her skin. He pressed a kiss to the csection scar that she was very insecure about being sure to allow his lips to linger over it trying to make it very clear to her just how much he adored her.

He unfastened her jeans pulling them down allowing them to fall to the floor before he found his place in between her legs. He pressed his lips to her thighs taking his time. She shuddered letting out a soft laugh at the feel of his facial hair tickling her skin as he moved upwards.

He ran his hands up her legs stopping at her hips as he hooked his fingers underneath the soft lace of her panties. He looked up at her asking silent permission before pulling them down her legs allowing them to drop on the floor beside the bed.

Molly felt her cheeks flush feeling a little embarrassed to be this exposed in front of him. Brian had always made her get brazillian waxes despite the fact that he rarely showed her any attention. He told her that women shouldn't have body hair and she had listened doing the waxes though she had never enjoyed it.

So now that she was finally free of him she'd stopped waxing only shaving her bikini line and keeping things neat.

She was a little nervous that the sight of her curls would disgust Chibs. She let out a soft gasp her confidence swelling as she felt his breath against her taking her by surprise as he spoke. "Beautiful."

She glanced down at him letting out a soft pleased noise at the sight of his lips pressing to her thighs and her hips avoiding the one place she needed them the most.

Her head fell back as he ran his tongue along her entrance. He took his time lapping at her leisurely the feel of her slick heat on his tongue encouraging him. Her hand found the back of his head her fingers trailing through his hair as he continued to please her.

Her other hand grasped at the bed sheets as she struggled to retain some level of balance through her arousal. She couldn't help but to wonder somewhere in the back of her lust hazed brain just how he was so wonderful at this though she already knew the answer.

He pulled his head back replacing his mouth with his fingers teasing her wetness his member throbbing at the sensation of her tightness around his fingers. He stared up at her; her eyes shut tight her lips parted little soft noises slipping out in between them as she struggled to hang on.

He found himself speaking revealing everything he was thinking, wanting so badly to send her over the edge. "Does that feel good sweet lass?"

She whimpered in response the hand that had been on the back of his head finding one of her breasts. She ran her hand along her hardened nipple toying with it as she focused on his words. "Do ya know just how long I've been dreamin of doin this? Do ya have any idea just how crazy ya drive me? How gorgeous ya are?"

Her back arched as his fingers found her clit. He focused on the little button as he looked up at her knowing that she was so close, her toes were curled and her lips were parted little delicate rapid noises sliding out of her mouth. 'Let it all go for me Molly. Cum for me love."

And those words were all it took for her to come undone her hips rocking against his fingers as she struggled to ride out her orgasm. He groaned at what slipped out her mouth his name becoming a mantra on her lips. "Filip."

She opened her eyes moaning at the sight of Chibs bringing his fingers to his mouth sucking at the wetness from her.

He moved back up her sweat dampened body locking his lips against hers causing her to let out a moan at the taste of herself against his lips and tongue and the wetness against his facial hair.

She traced a hand down his torso finding his belt and the closure to his jeans. She allowed her other hand to assist her unfastening his belt and unzipping his jeans allowing them to come open.

She reached underneath the waist band of his boxers wrapping a hand around him. It was his turn to moan as she stroked him all too lightly wanting to tease him. He grunted rocking against her hand wanting to increase the sensations she was giving him.

He groaned as she suddenly without warning pulled her hand away. She wrapped her arms around his waist, as she spoke no longer able to wait it out.

It seemed that all she could focus on was just how badly she wanted him inside of her, filling her. "I need you."

He grunted in response her words enough for him to pull back only enough to allow him to push his jeans and his boxers down kicking them off somewhere towards the foot of the bed.

He pressed his lips to hers as found his place in between her legs. She spoke nodding over to the wooden white bedside table. "Condoms in the drawer."

She was very thankful that she had bought to buy condoms a few weeks ago once it became clear to her that their relationship was headed in this direction.

He reached over into the drawer fumbling blindly for the package running his hand along a leather bound book which was a copy of a book of poems by Sylvia Plath and what felt like a heavy steel pocket knife that she kept for protection, before finally finding what he was looking for.

He pulled the foil square out of the drawer as he leaned back on his knees tearing the package open. He hissed as she reached for his hands helping him slide the condom over his ready member.

He positioned himself over her at her entrance groaning at the sight of her lying below him her legs parted for him, so ready for him. He pushed into her his thrust a little rough.

He paused wanting to give her time to adjust to him as he found himself whispering. "Shite love."

She let out a cry her head hitting the pillows underneath her at the feel of him inside of her. He paused knowing that he needed to be gentle not wanting to cause her any discomfort, he slid out only partially before sliding right back in, so slowly at first before he began to find his rhythm pumping in and out of her.

She dug her nails into his back heavy breaths sliding out her mouth as he moved. She had never thought that someone could feel so perfect inside of her.

He groaned at the sensation of her wrapped around him so tightly, he already knew from what he had done earlier that she was so wet and so relentlessly hot. He grunted knowing that her arousal was all for him.

She whimpered at each deep thrust the pleasure far more than she'd felt in years. She was almost certain she had never felt so good in her life. He moved in and out of her becoming lost in the sensations, the pleasure overtaking his brain. He could no longer focus on anything except for how amazing she felt around him, how he almost never wanted to leave her taut warmth.

She moaned as he moved against her doing her best to rock back against him and meet him thrust for thrust. She spoke her voice shaky as she felt herself becoming more and more lost in the feel of him. "So good."

He could feel her tensing up her nails digging into his back probably deep enough to draw blood as she rocked back against him a little more freely, her end building up within her.

She let go falling over the edge suddenly falling apart as she realized that this was the second time she had reached orgasm tonight. She began to shake, her head falling back, her eyes closed, a shaky moan escaping the back of her throat as she tightened around him.

The sight of her and the feel of her around him was all it took for him to find his end as well. He managed to thrust into her one final time his climax rocking through him as he struggled to continue rocking his hips against her, finding his release in the condom.

They lay against one another lost in the afterglow, their bodies limp and sweaty as they both struggled to catch their breaths.

He reluctantly pulled out of her collapsing on the bed beside her. He let out a heavy breath as he reached down pulling off the condom and tossing it into a little wicker wastebasket beside the bed.

She lay against him her head resting on his chest as his arms wrapped around her embracing her close against him.

Molly spoke her eyes growing heavy the intensity of what had just occurred between them making it easy for her to lose any inhibitions she had as she spoke. "I love you."

She felt her stomach drop fearing that his silence meant that he couldn't possibly feel the same way about her. She feared that she had freaked him her statement too sudden.

He took her by surprise as he pressed his lips to hers and spoke. "I love ya too."

He pulled the sheets over them before settling down back beside her holding her closely. They both managed to fall asleep feeling content in each other's arms both of them comfortable in the knowledge that there was no where else either one of them would rather be.

* * *

Chibs sat at Molly's card table/dinning room table beside Mason a book open in between them, as Molly stood at the kitchen cabinet chopping okra for dinner.

Molly was making Chibs some real Cajun food, seafood gumbo and deep fried crawfish (which was a slightly modified dish considering her five year old wouldn't eat the crawfish if it was boiled). The crawfish hadn't been easy to find here in Charming, but she had managed with a bag of frozen crawfish that she'd found at the grocery store.

She spoke raising an eyebrow as she glanced back at Chibs. "Are you sure that you want me to make this as hot as I usually do?"

"Mason eats it lass. I'm pretty sure I can handle it." Chibs insisted not seeing just what she was so nervous about.

She shook her head wanting to tell him that her five year old had been eating jambalaya and andouille sausage since he was old enough to take solid food, so his taste buds were pretty advanced tough little things.

This of course was all thanks to her older brother. Jack had shoved a spicy bite of gumbo into the Mason's mouth the second he spotted teeth in the child's mouth.

She went ahead and set out as many red chili peppers as she usually would knowing that Chibs was going to regret it.

Chibs and Molly had settled into a routine over the past few weeks. Chibs found himself coming home to Molly's each night after work and club business. They had dinner and he played with Mason before the boy went to bed.

Then as soon as they were left alone, Molly and Chibs found themselves lost in one another rather it was making love or just kissing. Chibs had found himself spending the night at Molly's the past three nights.

It had become all very domestic and Chibs was almost amazed that he had fallen so comfortably into such a domestic situation. It was a far cry from wild nights at the clubhouse.

He couldn't help but to love it though, knowing that he was coming home to Molly and her son every night and waking up next to Molly every morning.

He had easily found comfort in the routine. Just as promised he had bought a lock box for his gun that sat on Molly's dresser far out of Mason's reach.

Though he had been struggling with the idea of teaching Molly to use a handgun. For her own safety of course. Most old ladies knew how to operate a gun. Though he knew most old ladies weren't his Molly.

Still though he felt the need to teach her how to protect herself. It was a must know how in this life.

He was just dreading the day he would have to bring up the topic of self-defense to Molly.

For the mean time Chibs had decided that he would just keep his mouth shut and enjoy Molly and Mason and the little schedule they had developed.

Molly raised an eyebrow as she heard Chibs speak to Mason. "Okay little lad repeat after me, Tá grá agam duit."

Mason frowned repeating the words stumbling over them a bit before Chibs spoke again. "Try this lad, A Rún."

Mason managed to blurt that phrase out, the two-worded phrase much easier than the first phrase he'd taught him.

"Are you teaching my son to backtalk to me in another language?" Molly asked glancing back at the boys and the book they had opened out in front of them.

Chibs lifted the book up proudly showing it off. It was a book he had found online thanks to the wonders of the internet and ordered it. It was a book meant to teach Gaelic.

He was surprised that he had felt the need to share a bit of his knowledge with Mason. Chibs knew both Scottish Gaelic and Irish Gaelic and saw it as his heritage. He wanted to share this part of him with Mason just as he had shared it with his own daughter Kerrianne.

"I figured I'd teach him a bit of Irish Gaelic. He's startin school soon...needs ta impress the girls somehow." Chibs announced smirking as Molly laughed in response.

"So you're teaching my son to flirt with other first graders?" She asked amused at the thought of her son flirting with anyone. Usually Mason's idea of a present to someone he liked was an earthworm that he would occasionally dig up in the backyard and present proudly to his mother.

Mason spoke up making both of the adults in the room laugh. "Girls have cooties."

"Ya wont think that in bout ten years." Chibs pointed out ruffling the boy's dark wet hair.

Molly had enrolled Mason in swimming classes down at the community pool. She had wanted him to have some sort of activity to keep him busy in the last month of summer. The only thing about it was trying to get him into a bath to wash the chlorine from his skin and hair after the classes

Chibs spoke again causing Mason to raise an eyebrow giving Chibs and unsure look. "And besides yer ma's a girl."

"No she's a mom." Mason replied as though a mother was her own gender.

Chibs bit the inside of his cheek trying not to burst out laughing at the boy's comment.

Chibs stood up coming up behind Molly and pressing a kiss to the side of her neck. "Good thing I happen ta like yer ma...even if she does have cooties."

She rolled her eyes as she spoke up still concerned with just what her boyfriend was teaching her son to say. "Boys have far more cooties than girls. It's a scientific fact. What did you teach him to say?"

Chibs spoke up repeating his phrases in english. "I love you. My dear."

Molly raised an eyebrow a little amused by the phrases. She just hoped that her son wouldn't run around telling everyone and anyone that he loved them and calling them my dear.

Chibs pressed a kiss to Molly's neck as he spoke again. "A Thaisce, Táim i ngrá leat."

She turned to face him pressing her lips to his as she spoke. "I have no idea what you're saying but I have the feeling that I might just show you how much I like it later."

He pressed his lips to hers not helping but to love the way her cheeks flushed as she hinted at what she was planning to do to him later.

He reluctantly pulled away from her as Lucy Fisher walked through the front door making her way to the kitchenette as she spoke. "Hello Ms. Garrett we have some things to discuss."

Lucy raised an eyebrow at the sight of Chibs. She hadn't expected to see a member of samcro at her client's house but she guessed that the Scot was Molly's connection to samcro and more than likely the reason Gemma had been so insistent that she represent the woman.

Molly frowned as she looked at Mason who was looking at her lawyer with a very curious look on his face. He had never met her lawyer before. She had kept her son in the dark about everything she'd been doing. She knew she would need to talk to Mason about the divorce soon but she was unsure how to approach the subject without it becoming upsetting to the child.

"Why don't you take the book Mr. Chibs brought you and take it to your room. I think Rocket is in there. She would probably like you to read that book to her." Molly stated trying to put on a happy facade for the child.

Mason hopped off the wooden chair book in hand as he ran to his bedroom leaving the adults alone in the room.

Molly reluctantly allowed Chibs to pull away from her as Lucy spoke. "We need to look over this before I file it."

Chibs turned to leave the room and give Molly some privacy but stopped as Molly grabbed onto his hand clearly not wanting to be alone.

He wrapped an arm around her pulling a seat close to hers as she sat down at the card table with Lucy Fisher.

He held Molly's hand trying to give her some comfort as Lucy Fisher spoke. "Okay let's get started."

* * *

_A Thaisce = My Treasure Táim i ngrá leat = I am in love with you_

_Reviews? Constructive Criticism? _


	10. Never Letting Go

Molly felt her stomach turn over as she stared down at the neat stack of paperwork sitting out on her card table. She sat at the table Chibs on one side and Lucy Fisher on her other side.

She read the paperwork carefully wanting to make sure that every word represented exactly what she wanted out of her divorce from Brian.

Molly wasn't asking for much of anything, hell she wasn't even asking for child support. She just wanted the end of her marriage and her son. She didn't want alimony or child support or anything Brian owned. She didn't want the money or the house or the car or the vacation home or the fancy Lexus and Porsche.

All she wanted was out of the marriage and for her son to remain with her in Charming, safe from his father and not to mention his father's family.

She knew enough about her soon to be ex in laws to know that they weren't the types of people she wanted around Mason. They ignored their son's behavior even encouraged Brian to be a bastard. After all Brian's father was just as cruel. The Parker family were all a bunch of privileged wealthy violent racists who hid behind status and money to hide the truth.

She had found that out quickly when she'd met her husband's family. She had been so naive when she had first married Brian, actually believed that the apple fell so far from the tree. She had thought that Brian was a good man when they'd first married that he was nothing like his family, she had been so wrong.

Molly didn't want Mason to think that it was the right thing to do, hitting a woman. She didn't want her son to learn that it was okay to feel that you owned a woman. She didn't want him to think that he deserved whatever he wanted without working for it. She didn't want him to learn hatred.

She wanted Mason to learn to be kind to everyone, to learn that you had to work hard in this life, that people were all equal, and that you needed to respect every living being on this planet. She wanted her son to learn that a real man was someone who did the right thing, that loved his family and worked hard. She wanted to raise Mason to always have love in his heart.

She hadn't shared very much about Brian's family with Chibs. She didn't want the man she loved to think that she was disgusting for being with someone so horrible.

She had just told Chibs that the Parker family were cruel, that they weren't good for Mason.

Molly spoke her hands shaking as she pointed down at a line of black typed text. "And this covers custody? I mean even Brian's family can't come near Mason?"

"Yes. It covers everything you're asking for. Sole custody with no visitations just like we discussed." Lucy Fisher replied doing her best to soothe her client.

Molly squeezed Chibs' hand fear shooting through her as a sudden thought entered her head. "I'll have to face him in court won't I? I mean we'll have to meet with our lawyers...face to face."

"Is there anyway she can avoid havin to see the bastard?" Chibs blurted out wanting nothing more than for Molly to never have to face Brian Parker or his family again.

Lucy gave both Chibs and Molly an apologetic look as she reached to pat Molly's hand. "I'm afraid that she may have to at least sit down with Mr. Parker with me and his lawyer present, especially if he wants to challenge anything she's asking for...Molly will probably have to meet with a judge in Family Court to discuss custody."

Molly took an unsteady breath closing her eyes for a moment. She knew that Brian was going to dispute every single thing she was asking for.

He wasn't going to let her go easily. And Christ once his family found out she was divorcing him and taking Mason, they would make her life a living hell.

Chibs slammed the hand that wasn't being held down on the table trying to keep his temper in check. He knew that the last thing Molly needed was for him to let his anger take hold and for him to wind up doing something that would just make things more complicated.

He took deep even breaths trying to keep his fury controlled. Even if all he wanted right now was to hop on his bike and drive down to New Orleans to have a little _talk _with Brian Parker.

He knew that he had to stay here though, stay here with Molly and help her through this. She needed him. Letting his anger take over would just make things worse for both Molly and Mason.

He let go of her hand choosing to wrap an arm around her waist instead, knowing that the close contact would help soothe her.

"I'll make sure that all of this happens in Charming. I won't let him drag you back to Louisiana for this. I promise you both that I will fight for you Molly. We have a damn good chance with all of the evidence of abuse you've gathered and all that you've told me." Lucy stated her voice confident.

Molly nodded her head her lawyer's confidence calming her a tiny bit. She was horrified though, the thought of Brian coming here to Charming, coming close to her baby, close the people she was growing close to here.

She was almost as afraid as she'd been the day she'd left Brian. She hated feeling like this. Just when she was starting to feel safe here in her new home, having found love and a life here, Brian was coming to try to ruin it all.

She shivered as she remembered the words he'd said to her when she found out she was planning on leaving him _I'll kill you before you even get out the door._

Suddenly Molly felt very tiny and very very fragile. She felt powerless knowing that the man she'd grown to fear was coming here and there was nothing that she could do to stop it.

It was like knowing that a hurricane was coming and being chained downstairs to a metal chair knowing that you would drown and there wasn't a damn thing you could do to save yourself.

And it wasn't just her that was going to have to face this. Mason would have to endure this as well. Mason was so young, so innocent. It wasn't fair to the little boy to have to undergo this hell. Just when her baby had seemed to be adjusting to everything, here came another hit.

She stood up her legs wobbly as Lucy gathered her things shoving the paperwork back into her expensive leather briefcase.

Lucy patted Molly's shoulder once again as she spoke. "I don't want you to worry about a thing. And remember what we discussed about the restraining order. My advice about that subject is still the same."

Molly nodded her head though she couldn't focus on Lucy's words. She felt dizzy and nauseous and so scared.

She barely heard Lucy as the lawyer made her way to the living area opening the front door speaking before she left. "I'm going to file this all first thing tomorrow. I'll call you with any information when it comes up."

Molly sat back down on her chair her knees feeling as though they were ready to give out.

Chibs leaned in pressing a kiss to her cheek as he spoke. "That son of a bitch isn't goin to touch ya Molly. I won't let him or his family anywhere near ya or Mason... If I see him round ya, Yer not goin to need a restraining order to stop him from touchin ya. I'll take care of him myself."

Molly let out an uneven gasp her eyes beginning to water. She frowned hating that she was crying. She couldn't help but to think that she really was weak. She couldn't help but to feel that she was just the weak little pathetic thing Brian had always said she was.

Chibs wrapped his arms around her holding her as close to him as he could manage with their separate chairs. "It's goin to be okay sweet lass. I promise ya. Ya got a lot of people here that love ya and none of em are goin to let a thing happen to ya or yer boy."

Molly and Chibs pulled away from one another startled as they heard a very small voice at the doorway. "Is mommy okay?"

Chibs did his best to give Mason a smile as he opened his arms signaling for the boy to come over. "Come here and give yer ma a hug little lad. I think she needs a hug from ya."

Mason did just that coming over to his mother and climbing into her lap wrapping his arms around her waist as he spoke. "Do you need Max? I'll go get him for you?"

Molly smiled despite her tears thinking of the stuffed penguin that had been automatically dubbed _Max _by Mason. It had been a gift from Chibs and the stuffed animal had replaced the Spiderman action figure as Mason's comfort of choice.

"No that's okay baby. Just sit here with me for a little while." Molly replied trying not to completely break down in front of the child.

Chibs wrapped his arms around the both of them almost feeling as though as long as he could hold them that nothing would harm either one of them.

Chibs rested his hand on Mason's back as he wrapped an arm around Molly holding them both close to him.

He closed his eyes silently promising himself that he would break every single bone in Brian Parker's hands before the bastard ever even got close to touching Molly or Mason.

* * *

Chibs and Molly lay in her bed that night neither of them able to fall asleep. Molly rested her head on Chibs' chest his arm wrapped protectively around her waist.

The ingredients for the gumbo that Molly had planned on making for dinner had been stuffed in the fridge, Molly having lost her enthusiasm for cooking. Chibs had taken over making one of the very few things he knew how to make for Mason and them, grilled cheese sandwiches.

Mason had gone to bed rather unwillingly. The little boy sensed that something was dreadfully wrong with his mother.

Molly had almost been tempted to sleep in Mason's room as though she was afraid that something would happen to him during the night.

Chibs didn't blame her for being so worried for her son. She was more worried for her son's safety than her own.

Chibs hated feeling like this, so helpless. He hated knowing that he couldn't keep Brian and the man's family away from Molly and Mason. Not in anyway that would be legal at least.

He detested seeing Molly so terrified. Any of the confidence she'd built up over the past month had been knocked out of her in an hour's time.

He was tempted to pack Molly and Mason and he all up in Molly's bug and take them somewhere, anywhere where they could be safe from what was going to happen.

He felt his stomach drop as Molly spoke her voice clearly showing just how upset she still was. "I need to write a will...If anything happens to me...I need to find a way to keep my son away from his father and that family."

"Nothin is goin to happen to you Molly." Chibs responded a cold chill shooting down his spine at the thought of her dying.

Molly shook her head sitting up in bed anxiety rocking through her. "You don't know that Filip. Brian said he would kill me if I ever left him...what if he comes here and follows through on that promise...I can't let him take my baby."

Chibs sat up reaching over and turning on the lamp that sat on the bedside table giving the room a dull pleasant glow. He turned to face her placing his hands on her shoulders looking into her eyes as he spoke "I do to know that. I aint goin to let that bastard touch ya. I'll kill him if he lays a hand on ya."

Molly swallowed a lump in her throat trying not to start crying again. She'd cried enough for one night, hell she'd cried enough for two lifetimes. "I'm scared. What if he gets custody of Mason? What if he finds something to use against me? What if he uses you...samcro?"

Chibs felt his stomach drop at the words. She had a point; Brian could use samcros' history against Molly. Say that she was an unfit mother; dating a convicted felon with ties to an illegal motorcycle club not to mention _rumors_ of past ties to the IRA.

He shook his head trying to knock the thoughts straight out of his mind. "Lucy isn't goin to let that happen Molly. I aint goin to let that happen...hell no one in samcro is goin to let that happen to us. That boy is stayin here with us. No judge worth a shite would give that son of a bitch or his psychotic family yer baby. Yer the best ma on the planet love. That judge'll see it."

Molly let him embrace her his words soothing her worry-frenzied mind. He was right, she told herself. Her baby wasn't going to leave Charming.

He laid back down before he reached out placing a hand against her pulling her into an embrace. He wrapped his arms around her waist thankful to know that those horrible bruises on her back had completely faded by now.

He was often haunted by the memory of those bruises and all those bruises that he'd seen in those Polaroids of her. It made him feel sick to think that anyone could do that to her.

"I'm not goin to let him ever touch ya again. I'll chop off his damn hands if he ever thinks of layin a hand on ya again." Chibs blurted out wanting to make it perfectly clear to her that she would never have to endure the pain ever again.

Molly felt her eyes begin to water again as she spoke her voice raspy from crying seemingly nonstop. "I love you."

Chibs pressed a kiss to her forehead as he replied trying to lighten up the mood, make her laugh. "I love ya too Molly. Though I'm still tryin to figure out how such a gorgeous lass like ya ever even looked twice at a guy like me. I'm pretty sure I did somethin amazin in a past life to have gotten ya in this lifetime."

Molly smiled the compliments cheering her a tiny bit. She spoke her voice clearly showing just how affectionate she was towards him. "I had a gigantic crush on you when I met you. I thought that you wouldn't look twice at me."

He raised an eyebrow not quite believing her statement. "What did ya first notice bout me?"

"Your smile and your eyes. You had kind eyes. I didn't think that people could actually be as kind as you were to me. I really loved your dimples too...I have a soft spot for dimples." Molly confessed her cheeks flushing as she divulged her somewhat silly draw to men with dimples.

He smiled his confidence swelling a tiny bit at the comment he took her hand in his placing it over his cheek over one of his scars. "This didn't scare ya?"

She sighed ashamed to admit that the scars along his cheeks did in fact frighten her at first. "It did when I first saw you, but when you spoke to me and shook my hand I noticed just how gently you held my hand and how kind you were to me. I don't know how to explain it...I just knew that if you could hold my hand so carefully and speak to me so sweetly then I shouldn't fear you."

She paused for a moment before speaking again. "It made me sad too...seeing that someone must have hurt you that badly. It hurt to hear how it happened too...knowing what they're a reminder of...I'm glad that the man who did that to you is dead...that he can never hurt you or your family again. I think you're strong...you rebuilt your life after losing everything that you knew and loved...Most people wouldn't be able to keep going on after that much trauma."

Chibs felt himself leaning into her hand as she kept it pressed to his cheek her words soothing him.

He knew that she was right about it all, the sadness the trauma. Losing his family had broken him. He'd been tough though trying to keep on going and to keep on doing everything he could to protect his family even though living without them had hurt.

For the first time in a long time Chibs didn't feel wounded inside. He had his Kerrianne back and he had found the last thing he'd ever expected to find again, love. He loved Molly and her boy. He felt like his life made sense for the first time in a long while.

He still felt so frightened of losing Molly and her little boy. He just didn't want to go back to life without Molly and Mason.

She moved her hand away as she leaned in pressing a kiss to his lips. She spoke curiosity winning over her anxieties. "What did you first notice about me?"

"I thought that ya were beautiful... so incredibly sexy...I couldn't take my eyes off of ya. I loved yer eyes and the way ya smiled at me. The way ya trusted me... didn't judge my appearance. I thought ya was too good fer me...Ya were such a good ma...so sweet to everyone. Ya were so sweet to me. I didn't think that ya would go fer me." He blurted out the words spilling out of his mouth easily.

He shook his head remembering the day of Abel's birthday party. "When Tig hit on ya that day at Abel's party I wanted to knock his teeth out. I felt so...ridiculous feeling so jealous when it came to a woman I hadn't known fer very long. I knew that I had ta have ya then. I couldn't stand tha thought of anyone else havin ya."

She smirked not helping but to like the fact that he'd been just as attracted to her then as she'd been to him, as she spoke. "If it helps I totally wasn't into Tig. He was a bit too...vulgar...I kind of had my eye on you too. I was afraid that you didn't like me."

She pressed a kiss to his lips as she spoke. "I loved how you treated Mason. You've been so good to him from day one. And then you were willing to help me without wanting anything in return...I thought you were my godsend...I still do."

He returned her kiss her words inflating his sense of confidence far more than it had been in so long. He spoke in between kisses. "I think yer my godsend too love. Ya and Mason. I love ya both so much. Ya mean the world ta me. I'm just thankful that ya took a chance on me. That yer willin to stick it out with me with everything...the club...my life."

She pressed her lips to his, the kisses growing more impassioned. She felt the overwhelming need for him. She needed to remind herself that she could feel good despite all the anxiety she felt over everything that was going on within her life.

She pulled her lips away as she spoke any shyness silenced by her nerves. "I need you please...just love me. I want to know that I can still feel good...that I'm alive. That no one is going to hurt me."

He locked his lips with hers the last part of her statement hitting him hard. He suddenly felt the need to remind himself that she was here with him safe and sound, far away from her soon to be ex husband.

He did just that locking his lips against hers doing everything he could to distract the both of them from their worries.

He made a promise to her as he moved over her his lips pressed hot against her skin. "I've got ya love and I'm never lettin go."

* * *

Chibs sat at the bar in the clubhouse a glass of Jameson in front of him his eyes locked down on the local newspaper trying to keep his mind off his stresses.

It had been a long day at both work and club _work _and his brain felt as though it was ready to explode. All the stresses of his life were weighing down heavy on his shoulders.

His mind was still reeling from the day before, everything had been so perfect before Lucy Fisher had shown up and dropped that paperwork on Molly. The sight of the big stack of divorce papers had sent Molly into a panic and when she'd panicked so had he.

He felt so out of control, how was he supposed to protect the woman he loved and the child he cared so much for from the horrors of their world?

He wished that there was something he could do to just fix it all, but he knew that it wasn't going to be that easy. There wasn't just a one solution to the problems Molly was facing. It was so complicated and he was so powerless in the situation.

He looked up from his newspaper as Jax patted him on the back taking a seat beside him. "Long Night?"

"Aye a rough night." Chibs blurted out his head aching as though there was a gerbil running laps around in his brain.

"Well I hope that it was the good kind of rough." Jax stated causing the blonde croweater that was waiting the bar to giggle.

Chibs let out a huff though he did have to smirk at the comment. The sex the night before had been perfect, balanced with just the right amount of pure need, lust, love for one another, and intense passion.

His sex life with Molly was incredible; he'd be lying if he tried to deny it. He loved everything about making love to her; the way she'd cling to him, the way her Louisianan accent would deepen when she spoke during their more passionate moments, the way her nails dug into his back, the way she looked at him, and the way she would react to even the softest touches. He loved just how sensitive she was to his touch. He loved the way she would say his name when she climaxed, Filip, his real name sounded beautiful coming from her mouth.

It was all so perfect and he seemed to learn something new about her body each time he made love to her. He knew that he was hers fully body and soul. He never wanted anyone else, just her.

Molly had so many issues with her body. Her husband had wrecked her sense of self worth: telling her that she had a fat ass, that her body had been wrecked by stretch marks and her csection scar, that she needed to lose weight, that her breasts we're saggy.

Chibs had already promised himself a long time ago that he would make her believe that she was beautiful again. Her body was gorgeous in his opinion, she had curves in the right places, the stretch marks and the scar were proof that she had brought life into this world. Molly was beautiful and Chibs couldn't believe that she wanted him.

Chibs spent his time trying to show Molly just how beautiful she was, how grateful he was to have her, trying to worship every inch of her.

Her acceptance of him meant the world to him. He was afraid that his life would eventually become too much for her to handle. It was a lot to take on and he knew just how stressful things could get.

He was amazed that she wanted someone his age, someone who intimidated so many people. He was getting older and he knew it, his hair was graying and he needed eye glasses to read now. He was almost afraid that one day she would decide he was too old for her. Not to mention too dangerous for her considering just who and what he was.

Chibs spoke choosing to not reply to Jax's comment. He ignored the croweater behind the bar knowing that the girl knew better than to go gossiping about anything Jax and he discussed. "Molly's lawyer came by last night, sent Molly into a panic...freaked me out too."

He spoke again knowing that there was no use in hiding the details about Molly's marriage to Brian Parker. The truth would more than likely be revealed to everyone eventually. "Her husband is a real piece of fuckin work. Beat the shite out of her fer years; he beat her in front of her boy the last time. She goin to have to face him in court and she's afraid, not just of him but his family too."

"Jesus Christ...what's her lawyer saying?" Jax asked taking a swig from his bottle of beer as he took in the look of worry on his _brother's_ face.

"That her chances are good, she's got a lot against him. She's goin fer sole custody. If it works out her husband and his family won't be allowed near Mason till he's eighteen. Molly's afraid of her husband. Fer good reasons, he told her if she ever left him then he'd kill her. I just want to keep her and Mason safe." Chibs blurted out it feeling good to express his anxieties about Brian Parker to someone.

Jax spoke again taking in what Chibs had just told him. "What's the deal with his family?"

Chibs sighed taking a big swig of his Jameson. "That they're a bunch of wealthy pricks...and jus as cruel. She's jus as afraid of them too."

"Do you want to take a ride over to Louisiana and have a talk with the Parker family. Make some things clear to them? You know the club would be willing to back you up. Molly is your old lady and that kid is as good as yours." Jax asked knowing that if they went through with this then they would have to bring it up in Chapel.

He wasn't lying about the club backing Chibs up. He knew they would all vote yes on an action to protect Molly and Mason.

It was clear just how much Molly and her boy meant to Chibs. Chibs had been on cloud nine since Molly Garrett had walked into his life. It was obvious that the woman and her boy both had become an important part of Chibs' world.

Chibs sighed the thought so tempting. He would love to ride on down to New Orleans and scare the shit out of Brian Parker and that entire family.

He would love to tell the son of a bitch to give Molly whatever she wanted and to just disappear. Chibs would love to kick and punch Brian's face in, make the bastard feel every once of pain Molly had ever felt through out those years. He'd love to _teach_ Brian to never raise a hand to a woman again.

Chibs knew though that Molly wouldn't let him do that, she wouldn't go for any of it. Even if she was scared she wouldn't let him do something like that for her. She wanted to do the right thing, let the lawyers handle it.

Yes he knew that he could probably do it all behind her back, just tell her that he was going on a normal run for the club. She would probably find out the truth eventually though and she wouldn't forgive him for going behind her back.

Molly trusted him and he didn't want to do anything to break that trust.

"Nah, I'd love ta do it, but Molly aint goin to let me do anything like that fer her. There is somethin you can do fer me though." Chibs stated fully expected a comment about Molly owning his balls, about her not letting him act on this.

He was surprised that Jax made no comment about him being whipped as he spoke up. "Anything brother, what can I do for you?"

Chibs let out a sigh knowing that he was asking for a lot, knowing that it would have to be discussed in Chapel. "When that bastard comes ta town I want someone watchin him. I want someone to be in casual clothes in the van. I don't wanta spook him with the kuttes...give him somethin to use against Molly in court. And when it's all said and done, when the divorce is final I want him to be followed out of town. I want to make sure he gets far away from Charming and doesn't return."

Jax nodded his head sure that samcro would be willing to do that for Chibs. "Do you want a prospect on Molly and Mason?"

"I'll have ta talk bout that with my old lady before I make a decision. The club is a bit much fer her. I don't wanta put too much on her too fast." Chibs admitted knowing that the last thing he needed to do was spook Molly with a prospect bodyguard.

Jax gave Chibs another pat on the back as he spoke up changing the subject to a more happy matter. "We're having our end of the summer barbecue soon. Are you going to bring Molly and Mason to meet the _family_?"

Chibs smirked speaking as he took another swig from his glass before folding up his newspaper leaving it on the bar for someone else to read. "I want ta make her feel welcome not traumatize her."

"What? Are you saying you're embarrassed by us?" Jax asked a fake offended tone to his voice.

"I'm sayin just that. Tig still calls her a milf despite the fact that it pisses me off. The last thing I need is to scare my old lady and make her think yer all a bunch of degenerates." Chibs pointed out as he finished off his drink.

"Well we are a bunch of degenerates. You know we'll make sure Tig stays in line, trust me I won't let him scare your old lady. Bring her and Mason. You can leave if things get too intense for her." Jax stated knowing that Chibs would have to introduce Molly and Mason to the club eventually.

The summer end barbecue was the perfect opportunity for that to happen. It was more of a family friendly event than samcros usual parties.

Chibs shook his head knowing that Jax was right. He just didn't want to shove Molly face first into samcro. He wanted to allow her to ease into this life. "I'll see if she wants ta go."

Jax nodded his head satisfied with that answer. He had a feeling that Tara would probably mention it to Molly anyway and she would probably do a better job of convincing her.

Jax sighed as Chibs pushed away his empty glass. The days of Chibs drinking his body weight in Jameson trying to drown out his sorrows had ended since Molly had come around. "Why don't you go home and get some rest. See Molly and Mason. I'll call you on the burner phone if anything comes up."

Chibs stood up from the bar knowing that he needed to do just that. He sighed his thoughts turning away from Molly's troubles to the samcro barbecue.

The barbecue would be a good opportunity for Molly to meet some of the other old ladies. And there would be other kids there; Mason could use a fun day with some other children his age.

It was a good idea. He just hoped that Molly wouldn't feel overwhelmed by his family in samcro.

He didn't want her to think that the men he shared a patch with were all a bunch of filthy delinquents, though they all had that side to them.

Chibs just wanted Molly to feel like she belonged here with him and his family. He didn't want her to feel left out in his world or bewildered by the way things could sometimes get around the clubhouse.

He sighed reminding himself that Molly could take it. She was a tough woman, it was part of what had attracted him to her.

He just hoped that his family in samcro didn't horrify her.

* * *

_Reviews? Constructive Criticism? _


	11. Give Your Best

Chibs smiled as he sat on the foot of Molly's bed watching her stand in front of her dresser running a hairbrush through her long hair trying to straighten out her curling locks.

She was anxious about today, he could tell. He was just as nervous. He couldn't help but to fear that she would take one look at the men he shared a patch with and run as far away as she could.

Molly spoke up as she placed her brush on top of her dresser. "Are you sure I don't need to bring anything? Any food...or drinks or napkins or something? I don't want to just show up empty-handed."

"Nah Gemma had all that covered love. Jus bring Mason and that'll be enough." He reassured her, as he stood up unable to stop himself from wrapping his arms around her waist.

She turned to face him wrapping her arms around him as she leaned up locking her lips with his. She spoke unable to hide her nervous energy. "Are there going to be a lot of people there?"

He gave her a soft smile as he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "Yes there'll be a bunch of kids though, that should make Mason happy. Gemma will be there of course. And Tara will be there as well, so there'll be somebody that ya already know there."

She did her best to smile not trying her best to hide any doubts she had about today. "Just stay close to me...I don't want to do something...I don't know wrong. I don't want to embarrass you."

"Ya couldn't embarrass me Molly and I don't plan on leavin ya all alone. I want ya and Mason to feel comfortable." He stated pressing another kiss to her lips.

He knew that she was very worried about today. Not that he blamed her. This was all new to her. She wasn't quite sure what to expect.

He wanted her to find her place in his world at her own pace. He knew that it wasn't going to happen in one day, but this barbeque was a good place to start.

He knew that he was already asking so much from her. Asking her to accept his less than conventional lifestyle asking her to put her full trust into him when society said that he wasn't the type of person she should trust.

Part of him almost wished that he could keep his life in samcro separate from his life with Molly and Mason. He knew that was impossible to do though; these two parts of his world would more than likely collide at one point.

Keeping Molly and Mason out of this part of his world would more than likely end in disaster. She would have to learn to accept the club knowing that it was a gigantic part of who he was that was the only way this relationship stood a chance.

Chibs trusted his _brothers _with his life, so he knew that he should trust them with the woman he loved and her child.

Molly knew that this was a very big deal. Chibs bringing her and Mason to the clubhouse letting them meet all of samcro.

This was a part of Chibs that she knew she would have to adjust to. It was scary thinking that the man she loved was involved in something that sounded so frightening. She wondered just what kind of things he was capable of.

She sighed knowing that it didn't do her any good to dwell on that side of him. It wouldn't do her any favors to focus on what he had done in the past.

And besides Chibs was good to her. He obviously loved Mason and her. He wouldn't let anything happen to either one of them. She had found some happiness with him.

She and Mason felt safe with him. She felt safer with him than she'd felt in a very long time. She told herself that as long as Mason and she kept feeling safe with Chibs then there was no reason to have any apprehension about this side of him.

There was no reason to be scared she reminded herself. Chibs wouldn't take her to meet these people if he didn't trust that they would be good to Mason and her.

She kept on reminding herself that she would just have to learn to take the good with the bad. So far there did seem to be more good than bad.

She had to keep remembering what Gemma had told her _If__ you love him then you're going to have to learn to love the club._

"Do I look okay?" She blurted out pulling away allowing him to see her outfit.

After staring into her closet for an hour at least she had settled on a plain black pair of shorts, the same black strappy sandals she'd worn on their first date, and the purple bohemian style tank top she'd worn to Abel's birthday party.

She had decided to leave her hair down and wear the same strawberry colored lipstick that she always wore. She'd worn only one piece of jewelry a large pair of dangly turquoise earrings.

He smiled at her his eyes scanning her body appreciatively. "Ya look beautiful."

She playfully smacked his arm when his eyes locked down on her breasts making it very obvious that he was trying to peek down her shirt. "My eyes are up here."

He chuckled pressing a kiss to her lips. "What? Yer breasts are perfect lass. Tha perfect handful...two perfect handfuls."

"Just the words I've always dreamed of a man saying to me." She replied sarcastically as he leaned down pressing a kiss to her neck.

He smirked giving the area where her neck met her shoulder a light bite as he spoke. "I've got more words fer ya. And I can probably put some of those words into actions too."

"If I let you do that then we'll never leave this room." She pointed out her cheeks flushing as he ran his tongue along one of the pulse points on her neck making her knees grow weak. She couldn't help but to melt into his embrace as he began to run his hands underneath her top enjoying the soft feel of her skin.

She leaned into his touch enjoying the way his warm hands felt against her skin. He always seemed to know just how to touch her just enough to get her all worked up and craving more.

She reluctantly pulled away from his embrace as she spoke. "I better go get Mason ready and get a proper outfit picked out before he winds up trying to leave the house in his swimsuit and his rain boots."

He smirked knowing that Mason had been going through a phase where he wanted to dress himself, which usually resulted in some crazy combinations. The boy was young enough though not to care if his clothing didn't match or made him look like a little mental patient. Just the day before he'd tried to leave the house in a pair of white and black Snoopy thermal pj pants, a neon yellow shirt that looked a little too big for his tiny frame, and his bright red rain boots. Thankfully Molly had convinced him to change.

He took a deep breath as he watched her leave the room his eyes lingering on her backside as she walked away.

He had to admit that despite his apprehension about today, he was pretty excited to be introducing Molly and Mason to the his family in samcro.

This was a sign that Molly was his old lady something that was both exciting and frightening.

He wasn't sure how she would sink into the role of being an old lady. He knew that he would have to explain a few things about this life to her and he wasn't sure how she was going to take it all.

It wasn't something easy for someone who had grown up outside of this world to understand. It wasn't something she had asked for. This was a role that she had found herself falling into simply by falling in love with him.

Chibs knew that it was a role that she may find herself not wanting to keep no matter how much she loved him.

After all this wasn't just her life it was Mason's too. She had her son's safety and future to consider. And her son's chance of having a good future was more important than her happiness any day of the week.

Chibs just hoped that Molly believed him when he told her that he would protect both Mason and her. He would never allow anything to happen to either one of them rather it was from the club or just the outside world.

He knew that he wouldn't always be able to give Mason the best, but he would try. He knew that it might not be good enough.

He and his life might not be good enough for her boy, and that hurt.

Chibs knew that it was the truth though. What did he have to offer the boy other than a problematic environment and some questionable role models?

He sighed reminding himself that all he could do was offer his love and his protection. It wasn't much but it was all he had to give.

In a strange way Molly and Mason had become Chibs' family. It had happened quickly, but he felt comfortable with it.

Maybe it was easy to be comfortable with one another because they both were looking for the same thing, a sense of contentment and security. They had somehow found a sense of happiness with one another even if their lives were quite different from one another.

Chibs couldn't imagine a life without Molly and her boy. He hoped that it was something he would never have to experience.

He knew that he had to make this work somehow. Today was going to be sink or swim for Molly.

Today his worlds would come together. He just hoped that it would be a peaceful union.

* * *

Molly opened the drivers' door to her little bug as she pulled in to the crowded parking lot of the clubhouse.

She was surprised to find that the clubhouse was located right beside TM Auto.

She went to the backseat letting Mason out being sure to keep a tight grip on his hand, not surprised as Chibs came up beside her wrapping an arm around her waist.

She was unable to stop her eyes from growing a little wide as they made their way up to the entrance of the clubhouse.

She had just thought that she had seen a lot of motorcycles at Tara's house that day. There had to be over more than a dozen bikes parked all in a neat line in the parking lot.

She suddenly felt out of place as she noticed some of the women wandering around outside all dressed in very revealing clothing. She almost felt the need to place a hand over Mason's eyes.

A few of the women gave her looks that Molly was sure could only be described as hostile.

She didn't blame them for the unfriendly looks. She knew that she must stick out like a sore thumb here. No she wasn't covered from head to toe in fabric, but her outfit looked quite modest compared to the leather mini skirts, mini dresses, and tight little outfits that some of these women were wearing.

The men made her feel just as awkward. They looked like the types of men she would usually try to avoid; tough and wild.

She didn't recognize any of these men from Abel's birthday party. She couldn't help but to be thankful that Chibs was standing beside her his arm wrapped possessively around her waist.

Chibs knew that this wasn't her usual social scene. He just hoped that she could take it all in without judgement.

Molly let out a sigh of relief as she spotted a familiar face. Tara smiled as she spotted Molly. She gave Molly and Chibs a friendly hug as she spoke. "Great to see you."

"You too." Molly replied hoping that her voice didn't show how very alien she felt at the moment. She felt as though her tongue was twisting up making it hard to speak.

She let out a nervous sigh when she realized that she hadn't even entered the clubhouse yet. If she felt this much like an outsider out here then how out of place would she feel inside?

Tara leaned down smiling at Mason whom Molly had thankfully talked into wearing a t-shirt that actually fit him and a pair of jeans with his red converse. "Look Mason there's some playground toys right over there. I bet Abel would love it if you joined him."

Molly reluctantly let go of her son's hand watching him run over to a little playground area sat up at the corner of the building. It was the last thing she had expected to see here.

She kept a close eye on Mason as he joined Abel on a swing looking as happy as he could be. Tara nodded towards the playground. "That was built a couple of years ago for Abel by a few of the prospects. It turned out to be a pretty good idea considering without that playground there would be nothing here to keep him occupied."

Tara gave Molly a smile spotting the look of maternal worry on the woman's face. "I'll keep on eye on him. Relax."

Molly nodded her head thankful for Tara's willingness to keep an eye on Mason.

Molly knew that she couldn't hover over the boy for the rest of his life. She had to learn to loosen the apron strings eventually, but it was just the mother in her. After all that they'd been through she couldn't stop herself from being over protective. And it didn't help that they were in such an unfamiliar place.

"Come on love let me show you around." Chibs stated soothing her frazzled nerves.

He could tell that she was feeling out of her element. It was probably a gigantic culture shock to her. It was a lot to take in so far and he knew that there was so much for her to take in inside.

She let Chibs lead her into the clubhouse his arm still wrapped around her waist. He knew that she needed some sort of silent reassurance from him.

Her eyes grew a little wide at some of the more risqué decorations; a stripper pole, several pairs of women's' panties and thongs strung over a light fixture by a large television, there were a few bras thrown in as well, and there were more than a few small pictures of partially nude women on motorcycles here and there thrown in beside some of the other decor.

She silently reminded herself that she shouldn't be too shocked considering just who she was dealing with here; this was a clubhouse for men, men who apparently liked their women more on the lewd side from what she had seen so far.

She frowned knowing that she was being judgmental. She knew that Chibs needed her to be openminded about all of this no matter how foreign it all was to her.

He trusted her enough to let her see this side to his life. So she should respect him enough to give it all a fair chance.

She knew that she couldn't be a prude about any of this. She knew that her insecurities didn't make things easier. It was a lot to take in considering her sexual aptitude wasn't that advanced.

She was sure that compared to the other women Chibs had been with that she was quite innocent. _And probably boring, _a little voice chirped out in the back of her mind. She frowned knowing better than to listen to that voice.

Chibs didn't seem to have an issue with her lack of experience so far so why should she take an issue with it?

The rest of the clubhouse was about what she had expected; neon bar lights, pool tables, a few dart boards, a massive very well stocked bar, a few couches and a few pub tables with chairs. The same emblem she'd seen on Chibs' kutte seemed to be everywhere on posters, artwork, flags, and stickers; the samcro reaper.

She raised an eyebrow as she spotted several mugshots hanging on the wall including one of Chibs. She sighed reminding herself that she shouldn't be shocked. He'd told her what he was involved in so if course he had a criminal record.

A voice in her head spoke up scolding her for not packing up Mason and getting the hell out of here. _Are you insane these people are criminals_ it asked her.

She took a deep breath reminding herself that she'd decided to go with her heart on this. Her heart wanted Chibs and more of how amazing he'd been. The heart wants what the heart wants.

She did her best to ignore the voices in her head that told her she was going to regret this and that she was a fool to listen to her heart.

Chibs pointed off towards a set of double doors that were covered in leather of all things. "That's the chapel. It's were we have our meetins and take votes surroundin the club's business. No women or non club members there...well Gemma has been in there a few times."

She nodded her head taking in the entire scene in front of her. She was relived to see that it wasn't as frightening as she'd imagined.

Though she wasn't quite sure what she had been picturing, it wasn't like she'd expected to see half naked women traipsing throughout the place and handguns sitting out on the tables...well not seriously anyway.

He pointed off towards another doorway revealing what was clearly a massive kitchen. "Gemma is probably in there. She get's pretty snappy when she's cookin though. So we should wait to drop in on her."

She was surprised to see that there were quite a few women going in and out of the kitchen a few of them carrying grocery bags. She imagined that it was a lot of work getting ready to prepare a massive meal for so many people.

She wondered if she should offer to help but didn't have any time to ask as Chibs led her away.

Chibs led her off down a long hallway of closed doors. "This is where tha dorms are located. I pretty much lived here when I first came ta Charming. I still spend the night if we're pullin an all nighter or I'm too wasted to go home."

He opened a door letting her inside as he spoke. "This is my room."

She let her eyes scan the room to see that it was actually pretty plain. It made her think of the dorms she had lived in when she was in college.

There was an old worn out looking black recliner sitting in the corner, a queen sized wooden framed bed that sat low to the ground with flannel sheets and a heavy gray comforter, a flag with the samcro reaper hung over the bed, there was a old looking worn dresser in the corner of the room with a mirror hanging over it. There was another dresser that had a coffee pot and a microwave set up on top of it.

The only thing that showed that this room belonged to Chibs were the photos set up around the room.

She was unable to stop herself as she walked over to the dresser picking up a picture in a shiny metal frame of a very pretty teenage girl.

Chibs spoke nodding towards the photo affection clear in his voice. "That's my Kerrianne."

Molly nodded her head studying the photo; Kerrianne was a pretty sixteen year old girl with a sweet smile and very long dark hair. She had her father's nose and the look in her eyes made Molly think of the look Chibs sometimes got in his eyes when he was talking about something that he was passionate about.

Molly placed the photo back down as she turned to face the bed shocked when she noticed a photo sitting up on the bedside table.

It was a picture of Mason and she from the day that Chibs had taken them to a little old-fashioned ice cream parlor not far from the hospital. Mason was sitting in her lap holding a children's sized strawberry ice cream cone, the both of them smiling.

She could remember Chibs taking the picture of them on his cell phone but she hadn't expected that he would have had it printed up and put in a frame.

He walked up to her pressing a kiss to her shoulder. "Figured I better have a picture of my old lady and my boy."

"What do you mean by old lady?" She blurted out curiosity winning out over any anxious energy she was still feeling.

He sighed speaking up as she turned to face him. "It jus means that yer my girlfriend. If anyone asks ya around here yer supposed to tell them that...We get a lotta...women around here that like ta hook up with bikers. Occasionally a nomad will get a little drunk and mistake just about any women fer someone whose up fer grabs."

"A nomad?" Molly asked feeling more overwhelmed and confused than she'd felt when she'd pulled into the parking lot.

"It's pretty much what it sounds like. It's what ya call a mc member who isn't tied down to jus one branch of the Sons. They jump round from clubhouse to clubhouse. They'll usually crash and party at whatever clubhouse they're in." Chibs explained studying the look on Molly's face, a mixture of confusion and uncertainty.

He took her hand in his knowing that there was much more for him to explain about his world, but he didn't want to just throw it all at her at once. It would take time; slow and steady was the right way to go.

Molly allowed Chibs to lead her over to the bar where a few men were gathered.

She only recognized some of them from Abel's birthday party; Jax of course, Bobby who from what she could remember had told her that he occasionally preformed as an Elvis impersonator, Ratboy whom she could remember from that day when she'd brought her car into TM Auto, and of course Tig whom she wasn't quite sure what to think of yet.

Her experiences with Tig hadn't been all that pleasant, he had spent more than enough time leering at her at Abel's birthday party and hitting on her in less than romantic ways.

She noticed the Chibs tightened his grip on her as he noticed that Tig had spotted her.

"Ya guys remember Molly." Chibs blurted out not hiding just how excited he was to introduce his old lady to everyone.

"Oh I remember. How're you doing doll?" Tig chirped up not missing his opportunity to make Chibs glower.

Jax quickly spoke up stopping any possible drama between the two men from surfacing. "Where's the little guy?"

"Outside playing with Abel and a couple of other kids." Molly replied thankful that her son was already having a blast and was seemingly unaware that they were so out of place here.

It would just take time, she told herself. They would find their place here eventually. It would have been ridiculous for her to just feel comfortable here right off the bat, she knew that.

Chibs nodded over to a chubby very tall man behind the bar. "This is Filthy Phil."

Molly was surprised that he took her hand shaking it politely. _Who would have thought a biker with manners_, she couldn't help but to think though she knew that Chibs was just as much of a gentleman to her. Though she did have the feeling that Chibs could be less than polite when it came to someone other than her.

She couldn't help but to wonder why this guy was called Filthy Phil though. She had a feeling that she didn't want to know.

Chibs spoke again as Filthy Phil released her hand and pointed over to a man whom Molly could only describe as stone-faced. The man made her automatically feel on edge. "This is Happy."

The man called Happy took her hand giving it a firm shake that was none to gentle his face still expressionless.

She couldn't help but to be glad as he released her hand. Chibs nodded towards a man who had a very short mohawk and tribal print tattoos on either side of his head. "This is Juice."

She shook his hand thankful to see that his handshake was far friendlier than Happy's handshake had been.

Chibs nodded towards the rest of the men at the bar as Juice let go of Molly's hand. "And o course ya know the rest of these degenerates."

"How many times have I told you Chibs sweet talk will get you nowhere...or everywhere depending on which one of us you're talking to." Jax stated defiantly lightening the nervous tense mood.

Chibs let out a sigh of relief as Molly laughed at the comment and took a bottle of Heineken beer from Juice.

So far so good.

* * *

Molly sat at a picnic table outside enjoying the warm air as the sun set. The outside lights had been turned on lighting up the darkening area.

She kept a close eye on Mason who was still playing with Abel though it was hard to keep an eye on him now that more children had joined in on the fun.

Chibs had gone to get food for the three of them, though she was unsure if Mason would eat. Getting a five year old to eat something other than junk food wasn't an easy task.

If Mason had his way he would live off of peanut butter, skittles, Oreos, Spaghetti Os with meatballs, mac and cheese, and juice boxes.

She had been left alone at the wooden picnic table, which gave her a chance to decompress after such a busy day.

The longer she was here the more at ease she felt. Everyone had made her feel very welcome, joking and talking with her. They had all been very friendly so far not counting the occasional scantily dressed woman who gave her the stink eye.

Chibs had kept his promise keeping close by always keeping the conversation going not allowing anything to get too intense for her.

She looked up as a thin attractive blonde sat down across from her and spoke. "You're Molly?"

Molly nodded her head taking the blonde's hand and shaking it as the woman spoke again. "I'm Lyla. My three little ones are over there playing with your son."

Molly widened her eyes amazed that the woman had three children. She spoke unable to stop herself from commenting on it. "You look amazing for three kids."

Lyla laughed politely as she spoke. "Oh Piper is the only one who's mine, Ellie and Kenny were Opie's kids."

Molly felt her blood run a little cold as she remembered the patch on Chibs' kutte _In Memory of Opie._

"Chibs is really crazy about you. He was really nervous about bringing you here to meet us all." Lyla stated thankfully not mentioning her late husband anymore.

Molly smiled not helping but to feel thankful to hear that Chibs was just as nervous about all of this as her.

"You work at the hospital with Tara. Are you a doctor?" Lyla asked.

Molly shook her head as she spoke. "I work down at the lab. I'm a phlebotomist. What do you do for a living?"

Lyla suddenly looked a little anxious as she spoke. "I was formally in adult films...now I work at Diosa."

Molly widened her eyes as she came to the realization that she was talking to a former porn star turned prostitute.

Molly did her best to hide her discomfort knowing that she had no right to judge Lyla. The woman had been nothing but sweet to her so far. She took a deep breath as she spoke up. "How long have you known...everyone?"

"A few years now. I met Jax through Cara Cara and then Opie and I started dating when I brought my car in. They've really all taken care of me since Opie...passed. The club has really looked out for my family and me through a lot of rough times." Lyla explained looking relieved that Molly hadn't shunned her the second she found out what she did for a living.

Molly nodded her head a little surprised to hear that the club had helped out Lyla so much. She guessed that this was a sign that Chibs hadn't been lying when he'd assured her that Samcro would take care of her.

She opened her mouth to say something else as Chibs joined the table Mason not far behind.

Chibs smiled as he spotted Lyla. "Ya met my old lady."

"Yes and I can see why you picked her." Lyla responded making Molly's cheeks flush.

She did her best to hide her pink toned cheeks as she turned her attention to Mason allowing him to sit on one side of her while Chibs sat on the other.

Mason smiled at Lyla as the woman started to talk to him about the new shirt he was wearing. It was one that Chibs' had bought him; a black shirt with a white skull and crossbones on the front.

Molly allowed Chibs to take her hand in his as they stared down at their food.

She was surprised as she realized that despite the unfamiliar surroundings she felt right at home.

* * *

Molly held on to Mason the boy having become fussy a long time ago. He rested his head on his mother's shoulder as he struggled to fall asleep.

Chibs nodded at the boy knowing that it was far past Mason's bedtime. He stood up taking Molly's hand in his. "We can crash in my room fer the night."

Molly nodded knowing that it would be best. It was past ten now and she was starting to feel just as drowsy as her son.

Chibs led her into the clubhouse thankful that things hadn't gotten too crazy just yet. Usually things were pretty crazy by this point but he had a feeling that the presence of children and old ladies had stopped the wild times, Which was a huge relief the last thing he needed was to bring Mason through a samcro party.

Molly placed Mason down in Chibs' bed knowing that the boy would have to sleep in between them for the night.

She was surprised as Chibs spoke up. "I'll go get his inhaler from yer purse. I know yer goin to want Mason's inhaler close by jus in case."

"You don't think your friends will make fun of you for carrying my purse?" She asked unable to stop herself from teasing.

Chibs smirked as he leaned down pressing a kiss to her Molly's cheek. "Im not goin to carry the purse. I'm jus goin to grab the inhaler. I'll make any other sacrifice fer our boy though."

She smiled not helping but to love that Chibs had begun to refer to Mason as their boy.

Chibs pressed one more kiss to her cheek before leaving the room.

She untied Mason's shoes taking them and his socks off thankful to see that he fell right to sleep the second his head hit the pillow.

She frowned not helping but to eavesdrop as she heard a women's voice out in the hallway through the closed door of Chibs' room. "What's up with the blonde and the kid that Chibs brought with him?"

"Haven't ya heard that's his new old lady?" Another woman's voice piped up this voice sounding whiny though Molly was sure that the owner of the voice was trying to sound more like Marilyn Monroe than a toddler.

She heard a third woman's voice pipe up that sounded like it had seen it's fair amount of cigarettes. "Whatever she doesn't have a crow tattoo. She's nothing until he marks her with a crow."

"Yeah but he seems pretty attached to her and that kid...it's kind of sweet. I mean that kid really seems to love him." She heard the whiny voice retort.

The first voice spoke again sounding irritated with the two other voices. "I can't believe he would chose that out of all the women he could have picked. I mean he has the choice of whatever he wants here and he chose to stick with that used up pussy."

Molly frowned the words stinging more than she'd like them too. She could hear Brian's voice in her head repeating all the insults he used to throw at her, _ugly, fat, stupid bitch, used up. No one will love you like me. No one else could possibly want you._

She felt her throat tighten up as she heard the smokers voice speak up. "I don't know why you're so concerned. It's not like he's been hooking up with anyone for like a year now. You know men around here don't stick with one pussy for long though. He'll get bored eventually. These guys always do."

Molly stood up more than tempted to open the door and explode at the women who were obviously discussing her.

She held back though knowing that she had a sleeping child lying in bed. She didn't need to fly off the handle in front of Mason.

She sighed as that voice in the back of her head piped up suddenly realizing that it sounded a lot like Brian, _You don't belong here. Do you need anymore proof? Just go on back home._

She was tempted to give in and do just that. She bit her bottom lip trying to stop herself from scooping up Mason and taking him home with her.

Molly widened her eyes as Chibs walked into the room masons inhaler in hand. The smile on his face automatically faded as he spotted the look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...I mean it's stupid." Molly replied not wanting to blurt out what she'd over heard.

The last thing she needed to do was sound like a clingy nutcase.

Chibs placed the inhaler on his dresser as he held out a hand to her. "Come on."

"I can't leave Mason." Molly stated refusing to stand up.

Chibs shook his head knowing that he couldn't just let this go. He needed to get to the bottom of whatever was bothering her.

They needed to find some place to talk in private.

She had been happy before he'd left the room and today had been great. She had really settled in nicely smiling and joking with his friends. Something major had happened in the short time he'd been gone and he had to know what.

He left the room for a moment spotting Ratboy behind the bar working beside Filthy Phil one man restocking while the other handed out drinks.

"Come ere I need ya to do me a favor prospect." Chibs blurted out motioning for Ratboy.

Chibs led Ratboy back towards his dorm room as he spoke. "I want ya to wait outside this door don't leave fer nothin. If you hear the little lad wake up come get me."

Molly reluctantly allowed Chibs to take her hand leading her down the hall to another room. He knocked on the door before opening it thankful that Juice's room was unoccupied and not a complete mess.

Chibs spoke taking no time in diving right into whatever was bothering her as the door shut behind them. "What's wrong sweet lass? Talk ta me."

"It's stupid." Molly stated once again as she began to feel embarrassed getting so upset over a few mean words.

It wasn't like this was the first time in her life she'd had to endure people's cruelty. After all Brian used to insult her on a daily basis

"It's not stupid if it's upsetin ya." Chibs replied as he went over to her placing a gentle hand on her waist.

She pulled away from him taking a seat on the edge of Juice's bed hating that she was having to repeat the words that had been said. "I heard some women talking about me outside the door. They said I...have a used up...pussy. That you'll get tired of me. That men around here always get tired of one woman."

"What'd they look like?" He asked clearly going into an automatic rage knowing that croweaters had been talking about Molly. He didn't like the idea of anyone making her feel inferior. He knew just how fragile her self esteem was after years of taking abuse from a man who was supposed to love her.

Molly took a deep breath as she shook her head. "I didn't see them...I just heard them."

He took a seat beside her trying his best to calm his temper. It wasn't like there was much he could do. Well he could sic Gemma on them but that would probably cause more trouble than it was worth.

Molly spoke again knowing that this was a conversation they needed to have. "If I'm going to be with you then I have to know that I'm the only one. I won't just sit back and put up with someone cheating on me...not after my husband had his affairs. If you love me as much as you claim to then I need to know that you're going to respect me enough to be faithful."

Chibs frowned his stomach churning. He wasn't surprised by the request. This was a conversation that they needed to have.

He had been faithful to her since they'd gotten together, hell he'd been stuck on her since she walked into his life.

Chibs knew that he didn't have the best track record though. His past was messy. When he had first married Fiona he'd been faithful. Of course that had changed when Jimmy had taken her. Chibs had spent over a decade burying himself in just about any woman who crossed his path.

He knew how it must look to Molly seeing all these women around. She wasn't dumb, she knew just why these women hung around the clubhouse.

It wasn't easy to stay faithful to someone in this life. Not with so much temptation always around. It was so easy to slip up and make a mistake.

He knew he couldn't make any mistakes with Molly. He knew that he had something good going here with Molly. For the first time in a long time he felt completely content with his life.

He knew that Molly wasn't going to stick around unless he made it clear the she was the only one.

He scooted close to her placing a hand on her cheek getting her to turn to face him. "It's always been you love. Yer all I've wanted since I met ya. I haven't strayed or even thought about it."

Molly let out a shaky breath as she spoke. "I can't have my heart broken again Filip. Not when I'm just learning that it's okay to give it to someone again."

"And I'm not goin to be the one to break it Molly. I love ya. I promise ya that yer it fer me. The second I cheat on ya is the second yer goin to leave me...I know that." He promised her grateful that she allowed him to lean in and press a delicate kiss to her lips.

She spoke again knowing that she needed to discuss one other thing. "In a few years Mason probably won't remember very much about his father... Honestly I hope he doesn't remember anything... considering what kind of man Brian is. Mason was talking to me the other day and he said that you're kind of like a daddy because you do all the things a daddy does like take us places and kiss me...I don't know what to say to him...I mean I know it's so soon to expect so much from you...you aren't his father... Just promise me that you won't let him down...He looks up to you and you mean so much to him...to both of us."

Chibs let out a heavy breath taking her words in. He spoke up trying to express exactly how he felt though it felt difficult to put it all into words. "I know that I won't always be the best influence fer the little lad. I can promise that I'm goin to try though love. I love that boy. I'd be proud to have him call me da one day. I know I don't have much ta offer. I'm a criminal there's no way of sugar coatin that...it's not somethin that I...that I'm sure ya want yer boy lookin up to. All I can promise though is that I'm goin to show Mason that I love ya both so much. Yer my family love..Mason and ya are my family. I'm goin to teach Mason how to love and protect his family. I know it's not much but it's all I've got ta offer."

He let out another breath afraid that she would tell him that it wasn't enough, that he wasn't enough.

Molly took him by surprise locking her lips with his before she spoke. "I'd be proud for him to call you da too. Just give me what you can...I'll be happy if you give us your best."

He locked his lips to hers again the kiss far more passionate than the kiss before.

He wrapped his arms around her waist almost forgetting just where they were, wanting to prove to her just how much she meant to him right here right now.

They pulled apart reluctantly as Juice walked into the room giving the two of them a disgusted look. "You have the wrong room...god it's like walking in on your parents."

Chibs flipped him off as he spoke. "Bite me."

"I told you Chibs I'm just not that in to you." Juice replied not missing a beat.

Chibs smiled as Molly laughed, her laughter genuine the worry far from her mind.

He took her hand in his as he stood up smirking over at Juice. "Well sweet lass let's get back to our boy. Now that we've defiled Juicy boy's room."

They both laughed as they heard Juice let out a string of curses staring down at his bed in horror.

Chibs pulled Molly's hand to his lips pressing a kiss to it overjoyed that things were settled between them and they'd come to an understanding about their relationship.

He had his sweet lass and his little lad and Chibs Filip Telford couldn't be happier.


	12. Letting Go and Moving Forward

Chibs sat out on a picnic table in front of the clubhouse a cigarette in one hand and his personal cell phone in the other hand pressed close to his ear.

He let out a sigh thankful that it was still early enough that he had some privacy around the clubhouse and TM Auto. The last thing he needed was someone listening in on his conversation.

He had come in early this morning just to get an early start on work. The phone call had been a surprise.

However he wasn't surprised that the voice on the other line was none too friendly. Fiona had always had a temper, he had always use to say it was the Irish in her; a fiery temper.

It was something that he had once loved about her. He'd always had admired a woman who could hold her own. And Fiona was the definition of a tough woman.

He took a drag off his cigarette trying to keep his own temper in check as he spoke up. "Ya know ya aren't bein fair Fiona. We've been over fer a long while now."

"Aye we have but I didn't expect this...a divorce Filip. I thought we had an agreement." Fiona responded taking a deep breath apparently trying to quell her own anger though knowing her the calm probably wouldn't last long.

He knew that he should have expected this reaction from her. He hadn't really given her a warning that the divorce papers were coming, that was his mistake.

He knew that he should have had the decency to at least call her and give her a heads up first. It had been an asshole move on his part.

It was just that he hadn't had any idea what to say to her. How did you tell the woman whom you had once loved and spent over a decade pining for that you didn't want to be married to her any longer even if the marriage was technically already over. How were you supposed to tell someone that you had fallen in love with someone else? That your heart belonged to someone else.

It wasn't an easy conversation to have. It was hard to let go of what they'd once had though he knew they needed to.

He knew that the good memories would always be there. And it wasn't right to remain in a marriage out of nostalgia and religious obedience.

This was a conversation that they had both avoided for long enough.

Fiona had been his first love and he knew that he would always have some love for her; after all she was the mother to his child. He was sure she felt the same about him.

They just couldn't love each other the way a husband and wife should. They'd spent too long apart.

They'd each grown into someone the other didn't recognize. The dynamic they'd once shared had changed.

Yes things had been amazing at first. Right after Jimmy had died and Chibs had officially gotten his family back. Those first few months that he'd gone back in forth between Belfast and Charming had been passionate and seemingly perfect.

Once the passion had faded though resentment and anger had crawled out from the woodworks. They'd done nothing but fight when he visited and soon Fiona had asked him to stop coming unless it was to see Kerrianne.

Fiona and he hadn't even spoken in almost a year unless it had something to do with their daughter.

He spoke up knowing that Fiona and he needed to keep things civil for Kerrianne's sake. It wasn't right to let their anger towards one another cloud their discussions when there was the well being of a sixteen year old girl to consider. "Ya know that our agreement aint right fer either one of us. It's insane to remain married when the marriage is dead."

"Divorce is a sin...ya know that. Our marriage wasn't just a contract between us Filip it was a contract with God as well." Fiona spat back some of her temper finding it's way to the surface once again.

Chibs shook his head no longer buying that line. She'd thrown it at him at least a dozen times before when they'd discussed the end of their relationship and he'd always just taken it. "What's another sin with us Fiona? Ya and I both know that we've each sinned enough fer God to take notice, and besides that, God forgives. If he's all bout forgiveness then he'll forgive us fer this."

He heard her let out a huff before she spoke again. "What bout Kerrianne then? What's she goin to think when she finds out yer replacin yer family with another woman and a child that aint even yers?"

Chibs put his cigarette out in an ashtray on the table pushing it so far down that the cigarette butt nearly broke in half. He spoke his anger taking hold as he raised his voice "Fer Christs sake don't ya pull that shite with me Fiona! Ya know that aint how it is! Kerrianne is my little girl. Nothin is goin to change with her. I'm still goin to come see her as often as I can. And she's old enough to understand why things can't work between us. Hell ya know Kerrianne has asked us both at least a dozen time why we remain married if it's over between us...ya know she just wants us to be happy and she knows the only way that can happen is if we're apart."

He took a few deep breaths trying to get his temper back in check. "Ya had to know this was comin eventually...It's not fair to either one of us to stay like this. There's nothin left between us...ya said it yerself when ya told me not to come back to Belfast unless it was to see our baby. It's time ta let go."

The line stayed silent for a long while and he'd almost thought that she had hung up on him out of spite.

He was surprised when she spoke saying the last thing he'd expected. "Yer right...this is really what ya want?"

He spoke surprised that it didn't take him any time to think about it. He'd thought about it long and hard for at least a year now since she'd told him that she didn't want him anymore. "Yes it's what I want...Lettin go is the right thing fer both of us."

Fiona spoke again after another moment of silence. "I know it is...yer right Filip...it's still hard ta let go...all those years we lost. It still hurts ta know that we couldn't make it work."

"Aye it does. I wish things coulda been different. We can't dwell on the past though Fi...we got our whole lives ahead of us. Why live this way when we both know it makes us unhappy." He responded any anger he'd felt completely disappearing being replaced with a bittersweet feeling. A nostalgic energy really.

Fiona and he both knew this was the right thing to do. It was painful to know that the marriage really was over now. It had been over a decade though in reality they'd only been together for four of those years.

It was hard to let go of the past but in the end it was right.

Chibs was surprised to find that his heart didn't hurt. He had thought that the knowledge of the marriage really being over would break him.

He was shocked to discover that he actually felt a sense of relief. As hard as it was he knew that it was time to move on with his life.

And for once he had a life worth moving forward with.

* * *

Chibs stood in the garage staring down at the engine of an old rusted out Harley from the early seventies. The thing was ancient and looked to be in poor shape but the old man who'd brought it in was hoping that it could somehow be salvaged for his grandson.

Chibs was doubtful that it was going to be salvageable without a shitload of work and not to mention money. Which the old man thankfully was willing to provide.

Usually Chibs would say that he hated the rich, but he found it hard to hate them when they were willing to throw some money his way.

His mood had improved since this morning at least. Working on the old bike had been the kind of pick me up he'd needed.

The bike reminded him of the piece of junk bike he'd bought when he was sixteen back in Glasgow. Back then of course he hadn't been aware that the bike had been junk. He had eventually traded it in on a better bike but he had never forgotten the first bike.

Working on the bike was more fun than work really. He enjoyed knowing that he could restore it to it's former glory though he wasn't too happy knowing that such a beautiful bike would wind up going to a spoiled teenage boy who probably wouldn't appreciate it.

The conversation that Chibs had this morning with Fiona hadn't been an easy one, but he knew that it had been necessary.

He knew that he still needed to have a talk with Kerrianne. Though he was sure that the talk with his daughter would be a lot less stressful that the talk he'd had with her mother.

Kerrianne had expressed in the past that she just wanted her da to be happy. She'd recognized just how lonely and miserable he had been.

Chibs knew that his little girl would be relieved to see that he had found some happiness.

He hoped though that she understood that Molly and Mason weren't replacing her. He knew that he would have to make it clear to Kerrianne that no one could take the place of his baby girl.

She was his daughter no matter what happened. That was one thing that would never change.

He held on to the hope that he could somehow talk Kerrianne into visiting him here, once things were all settled down between Molly and her soon to be ex husband.

Chibs wanted his daughter to get to know Molly and Mason and for Molly and Mason to get to know her.

He hoped that these two parts of his life could get along with one another or at least find a way to coexist.

Family was very important to him. Especially after all the years he'd lost thanks to Jimmy O'.

Kerrianne had barely been four years old when he had been booted from Ireland. Not much younger than Mason was now.

When he let himself think too hard about it all he was overtaken with sorrow over the years he'd lost with his baby girl. Things that he could never get back like her first day of school, so many birthdays and Christmases. He had missed teaching her to ride a bike and how to roller skate, he had missed helping her with her homework, he had missed all the things a father was supposed to be there for.

He knew that there was no way to ever get those moments back. All he could do was soak up as many memories as he could make with her now.

Kerrianne was sixteen years old, in a few short years she would become an adult. It was hard to actually believe that he would soon be the father to an adult.

Time really had flown by.

He looked up from the bike when he heard Gemma's voice as the woman walked up beside him. "You came in early. It wasn't your turn to open up."

"Yeah...jus wanted to get started on this bike. It's goin to be a beauty when I'm done with it." Chibs replied not wanting to tell Gemma the truth.

The last thing he was in the mood for was to hear Gemma talk about her dislike for Fiona. He was perfectly aware that she called Fiona _the Irish bitch. _Though she'd never said it in front of him.

Gemma nodded her head apparently buying his story though it really wasn't much of a tall tale. He had wanted to dive right into working on the bike. "I noticed that Molly and Mason spent the night at the clubhouse Saturday."

"Aye they did. The little lad was all tuckered out after playin with Abel and all the other kids. He was out the second his head hit tha pillows." Chibs replied unable to hide the smile on his face though he knew that Gemma was prying into his relationship checking up on things between Molly and he.

It would really irritate him if he didn't know that she was only doing it out of love for _her boys. _She was after all the Den Mom of Samcro.

"So I guess she's willing to give the life a chance. She didn't run screaming." Gemma stated joking a little with her last statement.

Chibs nodded his head in response as he reached into his tall locker sized tool box pulling out a socket wrench. "She's tryin. It hasn't been easy on us."

Gemma nodded a knowing look on her face. She'd seen old ladies come and go in the club. She was the only constant even though Clay and she were over. She liked to think that she could tell automatically rather a woman could handle this life or not. "That's to be expected. She seems to love you enough to stick by you though. You and her are good for each other. She makes you happy so I have to say I approve."

"She does make me a happy man." He stated a content smile on his face not helping but to like that Molly had Gemma's approval.

Her approval was a hard thing to win. Gemma had found that she approved of Molly especially once she saw what a good mother she was. A good mother who would do just about anything to protect her kids was something Gemma respected.

Chibs knew that Gemma was the type of woman who Molly could probably use in her life. Though Gemma could be too intense and bossy and got into things that she had no business getting into. Gemma was still someone who could help Molly break out of her shell a little help her adjust to this world.

"She overheard some gashes talkin bout her Saturday night. Sayin I was goin to get bored with her said some pretty nasty things bout her...I don't know if they did it on purpose or not. It brought up some bad memories fer Molly I think...that bastard she was married to ruined er self esteem...cheated on her. I did some damage control though...made things righ with her." He admitted it feeling good to open up about the small disaster that had happened that night.

He had meant every word he'd said to Molly that night. He knew that he had something really good going here and he was going to do whatever it took to keep it going.

Gemma let out an exasperated sigh as she spoke. "She's going to have to learn to take that kind of shit... She needs to make it clear she's your old lady."

"Aye I know...I think she can handle it though. It may take her some time and I'm not goin anywhere. Don't teach her to break girls' noses just yet." He stated completely serious about the last part.

Though he had to admit that he thought that it would be kind of sexy to watch Molly get into a cat fight over him.

"You sure about that? She's not familiar with just how vicious these croweaters can get if you don't remind them of their place around here." Gemma pointed out sounding as though she wasn't going to listen to him on the order not to teach Molly to break a few bones.

Chibs smirked knowing that his orders for Gemma to back off had gone in one ear and out the other. "She's tougher than she looks. She had ta be a strong lass to make it through what she and her little lad have been through. Trust me mom I think she'll be jus fine if we just give her some time."

Gemma chuckled amused by the _mom _comment. "Fine...just saying I'm available if she needs me. She and that little boy are part of the family now."

He smiled happy to know that Molly and Mason had been accepted into his dysfunctional little family at samcro. "There is somethin ya can do fer me."

"And what would that be?" Gemma asked genuinely curious considering Chibs was rarely one to ask for favors from anyone. He was the type that liked to try to take care of his own problems before he ever asked for help.

"Tomorrows goin to be rough fer Molly. She's meetin with Lucy Fisher one last time before they set a date in the family court. They've gotta set a date with the family courts to discuss custody over Mason in front of a judge before they can move forward with the divorce. She's goin to be a mess worryin bout it." Chibs explained pausing for a moment as he placed the wrench back into the toolbox.

He turned to face Gemma as he spoke again. "I want ta do somethin special fer her tomorrow night. Take her out...I haven't taken her out on anything that could be considered a real date yet...most of the time I take her somewhere the little lad is with us. I figured she could use a nice night out with jus the adults."

"You want me to keep Mason for the night?" Gemma asked fully understanding what he was trying to hint at.

Chibs gave her a smile hoping that it wouldn't be a problem. Usually he would ask Jax for Tara and him to take Mason for the night, but he knew that things had been rocky between Tara and Jax lately and they needed time alone together without an extra kid hanging around. "Ya don't mind?"

Gemma gave him a quick hug before she turned to head back to the office. "Of course I don't mind. Bring him by to the garage and he can hang out here while you work. I'll take him home with me that night. Abel and Thomas will probably be spending the night too so it won't be awkward for the kid."

She paused turning to face him as she spoke again. "Have fun tomorrow night and don't let her worry about a thing. Just remember to use protection. The last thing Molly needs is to get knocked up."

He smirked not surprised by the vulgar comment or the catcalls from a few of the other men in the garage.

Gemma was the only person in the world that could get away with saying something like that to him with him coming up with a snarky retort.

He hoped that he could give Molly a good night tomorrow. They both needed a nice night considering the hell that was coming this way.

He felt his stomach knot up knowing that the calm routine that had become Molly and his life was about to be thrown into a whirlwind.

Brian Parker wasn't the type of man who would let her divorce him and take Mason without any repercussions especially once he found out that she had found love again.

Chibs took a deep breath silently reminding himself that he would protect Molly and Mason. No one was going to lay one finger on either one of them not while Chibs was around.

* * *

Chibs smiled as he walked through the front door of Molly's house, he barely had time to take his helmet off before Mason ran to him hopping up from his spot on the sofa and embracing him in a tight hug.

He knelt down picking the boy up holding him close to him on his hip as he spoke. "What've ya been up to today?"

"Working on my math." Mason replied his voice revealing just how much he despised his math workbooks.

Molly had gone out and bought several math workbooks for Mason knowing that he had to prepare for school.

The boy had a learning disability in math or at least that was what the school that he had attended in Louisiana had told Molly. Molly had Mason tested after the school had told her about his issues and the results had shown that he his math skills were hindered.

Mason seemed to get confused easily when it came to math, which was worrisome considering, he seemed to be so far behind other kids his age.

He had trouble counting as high as he should be able to and he had trouble counting by tens and twenties like most kids his age. This would be a problem once he started the first grade in a few short weeks considering he would be learning addition and subtraction.

Chibs chuckled recognizing the irritated tone in Mason's voice. "I'll sit down and help ya in a minute little lad."

"Why do I have to learn math...it's hard." Mason blurted out hoping that he could somehow sweet talk _Mr. Chibs _into letting him slack off.

Chibs pressed a kiss to Mason's cheek as he spoke. "I know it's hard but ya got to learn it. Even I have ta know math and I'm forty eight."

Chibs placed the boy down on the floor trying not to burst out laughing as Mason spoke up. "That's old."

Molly entered the room right at that moment frowning at her son as he sat back down on the sofa taking his math workbook in hand and looking down at it clearly not looking forward to getting back to work even if Chibs was going to help him. "Baby that isn't nice. Mr. Chibs isn't old."

Chibs went over to Molly pressing a kiss to her lips as he spoke up. "It's alright sweet lass. I am gettin pretty old. Ya sure ya don't want to trade me in fer a younger model?"

"Wouldn't dream of it." She replied allowing him to press another kiss to her lips.

She pulled away from him thankful that she was finally out of her hospital scrubs and now wearing a comfortable pair of blue jeans and a fitted gray t-shirt. It was a relief to be in comfy clothing and being barefoot after being on her feet for so long.

"How was work?" Chibs asked as he followed her into the kitchen not helping but to stare at her backside for a moment admiring the view.

"Horrible. I was tasked with going through the children's floor and taking blood samples from a few patients. My ear drums are broken from the screams and I can't stand seeing the kids cry knowing that I'm the reason. And I was already in a bad mood before that because of what's happening tomorrow." Molly explained deciding the leave out the fact that she'd only been tasked with the children's' floor because her supervisor had it out for her since Gemma had come to see her at work that day.

He pressed a kiss to her cheek as he spoke. "Sorry love. I've got a surprise planned out fer ya tomorrow night that'll take yer mind of everything."

She let out a sigh not looking forward to her meeting with Lucy Fisher tomorrow even if she was looking forward to finding out just what Chibs was planning on doing tomorrow. She reached into the fridge pulling out a package of raw chicken before placing it on the counter. She turned her back to Chibs as she looked down at the package, trying hard not to show how anxious she felt.

She was afraid that the custody dispute wasn't going to work in her favor. She was frightened that the judge would take a look at her and decide that she wasn't good enough for her son.

She feared that the judge would take a look at Brian's wealthy family and decide that a family with more money than they could ever need who were pillars in their community would be better for a little boy than a single mother whom just about everyone in Charming probably already knew was dating a man who was involved in alleged illegal activity.

She didn't want to share these parts of her fears with Chibs. The last thing she wanted was for him to believe that he wasn't good enough for Mason and she. She didn't want him to think that who he was would foil her divorce plans.

Being with him was the best thing that had happened to her in a long time. Even with all the stresses of his lifestyle she found herself craving more of him and the possibility of the future they could have together.

She had no idea what she would say if the judge or god forbid Brian's lawyer brought up Chibs and his ties to samcro.

She was sure that the judge wouldn't take into consideration just how wonderful Chibs was to her and her son or just how hard Chibs was trying to be the kind of man he thought Mason and she deserved.

Chibs wrapped his arms around her from behind smiling as she sunk into his embrace obviously needing the comfort. He pressed a kiss to the side of her neck as he spoke. "Ya know this is all goin to work out sweet lass. I'm goin to do everything I can to help things turn out righ."

"I know Filip. I'm still freaking out about it though...I just want this to all turn out the way it should." She replied closing her eyes as she focused on his hands sneaking up under her blouse caressing her warm skin.

She spoke up her excitement about his plans for tomorrow killing her anxiety for a moment. "What's happening tomorrow night?"

He smiled pressing another kiss to her neck as he spoke up. "I arranged fer Mason to spend the night at Gemma's house, Abel and Thomas will be there too so he should have a blast. Ya and I are goin to go out and have a good time together jus us."

He pressed another kiss to her neck as he spoke his voice lowering to where only she could hear him. "And then I'm goin to take ya home and make ya scream...and ya can be as loud as ya want."

She smiled her cheeks flushing a little at the comment. She felt a familiar heat at her center as she took in his words. She had to wonder how just a few words from him could get this reaction out of her.

She turned to face him locking her lips with his as she spoke her voice just as low as his had been her cheeks flushing darker. "I bet I can make you scream louder than me."

He smirked his hands wandering down to caress her backside her words exciting him far more than she probably even realized.

He couldn't help but to love hearing something like that come out her mouth, her words sounding so sweet with her Louisianan accent. Just a month ago saying something that even hinted at having sex with him would have probably mortified her.

Chibs spoke his voice still low. "Christ love I think I've corrupted ya...and I like it."

Molly laughed at the comment her worries far from her mind at the moment. Tomorrow night was just what she needed and she was sure she knew just what to do to make it extra special for the both of them.

* * *

_Reviews ? Constructive Criticism ?_


	13. Good Kind of Crazy

Molly sat back in Lucy Fisher's massive waiting room. She felt a little uneasy about the fact that she was the only one in the room not counting the receptionist.

Her stomach felt like it was doing somersaults. She took a deep breath reminding herself that she had nothing to worry about. Everything was going to turn out just fine.

She stared down at her worn old red suede flats wondering if she should have worn nicer shoes and perhaps a nicer outfit. She had chosen to wear a dark pair of blue jeans, a red tank top, her red flats and a nice gray cardigan. It was an outfit she would have worn on any day of the week. It somehow didn't seem right to wear to a meeting with her very stylish lawyer.

Molly wanted to save the few nicer outfits that she still had for court though.

Her stomach knotted up at the thought of the family court. For some reason she kept picturing a scene fit for her mother's all time favorite TV show _Law and Order_ in her head. She pictured a huge glaring jury, a terrifying judge in a black robe and lawyers arguing back and forth passionately over her and her son's fate.

She knew that her wild imagination was getting the best of her though. This was going to be family court not a murder trial for gods' sake.

Molly held her cell phone up to her ear suddenly coming to the realization that she shouldn't have called her mother for a good pep talk. Her mother wasn't exactly the peppiest person on the planet.

She heard her mother let out a melodramatic sigh. "Well why can't I come stay with you?...You need your family honey."

She let out a sigh of her own unable to force herself tell her mother the truth. Her family would more than likely just make this whole thing way more stressful than it needed to be.

Knowing her mother, she would just make a big huge scene in front of the wrong person and just make things worse than they already were.

"You can't just drop everything momma. I mean Jack and you have work. You know it's still tourist season. It's a busy time at work for you. Candace has classes at the cosmetology school that she just can't walk out on...Just save the trip for Mason's birthday in October." Molly reasoned hoping that her protests weren't falling on deaf ears.

Her mother let out a huff aggravated that Molly was refusing to let her family come to Charming to be by her side during the divorce. "Well whose going to watch my grandson while you're busy with your lawyer? You can't just keep leaving him with some stranger... or that daycare. Family is what Mason needs right now."

"I have everything taken care of momma. Trust me I'm just fine. I swear everything is okay here." Molly promised even though she knew that her mother more than likely wasn't hearing a word of it.

Molly's mother tended to overreact in most situations. Her mother's habit of dipping into the flask of vodka that she seemed to always have with her, often didn't help matters.

Molly had long ago come to the realization that if you looked up the word _overdramatic _in the encyclopedia that Gloria Garrett-Reynolds picture would be right beside the word without a definition even being needed.

Gloria spoke up letting out another huff. "I don't like the idea of you being all alone out there baby. You know you're a southern belle you always have been...Louisiana is the only home you've ever known...I just wish you would come back home. Here talk to your brother and see if he can talk some sense into you."

Molly rolled her eyes at the southern belle comment as there was a bit of commotion on the other end of the phone.

She heard her brother's monotone voice clearly just as tired of her mother's shit as Molly was. "She's freaking out on you."

"Yes." Molly stated though she knew that what he had said was more of a statement than a question

"She doesn't like you being alone in California...and I can't say that she's completely on her own on that." Jack stated sounding more like a father than an older brother.

Molly felt her cheeks flush a little knowing that the fact that she had a new man in her life would come out sooner or later. It was best to just have this conversation right now and get all of the awkwardness and cynical arguments all out of the way.

She knew that her family wasn't just going to welcome Chibs with open arms not after her last relationship. Her mother and Jack had never approved of Brian and now she understood why.

It felt bizarre knowing that most people who didn't know her would probably choose Brian over Chibs based on appearance alone. If the two men were standing in a line up Brian would probably be picked as looking the safest every single time.

It was so odd knowing that she felt safer surrounded by bikers and their families than she ever had felt with her husband and his very prominent family.

No she wasn't exactly sold on samcro, not 100 percent at least. She knew though that samcro was a part of who Chibs was. She knew that if she wanted Chibs then she would have to learn to accept that samcro came along with him.

Molly was aware that her mother and her brother would probably prefer that she stay single from now on. Though that wasn't exactly a realistic request. In their eyes her being by herself was better than her getting hurt once again though.

Yes Candace already knew about Chibs though all she knew was that he was a forty eight year old mechanic that rode motorcycles.

Molly just hoped that her sister hadn't shared this information with their brother and mother. The last thing she needed was her mother and brother jumping to their own conclusions about the man before they even met him.

She was perfectly aware that she couldn't just blurt out the truth about Chibs. What would she say? _This is my boyfriend the outlaw biker. _That obviously wouldn't go over well at all.

She understood the fact that she had to keep things pretty vague when describing just who Chibs was. There was no way her family could know just what samcro really was.

As far as they could know Chibs was just a simple mechanic who was in a club with a bunch of other motorcycle enthusiasts.

She just hoped that her family would try to give Chibs a chance and not judge him by his appearance.

There was no way that she could just avoid her family ever meeting Chibs. She couldn't hide this part of her life forever and she honestly didn't want to.

For once her life seemed to be going well despite all the drama with her divorce and the uncertainty surrounding samcro and her place as an _old lady_. Things had been going well; she was happy, her son was happy, and she felt loved.

She didn't want to hide Chibs from anyone when he made her feel so amazing.

Molly held on to the hope that if her family just got to know Chibs then they would grow to like him despite his rough exterior. Even if they could never know the truth about just what Chibs did for a living, they would find a way to accept him.

"I'm not alone...I've met someone really nice." Molly blurted out knowing that this conversation wasn't going to be entirely pleasant.

She heard her brother let out a tired huff as he spoke. "I know Candace said something about that...forty eight really?"

Molly rolled her eyes not helping but to curse _damn Candace and her big fat mouth. _She spoke up knowing that Chibs' age would soon be the least of her brother's concerns. "Yes. I don't care how old he is. Filip is good to Mason and me. And he's really gotten Mason to open up. He makes us feel safe."

"Alright fine fine. I just never pictured you as being into a guy like that. I mean no offense but I never pictured you as a biker babe. Are you sure this is the kind of guy you want playing step dad for Mason?" Her brother replied chuckling at the biker babe comment.

Molly shook her head at the comment though she knew hearing someone call her a _biker babe _would make Chibs smile.

She frowned knowing that her brother was already judging Chibs, thinking that he couldn't be a good influence for Mason. And maybe her brother had a point. After all Chibs had said it himself, there was no way of sugar coating what he was.

She sighed remembering what Chibs had said to her; that he would teach Mason to love and protect those he cared for. He loved them and he was doing the best he could.

"Filip has really been there for me during all of this. He knows about Brian...and everything...He's been trying to help me move past it all. Filip is good for me. And he's good for Mason. He's really been wonderful to him. He's not perfect... but nobody is perfect. He's doing his best and that's good enough for me." Molly argued wanting to express just how good Chibs had been to her.

She just wanted everyone in her life to see the sides to Chibs that she saw. She wanted her family to understand just how amazing Chibs was. She wanted them to see how he took care of his loved ones, how kind he had been to her, and how he had done so much for her without wanting anything in return.

She cleared her throat wanting to make it perfectly clear that she had no doubts about what she was doing with Chibs. "Mason adores him and he adores Mason. Filip has been more of a father to Mason in just a month and a half than Brian was in five years. I'm happy Jack...be happy for me please."

Jack stayed silent for a long moment before he finally spoke. "Just be careful sis."

He cleared his throat before he spoke again trying to lighten the mood. "So should I expect to see Mason in a little leather jacket of his own and a bandana the next time I see him? Does he want a bike for his birthday? They make little bikes you know... though they're probably meant for older kids...He might have to wait a few years for that gift."

"I think I'll just stick to letting him ride with Filip." Molly stated chuckling at the idea of her son wearing a tiny leather jacket.

There was no way in hell she was going to let Mason own a bike...not anytime soon at least. She knew that she might be forced to make an exception when he became a teenager though.

"You let Mason ride a motorcycle?" He asked almost sure that Molly was just screwing with him.

"Yes they wouldn't make helmets his size if it wasn't safe." Molly replied repeating almost the exact same words Chibs had said to her this morning. _They make helmets his size for a reason sweet lass. He's safe with me._

"I'm more shocked that you're willingly letting him do something that actually involves a helmet." Jack replied knowing that his sister had always been over protective of Mason.

She stared down at her watch knowing that she had to get off the phone soon, her appointment was in less than five minutes. "I better go...I have to meet with my lawyer."

"You still have a good lawyer right?" Jack asked his voice suddenly very tense.

"The best." Molly replied knowing that she wasn't just trying to be flattering. Lucy Fisher was a damn good lawyer.

"Good that bastard has a team of them...his daddy hired a slew of them." Jack announced his hatred for the Parker family clear in his voice.

Molly felt her stomach drop at the words. This wasn't good.

* * *

Molly sat in a comfortable leather chair across from Lucy Fisher's immaculate mahogany desk.

Molly placed her teacup on a thick wooden coaster feeling too nauseous to drink the tea.

She let out a heavy breath the words spilling out of her mouth. "My brother says that Brian has hired a bunch of lawyers... his father is probably paying so they're all really good."

"I'm better. Trust me Molly it isn't the number it's the talent. And with all of this evidence you've given me Brian Parker doesn't stand a chance not even if he hired a billion lawyers." Lucy stated so calm. Molly was sure that there was nothing in the world that could even begin to unnerve the woman.

Molly nodded her head reminding herself that Lucy was the best money could buy. She was probably the best lawyer in the state.

Molly spoke again hating that she even had to ask this. She knew though that it was something that needed to be discussed. And Lucy was the person to discuss it with. After all she was one of samcro's many lawyers. "What's our plan if Brian tries to bring up samcro... and Chibs' ties to it?"

"Brain is an outsider to Charming. Chances are he has no idea about samcro or Mr. Telford's affiliation with the club. If he does try to bring any of it up we'll just go back to our evidence against Mr. Parker. Trust me any judge worth his salt will side with you even with your...ties to samcro."

Molly let out a sigh not liking the way Lucy had said _her ties to samcro. _She knew that it was a reaction she would have to grow used to though. People would probably assume the worst about her once they knew she was with Chibs.

If she was going to be in this 100 percent with Chibs then she had to become accustomed to people's opinions of him and samcro. She would have to adjust to how it all might fall back to her at times. _Learn to love the club_, she reminded herself.

"Just tell Mr. Telford to keep his nose clean until this is all over. As long as he stays out of trouble nothing will fall back on you or your son. I don't want you to worry Molly. You have a good chance here. And the judge overlooking your custody case is Martha Higgins. She's got a good record of siding with mothers on custody cases." Lucy stated taking a sip from her own teacup.

Lucy placed her teacup down on her desk as she spoke again. "Now Judge Higgins is going to want to talk with Mason without you or Brian present. There will be a child advocacy worker from the court with him during all of this of course. It's nothing to worry about they'll just discuss his home life with you, how he feels about his father."

Molly felt her stomach churn at the idea of a complete stranger talking with her son without her in the room. She sighed knowing that a child advocacy worker was just a fancy way of saying social worker.

She took a deep breath reminding herself that she couldn't be an overprotective nut for the rest of Mason's childhood.

She felt her stomach plummet becoming aware that the subject of _mommy's and his friend Mr. Chibs_ would come up in Mason's conversation with the judge. No it wasn't as though Mason knew a thing about samcro.

In the boy's eyes Mr. Chibs was the nice man who had fixed their car and took him out for ice cream. All Mason knew was that Mr. Chibs rode motorcycles and spent the night with mommy.

Mason was completely innocent and unaware of there being anything shady about _Mr. Chibs_. He didn't know anything that would be damning to Molly's case.

Still though it was a small town. She couldn't help but to fear that Judge Higgins would be perfectly aware of just who Chibs was.

Lucy spoke again reaching across the desk to place a reassuring hand over Molly's hand. "Don't worry about a thing. We will win this."

Molly did her best to give the woman a smile her words lifting her spirits only a little.

She closed her eyes trying to convince herself that Lucy was right. They had to win this. If not for her then for Mason.

There was no way Molly would ever allow her son to ever have to experience his father's brutality.

Molly made a silent promise to herself that Brian Parker would never come near her or Mason ever again. She didn't care what it took. She didn't care how difficult it might be or how painful it might be.

She would protect her baby at any means necessary.

* * *

Chibs stood in the garage angling his body towards one of the box fans Gemma had sat up around the garage. It was hard to stay cool in the late August heat especially in the garage surrounded by metal and equipment that ran on electricity.

He glanced over at Mason to see that the boy was thankfully keeping cool though the pineapple flavored soda that he'd gotten from the soda machine had probably helped.

Mason sat up on a large closed oil canister beside Chibs' toolbox the stuffed animal penguin that never left his side in hand. Mason watched every move Chibs made his eyes filled with curiously.

Chibs pointed down at the innards of the rusted out motorcycle he was working on as Mason stared down at the workings of the bike.

"Now see we're goin to take all this outta the bike and replace it somethin new. Then it'll run jus like a new bike." Chibs explained in the best way he could for the child to understand him.

Chibs couldn't help but to like the way Mason watched every single move he made with avid interest. The boy looked so intrigued and he was obviously soaking in everything Chibs did.

He knew that Molly was right about what she'd said a few nights ago; in a few years Mason wouldn't remember Brian.

Chibs felt grateful for that fact. The last thing the kid needed was to remember his monster of a father.

Still though it was extremely overwhelming knowing that he was now considered a father figure to the boy. Chibs knew that he probably wasn't he best candidate for father figure of the year.

At times he still couldn't help but to think that Molly and Mason deserved so much better than him.

Chibs couldn't believe that Molly really did want him. It was hard to believe that she had this much faith in someone like him. That she loved him enough to believe that he was the right man for her child to look up to.

He just didn't want to let her down. He never wanted to prove all those reservations she had about him and this life right, by doing something stupid and fucking this all up.

He took a deep breath reminding himself that he had to do what he had promised Molly. He had to give them his best. It was what they deserved. She had asked him to do his best, he reminded himself.

He smiled as Mason spoke up his voice full of excitement. "I want to fix motorcycles when I grow up."

"I thought ya wanted to be a pirate." Chibs asked causing Mason to frown.

"Can't I do both?" Mason asked his voice faltering. Chibs frowned noticing that the boy suddenly looked very insecure.

Chibs sighed silently cursing his big mouth. He almost forgot how sensitive kids could be. They took everything so literally.

And Mason's past probably didn't help. Who knew how many times the little boy had been let down by Brian or had his thoughts and his imagination silenced.

"Of course ya can little lad. Ya can do anything ya want." He stated reaching out and messing the boy's curly hair.

Mason nodded his head looking relieved as he held up the stuffed penguin. "Good cause I want to be a penguin doctor too."

Chibs smirked amused by the comment. He nodded towards the stuffed animal. "That's called a veterinarian lad. And I bet ya will be a good one."

Mason smiled enjoying the praise especially if it was coming from the man who was probably his favorite person on the planet.

Mason hopped off the oil can thankfully landing on his feet avoiding any injuries, as he spotted his mother making her way towards the garage.

Molly tried to look carefree in front of her son as she reached down and embraced the boy. "Hey baby."

Chibs smiled as he turned to face Molly. The smile quickly dropped from his face as he noticed the clear strain hidden underneath the feigned look of delight on Molly's face.

She released her son from her hug as she spoke up still trying to look sunny. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yes Mr. Chibs took me to get burritos and he gave me oreos and a pineapple soda. And he and Mr. Ratboy let me ride in the tow truck to go pick up a car. Then Mr. Chibs showed me how to fix a bike." Mason explained the word spilling out his mouth at a rapid pace. The boy was probably still on a sugar high from all the treats Chibs and the men at the garage had slipped him.

"Sorry lass. I might been too liberal with the junk food." Chibs blurted out thankful that Mason didn't remember to mention the payday bar that Filthy Phil had slipped the boy.

Molly sighed as she spoke. "It's okay. I would suggest saving that apology for Gemma. He's going to be pretty riled up all night. She's the one who has to get him to bed tonight.."

Chibs chuckled knowing that she had a point. He silently came to the decision to blame Mason's sugar high on one of the prospects.

He nodded down at the still hyper boy as he spoke. "Why don't ya go see if Ms. Gemma has some bottled water fer ya."

Molly let out an approving sigh thankful that her son would at least get something that wasn't loaded with sugar today besides burritos.

She watched the boy disappear behind the door to the office before she spoke. "Was he too much trouble?"

Chibs embraced Molly the woman sinking into his hold as he spoke. "He was jus fine sweet lass. Well he did get a wee bit rowdy when we took him to that strip club. He did great when I took him out to that gun range though. Best shot in town I'm tellin ya."

She let out a tired laugh giving his shoulder a playful smack. "You aren't funny."

"Aye I know I'm hilarious." He replied pressing a kiss to her neck not caring if his clear display of affection attracted any attention from some of the more outspoken men at the garage.

He didn't give her any time to reply to his smart comment as he spoke again. "How did everything go?"

"About how I expected. I'm meeting with the family court two weeks from today. Brian has hired a huge legal team...Lucy says we'll be okay, but I still feel sick. And my mother is giving me all kinds of shit about wanting to come up here for the divorce...I don't want her here. I know that sounds horrible but she's...just too much to handle along with everything else I have on my plate." Molly explained her arms wrapping around him. She found herself wanting to soak up the feeling of comfort he always seemed to provide her.

Chibs nodded his head not surprised that she was so distressed over all of this. It was a lot to handle. He was surprised that she was still somehow keeping it all together.

He let out a sigh wanting to say something to lighten her mood. "So I don't gotta worry bout meetin the folks just yet?"

Molly laughed at the comment as she spoke up. "You were saved this time. Don't worry though I'll make sure the meet up happens here."

"Why here?" he asked raising an eyebrow as his mind went into overdrive trying to figure out why it was important that he met her family in Charming and not New Orleans.

Molly tried to look as serious as possible as she spoke. "If I take you to Louisiana then I'm going to have to worry about my mother or my brother trying to feed you to a gator."

He smirked trying to hide any anxiety that this comment caused. "I think I'm goin to like yer family."

She smiled her worries disappearing for the moment. She leaned back against him hoping that that she wouldn't have to think about her troubles for tonight at least.

* * *

Chibs Telford wasn't going to try to claim that he knew all that much about women. Well he knew how to flirt with them but that was about it. If he was completely certain about one thing though it would be that women liked romance.

Romantic evenings weren't his forte. He had spent all day searching his brain trying to figure out a way to make tonight special for Molly. She deserved an amorous evening free from the stress and worry that bothered her daily.

It wasn't as though he could throw on a suit and take her downtown to one of the nicer restaurants in town. He didn't even own a suit. And he was sure someone like him wouldn't even make it through the door of one of the restaurants downtown.

The restaurants that lined the downtown area were meant for people like the Oswalds and the Hale family. The Willow Tree Bistro and the Charming Steakhouse weren't built to serve men like Chibs and he knew that.

He had thought of just making her a nice dinner at home but that didn't seem nearly special enough. How would a meal at home be any different from any other night they spent together?

And after much thought and deliberation Molly and he had wound up out at Samcro's Cabin.

Before they had arrived at the cabin they'd gone on a long ride on his bike. Molly had discovered that she enjoyed riding on the back of Chibs' bike and Chibs had taken notice of this fact. Chibs couldn't help but to feel a sense of pride knowing that she liked riding with him so much. Having her go on rides with him was something that he defiantly wanted to do more of.

No the old cabin wasn't a very romantic setting, but at least it gave them privacy. He tried to atone for the less than romantic surroundings earlier that day by sending a prospect to tidy the place up and stock it full of food and decent champagne.

Chibs was relieved to see that the prospect had done well.

Chibs had managed to make Molly and he dinner though it wasn't anything too complex. He'd made the same Shepards pie his mother had taught him to make when he'd been a boy.

It wasn't exactly the meal one thought of when you were going for romance but it worked. At least they'd had champagne though it wasn't the most expensive bottle in the world.

All and all the evening had proved to be just what they'd needed so far.

Molly stood close to Chibs both of his arms wound around her waist. She wrapped her arms around him resting her head against his shoulder.

They found themselves swaying slowly to the music on the old radio that was sat out on the coffee table. _These Arms of Mine _by Otis Redding filled the otherwise silent room.

He kept Molly close as he pressed a kiss to her neck. She was probably the only woman in the world that could get him to dance.

Molly closed her eyes as she felt herself relaxing against him. She suddenly came to the realization that this was the most relaxed she'd felt in weeks.

Chibs pressed another kiss to her neck right below her ear before he spoke his voice low. "Mo chori. Tha gaol agam ort. Mo A stor."

She smiled as she spoke. "If you're trying to sweet talk me into bed then you're doing a hell of a job."

He laughed as he pressed another kiss to her neck. She pulled away from him reluctant to leave his touch. She knew that she would lose her nerve if she waited any longer though. "I may have bought something for you today."

She pressed a soft kiss to his lips as she spoke. "Just give me a few minutes and then come to the bedroom."

Molly was thankful that Chibs had warned her to pack an overnight bag for the evening. So she had done just that grabbing a little something extra for tonight.

The little piece of lingerie hadn't been easy to buy. She had found it a little embarrassing walking into the little boutique near Lucy Fisher's office. The thought of just how much Chibs would like it had been all the inspiration she'd needed to buy the lingerie though.

Chibs busied himself by cleaning up the mess from dinner though he wanted nothing more than to run into the bedroom and see just what she had done.

He counted to forty in his head before deciding that he had waited long enough. He made his way to the bedroom his hands shaking in anticipation as he opened the closed door.

He hadn't expected the sight that waited on the other side of the door. Molly standing at the foot of the bed in a very miniscule pair of sheer black thong panties and one of his black t-shirts.

He let out a heavy groan as he made his way towards her reaching out for her. She pressed a kiss to his neck as he allowed his hands to roam over her body. "I take it that you like what you see."

He took her by surprise picking her up her arms and legs wrapping around him as he held her.

He spoke as he deposited her on the bed. "Christ sweet lass. Do ya have any idea how crazy ya drive me?"

She giggled as he pressed his lips to hers before allowing them to trail down her body. She ran a hand down his body taking her time before she found just what she was looking for.

He groaned as she cupped the growing bulge through the rough fabric of his jeans. "It must be a pretty good kind of crazy."

He ran his hands down her legs enjoying the soft feel of her skin. "Yer goin to be the death of me if ya keep this up love."

She opened her mouth to reply to his statement but found herself becoming distracted as he pressed his lips to her neck once again. He pressed his body to hers as he spoke his voice growing husky. "Mo Chori."

She ran a hand through his hair placing the other hand on his back as she held him against her. She gasped as he began to rock against her.

He stilled his hips for only a moment as he pressed another kiss to her neck. "I love ya Molly."

She smiled placing a hand on his cheek as she leaned up pressing a kiss to his lips. "I love you too Filip."

He smiled against the kiss knowing that they were both in for a long night. This was just what they needed.

* * *

Mo Chori = my heart Mo A stor= My Treasure Tha Gaol agam ort = I love you


	14. Be Strong

Chibs and Molly lie in bed in one of the cabin's very few tiny bedrooms. The early morning sun was streaming in through the dark green curtains slowly lighting the room up.

They had already gotten a phone call from Gemma and had been given orders to take their time getting back in to town. They'd been practically ordered to enjoy their day and relax. They'd been told not to worry about Mason.

They had been reassured that the little boy was just fine. Mason was having a blast with Abel and Gemma honestly didn't mind keeping him. Molly and her boy were _family_ now after all.

Molly lie in front of Chibs her back pressed to his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around her.

She was still wearing his black t-shirt though she was wearing only the shirt. Chibs hadn't gotten quite around to dressing at all.

They couldn't help but to enjoy being able to be this bare in front of one another without fearing that Mason would walk into the room and see something he shouldn't.

Neither of them were quite ready to give the boy the big _talk _about the birds and the bees_. _It was something they hoped they could avoid for a few more years anyway.

Chibs had recently come to the realization that the responsibility of giving the sex talk would more than likely fall upon him. Wasn't that a task that usually went to a boy's father? Wasn't that pretty much what he had become to Mason?

Chibs' own father hadn't given him the talk when he'd been a lad. His dad was already gone by that point. So he had learned about the birds and the bees from friends at school. And of course most of what he'd learned had been false. He had sort of had to _educate _himself in his teen years.

He didn't want the same for Mason. He knew it was going to be an awkward conversation to say the least. He honestly had no idea how he would even begin to approach it. He just hoped that Mason would buy the whole stork story for a little bit longer.

Chibs opened his eyes surprised as Molly spoke proving that she hadn't fallen back to sleep like he'd thought. "I almost wish we could stay here forever."

He smiled pushing her long hair aside before pressing a soft kiss to the back of her neck. "Me too sweet lass. We can't hide from the real world forever though."

He pressed another kiss to her neck as he spoke up. "Maybe we can take Mason up here some weekend after all of this custody shite is over. Once things settle down."

"He would probably really like that. He's been bothering me about going camping. I keep meaning to get a tent and set it up in the backyard for the night...or maybe the living room. Tents aren't in my budget right now though." Molly explained her stomach churning at the thought of her custody hearing.

Chibs sensed her anxiety as she tensed up. He spoke up wanting to distract her for a little while at least. "The little lad would like it...maybe we could do it the weekend before school starts up. It could be sorta like campin. We could roast marshmallows and hot dogs in the fireplace. We could bring sleeping bags...I don't have a tent...but we could make it work. I could take him fishing."

"You know how to fish?" She asked surprised at this piece of information about him. He didn't seem to be the type that would enjoy fishing.

"No." He admitted chuckling slightly as she turned to face him.

She smiled shaking her head as she pressed a kiss to his lips. "I do. I'll teach both of you."

He raised an eyebrow a little astounded that she actually knew how to fish. He was sure most women would turn their noses up at the idea of it.

Fishing was more of a boy thing traditionally. After all fish really stunk and they were very slimy. It was something that most little girls would choose to avoid. Not to mention fishing seemed a bit cruel to him. Sticking a hook into an animal's mouth and bringing it up out of the water where it couldn't breathe.

"When did ya learn how to fish?" He asked curious about the piece of information.

She smirked shaking her head. "I'm from Louisiana babe. Fishing is kind of a culture down there especially out in the bayou...I was kind of a tomboy too...so that didn't help. I fished, climbed trees, and I played with trucks and army men. I wouldn't even wear a dress when I was a kid. I would actually throw a huge fit and pull dresses off when my mom put them on me. I got into playing the drums when I was about ten...mostly because the guys I knew tried to tell me that girls didn't play drums. I played the piano before that but I hated it...my mom wanted me to play the flute."

He chuckled amused to know that his girlfriend hadn't always been so girly. He had kind of assumed by the way she dressed and the type of decor she liked that she had been the type of little girl to play dolls and have tea parties when she was a child.

To be honest Chibs was unsure if he was all that into the idea of learning how to fish. It wasn't an activity that had ever really come up in his childhood.

He had spent most of his time as a little boy running around the neighborhood with other kids raising hell. His childhood hadn't been an easy one. Most of his toys had been old and worn out. He didn't get new bicycles or anything of the sort like other children his age.

They'd been so poor when he had been a boy. Just struggling to stay alive. It wasn't until he was a teenager that he'd come to realize just how poor his family had been.

He knew though that Mason would probably get a kick out of fishing. So he was willing to give it a chance. He couldn't help but to want to see Molly fish. He had to admit that he was curious to see her in action. It seemed he learned something new about his _old lady _every day.

He had found that he liked the idea of making plans with Molly and Mason. It was both comforting and exciting. The plans were a promise of the future they had together.

Chibs gave Molly a drowsy smile as he spoke up. "Ya can handle teachin him how to fish. I'll handle teachin him bout motorcycles."

She laughed a little as she remembered her conversation with her brother the day before about Mason becoming a mini biker.

The idea was a bit frightening. She silently reminded herself that Mason wouldn't be a teenager for a long time. God knows what the future held for her baby. Anything could happen.

All she could do was raise him the best she could. No mother could ever predict what direction her child would take once they became an adult.

She could only hope that Mason would learn to make the right choices. Though she knew that wouldn't be easy. _Look at the men she was allowing to be a part of her boy's childhood. The dangers of this world she was placing Mason and herself in._

At times she couldn't help but to wonder if she was being selfish or if she was just insane or stupid. Choosing her love for Chibs over what may be best for her child's well-being in the long run.

She knew that she couldn't leave Chibs though. The idea of leaving him and the life she was building here in Charming was painful.

Molly knew that she couldn't walk away from Chibs. She loved him. She couldn't take Mason away from him not when he loved her son so much. She couldn't take her child away from the man who he was beginning to see as a father.

She couldn't do that to Chibs. For Christ's sake the man had lost his family once before. And though his daughter was back in his life, the pain of all those years lost was still there. She could see the pain in his eyes sometimes when he talked about his daughter.

She knew that Chibs had become a part of Mason's and her family. She wasn't going to take this family away from him.

She shook her head wishing that this all didn't feel so complicated. She wished things could be simple. She loved Chibs and wanted him to be a part of her and Mason's life. She was just still so unsure of the world that came with Chibs.

She couldn't protect her son from the world forever she knew that. She silently reminded herself that Mason and she would be safe in this world. Chibs had promised her that much.

She took a deep breath, as a little voice in the back of her head piped up _Filip can't protect you from everything._

"He isn't getting a bike until he's sixteen...at least. He has to get his driver's license first...I'm going to want you to work with him too before that...make sure he knows what he's doing." She blurted out wanting to make sure that the inevitable happened on her terms.

Chibs nodded his head not surprised that Molly was laying down the law so to speak. "Sounds fair. We can make him work fer it. Get him a shite bike...make him fix it himself. Teach him to respect it. If he's gotta fix it then he'll take care of it."

She nodded her head deciding that she could live with those terms.

This could work. A life with him could work, she reminded herself.

"What're thinkin bout?" Chibs asked spotting the look on her face. He could practically see the cogs turning in her brain. There was worry in her eyes.

She reached out placing a hand on his cheek as she spoke. "A lot of shit. I'm scared. I know Brian is coming...He's not going to just let me walk away from him. I can't let Mason see how afraid I am. I don't know what to do. All I know is that I would rather die than see that bastard raise my baby."

"Nothin is goin to happen to ya lass. That boy is stayin here with us. He's goin to be raised here by people who love him. I promise ya. A ghrá mo chroí. A Thaisce." He promised her not helping but to lean against her hand.

She did her best to smile his words comforting her. She leaned forward pressing a kiss to his lips. "I suppose you aren't going to translate that last part to me?"

He chuckled as he pressed another kiss to her lips. "My heart's beloved. My treasure."

She felt her cheeks flush at the words. She was sure she'd never get used to hearing such sweet things from him. The words meant far more to her than he probably even realized.

After years of abuse both physical and mental, it was almost difficult to believe that she could have someone who could say beautiful things to her.

She spoke up laughing a little as he pressed another kiss to her lips. "You better not let Mason hear that last one in English. He already thinks you're a pirate. Hearing you talk about treasure is going to plant some pretty wild ideas into his head."

He burst out laughing as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. He ran his hands down her body unable to stop himself from placing a hand over her backside.

He gave it a gentle squeeze as he spoke up. "Well I do like yer booty."

She laughed snorting a bit her cheeks flushing at the less than attractive laugh. She spoke once she recovered from her laughing fit. "That was cheesy."

He squeezed her bottom again before moving over her. "Aye it was. It made ya laugh though. And it's true I love yer arse."

He pressed a kiss to her lips as he spoke up again. "And yer lips."

"And yer nose. Yer ears. Yer hands. Yer neck." He stated pressing a kiss to each body part as he moved downwards.

He moved the t-shirt she was wearing upwards as he pressed a kiss to her stomach. "Yer stomach."

She let out a soft sigh as he pulled the shirt over her head. He tossed the shirt aside it landing over on an old rocking chair by the bed, before turning his attention back to her.

"And don't even get me started on how much I love these." He murmured before he leaned down taking one of her breasts into his mouth suckling greedily at the skin.

She ran her hand through his hair a soft pleased noise slipping out between her lips. She closed her eyes becoming lost in the sensations as he moved on to her other breast showing it the same attention and care.

He pulled his mouth away before he began to move down her body peppering kisses to her skin. She peered down at him through half lidded eyes as he spoke pressing a kiss right below her belly button. "I love ya A thaisce."

She opened her mouth to speak but her words turned into a whimper as his tongue found her center. She grasped at the sheets arching against him as he lapped at her. Her whimpers turned to moans as he continued to please her running her tongue along her clit.

She lay back against the pillows as she allowed herself to completely let go knowing that there was no one here to hear her. For once she could be as loud as she wanted.

Molly sat up reluctantly pulling away from him knowing that she didn't want to cum just yet. She wanted to drag this out as long as she could. She gave him a playful smile as she spoke. "Come here."

He moved back up her body as she pressed her lips to his. She let out a soft moan tasting herself on his tongue.

She took him by surprise pushing him down beside her as she moved over him. He let out a deep groan her act of dominance turning him on even more.

She moved her lips downwards pressing soft kisses to his chin down to his adams apple down to his chest. He let out a surprised gasp as she pressed a kiss to each of his nipples running her tongue along them before moving her lips down to his ribs. She moved down his torso pressing soft kisses as she went.

He stared down at her as she reached his hips before pulling away suddenly. She stared down at his hardening member suddenly feeling a little nervous about what she was about to attempt. It had been a very long time since she had done this.

He opened his mouth ready to ignore his raging hormones and tell her that she didn't have to do this if it made her uncomfortable. He wanted it more than he was sure he'd ever wanted anything before.

He knew though that he couldn't push her. She was slowly becoming more and more secure in the intimate part of their relationship.

She didn't give him anytime to speak as she leaned down running her tongue along him from base to tip. He let out a gasp as he dropped his head back hitting the pillows the action taking him by shock. She continued to run her tongue along him taking her time wanting to work him up.

He peered down at her moving her hair aside watching as she finally took him in her mouth. He groaned as she sucked in her cheeks taking as much of him as she could. She used her hand at the base of him allowing it to work him as she bobbed her head up and down. He gripped the sheets with one hand as he allowed the other run through her hair.

He resisted the urge to rock his hips against her knowing that this was the first time she had done this and he didn't want to push things too far and spook her.

He let out a disappointed grunt as she pulled away suddenly. She moved back up his body leaning down and pressing a kiss to his lips. "I need you."

"I want ya on top." He gasped as he watched her follow his lead taking a hold of him and positioning herself over him.

"I love you Filip." She murmured before she lowered herself over him slowly taking him in.

He let out a shaky sigh overwhelmed by the feel of her taunt walls adjusting around him. "Fuck... Molly love."

He placed his hands on her hips encouraging her as she began to rock over him slowly finding a comfortable rhythm.

He moaned watching her move over him entranced by the sight of it. It was truly a beautiful view; her head bowed down, her hands placed on his chest. Her mouth hanging open soft little sighs slipping from between her lips.

He loved her more than he could even begin to express. She was his, his thaisce.

* * *

Chibs sat back at the bar in the clubhouse his body aching after a hard days work both with the club and at the garage.

After Molly and his romantic time at the cabin a few nights ago he had been a little reluctant to get back into the swing of things. This was life though. There was no hiding from it.

He took a drink from his beer as he stared down at the newspaper trying his best to decompress.

He stared down at the comics section smiling a little. He let his mind drift to _his boy._ Mason liked it when he read the comics section with him.

That was their morning routine. The boy would pull up a chair beside him at the table after or sometimes during breakfast and they would look at the comics. He would read every comic Mason pointed out. Mason's favorite was _The Peanuts. _He liked _Garfield _too_._ The boy loved Snoopy though.

Chibs had been searching online trying to see if he could find a little Snoopy stuffed animal for the boy. He knew that it would be perfect for Mason's birthday. Something Snoopy related would delight Mason. He wanted to buy him something motorcycle related too though.

The boy really was a biker in training. He couldn't help but to feel a sense of pride over that fact. Chibs felt as though he was sharing part of who he was the child. Chibs saw his own love of motorcycles as being a positive part of his personality and he was more than happy to share this Mason.

The day had been long and the meeting in chapel had been stressful.

Things with the Irish weren't going as planned, but he wasn't that surprised by it. After all Chibs probably knew the Irish better than most of his brothers. He had lived in Belfast after all. He had worked towards _the cause._

He knew it was going to be a late night and a very early morning tomorrow. This meant he more than likely would wind up spending the night at the clubhouse.

In the past this wouldn't have even fazed him things had changed though. Knowing that he had a sweet little boy, a warm bed, and a beautiful woman that he would much rather be going _home _to made him a little moody.

His mood only worsened when Tig took a seat beside him letting out a tired grunt as he sat down.

Tig nodded at him as he spoke. "Think all this is going to sort out?."

"Aye...it always does." Chibs replied as he continued to stare down at the paper turning it over to the national coverage section. He really wasn't in the mood to discuss club business at the moment.

He could feel a headache developing in the back of his brain slowly working its way to the center of his head. He just wanted to sit here in a comfortable silence and give his mind a rest. He'd settle for even an hour of comfortable solitude.

"You still seeing that milf?" Tig blurted out as he accepted a cold beer from the pink haired croweater working behind the bar. He took a swig from his beer giving her a wink.

Chibs' hand gripped down on the paper he was holding as he spoke up trying to keep his rage in check. "Don't call er that. Her name is Molly. And yes I still am seein her."

Tig nodded his head not surprised by the reaction he got from the man. He couldn't help but to enjoy poking at Chibs a little He liked rattling the man's cage.

To be honest Tig was still a little miffed that Molly had chosen Chibs.

Tig had put some work into the woman, flirting with her relentlessly at Abel's birthday party. She had politely declined his advances though. Chibs had stayed away from her for most of that day and she'd still chosen him.

It wasn't like Tig wanted a real relationship with Molly. She was a sexy little thing even after having a kid. He was curious.

Tig spoke again unable to stop himself from pushing the issue. "How long do ya think she's going to want to play house with you?"

Chibs took a deep breath struggling to keep his temper in check. He rolled the paper up placing it down on the bar as he spoke. "We aint playin."

Tig took another drink rolling his eyes as he spoke. "I see that...I'm just saying...How long do you think she's going to want to stick around after her divorce? I mean you're a shoulder for her to lean on right now. You're playing daddy to her kid...filling a void in her life...taking care of her. What happens once her issues with her ex are over? When she builds back up her confidence?"

Chibs took another deep breath trying to ignore Tig's words. He couldn't help but to hear him though. It seemed that no matter how hard he tried every doubt he had was feeding on the man's words.

"Do you really think she's going to stick with this life? Do you think she's going to want to keep being an old lady? I mean do you really think she's going to want to keep playing house with you when shit gets tense around here? Do you think she handle club drama? I'm just looking out for you brother. I mean you jumped into this shit with her quick. It's only been about a month and a half and you're already so far into her life. You even got a divorce...which I thought would never happen." Tig asked the concern he felt genuine.

Chibs resisted the urge to punch Tig square in the jaw. He wanted to bash his head in, make the words stop. Shut out the voices of doubt in his head.

"Ya don't know what yer talking about. Don't worry about me _brother." _Chibs replied his voice tense.

He stood up from the bar unable to stand being beside Tig anymore unable to listen any longer.

Chibs turned away making his way back to his room in clubhouse. He closed his eyes trying to shut the voice in his head up.

No matter how hard he tried though he couldn't silence the voice _Do you really think she's going to stick with this life? Do you think she's going to want to keep being an old lady?_

* * *

Molly sat back at her desk at work still feeling drowsy from her early morning and her late night.

Chibs had called late last night wanting to tell her that he would be spending the night at the clubhouse.

He had seemed tense. She had wanted to ask him what was troubling him, but she had a feeling that she might not want to know. It was more than likely _club business._

She was torn rather she wanted to know anything about that part of his life or not. She was a little frightened to know just what he was capable of.

Molly knew that it couldn't be good for him to hold it all in though. No one should have that kind of weight on them and not be able to talk about it with anyone. She didn't want him to feel as though he had to hide things from her. That wasn't the type of relationship she wanted to have with him. She was just unsure of how much she could take on.

It was odd loving someone who she knew was capable of so much damage. She couldn't stop loving him though no matter how much samcro frightened her. The heart wants what the heart wants.

She knew that this was a conversation that Chibs and she really needed to have. It was something that was bound to come up eventually.

She imagined that it was part of being an _old lady._ Listening to his worries about the club and helping him sort through his problems. Being there for him. Standing by her man.

Molly focused on the stack of paperwork in front of her. She had skipped her lunch break to catch up on a few things. Not that she was that far behind. She just liked to keep punctual with her workload.

She was more than ready for her day to be over and done with. She was exhausted and worried. Her mind was a mess of worries; worries about Chibs, worries about samcro, and worries about her divorce.

She just wanted everything to work out the way it should. She wanted her hellish marriage legally over. She wanted her baby safe. She wanted a life with the man she loved.

She frowned as her cell phone began to vibrate. She reached into the pants pocket of her scrubs her stomach aching when she saw the number. "Hello."

"Yes Ms. Garrett this is Cynthia. I work at the daycare. I'm afraid we're having a little problem here. There's a man here wanting to see your son. I told him that he wasn't on the list, but he's not leaving. He's insisting on speaking with you. I've threatened to call security...but I don't want things to get out of hand."

Molly took a deep breath a lump developing in her throat. The only man on the list of approved visitors was Chibs.

She stood up from her desk as she spoke up. "Okay I'll be right down."

She hung up her phone shoving it back down into her pants pocket.

She practically ran her brain going on autopilot as she made her way out of the lab towards the elevator.

Her blood ran cold as she made her way towards the entrance to the hospital's daycare.

Brian Parker still looked the same. He wasn't a very tall man; something that had always irritated him. He had a bit of Napoleon Complex. He was muscular thanks to hours upon hours at the gym.

His hair was dark and short a little curly. His eyes were a dark blue that she had thought was so dreamy when they'd first met. He was clean shaven. He had a strong jawline and high cheekbones. He looked like an all American boy. He was conventionally handsome. She had thought he was so gorgeous when she had met him. Girls fell at his feet more often than not.

He was the first to speak as he spotted Molly. "What the hell Molls I just want to see my boy. This woman says there's some kind of list. She won't let me even see the damn list."

"That's not happening." Molly replied crossing her hands over her chest. She kept her distance from him afraid to get too close.

She could distinctly see Cynthia behind the front desk at the daycare. Molly wanted nothing more than to run into the room and snatch up Mason. Grab her baby and run.

Brian moved closer to Molly. He reached for her frowning as she stepped away from him. He shook his head trying his best to smile as he spoke. "Come on babydoll...what are we doing here? This is crazy Molls. I love you and Mason. You know that."

She shook her head pulling even farther away from him. She spoke up her throat still tight. "I'm not falling for that anymore. You hurt me...That's over though. We are over."

"That's in the past Molls. We can fix this babydoll...just give me a chance. I want to change. I want us to work. Just come home Molly. We can try couples counseling. I'll even try anger management. Put this divorce to bed. Come on back to New Orléans with me. Bring our boy home where he belongs." Brian paused for a moment letting out a tired sigh.

" I miss you so much babydoll. The house is so lonely without you and Mason. My parents are worried...they miss their grandson. They miss you Molly. You know how much my parents love you. My grandma is just heartbroken over all this. You know she adores you Molly. Mason is her only great-grandson." Brian stated reaching out and placing a hand on her arm.

She pulled away from him feeling as though she wanted to go to the bathroom and run boiling hot water over where he'd just touched her. "I am home. My son belongs here."

Brian glared at her his temper beginning to boil. He grabbed on to her wrist squeezing down hard as he spoke his voice low and rigid. "That's enough Molly. This shit is done. You are stepping out of line. I've tried to be nice and reason with you. Your head is just too damn thick for that apparently. Now come on. Get Mason and let's go home."

Molly let out a cry his hold on her wrist hurting. She twisted her arm a few times before finally yanking it back and away from him. She stared down at her wrist cringing when she realized that it already looked a little swollen. She could spot a bruise in development by now.

She spoke as loud as she could talking to Cynthia. "Call security."

She backed up against a wall as Brian moved towards her his eyes narrowing. "You stupid worthless bitch. You think you're just going to walk away from us? Take my son from me?"

She closed her eyes waiting for the pain that was sure to come.

Thankfully two men nearby intervened pulling Brian back away from the frightened woman.

Molly opened her eyes letting out a shaky gasp as security finally arrived. Brian sent her a final glare before he unwillingly allowed himself to be pulled away by two beefy looking security guards.

Molly took a deep breath her wrist aching and her heart beating so fast.

She went on autopilot once again as she made her way towards the daycare. She didn't say a word to Cynthia ignoring the woman's sympathetic face.

She ignored the other children her heart aching knowing that they were frightened and it was all her fault.

She let out a shaky gasp as she spotted Mason. The boy was standing beside Abel who was holding his friend's hand. Mason of course looked frightened. Abel was doing his best to provide comfort for his best friend though he was just as scared.

She knelt down in front of the two boys as Abel spoke up. "Who was that man Miss Molly?"

"Somebody not very nice. Don't worry about it honey. It's okay now. He won't come back here." Molly stated doing her best to sound reassuring.

She reached out for Mason taking the boy in her arms. She pressed a kiss to his cheek as she spoke. "I'm sorry baby. It's going to be okay. I promise everything is going to be okay."

She picked up her son ignoring the pain in her wrist. She said nothing to anyone as she left the daycare.

Molly struggled not to burst into tears as she made her way towards the elevator.

She pressed the _up_ button thankful that she was alone in the elevator. She pressed a kiss to Mason's cheek so tempted to pack up Mason and run. She knew though that wasn't the answer.

She had to be strong. She had to see this all through.

Molly was shocked as Mason spoke up his voice tiny and so afraid. "I want Mr. Chibs."

"Me too baby. We'll see him soon I promise." Molly stammered trying hard to be strong even though she felt so very small right now.

She closed her eyes knowing that she needed to get a hold of Chibs.

She had to make one stop first though.

* * *

_Reviews? Constructive Criticism? _

**A Thaisce** (_ah hash-keh_) = My Treasure **A Ghrá mo Chroí** (_ah hraw muh hree_) = My Heart's Beloved, My Darling


	15. Out of Harms Way

Molly felt as though her heart was going to beat out of her chest as she made her way down the hospital hallway. She took deep breaths trying her hardest not to breakdown.

She ignored the worried glances of those she passed in the hallway. She knew that she must look like a crazy person at the moment.

Her brain was screaming at her at the moment to run, run away as fast as she can. Get the hell out of Charming and away from danger. Get far away from Brian.

She knew of course that this wasn't a rational way to solve her problems. Running away from her problems would do her no favors. Running away like a terrified animal would just prove to Brian that she was weak and afraid.

She had to do her best to be strong. She had to see this divorce through. She couldn't let her ex push her around. She wasn't the same scared girl she had been back in New Orléans. Brian Parker wasn't going to bully her anymore.

She couldn't allow it. She had to be strong for her baby. She couldn't let Mason see her breakdown. The boy needed to see that his mother was a strong woman who wasn't going to let anyone hurt him or her ever again.

She ignored her aching wrist as she held onto Mason. The child had buried his head against her right shoulder. She could feel his hot tears dampening her scrub top although he made no sound.

She pressed a kiss to his cheek doing her best to calm him. Molly wasn't sure how to properly comfort him though. She couldn't find the right words to fix this all or even ease the strain of the situation.

There was nothing more painful than knowing that she couldn't make her child feel safe. That was a mother's job wasn't it? It was a mother's job to protect their children at all costs.

Molly didn't feel as though she could protect anyone at the moment.

At the moment Molly felt as though she was failing as a mother. What kind of mother was she if she couldn't even muster up the strength or the right words to make her son feel secure?

She took a deep breath reminding herself that she had been brave for a short moment at least. She had stood her ground at the daycare. She hadn't let Brian get to her son.

Still though she had cowered when Brian had cornered her. She knew that she had been pathetic; flinching like a frightened animal.

That was the last thing she had wanted to do. It had shown Brian that he still held some sort of power over her. It had proved that he could still scare her.

It had been just like she was back at home in New Orléans; shrinking down and recoiling at her husband's raised fist.

Molly felt like a coward. Any strength that she'd thought she'd built up over this past month and a half had almost all but disappeared when Brian had cornered her downstairs.

She knew that she would have been in trouble if they hadn't been in such a public place. She would have been flat out of luck if there hadn't been someone to drag Brian away.

She knew that if it weren't for a couple of good Samaritans and hospital security then she wouldn't have stood a chance at making it out of Brian's wrath in one piece.

If she'd been all alone when Brian had cornered her then she would have been a dead woman. This realization chilled her to the bone.

She felt her blood run cold as she came to another realization. If there hadn't been a list of approved visitors at the hospital's daycare then Brian could have just walked right into the daycare. He could have taken Mason without anyone looking twice.

This epiphany was both horrifying and infuriating. Molly knew that she would sooner die than allow Mason to be raised by his father or his father's family.

She wasn't sure what Brian would do if he lost custody. Brian Parker had a dangerous temper, she knew that much.

He had money too; wealth, power, and rage were a volatile combination.

_You stupid worthless bitch. You think you're just going to walk away from us? Take my son from me?"_

Those words rang in her head over and over again like a broken record.

Brian Parker wasn't just going to disappear after the divorce. Molly knew that she was either going to come back to him or she was going to go to her grave. If he couldn't have her then no one would.

Brian wasn't just going to go away not unless she was blessed with some sort of miracle.

Molly Garrett wasn't the type to believe in miracles. She knew that she wasn't that lucky.

There was no way he was going to let her or Mason go. If Molly was one hundred percent sure of anything it was that her husband wasn't go to just let her walk away.

She knew that this wasn't going to end well. The results would be explosive. She knew that it was up to her to make sure that everyone she loved made it out in one piece.

Molly reached up her hand shaking as she knocked on the stark white door. She backed away staring at the gray and white plaque by the door. _Dr. Tara Knowles Teller. Prenatal Care Neonatal Surgeon Consultant. MD. _

Though Molly wanted nothing more than to run down to her little bug and drive straight to TM Auto, she knew that it wasn't safe to just go outside by herself.

Brian could be out there waiting for her. Although she doubted that he would have been dumb enough to hang around the hospital after being escorted outside by security.

Surely he must have realized by now that he had fucked up by coming here and threatening her?

She wasn't about to take any chances though. If he was angry enough to risk his chances at custody then she wasn't going to risk him being enraged enough to do any farther damage.

There was nothing more for her to do than to seek out the closest comfort available. She almost felt guilty dropping in on Tara like this.

Tara would understand though, Molly told herself. They were friends. If she couldn't turn to a friend in a dark hour then what good was it having a friend?

Tara widened her eyes when she opened the door to office and took in the sight in front of her.

Molly was clutching on to her child, her face far too pale. She looked as though she was struggling to keep it all together.

Molly felt her eyes begin to water as Tara moved aside letting her into the office.

Molly began to pace though she didn't have much room to move in the small area. "I didn't know where else to go."

"What's wrong?" Tara asked as she made her way over to her desk opening a drawer and pulling out a box of Kleenex tissues.

Tara pulled a couple of tissues out of the box before she made her way over to the woman.

Molly couldn't help but to feel like a child as Tara began to dab her cheeks with the tissues trying to dry her tears. She was too grateful for the act of compassion to feel too embarrassed though.

Molly spoke up her throat tightening. "My ex is here...he was here. He came to the daycare...made a scene. I'm sorry...this is my fault...your son saw it...a few of the kids there did...I just...I don't know what to do."

Tara frowned torn between wanting to comfort Molly and wanting to go check on Abel.

She took a deep breath reminding herself that if something was wrong with Abel then the daycare would have called by now.

She quickly made the decision that she would tend to Molly first and then she would go to her son.

Molly sat down on a chair across from Tara's desk her legs feeling as though they were made of jello.

She continued to hold Mason close to her not wanting to put the boy down just yet. "I...I didn't know where else to go."

Tara nodded her head trying her best to smile and sound cheery as Mason finally lifted his head up glancing at the familiar woman. "Hey there."

Mason frowned his face pink and puffy from crying. "I want Mr. Chibs."

"I know honey. Just wait a little bit and we'll call him okay. Your mom and I need to talk for a minute first." Tara soothed the boy as she made her way back over to her desk.

Tara rummaged through the right hand drawer of her desk before she came across what she was looking for; big container of lollypops.

She kept the lollypops for Abel. The candies worked as a good bribing tool when Abel was being difficult.

The boy had days when he didn't want to corporate and take his daily heart medication and Tara felt as though she had no other choice but to bribe him with sweets.

Molly reluctantly allowed Mason to climb out of her lap as Tara held out a grape flavored lollypop for the boy.

Mason took the candy before making his way over to a little sofa that sat at the corner of the room by a filing cabinet.

He took off the little red backpack he was carrying on his back, unzipping it and pulling out a familiar stuffed animal.

Molly felt her heart twist as she watched Mason clutch on to the stuffed penguin Chibs had bought him.

The stuffed animal never left Mason's side not even when Mason was just going to daycare. Though Molly always made him leave the stuffed animal in his backpack.

She knew that Mason might have issues sharing the toy considering Chibs had bought it for him and Mason adored it so much. Not to mention she was sure that the second she allowed him to take it out it would be left at the daycare by accident. She knew that there would be no getting him to sleep at night without the penguin.

The boy seemingly became lost in his own world staring down at the stuffed animal and clutching his unopened candy. His dark eyes far more troubled than a five year old child's should ever be.

"Did security escort him out?" Tara asked as Molly turned back to face her.

Molly frowned not liking that she had to have this conversation in front of her son, but she didn't have much of a choice. This had to be discussed right now and there was no way she was allowing Mason out of her sight for even a moment.

She nodded her head feeling ill. "Yes...He might be out there still...in the parking lot. I don't know...He tried to talk me into coming back to New Orleans with him and stopping the divorce."

Tara widened her eyes as she spotted Molly's wrist. There was a bruise already forming on the pale skin. "Did he do that to you?"

"Yes...He tried to force me to come with him. I told him no and...he got upset." Molly blurted out her stomach churning.

Molly shook her head as she leaned down burying her face in her hands. "I need to call my lawyer...I need to take a picture of my wrist."

"I'll call her okay. Lucy Fisher right?" Tara asked as she reached for in her jacket pocket pulling out her cell phone.

Molly sat up her eyes still watering. She let out a shaky gasp as she spoke. "I want Filip"

She paused letting out another gasp. She could feel a panic attack swirling within her threatening to push her over the edge at any given moment "I don't know what to say to him...He's going to be so...I can't...I..."

"I know. I'm going to call him okay. He'll be here soon." Tara insisted not allowing Molly to finish her statement. It was clear that the woman was hanging on by a thin thread at the moment.

Molly was so close to falling over the edge and Tara knew that she needed to keep the woman calm until Chibs arrived to take over.

Tara was just thankful that she had both the lawyer's number and Chibs' personal cell phone number in her cell.

Though she knew that the boys were more than likely out on club business. So she might find herself being forced to call Chibs' burner cell.

Molly nodded her head as she felt herself begin to rock back and forth in her seat. She closed her eyes trying to calm her breathing.

He would be here soon. Chibs would be here soon.

* * *

Chibs stood out in front of the warehouse beside Jax and Happy as they watched the Irish drive away in their shiny luxury suv.

The dealings with Gaalen and Connor had gone about as well as they always did. Which wasn't that well at all.

Gaalen didn't like dealing with Jax and Jax didn't like Gaalen. Gaalen preferred Clay, but considering Clay was currently incarcerated that wasn't going to happen.

The Irish weren't willing to allow Samcro to just back out of dealing guns. The Irish Kings needed a good familiar gun supplier for the sake of _the cause._

Samcro's only hope right now was to pass of the guns to another charter.

The entire situation put a bad taste in Chibs' mouth. Pissing the Irish off couldn't end well.

Chibs felt that Jax at times forgot just how dangerous the Irish could be. The young samcro president was so focused on the end goal that he didn't take time to consider the possible fallback of seemingly innocent descions.

Chibs had a lot to lose if the blowback landed in their laps. After all he had Kerrianne still living in Belfast to consider. Not to mention he had several nieces and nephews spread out around Ireland.

Chibs shook his head his mind drifting away from illegal arms, Ireland, and his family back in Ireland and Scotland as his burner phone began to ring.

He reached into his kutte pocket pulling out the cheap flip phone frowning as he spotted the number.

It felt as though his stomach dropped down into his pelvis as he heard the voice on the other end. "Chibs you need to get up here. Molly's ex showed up and made a big scene. Mason and she are asking for you."

"Shite...all righ I'll be there in a second. Is she all right?" Chibs asked as he gripped on tightly to his cell.

"She and Mason are both really shook up. They need you here." Tara explained deciding to leave out the part about Molly's wrist. It wasn't something that seemed like it should be told over the phone.

Chibs nodded his head not saying a word as he hung up the phone shoving it back into the pocket on his kutte.

He strapped his helmet after he'd made his way over to his bike. He said nothing as he climbed on to the bike all of his focus turning over to getting to Saint Thomas.

Jax frowned as he spotted the obviously troubled man. "What's going on?"

"I gotta get up to the hospital. Molly's ex showed up started some shite. She and Mason are torn up bout it." Chibs blurted out as he started his bike and drove off without another word.

Jax and Happy glanced at one another before Jax finally spoke. "I'm going to follow him. You go back to TM."

And with that the two men climbed on their bikes, one heading to the garage and the other headed to Saint Thomas to keep an eye on his brother.

* * *

Chibs was lucky that he didn't get pulled over on the way to Saint Thomas. He found himself going well over the speed limit.

It seemed that all he could focus on was getting to Molly and Mason. His mind was a mess of emotions; fear, rage, and the immense need to keep Molly and Mason safe.

He let his eyes scan the parking lot for any sign of Brian Parker but quickly felt foolish doing so. He had no idea what the man even looked like. Molly didn't bring any pictures of the man to Charming.

He walked briskly resisting the urge to run as he entered the hospital; Jax followed close behind him keeping close to his brother.

Chibs felt his heart constrict as he opened the door to Tara's office without even knocking.

He frowned as he spotted Lucy Fisher standing over Molly a Polaroid camera in hand. He was overcome with a sense of both horror and wrath as he spotted the reasoning behind the camera.

Molly's wrist looked horrible at the moment though it hadn't had very much time to bruise. It was a little swollen. Molly knew that sadly the injury to her wrist was minor compared to what Brian had done to her in the past.

Chibs pushed the rage down as Mason hopped off the sofa abandoning his stuffed animal for a moment.

Chibs knelt down on the boy's level embracing the child in a tight hug. He pressed a quick kiss to the boy's cheek as Mason wrapped his arms around Chibs' as tightly as the child's little arms could manage.

Chibs managed to speak up sounding much calmer than he felt. "It's alright now little lad."

Jax entered the office Jax being embraced by Tara.

The woman quickly filled Jax in on the situation the parent in her taking over as fears about Abel's and Thomas' well being became her main focus.

Chibs pressed another kiss Mason's cheek as he managed to stand up pulling the child along with him. He allowed the child to rest on his hip as he studied the boy's face.

It was obvious that Mason had been crying though at the moment the little boy was trying hard to hold back any tears. It was clear that the child was trying to be strong for his mother; trying to be a big boy.

Chibs spoke as Mason buried his head against the crook of his neck. "Are ya takin care of yer ma little lad?"

He felt Mason nod his head as he spoke his voice low. "I want to go home."

"I know. We'll leave in just a minute. Yer ma and you are goin to come stay with me fer a while. Would ya like that? It'll be jus like an adventure." Chibs blurted out quickly making the decision to keep Molly and Mason close.

He didn't trust Molly's house to be secure enough. He couldn't help but to fear that Brian knew where Molly lived.

Chibs wanted to take both Mason and Molly someplace familiar. His first choice would have been the clubhouse, but he knew that the clubhouse would be too chaotic.

So he was left with only one option; his crowded little apartment. It wasn't the nicest place in the world but it was out of harm's way.

Brian Parker wouldn't be able to find Molly and Mason there. After all they had never even been to Chibs' apartment before.

Lucy nodded down at Molly as she placed the camera and the photos in her leather briefcase. "I want you to go to the police first thing tomorrow morning. We need to have a record of all of this."

Molly nodded her head weakly. She was beginning to grow exhausted both mentally and physically.

She felt like she wanted to climb under a rock at the moment. Go somewhere safe and quiet. Somewhere where she could go hide until all of this was over.

Molly was filled with both equal parts anger and sorrow. She was angry that Brian had shown up here and dared to threaten her. And she was filled with an intense feeling of hopelessness. It almost felt as though there was no way to escape Brian Parker without some bloodshed.

Lucy walked over to Chibs giving him a firm look as she spoke. "Take her to the police and file a restraining order...I know you boys don't trust the law when it comes to things like this, but we need a paper trail for the courts to see."

Chibs let out a defeated sigh knowing that he didn't have much of a choice. The police usually spelled trouble for Samcro. He knew that Molly needed this though. The restraining order would be a sign to the courts that Brian Parker was a danger to both Molly and Mason.

Molly buried her face in her hands as Lucy walked out the door. She bent over in her seat as she took a few deep breaths struggling not to fall apart. She knew that this wasn't the time or the place to fall to pieces.

She had to keep on being strong, she reminded herself. It was just hard trying to be so tough when all she felt was vulnerable.

Tara made her way over to Mason and Chibs knowing that Chibs and Molly needed a moment alone. "I'll take him to the snack machine and buy him something while Jax goes to check on Abel and Thomas."

Chibs felt the wrath stir within him as he realized that this all taken place at the daycare.

No wonder Mason was so shaken up. He could only imagine what the boy had witnessed. It couldn't be easy for a child to comprehend all of this.

Chibs felt his heart sink even more as he spotted the look of mistrust on Mason's face.

The boy wasn't willing to leave his mother and Chibs even with the promise of a candy bar or cookies from the snack machine.

Chibs pressed a kiss to Mason's cheek as he spoke trying to sound as reassuring as possible. "Go hang out with Mrs. Tara fer a bit lad. It'll be okay."

Mason reluctantly allowed Tara to lead him out of the room. Jax gave Chibs a firm pat on the shoulder before he left the room. "We're here for you brother."

Chibs nodded his head the promise of having the club behind him throughout the hell that was sure to come, soothing him.

He made his way over to Molly as soon as the office door shut leaving the two of them alone.

She lifted her head up falling into his embrace as he knelt in front of her. He held onto her as she buried her head against the crook of his neck.

He felt more helpless at the moment than he would ever admit. He was so torn part of him wanted to stay here and soothe Molly and the other part of him wanted to track down Brian Parker and make him pay.

He spoke he voice shaky as he pressed a kiss to her neck. "Oh A thaisce."

She finally let go allowing herself to cry as she held on to him so tightly that it was almost painful for him. "He could have taken Mason...if there hadn't been a list then he could have just taken him."

He felt a chill run down his spine realizing that she was right. Brian could have walked right into the daycare and taken Mason without even batting an eye if there hadn't been a list of approved visitors.

"I'm not goin to let anyone take Mason. That boy isn't leavin Charming." Chibs promised her meaning every word he said.

Chibs pulled away reluctantly as he took her hand in his studying her injured wrist. He tensed up the rage he felt making it's way to the surface. "Do ya know where the bastard is?...did he say anything bout where he was stayin?"

Molly widened her eyes the look on Chibs' face alarming her. She could hear a distinct hint of danger in his voice. There was an edge to his words, one that she'd never heard from him before.

She quickly realized what he was probably thinking about doing. She could see the fury behind his eyes.

"Don't...okay...Just don't do anything to him." She begged as she reached out with her free hand placing it against his cheek.

He took a few ragged breaths trying hard to push his rage far away. "I want that prick ta suffer fer this A thaisce. I don't want him to ever think bout touchin ya again."

She ran her thumb along his skin keeping her hand pressed to his cheek. "I know. Trust me nothing would make me happier than knowing that he...paid for touching me...for threatening me in front of Mason."

She paused taking a deep breath a little alarmed to grasp the fact that she wouldn't mind seeing Brian suffer for all those years he had subjected her and Mason to fear and pain.

She had thought that wanting someone feel pain would make her feel just wretched inside. Knowing that Brian had hurt her in front of her baby not just once but twice was enough to make her feel callous though.

Any empathy she might of had had disappeared the second Mason had witnessed Brian's cruelty.

She closed her eyes for only a moment taking a deep breath. She knew that she had to ignore this need for revenge.

"We have to be smart about this Filip. Lashing out won't do us any favors. If someone goes after him then it will prove to that judge that I'm not safe for Mason." She explained not surprised as he pulled her into another embrace.

Chibs grimaced knowing that she was right. They had to think about what would be best for the long run.

Beating Brian to a bloody pulp would feel heavenly to him, but he knew that it wasn't the right course of action. Not right now anyway. He knew that Molly and he needed to prove that they were the best home for Mason. Going after Brian wouldn't prove that.

He pressed another kiss to her neck as he spoke his voice not losing it's dangerous edge. "Okay...I can't promise that I'll stand back if he touches ya again though."

Molly nodded her head not surprised by this statement.

She knew that someone was going to get hurt eventually. She just hoped that her loved ones stayed out of the line of fire.

* * *

Chibs Telford's apartment wasn't the biggest nor the most attractive apartment in Charming. It was located in a plain beige brick building not far from TM Auto.

It was an old building and there were about only twelve apartments total. There was a sunny looking patio outback though it hadn't been updated since the early seventies. There was a small square pool that no one ever seemed to use and a couple of patio chairs to sit on.

There was a laundromat directly across from the street. And right next door was a old diner that Chibs often ate at.

The neighbors kept to themselves. The apartments renters were mostly young couples and at least one elderly man. They ignored Chibs and he was sure that most of the neighbors were afraid of him given his appearance and his obvious ties to samcro.

It didn't bother him though, he would rather avoid most people who were outside of his social circle. Chibs could afford the rent and his landlord rarely bothered him. That was all Chibs really required in a place to live.

His apartment was apartment number seven. It was a simple layout; a living room plus kitchenette separated by a island counter. There was a master bedroom and a tiny spare bedroom with a bathroom located between the two rooms. The walls were a dull white that he wasn't allowed to paint and the floors were all a light wood that were the color of maple.

The furniture in the living room was actually quite nice. Chibs had splurged on a big gray sectional sofa and a fairly good sized flat screen television. The black wooden coffee table was a little scratched up but it worked. There was a simple book shelf that was packed full with motorcycle manuals and a few mystery novels that Chibs had purchased over the years. The only decor in the room was a big red rug in front of the sofa and several picture frames filled with photographs of Kerrianne.

There were several ashtrays around the place given his habit of smoking cigarettes and the occasional joints.

The kitchenette was simple with clean white tile counters. His fridge and his stove were both quite old. The stove had come with the apartment and the fridge was a small fridge that he'd bought at a pawn shop. The coffee pot and the microwave were brand new at least. There was a small potted cactus that sat out on the counter beside the sink. It was an easy plant to keep alive and Chibs had thought that it would brighten up the place.

The apartment was thankfully big enough for Molly, Mason, Chibs, and Rocket of course.

Molly wasn't about to leave the poor little pug alone in her house. Chibs wasn't going to argue with her even if his landlord would skin him alive if he found the pug.

What had really sold Chibs on the decision was the realization that the dog would bring Mason some comfort in such a stressful situation.

Molly and Mason had never been to Chibs' apartment before because frankly Molly's home was a more reasonable environment for Mason.

Tara had been a great help trying to make the apartment more livable for the three of them; stopping by Molly's house and packing two huge pieces of rolling luggage full of clothing and toiletries for both Mason and Molly.

She had brought along a few toys for Mason as well, his legos and a huge stack of coloring books and crayons.

Tara had stopped by the grocery store as well knowing that Chibs wouldn't have anything in his kitchette but leftover takeout, booze, and a few microwaveable meals.

She had been sure to buy kid friendly foods that would be both healthy and appetizing to a five year old, along with some things that the adults would enjoy.

Chibs was grateful for the groceries. He was sure that most of the food in his kitchen had gone stale a long time ago.

It had been a long while since he'd spent a night in his apartment, not since Molly and he had become serious.

He just hoped that Mason and Molly would feel at home here.

He wasn't sure how long they would stay with him. He just wanted his old lady and his boy close as long as Brian Parker remained in Charming.

Chibs managed to tuck Mason into the wooden twin bed in the spare bedroom. The spare bedroom was meant for Kerrianne, though the girl had only slept in it once.

The room was plain but somehow still cheery. Chibs had put up white lace curtains over the windows, and bought a nice lavender quilt to go over the bed. There was a nice wooden vanity table beside the closet. The walls lacked any real decor though.

It was obvious that the room remained empty most of the time.

Mason laid down in the bed the stuffed penguin in his arms. Chibs knelt beside the bed unable to stop himself from smoothing out the child's messy hair.

Mason was still frightened by the day's events. He had remained silent most of the night.

Chibs had ordered Chinese takeout knowing that it was Molly's favorite food. Well actually her favorite food was gumbo, but Chibs had no idea how to even attempt that. So he'd been forced to settle on her second favorite food; lo mein noodles, sesame chicken, and egg rolls.

They had sat up on the sofa and eaten while a kid appropriate movie played on Netflix. It was actually the first time Chibs found himself using the Netflix account he'd bought a year ago.

The meal had been quiet, which was a big change from their usual dinners. Usually during dinner Mason would talk Chibs' ear off and as soon as the kid actually ate Chibs and Molly would find themselves talking about their days.

Molly was currently taking a relaxing bath, which left Chibs with the responsibility of getting Mason to bed.

"Whose room is this?" Mason asked not quite ready to settle down just yet.

It seemed that the boy was always unsuccessfully trying to drag out the hours before and at times during his bedtime. Mason knew that he was a big boy now after all he was almost six, and big boys had later bedtimes.

Chibs gave the boy a soft smile as he spoke. "This is my daughter's room. She lives all the way over in Belfast. Do you know where that is?"

Mason shook his head as he spoke. "No. Is she a pirate too?"

"Nope. She's just a normal girl. Belfast is in Ireland. It's very far away. You have to cross the sea to get there." Chibs explained not helping but to chuckle at the pirate comment. He was sure that Kerrianne would have laughed at it.

Mason frowned confusion clear on his face. "Why does she live there?"

Chibs let out a tired sigh as he explained. "She wants to live with her ma. I visit her sometimes though. I bet she'd like to meet ya one day. Would you like that?"

Mason nodded his head rapidly the idea of meeting Kerrianne exciting even if she wasn't a pirate.

They sat in silence for a moment Chibs watching over the boy as he tried to battle drowsiness.

"I don't want daddy to hurt mommy again. He's mean...daddies aren't supposed to be mean." Mason blurted out his voice drowsy as he struggled to remain awake just a little while longer.

Chibs felt his heart ache for what seemed like the millionth time today. _Daddies aren't supposed to be mean. _The words hit him hard. "Nobody is goin to hurt yer ma. I won't let that happen."

"You promise?" Mason asked his eyes growing very heavy.

"I promise and we don't break promises right?" Chibs stated as he pulled the blankets up a little higher over the boy.

"Right." Mason replied.

Chibs nodded down to the boy pointing at the t-shirt he was wearing. It was one of Chibs' plain black t-shirts. It fit over the boy like a nightgown.

Chibs knew that the shirt would probably bring some comfort to Mason. He spoke up telling the boy a tale that would soothe his obvious fears. He knew that Mason liked the stories he told him, though none of the tales were completely true. "Ya got to take care of that shirt yer wearin. It's magic."

"Magic?" Mason asked his eyes growing wide curious as to what was so magical about a t-shirt.

Chibs nodded his head as his brain struggled to put together a believable story. "Aye it's very magical. That's why yer ma wears my shirts. Ya see the magic keeps ya safe."

Mason tilted his head to the side not quite buying the story yet. "How?"

"It's cause I love ya and yer ma so much. Ya see that's how the magic works through love. I got the shirts back when I was still a pirate. I bought them from a sea witch." Chibs explained not helping but to smirk as Mason widened his eyes even more clearly impressed.

Chibs pressed a kiss to the boy's forehead. "Now ya got to get to sleep. We're goin to do somethin fun tomorrow. We'll go to the garage. Ya can look at all the motorcycles."

Mason nodded knowing that he enjoyed looking at all the motorcycles more than anything. Sometimes the guys would teach him about the bikes and he really enjoyed that as well. The boy really was a future biker.

Chibs watched over the child a few more minutes as Mason's eyes finally closed.

Chibs stood up as he went over to the closet turning the overhead light on. He knew that the closet light would have to substitute for a nightlight for the moment.

He turned the lights off as he left the room being sure to leave the bedroom door cracked.

He let out a tired sigh as he made his way to the kitchenette reaching into an overhead cabinet and pulling out a familiar bottle.

He always made sure that he had Jameson in the house. He could run out of eggs and milk but never his favorite Irish whiskey.

He made sure to grab two glasses and a can of cola knowing that Molly needed a chaser for such a strong liquor.

He wasn't surprised to see that Molly had gotten out of the tub by now and was now in his bedroom. She had changed into one of his many black t-shirts and a pair of light pink pajama shorts. Her hair was still wet and she didn't have a spot of makeup on. It was a sight he could grow accustomed to.

She sat on his bed her back resting against the headboard her eyes closed as she tried to decompress.

Chibs' bedroom was just as plain as the rest of the apartment. His bed was quite nice; he'd splurged on a queen sized bed with a tall intricately carved dark wooden headboard. The mattress was just as nice. He loved memory foam even though it had cost him. The sheets were a dark brown and the comforter was a heavy flannel gray tartan.

He had thought that sight of her sitting up in his bed waiting for him would have made his pants more than a little tight. It was amazing the things she made him feel. He wasn't joking when he said that she drove him crazy. She could get him all worked up without even trying.

He was unable to enjoy the view though knowing that she was going through so much at the moment.

Molly opened her eyes as he crawled into bed sitting up beside her. He placed the two glasses on the bedside table pouring them both a tall glass of the Jameson.

He handed Molly a glass as well as a can of coke as he turned to face her.

She frowned down at the glass having never been one for heavy liquor. She preferred Pina Coladas and Blue Hawaii's but she was pretty sure that wasn't an option.

"It'll drown yer worries." Chibs stated nodding down to the glass.

She let out a sigh taking a gulp from the glass followed by a liberal swig of cola. "Did Mason get to sleep?"

"Aye he's out like a light." He replied as he took a drink from his own glass.

She took another sip frowning at the burn. "I hate this."

"I know sweet lass me too." Chibs responded as he reached out wrapping an arm around her pulling her close to him.

He glanced down at her bruised wrist the sight still infuriating him. He wanted to make Brian Parker pay for hurting her once again. He knew that he had promised Molly that he would hold back though.

Still he was tempted to send someone in his place to rough up the bastard. He knew that he couldn't betray Molly though.

It was so difficult to stand by and do nothing, knowing that someone had hurt his old lady.

She rested her head against him as she spoke up. "He isn't going to let me go...he'd kill me before I ever got the chance."

Chibs felt his blood run cold at the words. The idea of Molly dying at the hands of her husband made his heart feel as though it was going to shatter.

Chibs couldn't lose her. He refused to lose Molly.

He pressed a kiss to her cheek as he spoke. "I won't let him come near ya."

"You don't know that...you can't protect me from everything." Molly argued feeling overtaken by sorrow and dread.

"I do too know that A thaisce. That prick aint goin to touch ya or our boy. I'll kill him if he ever comes near you again." Chibs argued right back knowing that he meant every word.

He spoke again as he placed his half empty glass on the bedside table. "I'm goin to put a prospect on ya. He'll watch over ya while I'm working."

"What about Mason?" She asked unsure if she wanted her child to go back to the daycare.

It didn't seem safe now that Brian knew about it.

"He can come to work with me. No one will mind and if they do say anything then I'll take care of it."

"What about club business?" Molly asked knowing that she trusted Chibs to watch over Mason, but she wasn't sure how it would work. Chibs obviously couldn't bring Mason along when it came to the club.

"Gemma can watch him. This'll all work out A thaisce. I promise ya." Chibs explained as he pressed another kiss to her cheek.

Molly nodded her head deciding that this could work. And besides what choice did she have really. "Okay cher."

"Cher?" Chibs asked amused and a little thrown of by the word.

She gave him a genuine smile though it was weak. "You aren't the only one who knows fancy petnames."

He pressed a kiss to her lips not helping but to like the petname, which he could only assume was Cajun French given Molly's hometown.

She pulled away from him before she rested back against the headboard. Her mind was still a mess. She was more afraid than she'd ever admit to anyone.

She let out an exasperated sigh not sure if she really believed that Chibs could protect her.

She couldn't help but to feel like no one could protect her.

Molly knew that she was in big trouble and there didn't seem a way to escape it.

* * *

_cher __(Cajun French) =_ dear, sweetheart. A Thaisce (_ah hash-keh_)(Irish Gaelic) = My Treasure.  


_Reviews? Constructive Criticism? _

_Thanks for all the reviews so far. _


	16. Make Them Respect You

Molly and Chibs lie in Chibs' bed the room pitch dark. Neither of them had slept well the previous days events causing strain to both their psyches.

They were on edge. It was almost like a nightmare come to life.

At least Mason was sleeping soundly. Molly had gotten up more than a few times throughout the night and looked in on the boy.

She had just crawled back into Chibs' bed after checking in on Mason once again. Even though she'd seen that her son was just fine she felt far too restless to even attempt sleep.

She was more worried for her son than for herself. She didn't want him to regress back into the state he'd been in when they'd first arrived in Charming. Not when he had been so happy here. He was finally acting like a normal happy little boy.

She felt horrid. She had promised her son that this new life in Charming would be a happy one.

And so far it had been. Things with Chibs had been wonderful despite his unusual lifestyle and her anxieties about said lifestyle. She had been enjoying her job at Saint Thomas. She had grown close to Tara seeing the woman as a good friend. She had even talked on the phone with Lyla a few times and could see that their relationship was steering towards a friendship as well. Mason was doing well in daycare and so excited about starting the first grade soon. He had grown so close to Chibs finally having the father figure he deserved. He had grown close to Abel the two boys becoming the best of friends. Things had finally been looking up for them.

Brian coming to Charming had ruined the security she and Mason had built up.

Molly was so accustomed to protecting Mason.

She had spent so many years taking the pain her husband dished out, shielding her son from the reality of their situation in Louisiana.

She had done everything she could to get far away from her husband. To find a new life; a better life.

Molly had finally found some happiness for her son and her. Now things were threatening to fall to bits and pieces.

She feared that she couldn't protect Mason from anything that was coming their way. She knew it was so much for a five year old boy to take on.

Molly just wanted her son to feel safe.

She kept on reminding herself that she had to trust in Chibs and his promises. He had proven to her that he was perfectly capable of making Mason and her feel safe.

That wouldn't change, she kept on telling herself.

He had made it clear that they would find a way through this and she had to believe him.

Molly lay with her back pressed to Chibs' chest his arms wrapped around her. She let out a soft moan his roaming hands feeling heavenly against her skin.

Chibs had found himself overtaken by the intense need to make love to Molly. It seemed that maybe it was just his way of coping with how terrifying the day had been.

He had found himself tossing and turning throughout most of the night his mind haunted with the words Molly had said to him about Brian Parker. _He isn't going to let me go...he'd kill me before I ever got the chance._

Chibs refused to lose her. She was still so damn young that was all he could think. She was still in her twenties. She hadn't even had the chance to experience all that life had to offer her. She deserved to live a long happy life.

He refused to let Brian Parker take her from this life. He kept on repeating to himself that he had to do everything it took to make sure that Molly and Mason stayed right here in Charming. That they stayed here with him and everyone who had grown to love them. That they both had the best life Chibs could provide for them.

He felt the overwhelming need to remind himself that Molly was alive and okay. That she was right here and she loved him. That she wasn't going anywhere.

Molly still remained in his black t-shirt though the pink pj shorts and the plain white cotton panties she'd been wearing had found their way pulled down around her knees.

His ribbed undershirt was long gone by now and his blue plaid pajama pants and black boxers had been shoved down somewhere towards the foot of the bed.

Chibs ran his hands along her gently tracing her skin underneath the shirt she was wearing. He resisted the urge to speed up his movements knowing that she needed him to be tender with her especially after the day from hell they'd had.

He pressed a kiss to the back of her neck as he trailed a hand down her stomach teasingly avoiding the one place she wanted his hands. "You know how much I love ya Molly."

She let out a soft pleased noise as his other hand cupped her breast giving it a squeeze. "Uh huh."

He pressed another kiss to her neck as he spoke. "I love ya so damn much."

"I love you too." She murmured as she parted her legs trying to entice him into moving his hand just a bit lower.

He smirked seeing exactly what she was hinting at. He continued to tease running his hand along her hipbone as his other hand worked her other breast. "I still can't figure out how a bastard like me ever got a lass like ya."

She giggled at the statement knowing that he'd said the exact same thing to her a few times before. "Because you're a sweet bastard."

He chuckled as he buried his face against the back of her head not helping but to take in the smell of her green apple scented shampoo. He had never thought that the smell could be so intoxicating. Then again just about everything about her seemed to be exhilarating to him.

She let out a gasp as his hand finally found its destination cupping her. His fingers slid in between her folds teasing her wetness.

He groaned as he realized just how wet she already was. He had to admit that he always found it a huge ego booster knowing that she always seemed to get so wet for him so quickly.

He wasn't going to lie and try to say that their age difference didn't make him feel a little insecure at times. There were about twenty one years between them after all.

He still found himself a little unable to believe that a beautiful young woman like her had ever even looked twice at an aging biker who scared most people.

She rocked her hips against his fingers soft pleased sounds slipping out of her mouth. She wanted to reach back and stroke him, to please him just as much as he was pleasing her. His grip on her remained just tight enough that she couldn't find the space in between their bodies to touch him though.

She did her best to make up for this fact by rocking her bottom against him not helping but to feel a sense of pride at the feel of his hardened member.

He grunted the feel of her bare backside against him making him throb. He knew that if they kept this up much longer then he was going to lose it way too soon.

"Do ya think yer ready A thaisce?" He asked his voice growing even huskier at the anticipation of what was about to happen.

"Uh huh." She gasped as his fingers found her clit, his thumb rolling over the button.

"Ya got to tell me Molly. Tell me what you want?" He asked unable to stop himself from pushing her.

He had found that he always had to move slowly with her. She wasn't the most experienced. He found this a bit thrilling, knowing that he was the first one to cause her to experience these things. He loved knowing that he was showing her all of these things she had never even thought of trying before. He liked seeing just how far he could push her, just what he could drag out of her.

"You." She stated letting out a huff as his thumb moved away from her clit his movements slowing far too much for her.

"I'm not gettin it Molly. That's not clear enough." He teased chuckling as she let out an exasperated sigh.

She whimpered when his fingers flicked her clit once the movement surprising her. Her body curled at the sensation. The little action sending shockwaves through her body.

"I want you...I want your.." She let out another huff her cheeks flushing knowing just what he was trying to get her to say.

"My what?" He teased wanting to hear the word. He couldn't help but to get off at the idea of her saying something so filthy...well filthy for her vocabulary.

She huffed knowing that he wasn't going to let this go. She spoke her cheeks still flushed. "I want your cock."

He groaned the words making him throb to the point where it was almost painful.

He pressed a kiss to her neck nibbling at the skin as he spoke up. "That's my sweet lass."

She opened her mouth to playfully call him a jerk but her words turned to a soft moan as he finally slid into her.

He moaned at the feel of her walls adjusting around him, her soaking tightness drawing him in until he was buried in her almost to the hilt.

He pressed a kiss to the back of her neck his breath heavy as he spoke. "I love ya Molly."

She moaned in response the position they were in bringing out new sensations. She grasped at his hand that was now rested against her stomach lacing their fingers together. She let out a soft moan as he finally began to rock his hips. All their fears and thoughts being replaced with total pleasure.

* * *

Molly raised an eyebrow as Mason and she sat on bar stools at the island counter watching Chibs as he stood over the stove.

She peered over the counter taking a peek at what he was doing. "Are you sure you don't want any help?"

"Nah I got this A thaisce." Chibs replied as he attempted to pour just the right amount of pancake batter into the pan.

Mason had jumped literally into their bed early this morning; thankfully they'd been fully clothed. The boy had requested Mickey Mouse pancakes for breakfast.

Chibs of course had needed Molly to explain just what the child meant. She had explained that they were pancakes shaped into the shape of Mickey Mouse's head. One big pancake at the bottom and two smaller pancakes on the upper sides.

Chibs was now attempting just that. He'd already thrown some microwaveable bacon into the microwave thankful for such an invention. He had started some coffee for Molly and he and poured a glass of milk for Mason.

All and all it was proving to be a worthy breakfast so far. Even if Chibs wasn't that wonderful in the kitchen.

Chibs had wanted to make Mason the type of breakfast he'd requested knowing that yesterday had been so difficult on the boy.

Chibs' heart still ached when he thought of Mason's words the night before _I don't want daddy to hurt mommy again. He's mean...daddies aren't supposed to be mean._

Chibs promised himself that if Mason ever wanted to call him dad then he would defiantly allow it. He wanted to be the type of father Mason deserved. He wanted to be a man that didn't cause his family pain. He wanted to be the man who protected them. He knew he needed to be the man both Molly and Mason deserved.

Molly felt her stomach churn. To be honest she wasn't in the mood for any type of a breakfast.

Today she would go to the police and file a restraining order against Brian. Sadly she was well versed in the act of filing restraining orders. She knew that they had never done her much good in the past.

She had called in sick to work today which she knew wasn't a wonderful idea. Her supervisor already disliked her. The woman had taken an disliking to her since Gemma had come to visit her that day. She knew that skipping out on work wasn't going to help things.

She felt nothing but dread about today. It was frightening doing this. She knew that it had to be done though. It would help in the long run. It would help with the divorce and the custody case.

She glanced over at Mason pleased to see that the boy was coloring in one of the many coloring books Tara had brought over. This particular coloring book was a book of cars and motorcycles. She had no idea where Tara had found it, but it was perfect.

He had already colored a picture of a motorcycle and it now hung proudly on Chibs' refrigerator even though Mason had colored it a _lovely _combination, of black, yellow, purple, and pea green.

Molly felt her stomach drop as she realized that she couldn't bring Mason to the police station. That was the last thing he needed. It would frighten him.

She knew that Chibs wanted to come with her to the police station even though he wanted to avoid the place for obvious reasons.

So getting Chibs to watch Mason wasn't an option.

She knew that Tara was working so that wouldn't work. She sighed knowing that she was running out of options fast.

"Do you think we could take Mason by the garage...I don't want him coming with me to do...the thing." Molly asked unwilling to even say the words police station or restraining order in front of Mason.

"It's closed today. One of the automotive lifts is broken. We can take him by the clubhouse." Chibs replied as he struggled to flip the pancake and keep the _ears _where they were supposed to be.

Molly sighed not sure that she was comfortable with Mason hanging around the clubhouse without Chibs or her there.

Chibs frowned her silence telling him just how she felt about that idea. He scooped a halfway decent pancake out of the pan and placed it over the small stack he'd already placed on a plate. "The guys will watch him. They watch Abel and Thomas all the time...don't worry no one is goin to teach him how to do shots or teach him to hit on croweaters."

Molly raised an eyebrow tempted to ask what the hell a croweater was, but she was unsure she wanted to know.

She stared down at her coffee cup knowing that she didn't have any other options. Letting Samcro babysit her son was her only choice.

Chibs gave her a reassuring smile as he placed a full plate in front of Mason along with a fork. "It's goin to be jus fine lass. My brothers won't let a thing happen to him."

She returned his smile knowing that he was right. She was being an overprotective nut.

This was Chibs' world, she reminded herself.

She had to find her place in it somehow.

* * *

Molly was relieved to find that the clubhouse was calm and serene as Mason and she followed Chibs inside.

She watched Chibs slide back on his kutte. He never wore the thing in her car. Apparently he wasn't supposed to wear it in _cages. _

She thought this rule he followed was honestly a little bit ridiculous but she chose to ignore it.

A prospect she'd never seen before was behind the bar stocking it. The only man at the bar was Happy who was lost in a bottle of beer and a tall blonde in a mini skirt and a tank top.

Two more women both dressed to the nines were at the pool table cheering juice and Tig on

There were a few people out front as well, but the place was pretty dead.

Molly resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Tig. She was still uncomfortable around the man. It seemed that he leered at her when she wasn't watching him.

She kept on trying to remind herself that he couldn't be an awful man. He was Chibs' _brother. _ She had the feeling that Tig might be a little pissy that she didn't accept his advances when she'd first met him. She sensed tension between Chibs and Tig at times and it bothered her to think that she was possibly the reasoning behind it.

Juice nodded to Chibs as he spotted him. "Jax wants to talk to you in Chapel. Something about that security system you were asking about for Molly's place. The idiots that are going to install it called here."

Chibs nodded his head as he glanced over at Molly. He pressed a quick kiss to her lips as he led her over to a sofa far away from the pool table. "I'll be back in a minute a thaisce."

She did her best to give him a calm smile trying to pretend that she felt comfortable here without him.

Molly and Mason sat down on the sofa and she found herself pulling the boy close to her.

She was relieved when Gemma entered the clubhouse spotting her.

Gemma still made her feel on edge, but Molly knew that the woman had helped her when she had doubted her relationship with Chibs. She was grateful to Gemma for helping her through a difficult moment.

Gemma smiled down at Mason. "Hey little prospect."

Molly tried not to choke when she heard the nickname. She had to admit it unnerved her a little.

Gemma nodded at Molly. "Where's your old man?"

"Talking to Jax." Molly replied trying to sound relaxed though she felt far from it.

In between her soon to be trip to the police station and being left by herself in the clubhouse for a moment, she felt anxious.

Gemma nodded over to one of the girls cheering on Tig and Juice. "Jamie come take the little prospect to the kitchen. Give him one of those candy bars and keep him entertained while Molly and I have a chat."

Molly opened her mouth to protest but found herself a little speechless under Gemma's gaze. She knew Gemma wasn't one to be argued with.

She watched the curvy redhead named Jamie take Mason's hand giving the boy a friendly smile.

Molly let out a relieved smile as Mason smiled up at the woman showing no reservations, especially since it meant she was giving him candy this early in the day.

Gemma walked off signaling for Molly to follow her. The two women found themselves sitting out front as Gemma lit a cigarette.

Gemma nodded down to Molly's exposed wrist. The weather was too hot for her to cover the bruised wrist. "Heard your ex gave you some trouble."

Molly nodded not liking that they were apparently going to discuss this. "I'm filing a restraining order today. We're leaving Mason here for a bit while we go do that. I don't want him to have to witness any of it."

Gemma nodded her head frowning down at the wrist. "You should take some self defense...stop that from happening again."

"I know...I haven't had the time to take a class...to be honest I have no idea where to find one." Molly admitted embarrassed at mention of her wrist.

She couldn't help but to feel ashamed by the bruise. She felt as though it was a badge of just how cowardly she had been.

"Someone here can teach you for free...Tara even. Or Chibs if you think you'd do better with him." Gemma stated as she took a drag from her cigarette.

Molly nodded her head seriously considering the idea. It would come in handy if she ever needed it.

She had a feeling that Chibs would more than willingly teach her.

Molly frowned as a scantily clad girl with long black hair who couldn't be any older than twenty walked by. The girl was wearing a pair of shorts that would make Daisy Duke envious with a halter top.

Molly felt less than sexy in front of the women here.

She hadn't felt the need to dress up too much today. More than the need to find an outfit that would turn heads had occupied her mind this morning.

So she had found herself wearing shorts and a plain red fitted t-shirt with a pair of plastic black flip flops. Her hair had been left down and she'd worn her makeup lightly.

Gemma spotted the flash of insecurity on Molly's face. The queen of samcro spoke up her voice somehow firm and sympathetic at the same time. "Don't ever let a croweater make you feel insecure. Make them respect you."

"Croweater?" Molly asked hearing the unfamiliar word again.

"The half bright tarts that hang around here looking to hook up with a biker for the novelty." Gemma explained a little irritated that Chibs hadn't had this conversation with Molly yet.

Gemma paused for a moment watching Molly soak up the information. She spoke again making herself perfectly clear. "Like I said make them respect you. You're Chibs' old lady and that deserves respect. If these girls ever step out of line with you then put them right back in line."

Molly raised her eyebrows as she spoke. "What like hitting them?"

"Hit, scratch, kick, pull hair, whatever it takes. Doesn't matter how you do it. Let them know that they can't walk over you." Gemma explained knowing that she'd had this conversation with more than a few old ladies over the years.

Molly shook her head knowing that she was way too old to get into a catfight. She preferred to stick to words when it came to arguments.

Gemma nodded as she put her cigarette out in an ashtray. "It's going to be hard on you until you get the crow. These girls see that you aren't marked so they think you aren't shit. Once you get your crow that'll change."

Molly widened her eyes realizing what Gemma meant by crow. The crow tattoo was very obvious on Gemma.

She opened her mouth to reply to this overload of information as she felt a kiss being pressed to her cheek.

She turned her head to see Chibs standing beside her. He gave her a smile as he spoke. "Ya ready to go Molly?"

She mouthed at thank you to Gemma before she stood up.

She took a deep breath as Chibs' took her hand in his. Here went nothing.

* * *

Sheriff Eli Roosevelt was just as intimidating as Molly had assumed he would be.

She had been surprised that he had been the one to offer to talk to her.

The man hadn't been thrilled to see her walk in hand and hand with Chibs and Chibs hadn't been thrilled to see the sheriff.

Molly could sense a thick tension in the air between the two men, but chose to ignore it. She had bigger things that she needed to focus on.

Molly sat beside Chibs across from the sheriff's immaculate desk. The room was clean and well decorated. The man hung his achievements on the walls.

He was obviously a proud police officer.

Molly had the feeling that Chibs and the officer had a bad history. Which she guessed shouldn't be too much of a surprise considering samcro.

She felt her stomach do a summersault as Sheriff Roosevelt spoke. "So you're filing the report against your husband?"

"My soon to be ex husband. He threatened me at work yesterday...bruised up my wrist. We're going through a divorce and a custody battle. I had a restraining order filed in New Orleans." Molly explained feeling a panic attack swirling around in her guts.

She felt a sense of comfort as Chibs gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Chibs presence made her feel a bit more courageous as she spoke again. "Brian is...a violent man. He's threatened me...and done worse to me in the past. My lawyer Lucy Fisher has the pictures to prove it if I need those to do this. I just don't want him coming near me or my son."

Sheriff Roosevelt nodded his head giving her a sympathetic smile. "This restraining order will ensure that Mr. Parker can't contact you, your son, your relatives, or anyone you live with. It'll promise that he'll stay far away from your workplace and your home."

Molly nodded her head wanting to reply that a restraining order probably wouldn't mean shit to Brian. It hadn't in the past.

"And am I supposed to just throw it at him if he shows up?" She blurted unable to stop herself from sounding rude and bitter.

Chibs probably would have chuckled at the smart comment if it didn't make his heart feel like it was going to shatter.

He wanted to blurt out that he would shoot the prick if he showed up, but knew better than to blurt that out in front of Roosevelt.

He pulled Molly's hand up to his mouth giving it a soft kiss trying to silently comfort her.

"If he shows up you call us." Roosevelt replied not showing any reaction to her comment.

Chibs wanted to roll his eyes but kept his feelings for the Sheriff under wraps for the moment.

"You can file a permanent restraining order...It'll last up to three years. A judge will have to take a look at if of course, but from what you've told me I have no doubts that a judge will have no problem approving it." Roosevelt explained not helping but to be a bit perplexed by seeing someone like Molly with someone like Telford.

Sheriff Roosevelt had it out for Samcro. They were a boil on Charming and he'd be happy to see them gone.

Molly Garrett seemed like a pleasant young woman. She was obviously a dedicated mother. She was intelligent and sweet. It was odd to see her hand and hand with a known outlaw biker.

Roosevelt spoke again as he sat back in his desk chair. "I can have an officer stop by now and then. Check in on you. This is a small town...we like to watch over each other here."

Molly frowned uncomfortable with the idea. Especially considering what her boyfriend did for a living. The last thing she needed was a cop dropping in on Chibs and her. "I don't think that will be necessary."

"Are you sure? It wouldn't be a problem." Roosevelt asked pushing the issue.

"She doesn't need that. She's got plenty of people watchin over her." Chibs blurted out wanting to tell the sheriff that he could handle taking care of his old lady without the cops help.

Roosevelt raised his eyebrows not helping but to give Molly a slightly judgemental look. "I can see that."

Molly rolled her eyes unamused by the men's _pissing contest_. She spoke changing the subject before things got out of hand. "When will the papers be filed?"

"First thing Monday morning. The judge will look over them today and will file them on the next business day." Roosevelt stated taking the glare he'd had directed at Chibs off his face.

"Okay thank you." Molly blurted out her stomach dropping knowing that the restraining order wouldn't go into effect until Monday.

She had the weekend to live in fear.

* * *

Molly gave Chibs an annoyed look as they walked out of the police station.

He sighed spotting the look on her face knowing that it was because of his little outburst in the sheriff's office. "Sorry sweet lass. I didn't like that judgmental look he was givin ya."

She shook her head sighing as she scolded him. "He was just trying to help."

"I know...I jus aint too fond of the police Molly. They don't look out fer people like me." Chibs replied not enjoying the conversation.

Molly nodded her head trying to calm her nerves. She knew that he had a point.

She allowed him to embrace her and she felt herself sinking against him. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "This is all goin to work out."

She nodded her head his words comforting her.

"I learned about croweaters today." She blurted out recalling the conversation she'd had with Gemma.

She wasn't sure why she felt the need to bring it up. She guessed the curiosity was getting to her.

She had so many questions.

Chibs nodded his head not surprised that Gemma had filled her in. "Ya know there aint nobody but ya a thaisce."

"I know. It's still a little skeevy." Molly stated smiling at the petname. She loved it more and more each time she heard it.

Chibs laughed at the comment as he spoke. "We're bikers lass. We're a pretty skeevy bunch."

He pressed a kiss to her lips as he spoke. "Like I said though. Yer more than enough fer me."

She smiled his comment making her feel far sexier than she'd felt earlier at the clubhouse.

"Gemma told me about the crow thing too." She admitted a little unsure of the entire thing.

He sighed not surprised that this was coming up. "Yer my old lady with or without it Molly. It's too soon to worry bout that anyhow."

She nodded her head completely agreeing with him. It was too early to think about it.

"I'm getting a ring before I get a tattoo just saying." She stated jokingly though she was a bit serious.

"Any ring? I mean can it be a mood ring or one of those rings ya get out of the little toy machines that kids like? Cause if it's that easy." He stated joking right back.

She rolled her eyes letting out a huff. "You're a smartass. You're lucky I love you enough to overlook it."

"I know been called far worse. I am pretty lucky huh." He stated pressing a kiss to the side of her neck her ring comment making him feel giddy.

Though he knew the ring comment was just her teasing him, he still was overjoyed by the comment. He had to admit the thought of his thaisce someday wearing a ring as well as a crow for him seemed to be more than heavenly.

He couldn't help but to see it as a sign that she wanted a future with him.

Any comments Tig had made about Molly not wanting to keep on being his old lady after her divorce was over, had been knocked out of Chibs' head with the ring comment.

He pressed a kiss to her lips as he spoke again. "Lets go get our boy. I promised him I'd show him a few of the guys bikes. It'll only take a bit. We can go home afterwards and do somethin fun jus the three of us. We can order a pizza and watch a movie with Mason."

She smiled the idea sounding good to her.

She felt relieved as they got into her bug pulling far away from the police station.

Everything would be okay, she told herself. They would figure this out one way or another.

Nothing would hurt her. She just wished that she believed that.

* * *

_Reviews? Constructive Criticism?_

___A Thaisce (__ah hash-keh_)(Irish Gaelic) = My Treasure


	17. Where He Belonged

Chibs was unable to wipe the smile off his face as he sat back on a picnic table outside the clubhouse and watched Mason. The little boy was sitting out on the pavement beside Filthy Phil coloring with a box of sidewalk chalk Gemma had given him.

The boy was drawing what looked to be a motorcycle. This little fact put a smile on Chibs' face. Chibs loved that Mason had soaked up his love for bikes.

Chibs felt the need to share all the positive parts of his life with the child. Mainly because he knew the day would come where Mason would know that _Mr. Chibs _was a criminal.

He didn't want the boy to see him that way even if it was true. Chibs wanted nothing more than for Mason to always be proud of him. He loved the fact that the boy looked up to him and he prayed that this would never change.

He was happy to see that Mason was clearly soaking up all the attention he got from people at the clubhouse.

The child had easily charmed just about everyone and Chibs couldn't be prouder if he tried.

It was a sign that the boy who Chibs was beginning to see as his own was finding his place in this world.

Molly and Chibs had both been worried about Mason. It wasn't going to be easy for the child to adjust to all the drama that seemed to be flung their way lately.

Molly just didn't want Mason to regress back to the way he'd been when they'd first arrived in Charming.

The boy had been so afraid when Molly and he'd first come to Charming. Mason had been frightened to the point that he'd become silent.

It had taken a lot to get Mason to the point he was at right now.

It seemed that day by day Mason became more and more confident. The boy smiled more, played more, and became more vocal about what he thought. Mason became more and more like the happy little boy he should be each day.

Molly wanted nothing more than for her little guy to feel safe and happy.

Molly had been whisked away by Tara and Lyla for a day of pampering. They'd gone to a salon, lunch, and shopping. It was going to be a girls day, without any kids or men.

Chibs had gotten his new prospect to watch them. Chibs had made it very clear to the prospect that Molly wasn't to leave his sight for even one second.

The prospect seemed about as bright as any other prospect of course. The kid was called Bones, thanks to his tall lanky frame.

Chibs knew that Molly was in good hands. The prospect would do just about anything he told him. Bones wasn't stupid enough to screw up especially when he was watching over his sponsors' old lady

Despite the fact that he trusted the prospect Chibs felt anxious having Molly out of his sight. He had been extremely tempted a few times during the day to pick up his cell and check in on her.

He kept on reminding himself that Bones would call if something came up.

Chibs was incredibly pleased that Molly was having a nice day out with the girls. He knew that Molly really needed all the friends she could get right now.

All of these problems with her ex had been so hellish for her. Chibs saw just how broken down Molly had become since her ex had shown up in Charming.

It was as though all the hope had been sucked right out of her.

She tried to put on a brave face for her son, but Chibs could see the despair and the desperation in her eyes.

She was trying so hard to be tough. Chibs knew that she was close to falling apart though, and he felt lost as how to help her.

Chibs hoped that he would be enough to keep her together. He wanted to help her build herself back up again. He wanted to help her repair the damage of her past.

He wanted to prove to her that he could be her godsend.

He wanted to be worthy of the fact that she'd called him that, Mason's and her godsend, their hero.

Chibs would be lying if he tried to say that he wasn't pleased that Molly was around one old lady and one former old lady. He hoped that Tara and Lyla would be able to help Molly adjust to this life and what was expected of her.

He knew that this wasn't easy for her, becoming a part of his world in samcro. He knew that it all must be so foreign for Molly.

She hadn't been raised around all of this. It was so much to adjust to for someone who hadn't ever been around these types of things.

She did seem to be trying her best to understand this life. It was a dangerous and often at times disheartening life.

Though he knew that things were quite calm at the moment. He wasn't sure how she would handle it when things got intense.

He was perfectly aware that there would be times in their lives where she would find herself questioning why they chose to live like this.

Chibs just hoped that Molly could learn to love the club as much as she loved him.

He wanted her to understand that the club was a part of him. It was something he could never walk away from.

The club life was a careful balance of safety and violence, misery and joy. These men were his brothers.

He wanted Molly to feel safe with him. He wanted her to know that he would do whatever it took to protect Mason and her from danger.

Chibs had Chapel in about twenty minutes. He would bring up the need to put protection on both Molly and Mason at Chapel. He would also bring up the need to keep an eye on Brian Parker as long as the man remained in Charming.

Chibs was confident that his brothers would do everything it took to protect his old lady and _his _boy.

For now though Chibs just wanted to sit here alone and soak up watching Mason.

He was amazed that he loved the child so much. It hadn't been hard for him to feel as though the boy was his. Biology didn't mean shit to Chibs. He loved the boy like he was his own and that was what really mattered when it came down to it.

It seemed that Molly and Mason had both ensnared his heart so easily.

Next week would mark two months of Molly and Mason being in Charming and being in Chibs' life. He had never thought he could fall for someone so fast.

After his messy past with Fiona Chibs had been sure that maybe he was just meant to be alone.

After all that love had ended with him being a broken man.

Chibs knew that his daughter Kerrianne had been the only bright spot in that part of his life. Without his daughter he wouldn't have made it through the past year in one piece.

Chibs felt that he had finally found some peace with Molly Garrett and her boy.

Molly Garrett was more than worthy of his nickname for her, a thaisce. She truly was a treasure to him.

She was everything Chibs Telford thought he could never have or deserve; smart, beautiful, compassionate, and braver than she even realized.

He couldn't imagine going back to the way things had been before Molly had walked into his life. He had been so lonely. He'd had no life outside his daughter and the chaos of the club.

Being with Molly just felt so right to him. He felt like he belonged with Molly and Mason.

They both gave him their love so easily. It amazed him how much they seemed to love him. He just hoped that he never did anything that made himself unworthy of the love they gave him.

He smiled remembering the exact moment he'd realized he belonged to Molly and her son.

_Chibs let out a frustrated huff as he climbed off his bike and looked down at the bouquet of white and yellow daisies he'd bought Molly._

_The poor little bouquet hadn't fared well on the motorcycle ride. He plucked a few of the more pathetic looking flowers out letting out a sigh of relief when he didn't completely ruin the bouquet._

_He had once again found himself lost when it came to buying flowers._

_Even though he'd been reassured by the reaction Molly had to the last bouquet he'd bought her, he'd still felt a little clueless._

_The daises had jumped out at him though. Although the flowers were simple they'd stuck out to him. They smelled nice and they were cheerful._

_He just hoped that she wouldn't think that the daisies were a dull choice. After all didn't most women like roses? He wondered if he should have just bought her another bouquet of peonies._

_He managed to fish out the bag of takeout he'd stuffed in his saddlebag, hoping that the food hadn't gone cold on the ride over._

_He had stopped by a Chinese takeout place after he'd gone to the florists. He had bought quite a bit of food given that he was unsure just what Molly liked._

_He had felt the need to drop in on Molly. He knew from the few phone conversations they'd had since their first date a few days ago, that she was throwing herself into Mason's care._

_He imagined that she wasn't taking any time for herself. She'd sounded exhausted the last time he'd spoken to her. _

_He knew that this wasn't the most traditional second date. Dropping in on her unannounced with Chinese takeout and daisies wasn't exactly romantic._

_Chibs just hoped that his surprise visit wouldn't strike her the wrong way._

_To be honest he'd been dying to see her in person. He had not stopped thinking about her since that date. _

_Even though their first date had been a little bit of a disaster he had found himself craving more of her._

_Chibs hadn't felt this way in a very long time. He couldn't even remember the last time he had felt so bemused by just the thought of a woman._

_His heart was still pounding from that kiss they'd shared. Her lips had felt heavenly against his._

_He was flabbergasted that such a beautiful woman could want him just as much as he wanted her._

_Yes the croweaters that hung around the clubhouse were all very beautiful, but they didn't really want him. They didn't see him. They didn't look past his kutte._

_He knew that Molly saw Filip. That was something no croweater could ever give him._

_Of course he knew that Molly might not still see him for who he really was once she knew just what kind of man he was._

_He feared what she would think once she found out about the true nature of samcro. _

_Chibs knew that he risked a chance of losing her. _

_He shook his head refusing to focus on that right now. He didn't want to kill the giddy feeling he had when he thought of Molly._

_He knew that if she rejected him because of the club then that giddy feeling would be replaced with pain and regret._

_He didn't want to think of the pain that may come. _

_Right now he just wanted to focus on the sweet blonde in the house the beautiful smiles she gave him._

_He made his way over to the front door and knocked hoping that she wouldn't be irritated that he'd shown up without calling first._

_The last thing Molly expected to see when she peered through the peep hole on her front door was Filip Chibs Telford._

_They had spoken on the phone a few times since their first date, but given the fact that she'd had her hands full dealing with a sick child they hadn't had a chance to have a second date._

_She glanced down at her clothing feeling a little embarrassed. She had spent the day in her pajamas, which were a pair of pink plaid pj shorts, and an old faded Fleetwood Mac t-shirt. She'd thrown a gray cotton kimono robe over this when she'd heard the knock at the door. _

_Her hair was pulled up with a plastic clip and was a bit frizzed and she didn't have a spot of makeup on. _

_She was sure that she didn't exactly look attractive at the moment. She felt her cheeks flush a little embarrassed to be this dressed down in front of a man she was this attracted to._

_Molly knew that she didn't have the time to change clothing though. So she was left with no choice but to reach down and open the door._

"_Filip. This is a surprise." She blurted out hoping that her cheeks weren't still flushed._

"_Thought ya could use some food." Chibs replied as he held up the plastic carry out bag he was holding._

_He was right she was starving. _

_She had been eating what she'd been feeding Mason lately, which was soup. She didn't see the point in preparing two separate meals. It was much more sensible to eat chicken noodle soup with her son than worry about cooking a meal for one._

_Chibs held out the bouquet of daisies hoping that the bouquet wasn't too pathetic looking now that he'd had to remove a few flowers._

_Molly knew that her cheeks were flushed as she took the bouquet from him. She took the bouquet to the kitchen allowing it to replace the bouquet he'd brought for her the last time. _

_The bouquet of peonies had long ago dried up but she'd been unable to part with it. She knew that she was being overly sentimental but she'd been so flattered by the bouquet. It had been a very long time since anyone had given her flowers._

_Her stomach growled as they sat down on her sofa placing the take out on her coffee table. "You really shouldn't have Filip."_

_"It's no problem. I knew ya've been throwin yerself into Mason." He replied trying to play down how considerate he was being._

_He really didn't mind he'd been pleased to be able to surprise her._

_The longer they sat Molly felt herself feeling less and less bashful about her appearance. After all Chibs didn't seem to mind in fact he found his eyes wondering down to her bare legs taking in the sight._

_She couldn't help but to enjoy being under his gaze. For the past almost six years Molly had thrown herself fully into being a mother._

_She'd almost forgotten how good it felt to be seen as a woman. Being under his admirations made her remember just how nice it was to have someone look at her as a woman instead of just as a mother._

_Chibs found himself feeling very much at home on Molly's sofa. They ate their meal and talked about their days, with Chibs of course editing the parts about club business from his side of the conversation._

_As they sat in front of the television Chibs found his eyes turning to Molly once again as he was overtaken by just how beautiful she was even in her pajamas without any makeup on._

_He had worked up the courage to put an arm around her feeling just like a schoolboy again. Though he'd wanted to do far more than wrap an arm around her he held back._

_The last thing he wanted her to think was that he was only looking to get his dick wet. He wanted something real from her. He knew that he had to be patient and take his time with her. He needed to move slowly. She was fragile. He knew that he had to respect her space if he wanted a real relationship with her._

_He kept his gaze locked on her as the words spilled right out of his mouth. "I feel like I wanta know everything bout ya."_

_"I'm not that fascinating." Molly answered feeling her cheeks flush even more. She hoped that she didn't look foolish, blushing like a schoolgirl._

_"I doubt that." He replied unable to stop himself from scooting a little closer to her the simple act of having an arm wrapped around her shoulders not enough contact for him._

_"What do you want to know about me?" She asked not comfortable with the act of talking about herself._

_Her soon to be ex husband had always been so focused on himself. It was always about Brian Parker._

_Molly had grown use to never having any focus on herself. It felt strange to actually talk about herself and to have someone who seemed so interested._

_"Lets start with yer favorite color." Chibs stated sensing that she felt a little awkward talking about herself._

_He wondered if her discomfort had anything to do with her past. She obviously was uncomfortable having any attention turned to her._

_He was tempted to ask about her past. He knew that it must be dark given the bruises that he'd spotted on her back._

_He chose to keep his mouth shut for the moment though. He didn't want to ruin the moment he was having with her. It felt so nice sitting with her having his arm around her._

_"A soft blue. Like a powder blue...or a Tiffany blue. It was the color of my grandmother's kitchen when I was a little girl. The walls were painted that color. What about you?" Molly stated a smile on her face as she thought of her grandmother's tiny little kitchen in her house._

_The little townhouse was located right in the middle of New Orleans. Her grandmother's little home was a place that she'd spent so much time in throughout he_r childhood.

_Her mother hadn't been in the best condition after the death of Molly's father. So Molly and her siblings had often been shipped off to stay with her mother's mother._

_"Green like the grass back home." He admitted. It didn't seem that you could get grass that green here in California not unless you used chemicals to get it that green._

_He spoke again unable to stop himself from running his thumb along her shoulder as he kept his arm wrapped around her. "Have ya always lived in New Orleans?"_

_She shrugged her shoulders as she spoke up. "This is the first time I've actually lived anywhere else. What about you?...I mean you obviously aren't from around here?"_

_"I was born in Glasgow...I didn't come to Ireland until I was in my twenties. I've lived in Charming fer bout twelve years now." Chibs explained not wanting to bring up the real reason he'd left Ireland."_

_"Why'd ya pick Charming?" Chibs asked before she had time to ask him why he'd come to Charming._

_"I'm not sure...It just seemed like a good place to start over...What about you? Why Charming?" Molly stated curious to know more about Filip Chibs Telford._

_She couldn't help but to think that he was a fascinating man. She could see that there was so much he wasn't telling her about himself. She could tell that he was holding back something from her and it made her anxious to think just what it could be._

_"Same reason you picked it I guess. Jus seemed like a good place to start again." Chibs explained knowing that he couldn't tell her the real reason not yet at least._

_How was he supposed to explain that Jimmy O' had booted him from Ireland and the only choice he'd had was to patch over from Sambel to Samcro. It had been for his own safety. Chibs knew that if Jimmy O' found that he remained in Ireland then Chibs would put himself and Fiona and Kerrianne at risk. The best way to keep the family he'd had stolen from him safe was to go away._

_Chibs knew that this part of his life would come to the surface eventually, but he felt the need to keep quiet about it for now. He didn't want to see the pity on Molly's face when she heard about his tragic past. He wanted Molly's affections not her pity._

_"Did ya always want to be a phlebotomist?" Chibs asked quickly changing the subject._

_Molly shook her head as she spoke. "Not really...It was just a sensible career choice. It paid well. I sort of just settled on it. I got pregnant while I was still in college...My ex didn't want me to work...but I wanted to...I don't know earn my own money... I signed up for a course after Mason was born and got a job as soon as I was licensed. Like I said though it paid well."_

_Chibs nodded his head wishing that he could say the same about his job as mechanic, though his work in the club made up for some of his light pockets. "What did ya want to do before ya settled?"_

_"I wanted to cook...maybe own my own restaurant...a Cajun restaurant...you know where I could cook all the dishes I grew up with. I was taking a business course when I was still in school...If I'd been able to I probably would have enrolled in culinary school after that. Things changed though...I guess I grew up and realized that I had to be responsible and put my dreams on the back burner. My job at the hospital provides more security than taking a risk on my cooking." Molly admitted._

_"I think you should go fer it...Somethin like that would go over really well here." Chibs stated reassuring her._

_He wasn't lying. A Cajun restaurant would go over really well here in Charming. It would be something different, something that no one had ever thought to do before around here. She wouldn't have any competition with a restaurant like that._

_She shook her head giving him a soft smile. "I could never come up with the money...and with my luck if I got a loan I'd never find a way to pay it back."_

_She spoke again wanting to drop the subject of her dying dreams. "What about you? Did you always want to be a mechanic."_

_"Not really. I didn't know what I really wanted. I knew I wanted to do somethin involving bikes I jus wasn't sure what. I joined the Queens Armed Services as a medic but I only lasted five months."_

_"Why five months?" She asked wondering what had happened to give him such a short military service. She wondered if it had anything to do with the scars on his face._

_She was curious to know what had happened to mark his face in such a way, but she had found herself unable to ask. The last thing she wanted was to offend him or bring up a bad memory._

_Chibs shrugged his shoulders a little embarrassed to admit why. He didn't want her to think less of him because of the angry young man he'd once been. "I had a temper...I didn't like followin orders. I was more interested in my motorcycle and wantin to see the world. That's how I wound up in Ireland. I joined a motorcycle club there before I came here to Charming."_

_Molly nodded her head though she found it hard to believe that Chibs had such a temper. He seemed to be so even tempered around her. She couldn't help but to hope that she never had to see the tempermental side of him._

_He spoke again trying to smooth over any doubts she may have about the type of man he was today. "I'm glad that I went through it though...If not I might not be sittin here on this couch with a beautiful woman."_

_"I bet you tell all the girls that." She pointed out chuckling._

_"Nah jus the ones I like." He replied as he leaned in locking his lips with hers._

_She placed a hand on his cheek as the kiss deepened. He wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her so close to him closing any space in between them._

_He was overtaken by how soft her lips felt against his. He was almost embarrassed by how wind chapped his own lips were._

_He coaxed her mouth open allowing his tongue to slide against hers. She let out a soft moan enjoying the feel of his tongue against hers. She thought that he was the best kisser. No one had ever made her this weak in the knees just by locking lips with her. He knew how to apply just the right amount of force without overpowering her. His lips felt heavenly against hers. She almost never wanted the kiss to end. It just felt so perfect._

_They pulled away reluctant to leave one another's touch as they heard a small voice. "Mommy."_

_Molly went right into mother mode as she got up from the couch and went to Mason. The child obviously still had a fever. His face was dark pink and his hair was messed and a little sweaty. He was still dressed in his batman pajamas._

_She knelt down in front of him reaching out to touch his forehead. She let out a relieved sigh to see that he was cooler than he was a few hours ago._

_The boy peeked around her a smile appearing on his tired face. "Mr. Chibs."_

_"Hey little lad." Chibs stated happy to see the boy even if it had meant that his kiss with Molly had ended._

_"Can you watch a movie with us?" Mason begged looking from Chibs to his mother._

_Molly glanced back at Chibs sure that he wouldn't want to stick around and watch a childrens movie. What man wanted to do that on a second date. "You don't mind?...I mean no pressure...You can go if you need to."_

_"I don't mind at all lass." Chibs blurted out being completely honest. If the child wanted him to watch a movie then he'd do it._

_Mason managed to pick out his favorite dvd a well worn copy of Finding Nemo before climbing on the sofa beside Chibs._

_Molly wound up sitting on the other side of Chibs as he wrapped an arm around her waist._

_ Chibs was surprised that he found himself actually paying attention to the movie. He'd never thought that a movie meant for children could hold his attention. He smiled as Mason laughed at some of the jokes in the movie. It was nice to hear the child laugh despite the fact that he was sick. _

_Chibs was just thankful that Mason had opened up to him. Chibs had almost been sure that because of the child's quiet nature when he'd first met him, that he'd never be able to connect with Mason. _

_He knew that if he was going to have a relationship with Molly then connecting with Mason was a requirement. _

_Chibs tore his eyes away from the sea turtles on the television screen glancing at the people on either side of him._

_Mason had fallen asleep his arms wrapped around Chibs' arm his head leaning against him._

_Molly was fast asleep as well her head resting against him her arm curled around his waist._

_He felt a smile spread across his face knowing that he probably wasn't getting up any time soon._

_There was nowhere else he'd rather be than here with Molly and her boy. He belonged here. _

Chibs tore his eyes away from Mason as Juice tapped him on the shoulder and spoke. "Chapel."

Chibs nodded his head as he stood up from the picnic table.

He took one final look at Mason before he turned to head into the clubhouse. He took a deep breath hoping that his brothers could help him keep his family safe.

* * *

Molly was thankful to have a day out especially with everything that had been going on in her life lately.

Though being followed by a prospect was a little disconcerting. She knew though that the prospect was here for her protection. Chibs wouldn't have sent Bones to follow her if he wasn't sure that the man would keep her safe from harm.

The prospect had earned the nickname Bones clearly due to his tall thin frame. His bald head and pale skin didn't help deter the nickname. If he was any thinner he'd look somewhat like a walking skeleton.

He was young, Molly guessed him to be in his early to mid twenties. He was mostly silent and seemed to be nervous around her. She assumed that Chibs was probably the reason behind his awkward silence. She knew that Chibs had probably put the fear of God into the prospect when it came to keeping her safe and sound.

Molly was surprised that she felt so comfortable leaving Mason at the clubhouse once again. She was beginning to feel more and more comfortable with the men Chibs called his brothers. She had realized that she should trust them with her baby. If Chibs said that they would protect a keep a close watch over Mason then she had to believe it.

Molly had enjoyed her day out so far. She had gotten a pedicure and manicure having her nails painted a dark red. It was something that she wasn't accustomed to, being pampered.

Tara and Lyla had taken her to a nice bistro downtown and she'd enjoyed it. It was nice going out and enjoying a nice meal with friends.

She was quickly beginning to see the two women as good friends. After all no one probably understood what she was going through more, adjusting to being an old lady.

Molly had managed to purchase a nice black pants suit to wear to the custody hearing and any other meetings with lawyers that she might have to go through. She was trying to look as professional and prim as possible. It seemed that she didn't own anything that made her look as good as she felt she should. So she'd been left with no choice but to buy a pants suit.

Her stomach churned as she thought of the custody hearing again.

The hearing was next Thursday. Though Lucy Fisher told her she had a good chance of things going her way she still couldn't help but to worry.

She shook her head not wanting to focus on her worries at the moment not when she was having such a wonderful day.

Molly followed Tara and Lyla into a lingerie shop not far from the bistro they'd eaten at. Molly was grateful to see that Bones remained outside the shop. The last thing she wanted was the prospect to follow her around while she looked at bras and panties.

Molly had come to the lingerie store for a bit of a silly reason. She could remember when she was a girl her Aunt Tilly had always told her that the best way to have confidence as a woman was to own attractive undergarments.

Of course her Aunt Tilly had been sort of a heavy drinker, which might have been the reasoning behind this odd piece of advice.

Molly knew though that she needed all the confidence she could get. So she figured she might as well follow her Aunt Tilly's strange piece of advice and buy something to wear under her pantsuit. She wanted to feel as self-assured and brave as she possibly could when it came time to face off against Brian and his lawyers.

Molly widened her eyes as Lyla pointed out a soft blue lace and silk corset. "You would look amazing in this."

"It wouldn't be that sensible to wear that under my pantsuit." Molly pointed out knowing that her cheeks had darkened as Lyla pulled the corset off the rack holding it up to Molly's body.

Lyla smiled shaking her head as she spoke. "Not for the pantsuit thing. For Chibs. He would probably drop dead if he saw you in this."

Molly glanced down at the corset knowing that Lyla was right. She felt her cheeks darken even more feeling awkward to have this discussion with Lyla and Tara.

She shook her head as she saw the price tag. It was a bit more than she was willing to spend on something that would wind up on the floor within minutes.

"She's right you'd look amazing." Tara stated smiling as she noticed Molly's pink cheeks.

Tara had noticed that Molly was a very shy woman. She didn't blame Molly considering the woman's past. She knew that Molly must have some confidence issues given all that she had been through.

Tara just hoped that with time Molly would come out of her shell and regain some of the self-esteem that had been taken from her by her ex.

She wanted to see the woman happy. After all Molly had been nothing but kind to her and her sons. And Molly did seem to make Chibs very happy, which did boost Tara's ego more than a bit considering she'd sort of set the two up in a way.

Tara spoke up again trying to ease Molly's embarrassment. "Buy it for when you get your divorce and win your case...to celebrate."

Molly sighed unsure if she should buy it. She could afford it though she probably wouldn't have been able to if it wasn't on sale. Still though it seemed like a bit much to spend on lingerie. Then again she could wear it more than once if Chibs really liked it.

She knew that Tara and Lyla were right Chibs would love it. Though she had only worn a few lacy thongs for him so far it was quite clear that he liked to see her in lingerie.

The problem of course was that she rarely had the money to purchase lingerie. The only reason she was making this little shopping trip was because her mother had sent her money to buy herself some decent clothing for the divorce and custody hearings. She had wound up having a little bit of cash left over after buying her suit so she had decided to treat herself.

Molly would be lying if she tried to say that she didn't like the idea of allowing Chibs to see her in something as beautiful as the corset. Just looking at the corset and imagining it on her made her feel sexier than she'd felt in a while.

She let out a sigh knowing that the decision had already been made. The corset was coming home with her.

"How are things with Chibs going anyway?" Tara asked genuinely curious.

Tara knew well enough to know that adjusting to the life of an old lady wasn't easy. Jax and she had more than enough problems. She knew that some women couldn't deal with the life. At times Tara felt that she couldn't deal with it.

She was curious to see how Molly was adjusting. Molly did seem pretty happy despite everything that was happening in her life. So Tara had a feeling that Molly was settling in well.

"Amazing. I can't really explain how I feel when I'm with Chibs. All I know is that I don't think I've ever felt so safe with someone. When I'm with him I...just feel like no one can touch me." Molly explained knowing that she was gushing but she couldn't help herself.

It was nice to express just how much Chibs meant to her to someone who she knew wouldn't judge the relationship.

Molly spoke again a soft smile on her face. "He's really wonderful with Mason. Chibs treats Mason just like he's his own. I'm so thankful for that...Mason really loves him."

She paused taking a deep breath as she spoke again her anxieties spilling right out of her. " It scares me loving Chibs this much...I mean I've fallen for him so quickly. It's strange loving and trusting someone so much. I...just don't want Mason to get hurt if Chibs and I can't make this work...and then I feel guilty when I start thinking like this. I know Chibs wouldn't hurt us. What I have with him is the real thing...I mean I feel like it's meant to be...you know us...I just I don't know. I think I'm still so screwed up from my ex. I just don't want to ruin what I have with Chibs because of my own insecurities."

"I don't think you'll ruin anything. He has to understand that...you've had a bad past." Tara tried to reassure the woman.

Lyla nodded her head in agreement. "Chibs really loves you. Trust me you don't have anything to worry about."

Molly took a deep breath fully believing her friends. They were right Chibs wouldn't let Mason and her down. He understood just how insecure she was and he'd been so patient.

She knew it was just her ex showing up in Charming. Brian Parker had brought up all the insecurities she'd tried to leave behind in Louisiana.

Molly knew that she couldn't let her insecurities win. That would be what Brian would want, for her to sabotage her own happiness.

Molly managed to make it out of the store her corset, a bra, and two pairs of panties stuffed into a dark discreet paper bag. She probably would have bought much more if Lyla and Tara had their ways.

Molly widened her eyes as a white Luxury SUV drove down the street slowing down as it came to the lingerie store.

She felt her blood run cold as the window rolled down to reveal the last person in the world she wanted to see.

Brian didn't say a word he just stared at her glaring at her through his dark shades as he drove by.

Molly wanted to run right back into the store and hide from him, but she knew that if she did that she would be giving him exactly what he wanted.

Brian wanted to intimidate her and she wasn't going to allow him to do it. She was sick and tired of letting him push her around.

Her courage only grew as Tara and Lyla stood on either side of her. Both women stood by her letting her know that she wasn't alone.

She glanced over at Bones sighing as he pulled out his cell phone. Though Brian was long gone by now she knew that the prospect wasn't just going to let this slide.

Chibs was going to freak. Molly just hoped she could calm him down before someone got hurt.

* * *

_Reviews? Constructive Criticism?_


	18. Teaghlach

Chibs sat at his place to the left of Jax in Chapel. He held a lit cigarette in his hand resting it over an ashtray as he listened to club business. His mind was completely focused on the matter at hand.

He was grateful to see that things on the club end were calm at the moment though he knew that the calm never seemed to last long.

They were down on club members at the moment. They had lost so many in the past two years alone. Opie, Kozik, Piney, and so many more had been taken too soon from this life.

The gun business was leaving them dead and weakened. It was quite obvious that they had to get out soon.

It wasn't going to be easy to get out of guns. They couldn't just walk away. The Irish wouldn't allow them to just back out. They needed to find someone to take over the guns and it was becoming very clear that this wasn't going to be easy.

Chibs took a deep breath as chapel came close to closing. He spoke up as Jax picked up the gavel to call an end to chapel. "I have somethin I need to bring to the table lads."

He cleared his throat as Jax sat the gavel back down on the table. "Ya all know my old lady Molly and her boy."

He paused seeing a few nods around the table before he put his cigarette out in the bright red ceramic ashtray in front of him. "Her soon ta be ex husband is a real bastard. He beat the livin shite out of my old lady when they were still together...beat er in front of er boy. He's in Charming right now and I don't trust him to stay away."

"Are you looking for retaliation brother?" Happy asked noticing the way Chibs tensed as he talked about his old lady's past.

Happy was more than willing to put this ex of Molly's down. Happy knew that a brother's old lady was as good as family. No one fucked with family.

Chibs took a deep breath so tempted to say yes. He would love nothing more than for Brian Parker to _disappear. _Chibs would love to put a bullet through Brian's head himself.

He would love to let Happy loose on him as well though. The Tacoma Killer knew how to make someone wish for death.

The thought of making Brian feel every ounce of pain Molly had ever been through was divine to Chibs. Chibs wanted vengeance for his old lady. That was his job as her man, to keep her safe from harm and to make anyone that dared to mess with her pay.

He loved Molly and Mason both so much. It was times when he thought of just how much trauma they'd both been through that he felt himself become overwhelmed by just how much he loved them. The idea of anyone ever daring to hurt a hair on Molly's head in front of her boy made him feel sick to his stomach.

It was something that would never happen again as long as Chibs was around. He'd made that promise to himself the second he'd spotted those bruises on Molly's back.

Though he'd spotted those bruises long before Molly was even his Chibs had still been overtaken by the need to keep her safe.

He knew that he had been hers long before he'd even realized it.

Chibs knew though that taking a hit out on Brian Parker wasn't the right answer. Not now at least. He knew that Brian Parker might have to meet his end at the hands of the club eventually, but Chibs understood that he had to be patient.

He couldn't risk doing anything dangerous right now. Not when it came to the difference between winning custody over Mason or losing him.

He knew that Molly's lawyer Lucy Fisher had told him to keep his nose clean until this divorce was over. He knew he couldn't let Molly and Mason down.

"Not yet...Molly has a custody case comin up this week. I can't risk losin our boy." Chibs explained ignoring Bobby and Tig's raised eyebrows as he said the words _our boy._

"What do you need from us brother?" Jax asked knowing that he was willing to do anything for Chibs.

Chibs had always been there for his brothers. He had always been willing to go the distance when it came to helping a brother.

Chibs was the definition of loyal. This was why Chibs was Jax's VP. Jax knew he couldn't find a better man for the job.

"I just want someone to keep an eye on Molly and Mason when I'm not able to. I want someone watchin Brian Parker. I don't want that bastard anywhere near my old lady or Mason. I need discretion. The bastard can't know we're watchin him. I don't want him to have any ammo to use against Molly in family court." Chibs explained very tempted to take the cigarette out from behind his ear and light it.

He felt the need to keep his hands busy so he didn't do anything he might later regret. He was crawling at the walls wanting to go out there and track down Brian himself.

He spoke up explaining his plan. "I want the van followin Parker round town. And when this custody case is over I want to be sure that the son of a bitch leaves Charming. I want someone followin him out of town...makin sure he gets far away."

Jax nodded his head knowing that what Chibs was asking for was perfectly manageable. "All in favor?"

Chibs let out a sigh of relief as every man at the table enthusiastically spoke. "Yeah."

Chibs smiled at his brothers as Jax swung down the gavel. "Thanks laddies. I love ya brothers."

His family would be protected. Chibs was sure of this. If anyone touched his old lady and his boy then they would have the wrath of the MC rain down upon them.

* * *

Molly tried to smile as she stepped out of Tara's SUV Tara following her.

They had stopped by Lyla's house dropping the woman off. What would have been the first anniversary of Opie's and her marriage was coming up and it was difficult for Lyla to be around the clubhouse at the moment.

Mason quickly spotted his mother and jumped off of the swing Ratboy was pushing him on.

Molly knelt down embracing her son as he ran to her. She pressed a kiss to his cheeks as she spoke up trying to sound calm and cheerful. "Hey buddy. Are you having fun?"

Mason nodded his head as he took her hand in his and led her over to his chalk drawing that he'd done in front of the fence around the playground.

He had painstakingly tried to draw Chibs' motorcycle though it wasn't easy with the big fat sidewalk chalks. "I drew Mr. Chibs' bike...Did you know he has two motorcycles? The bike he doesn't take us on only has one seat."

"Yeah I know." Molly replied remembering how Chibs had mentioned that he wanted to get a backseat added on to his dyna.

He'd said that he finally needed one now that he had an old lady. She'd actually felt pretty excited that he wanted to do that for her.

Though it wasn't really that big of a deal it had still made her feel special. She had felt just as special when he'd come _home_ a few weeks ago and presented her with a black women's motorcycle helmet.

They already had made plans to buy Mason a helmet of his own given that the helmet Chibs usually let the boy use was a bit big on the little boy's small head. The idea of Mason using a helmet that didn't really fit made Molly a little anxious no matter how much she trusted Chibs to keep Mason safe.

Molly nodded down at the messy rendition of Chibs' motorcycle. It had been drawn in yellow, white, and blue chalk. "You did a good job. Did Mr. Chibs like it?"

"He said it's better than Pizzalosso...that's a weird name. I don't know who that is." Mason replied a clear look of confusion on his face.

"Picasso baby...He's called Picasso and he's a very famous artist. I'll show you pictures of him and his paintings on the laptop later." Molly explained trying not to laugh at her son's statement.

Despite what had happened today seeing and talking to her little guy had lifted her spirits. Though it hadn't eased her fears any at all.

She found herself glancing behind her towards the front gate entrance to TM Auto and the Clubhouse. She almost expected to see that white Range Rover pull in to the parking lot.

Ratboy nodded towards the clubhouse. "Chibs is in Chapel right now. I'll watch Mason while you wait."

Molly nodded her head giving the prospect a calm smile. "Thanks."

She walked into the clubhouse thankful to have Tara with her. She was still insecure around the croweaters. Though most of the girls ignored Molly especially when Tara or one of the other old lady's was around.

She'd had no more run ins with croweaters since that night she'd heard a few of them badmouthing her from behind a closed door.

Molly would be lying if she tried to say that it didn't bother her knowing that these women were here to service the men of the club.

She guessed made sense though. These men were dangerous and they had an exciting life. To some women danger was thrilling. The party atmosphere only made it more tempting for women looking to have a good time.

She was a tiny bit jealous knowing that Chibs may have been with a few of these women at one point before she had come along.

She preferred not to know which women he had been with. She was sure that if she knew who the women were it would drive her crazy. She knew that she would compare herself to the women he had been with if she ever had to face them.

Molly knew it was idiotic to feel this way. Chibs had chosen her after all. He had made her his old lady even though she didn't have a crow.

Any of the croweaters he had slept with had just been for the night. There was no relationship there.

Molly had made it very clear that fidelity was a must have in this relationship. She wouldn't just stand by Chibs if he ever cheated on her.

Molly knew that it would shatter her heart if Chibs ever cheated on her.

In a way Chibs was slowly bringing her back to life. He was helping her understand what love really was.

Love wasn't pain, or heartache, or intimidation, or cruelty. Love was understanding and compassionate.

She didn't ever think that she deserved more than what Brian had given her. She had taken the pain and the lies for years.

Something had finally snapped within Molly. She wasn't sure what it had been. It might have been that final beating, or maybe it was the epiphany that her boy deserved more. It may have been the shame of her brother seeing his baby sister beaten down and frightened.

Whatever it was it had made her realize that she deserved better. It had taken years of dealing with Brian's infidelity and brutality for her to finally wake up and comprehend that she was worth more than a man who didn't cherish her.

Chibs was doing everything he could to make it clear that he cherished her. She was his a thaisce.

She knew Chibs' lifestyle was obviously a wild one. Partying and women came with the territory.

There was temptation everywhere. It was so difficult to have trust when she really allowed herself to think about it.

It wasn't just the croweaters that worried her. Samcro's world involved things like prostitution and porn.

She knew that she shouldn't be so judgmental after all Lyla was involved with both Cara Cara and Disoa. Lyla was a kind person and Molly really did like her.

Molly knew though that not all of these women were like Lyla.

She was smart enough to know that there was always going to be women out there who would do just about anything to be with her man.

She remembered what Gemma had said; that she had to educate these girls. Take what was hers.

It seemed so childish though, fighting over a man. Fighting was a sign of immaturity wasn't it? But if she didn't fight for him wouldn't that just seem like she didn't care enough to do all she could to keep him?

She took a deep breath knowing that if the time came that she found herself with a rival she would find a way to fix it. She wasn't going to let Chibs go without a fight.

All Molly knew was that she needed to keep trying hard to trust Chibs with her heart. He did seem to understand her. He saw just how fragile she at times felt.

Chibs did appreciate her and according to just about anyone she spoke to Chibs seemed to only have eyes for her.

She found that she just had to keep reminding herself that Chibs had promised to take care of her heart.

Molly had made it clear that this wasn't just about her; there was Mason to consider as well.

Chibs knew just how much Mason looked up to him. He didn't want to ever let Mason down. He didn't want Mason to think that he didn't treasure both him and his mother. They were Chibs' treasures after all.

Molly sat at the bar thankful that the clubhouse had a dull atmosphere at the moment, which wasn't a surprise considering it was Sunday.

There were a few women hanging out around the dart boards and one behind the bar.

The redhead behind the bar spoke up her voice squeaky. "Can I get you a drink?"

"I'm fine thank you." Molly replied even though she could use a drink at the moment.

Her nerves were so frayed. She was just grateful she had talked the prospect Bones into letting her be the one to tell Chibs what had happened at the shop.

She knew it wasn't going to be easy to keep him calm once he found out that her ex was trying to intimidate her.

Chibs wasn't going to be willing to just sit back while Brian tried to make her feel weak.

Molly knew that she had to make Chibs see that sitting back wasn't a sign of weakness. It was what was best for now.

She stood as the Chapel doors opened and the men spilled out. The two girls who had been at the dart boards sauntered over one girl going with Happy and the other going with Tig.

Chibs smiled only breifly as he spotted his old lady. He could see the worry behind her smile.

He made his way over to her placing a gentle hand on her arm. "What's goin on sweet lass?"

"We need to talk..somewhere private." Molly blurted out unsure of what else to say.

"Ya aren't breakin up with me are ya lass? That's usually what girls say before they dump their lads? I'm not that obnoxious am I?" Chibs stated a playful smirk on his face as he tried to joke with Molly and lighten her mood.

Molly smiled shaking her head as she replied. "No. I just want to talk to you away from all of this."

He chuckled as she waved a hand around indicating the fact that the music had been turned up Led Zeppelin's Tangerine playing over the speakers.

Chibs took her hand in his as he lead her back towards his dorm. He lead her inside shutting the door behind them before he turned to face her.

She reluctantly let go of his hand taking a seat on the foot of his bed. She motioned for him to sit down not speaking until he did so. "I went out with the girls today."

"I know. Ya needed a good time out a thaisce. Don't worry Mason was just fine and we fed him less sugar this go around." Chibs assured her knowing that she hadn't been too thrilled with all the sweets his brothers had been feeding Mason.

Molly gave him a soft smile trying not to let panic take over and turn her into a weepy mess. "That's good...He loves coming here and the guys are amazing to him."

"He's my boy lass. Ya and him are family now." Chibs promised her as he leaned in pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

He frowned noticing that she was shaking. He grasped her hand in his as he spoke his voice firm. "Tell me what's wrong Molly? Are ya okay? Is it yer family...or Mason?"

"No it's nothing like that. I...saw Brian today." Molly blurted out spotting the automatic fury behind Chibs' eyes.

"What did he do ta ya?" Chibs demanded as he stared down at her body almost fearing finding a bruise. The bruise on her wrist was finally lightening.

Molly took a deep breath as she spoke. "He just drove by while Lyla and Tara and I were at a lingerie shop. Bones wanted to call but I told him that I wanted to tell you in person."

She felt her stomach turn in on itself as Chibs' eyes darkened. "That prick is dead."

"We can't do anything...not now. The custody hearing is Thursday. We can't risk it so late in the game." Molly insisted doing her best to calm him.

She placed a hand on his cheek turning his face towards her. She spoke her voice firm. "Think of Mason."

Chibs took a deep breath knowing that she was right. Making sure that Mason stayed here in Charming was the most important thing right now.

"I want yer ex dead. I want ta kill him myself...put a bullet through his fuckin head." Chibs stated his voice laced with danger.

He cringed as he spotted the flash of discomfort in Molly's eyes. She dropped her hand from his cheek as she shifted her eyes away.

He knew this conversation had to come up eventually. She had to understand just how dangerous he could be. He couldn't keep this side of himself from her forever.

Relationships that didn't have full communication and truth died in the club world. Chibs knew that.

He spoke up knowing that he might as well get it out of the way now. "I've killed before Molly...Jimmy O'...the man who took my family, I killed him. I've killed others too fer the club."

"Why are you telling me this?" Molly asked her stomach aching more and more at each word.

"Because ya deserve ta know just what kind of man I am." Chibs stated knowing that it was the truth. She did deserve to know exactly what kind of life she was putting her son and her into.

Molly took a deep breath not really surprised by this admission. She had known that he must have caused someone harm before. The knife holster on his shoulders and the gun he carried made it clear that he could cause damage.

She spoke knowing that there was only one thing she needed to know. "Would you ever hurt Mason or me?"

"Of course not Molly. I'd die before I ever placed a hand on either one of ya." Chibs said his heart aching when he began to fear that she actually believed he would hurt them.

Molly nodded her head as she reached out placing a hand over his. "Then that's all I need to know."

Chibs let out a heavy breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding as relief washed over him.

Molly spoke again aware that this was a conversation they needed to have. "I know sometimes you're going to do things that I don't like nor approve of. I want you to feel like you can come to me though. I want you to trust that I'm not going to shove you away or hate you. I don't want our relationship to be built on secrets and lies."

Chibs pressed his forehead to hers both of their eyes closing as he spoke up. "That's what I want too Molly. I promise ta open up to ya."

She embraced him burying her head against the crook of his neck as she spoke. "I love you my darling Filip."

He smiled at the term of endearment _darling, _He could become accustomed to that. "I love ya to a thaisce."

He ran a hand up and down her back as he spoke. "Can we go up to the cabin fer a few days? I know Mason is supposed to start school...but I just want to escape fer a few days just the three of us."

Molly let out a soft sigh knowign that allowing Mason to miss a few days of school wasn't responsible.

Then again he was already going to have to miss a few days for the custody hearing. The school would understand if she explained that she was going through family issues wouldn't they?

"Okay...that sounds good." Hannah replied having made up her mind.

Escaping even if it was only for a short while sounded wonderful.

* * *

Chibs let out a frustrated huff as he watched Molly reel in a large fish that looked like some kind of carp.

They'd only been at this an hour and so far Molly had caught two fish. Chibs had caught nothing.

This was their first day at the cabin. They'd arrived late the night before and had set up sleeping bags in one of the bedrooms before they'd fallen into a deep sleep.

Chibs was trying to make this as much like camping for Mason as he could.

He wanted the boy and his old lady to have a good time. He knew they needed some time away to relax.

They would remain here until Wednesday. Wednesday morning they would pack up and head back to Charming, back to the real world.

Mason sat in Chibs' lap holding the fishing pole for him. The little boy widened his eyes as he spoke staring at the massive fish on the end of his mother's line. "That's big. Isn't it big Mr. Chibs?"

"Aye sure is lad." Chibs stated trying to sound enthusiastic and not exasperated.

"You'll get the hang of it eventually." Molly stated spotting the annoyance in Chibs' eyes.

Chibs grinned as he pressed a kiss to the top of Mason's head. "Aye I sure will. I've got my lucky charm here."

Mason giggled as Chibs leaned down rubbing his goatee against the boy's cheek. The boy had long ago pointed out that Chibs' facial hair tickled, so now Chibs found himself purposely tickling the boy.

Molly reached down releasing the carp from the hook impaled through it's cheek before she leaned down gently releasing it back into the water.

"Hey we coulda cooked that up and had fish n chips." Chibs pointed out causing Molly to chuckle.

"Sorry my grand poppy always taught me to fish and release...except for when we went fishing for gator gar. Or searching for crawfish." Molly explained chuckling at the puzzled look on Chibs' face when she mentioned the word gator gar.

She spoke up explaining the somewhat odd fish. "It's a weird little fish...well they can get pretty big too...their heads look kind of like alligator heads. You can fry them up in batter or do what my nana use to do. She'd grind up the meat and make little meat balls out of them before rolling them in batter and frying them."

Chibs shook his head never having heard of such a fish. "Do ya really eat alligators down there?"

"Yep...fried up. It's like eating chicken. Sometimes you can get good sausage out of it that we call boudin. I've had a bunch of things growing up...my nana is cajun and so is that side of the family...so I never had a chance to be picky. I've had all sorts of fish and shell fish. I've tried boar, frog, even turtle and I even tried snake once. I never could eat rabbit though."

"Ah so ya draw the line at rabbit?" Chibs teased a little amazed that Molly had eaten so many frightening things.

His old lady apparently had an iron stomach.

Molly smirked thankful that Chibs didn't find it gross that she'd eaten things that would make most people gag. "Yeah...I mean they're so fluffy and cute. It's a pet not food."

Chibs shook his head as he pressed another kiss to Mason's cheek. "What about ya laddie? Have ya had any alligators?"

Mason nodded his head a smile on his face. "Yes. Granny makes me alligator nuggets sometimes."

"Trust me darling he's not picky when it comes to foods from home. My mother can get him to eat just about anything. His first solid food was a spoon full of jambalaya." Molly explained.

Chibs nodded his head a comforting memory entering his mind. "Kerrianne's first food was shepards pie that I made her."

Molly smiled spotting the soft smile on Chibs' face as he mentioned his daughter and this particular memory.

A few years ago mentioning this memory would have shattered Chibs.

"I want ya to meet her. Once all this has calmed down." Chibs insisted

Molly nodded her head trying to hide whatever nerves she might have about meeting someone so important to Chibs. She knew his daughter was the light of his life. "I would love that."

Chibs grinned wishing he could lean over and press a kiss to her lips. He wanted to show her just how happy this made him. He wanted nothing more than for his family to come together.

He couldn't really move at the moment though thanks to the fact that they were sitting up in two old lawn chairs by the lake. Having a child in his lap who was holding a fishing pole made it hard to move.

He opened his mouth to express just how much he loved her as his fishing pole began to jerk.

"Reel it in easy. Take your time with it. Don't go too slow though or it'll get away." Molly encouraged as he struggled to reel it in without forcing Mason to let go of the fishing pole.

Any thrill that he might have gotten from the line on his fishing pole shaking disappeared as what was on the other end of his line appeared.

He let out a huff as a little minnow squirmed on the end of his hook.

Molly chuckled as she pulled out her digital camera from the pocket of her dark denim jacket and spoke up. "Smile."

Mason grinned while Chibs stared ashamed of his fish, as the camera went off. The minnow was more like bait than fish.

In fact even with how little Chibs knew about fishing, he knew that minnow was sometimes used as bait.

Molly had insisted that for bait they went old school and used live worms. It was the way her grandfather had taught her to fish and it was in her eyes the only way to fish.

Mason spoke up clearly excited despite the fact that their fish was tiny. "He's great Mr. Chibs."

Any disappointment faded as Chibs stared down at the ecstatic boy. If the minnow made the child happy then that was good enough for him.

"Do we have to let him go? Can't we put him in a fish tank?" Mason whined as Chibs tried to gently remove the hook from the little fish's mouth.

"Fraid so little lad. He'll miss his family if we didn't put him back." Chibs tried to explain.

Mason nodded his head reluctant to watch Chibs return the fish to the lake. "Okay. He would miss his wife huh?"

Chibs and Molly struggled not to laugh as Chibs spoke. "Aye...fishes have wives?"

"Uh huh...boy fishes do and girl fishes have husbands...unless they're like Uncle Jack who has a boyfriend...Fishes have families though." Mason explained as though this was very obvious.

He spoke again pointing over to his mother. "Kind of like you and mommy. Mommy is sort of like your wife and I'm like your son."

Chibs felt his heart swell at the statement. He felt like someone had just handed him a winning lottery ticket.

"That's right. You're my family." Chibs blurted out not even having to think about it.

Right now sitting in front of a smelly old lake with Molly and Mason was better than any scenario Chibs could possibly come up with.

This was his family and no one was going to take that away from him.

* * *

_Reviews? Constructive Criticism?  
_

_The chapter title is scottish gaelic. teaghlach = family_


	19. All For You

Molly stood in the master bedroom in samcros cabin. She stared down into her open suitcase as she tried to separate the dirty clothing from the clean.

When they'd left for the cabin she had packed in such a rush that things had wound up bundled into her suitcase instead of folded. Like most women she tended to pack far more than she could ever wear in just a few days. The contents of her suitcase were one huge mess and she knew she had to sort it out before tomorrow.

They were scheduled to leave and head back to Charming first thing tomorrow morning. Molly wasn't happy to leave.

She really wasn't ready to get back to the real world. Part of her wished that they could remain here forever.

She knew though that she couldn't avoid what was to happen on Thursday. Even though Lucy Fisher told her she had a shut and close case, she still felt anxious.

She was terrified that she was going to lose custody of Mason. She knew that she wasn't as wealthy as Brian Parker's family.

Though her job at Saint Thomas paid decently it was still hard to make ends meet at times.

She was afraid that the judge would think that Mason should be with a family with plenty of money to throw around. Brian's family could send Mason to the finest schools and give him the guarantee of a life full of prosperity.

She hoped that the judge would overlook the Parker family's station in life and see the cruelty behind the glamour.

Molly knew that she didn't have a lot to offer her son not financially. All she had to give was her love.

She loved her son so much. The thought of losing him made her feel as though someone had ripped her heart from her chest.

She could remember when Mason was born. It had been such a hard delivery and pregnancy. She had spent the last two months on bedrest because of high blood pressure. She had finally been forced to undergo a csection a week past her due date.

She had been stuck up at the hospital all alone after Mason had been born. Brian had refused to sleep at the hospital.

He claimed that he couldn't sleep with the nurses buzzing around not when he had work and important clients to attend to.

She had been upset being left all alone at the hospital. The nurses had sensed her loneliness and brought her son into her room from the nursery. As soon as she had looked down into her baby boy's eyes any feelings of loneliness had faded.

As Mason lie in her arms in his blue blanket just a tiny little thing with a head full of dark hair, she'd known that she would do anything for the boy. She had known that no matter what happened she would always be there for her baby.

She just hoped that the judge would see just how much her son meant to her. She prayed that the judge would see that Charming was the best place for Mason. He belonged here with her and the family they were building here.

Molly took a deep breath not wanting to focus on her troubles for now. She knew that if she kept on worrying she was going to be a mess come Thursday.

She walked out into the hall heading towards the bedroom next door. She opened the door peeking inside.

Chibs sat up in bed beside Mason the book _Goodnight Moon _opened in between them. The boy lay on the bed in the blue sleeping bag Chibs had gotten for him. Mason's beloved stuffed penguin was squeezed into the sleeping bag beside him.

Chibs really had tried to make this as much like camping as he could and Mason was loving every minute of it.

They had made smores roasting marshmallows over the fireplace. Chibs had taken them out to the front porch afterwards where they had been able to see the stars without the city lights dulling them.

_Goodnight Moon _was Mason's favorite book. He insisted that someone read it to him each night. Since Chibs had come into their lives he'd been the one tasked with reading it.

Though sometimes Chibs found himself being asked to tell the boy stories about himself. He of course had to edit quite a few of his stories for the boy.

For the most part he'd settled on telling Mason about happy moments in the life he'd had in Belfast and Glasgow. The child liked hearing about Chibs' life before he had come to Charming and Chibs liked being able to tell him about it.

Chibs always read to him or told him stories about himself without complaint no matter how exhausted or stressed he was from his day.

To be honest Chibs soaked up these little moments he got to have with _his_ boy. It meant so much to him being able to build these little routines with Mason.

Chibs was amazed that something as simple as reading to a child could make him feel so content.

He had spent years filling his body with booze, pills, and pot trying to feel good for just a short moment. He'd spent his time burying himself in a different woman each night struggling to find some small sense of fulfillment.

He was amazed that something so simple had made him feel better than he'd felt in so long. Molly and Mason had given him a sense of completion he had been sure he would never have again.

He had a family and it both terrified him and overjoyed him.

His memories of Ireland and Jimmy O' haunted him. Even though he had his Kerrianne back, he was still a haunted man.

He still had nightmares about the night Jimmy O' had scarred his face and taken all that he loved.

Now he also had terrible dreams about Molly and Mason being taken as well. In his dreams they were pulled away from him and as he tried to move forward to hold them back he found himself sinking into the ground below him.

Chibs had lost the first family he had and he was horrified of losing this family as well.

He knew that no matter what happened he had to keep Molly and Mason here by his side. He refused to lose them to anything or anyone.

Molly held in a chuckle as Mason spoke up struggling to stay awake as long as he could. "Again."

Chibs smirked down at the boy seeing that Mason's eyes were so heavy. The kid was hanging on by a thread. "Alright lad. Let's see."

She watched him flip back to the beginning of the book as he read. "In a great green room tucked away in bed, is a little bunny. 'Goodnight room, goodnight moon.' And to all the familiar things in the softly lit room."

Molly snuck away from the room shutting the door gently, resisting the urge to join her boys.

Part of her was afraid that it would be one of the last nights her boy would sleep in Charming. She rejected these worries as much as she could.

She promised herself that come Thursday night Mason would find himself in bed in Charming where they belonged. She would do anything to ensure that this happened.

Molly made her way back to the master bedroom her stomach doing summersaults. She knew that she had to find something to distract her from her troubles.

She wanted to remind herself that she could feel good despite everything.

She stared down into her suitcase spotting the discreet paper bag. She had been planning on waiting to bring out the corset until her divorce was finalized.

Molly had bought it planning to use it as a way of celebrating her victory and the promise of her new life with Chibs.

The temptation was too much to resist though. She couldn't wait any longer if she tried.

She pulled out the lingerie knowing that she might not have much time to get ready before Chibs finished up with Mason's book.

She took off her jeans and her plain fitted white t-shirt ditching her cotton bra and panties as well.

Molly was grateful that the corset fastened in the front. It was more complex than anything she'd ever attempted to wear. Most of the time she just kept it simple and stuck with thongs and the occasional lacy bra.

She ran her hands down her stomach impressed with the way the corset fit against her. The little piece of lingerie was more beautiful to her than anything she'd ever owned before.

The finest designer clothing she had owned back in her old life in New Orleans didn't even begin to compare to the corset she had bought on sale.

She slid on a pale blue lace thong that had been purchased along with it before she fished out a white silk robe she had been talked into buying by Lyla.

Molly took a seat on the center of bed trying to look as seductive as possible. She ran her hands through her hair briefly wondering if she should have freshened up her makeup.

She had been keeping her makeup simple at the cabin, just some foundation, powder and a bit of lip balm. She was sure that the simple look didn't just reek of sex appeal.

She had no time to worry about her makeup situation as the bedroom door opened revealing a very exhausted looking Chibs.

He walked into the room staring down at his feet as he struggled to kick his boots and socks off, so oblivious to the sight in front of him for a moment. "Our boy is a champion at stayin up past his bedtime."

He finally stared up at her as his left boot was kicked off towards the side of the room, his eyes widening as he spotted her.

He groaned the sight of her making his pulse race. This had been the last thing he'd expected to walk into.

She looked mouth watering. The soft blue corset brought her breasts up so high, he was sure if she bent her head down her chin would touch them. From what he could see of her body from underneath her robe, the corset had made her curves so much more obvious.

The corset gave her an hourglass figure. He groaned when he spotted the very sheer thong she was wearing. There was nothing left to the imagination.

He was tempted to pinch himself and make sure that this wasn't some fantastic dream. He'd had more than a few dirty dreams about Molly since she had walked into his life.

"What are ya doin sweet lass?" He blurted out amused by the playful little smirk she gave him.

How could one little mischievous look from her get his heart racing and his pants tightening?

"What you don't like it? I'll go put on those yoga pants and that baggy t-shirt I packed if you hate this." She teased, as she got ready to stand up.

"Don't ya dare move." Chibs ordered his voice growing husky as he made his way over to her.

He spoke up unable to take his eyes off her. "Where did ya get this?"

"I got it when the girls took me shopping." She admitted causing him to smile.

"I'm sendin them a fruit basket." He stated chuckling.

He stood in front of her letting out a low moan as she took him by surprise running hands along his thighs teasingly avoiding his groin.

He grunted as she finally reached her destination palming him through his jeans her touch far too light. "Yer a tease."

"Darling I'm not even trying to tease. I can try if you want me to though." She replied looking up at him doing her best to look as innocent as possible.

He frowned unable to stop himself from speaking. It was as though as soon as he looked down at her his brain shut off. "If ya pull anything like that I'm goin to bend ya over and take ya right here."

"Is that supposed to be a punishment?" She laughed as she stood up from the bed and pressed her lips to his.

"It will be if I spank ya." He replied pulling away from her lips and smirking as her cheeks flushed.

He was amazed that she could go from being cheeky to being bashful within just a few minutes.

Without warning she pulled her hand away from his growing bulge causing him to let out a disappointed grunt.

His disappointment was short lived as she dropped down to her knees in front of him. He spoke up the filter in his brain long gone as she began to unfasten his jeans. "I love ya so damn much."

"I can see that." She remarked as she pulled his jeans down making the bulge in his black boxers so obvious.

He kicked his jeans off and away as she pulled down his boxers his member springing free.

She let out a soft moan the sight of him sending a thrill straight through her. She loved knowing that she got to him this easily.

Being with him made her feel so incredibly sexy. She wasn't sure if she had ever felt this sexy until he had come along and shown her just how much she affected him.

She felt that day by day she was growing more and more comfortable in her own skin.

She couldn't help herself as she slid off her robe and spoke. "This is all for you Filip. I love you."

Without warning she leaned in licking him from base to tip. He groaned the action and her words taking him by surprise.

She ran her tongue along him slowly teasingly wanting to work him up as much as she possibly could.

He gasped as she ran her tongue along his tip and placed a hand around the base of him.

She looked up at him unable to tear her eyes away from the look of pure pleasure on his face. His jaw was dropped his eyes were half closed as he struggled to keep them locked on her and what she was doing.

She took him into her mouth taking as much of him as she could as she bobbed her head. She tried not to gag as he began to rock his hips sending more of him down her throat.

He ran his hands through her hair as she continued to move her mouth against him sucking in her cheeks. He grunted as she hummed against him.

He peered down at her seeing the reason behind her humming. He moaned as he spotted her hand underneath the thin fabric of her thong, her fingers teasing her wetness.

The sight was enough for him to realize that he wasn't going to last much longer if she continued this.

He pulled away from her his member sliding out of her mouth the wet sound enough to make him let out a heavy moan.

"Come ere." He demanded his member throbbing as she obeyed him standing up.

He stared at her, her lips swollen and her face flushed from what she had been doing to herself. He peered down at her to see that she was still rubbing her fingers against herself teasing herself.

He moaned the idea of her toying with herself enough to fill his brain with images that he was sure would get him off for more than a long while when they were forced to be apart for the night.

He placed his hand over hers stopping her movements causing her to whine. He pulled her hand up popping her fingers into his mouth and sucking at the wetness. He groaned the sweet strong taste of her intoxicating to him.

Chibs removed her fingers from his mouth as he gently pushed Molly back on the bed. He kept his eyes locked on her as he pulled the plain black t-shirt he'd been wearing over his head.

He spoke as he ran his hands down her body unable to stop himself from saying just what he was thinking. "Yer a naughty girl startin without me."

She whimpered as he moved over her and spoke. "Tell me what a naughty lass ya are."

"I'm naughty." She murmured causing him to chuckle.

"Speak up lass. I can't hear ya."

She whined rocking her hips against his exposed member causing him to groan at the feel of the moist fabric of her thong against him.

He pulled away from her touch smirking down at her. "Talk ta me sweet lass."

"I'm a bad girl. You should punish me." She blurted out any bashfulness overpowered by her need for him.

He reached down unfastening the clasps on the corset revealing her pale skin to him. He groaned as her breasts fell free. He was unable to resist bending down taking a nipple into his mouth and suckling greedily.

She let out a soft gasp the sudden contact sending a wave of pleasure right through her. He repeated the action on her other breast lapping at the skin.

He tossed the corset aside as he ran his hands down her waist resting them at her hips. He knelt down at her center growling at the sight of her. He buried his face against her mound inhaling her scent. He ran a tongue along her through the thin material of her panties causing her to gasp.

He placed his fingers underneath the thin material of the thong pulling it away from her and down her legs as he spoke up. He knew he wasn't going to be able to wait much longer but the idea of getting her to do this for him was too much to ignore. "Show me what ya were doin earlier."

She felt her cheeks flush his words embarrassing her. He smirked at her flushed cheeks as he spoke. "Come on lass. It's natural. Don't tell me ya've never done it before."

She rolled her eyes getting that he wasn't going to let this go. She ran her fingers along her slit teasing herself as she let out a soft gasp. She was so ready for him. She couldn't remember if she'd been this wet before in her life.

He remained in front of her enjoying the sight as she slid her fingers in between her wet folds a soft noise slipping out in between her parted lips.

"Does that feel good? Have ya done this since we met?" He blurted out unable to stop himself from asking.

"Uh huh. The night of that birthday party after I was left home alone I did...I caught you staring at my cleavage when you took me by my house... I saw the lust in your eyes. I wanted you to take me right there in the middle of that hot living room...I touched myself that night." She admitted too caught up in her own gratification to be embarrassed.

He moaned the thought of her touching herself to the thought of him long before she was even his making his ego swell. "Christ...I wanted ya too lass. So damn bad. Do ya have any idea how much I thought about ya...about having ya."

Chibs felt like he would burst if he even waited a second longer. He moved up her body locking his lips with hers as he reached down stilling her hand. She let out a huff as he pulled her hand away.

He slid into her without warning gasping at how ready she was. He could feel the moisture on her thighs even.

"Love you." She whimpered as he rocked against her. She was sure she would never get over how perfect he felt inside of her. It felt so right.

"A chuisle mo chori." He replied knowing just how much she loved it when he spoke to her in Gaelic.

She wrapped her arms around him not wanting to lose contact as he rocked against her. She gasped as he drew out before moving back in working up to a comfortable rhythm not too fast not too slow.

He tilted her hips up allowing himself to go even deeper hitting all the right spots. She gasped below him trying her hardest to keep her voice down. It was so difficult to keep quiet when it came to being with him.

All of the buildup had sent her right against the edge so it was no shock to her that she began to feel herself losing control tightening around him rather quickly.

He groaned his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he felt her tighten against his throbbing member. She fit like a glove around him.

He quickened his pace knowing just how close she was and he knew that he wasn't far behind.

She came hard burying her head against the crook of his neck trying to quieten her moans.

He held her close to him as he continued to rock against her wanting to keep pleasing her throughout her orgasm.

The feel of her so tight around him and the sight of her falling apart below him was all it took for him to fall over the edge right behind her.

He spilled into her holding her still against him as he found his release. He collapsed against her as he attempted to keep rocking his hips wanting to draw his high out as long as he possibly could.

He finally relaxed against her the both of them soaked in sweat but so satisfied. He peppered kisses to her skin as he spoke. "I love ya a thaisce."

He peered at her through half lidded tired eyes as she spoke giggling somehow sleepy and bubbly at the same time from what had just occurred between them. "I love you too Filip."

She giggled again as she gave him a playful sleepy smile. "You never did spank me."

He groaned against her neck knowing that there would definitely be a round two once he rested up. They were in for a very long night.

He loved his old lady.

* * *

As Molly predicted she was a mess come Thursday morning. She pulled her hair back into a tight bun trying to smooth out any frizzes she might have.

She looked very elegant in her black pants suit. She had worn it over a dark blue buttoned blouse and a pair of low black pumps.

She had worn a pair of pearl stud earrings choosing to forgo any other jewelry. She had done her makeup the way she'd been wearing it at the cabin; it was light enough to be considered professional.

She shook even as Chibs came up behind her and embraced her. He pressed a kiss to the side of her neck as he spoke up. "Yer going to be fine a thaisce. The little lad is comin home with us tonight."

Molly nodded her head wishing that she had as much faith in herself as he did. She felt anything but fine at the moment.

She was sure she hadn't felt this nauseous since she was a teenager and her brother had talked her into riding the biggest roller coaster at the State Fair in Louisiana. She felt just like she'd felt that day, sick to her stomach and dizzy.

Lucy Fisher had said that once the judge filled out the custody orders and added that to all the paper work then all would be left to do was sign the divorce papers. If they were lucky she would be divorced by this time next week.

Chibs got her to turn to face him as he spoke up trying to make her laugh. "Ya look like my public defendant."

She chuckled knowing that they made a strange pair at the moment; her in a pants suit and him in his jeans, boots, and a brown leather jacket.

"Can you go see if Mason is ready yet?...and make sure he put on what I picked out for him please?" She asked her hands still shaking.

He took her hands in his pressing a kiss to each of them as he spoke. "Will do."

He was thankful to see that Mason had put on the outfit Molly had picked out for him; a pair of new blue jeans and a dark blue plaid shirt.

Chibs chuckled seeing that Mason had put the wrong buttons into the wrong holes making the shirt sit crookedly on his body.

Chibs knelt in front of the boy straightening out his shirt. Mason let out a tired sigh as he spoke up. "Why is mommy scared?"

"What makes ya think yer ma's scared?" Chibs asked trying to hide the truth from the little boy.

"Cause she's shaking. And she didn't eat breakfast." Mason explained.

Chibs let out a sigh; the boy was way too smart for his own good. "She's just nervous laddie. That's why we have ta be brave fer her. Can ya be brave?"

"Like Spiderman?" Mason asked his voice extremely serious.

"Aye jus like Spiderman." Chibs explained as he fished Mason's red converse out of the closet.

Mason sat down as Chibs slid on the child's socks and converse. Mason spoke the memory of just how much fun he'd had the past few days winning out over his worries for a short moment. "Can we go camping again?"

"Aye we sure can. This summer when my daughter comes ta visit we'll all go campin. We'll see if we can get a telescope too so ya can really see the stars" Chibs promised knowing that he would do just about anything the child asked him to do.

Chibs spoke up again as he tied the boy's shoe. "Yer goin to talk ta some people today. Ya know yer ma's friend Ms. Fisher?"

Mason nodded his head suddenly looking quite anxious as Chibs continued trying to explain it in a way that the child would understand. "These people are friends with Ms. Fisher."

"What are we going to talk about?" Mason asked not hiding that he was worried.

Mason knew that his mother always told him not to talk to strangers. And that's what these people were strangers right?

"Jus what ya like to do. They're goin to ask ya bout yer ma. All ya have to do is tell the truth okay." Chibs insisted as he leaned in pressing a kiss to the child's cheek.

He pressed another kiss to the boy's cheek as he spoke again. "Yer ma and I will be outside waitin the whole time. There's no reason to be scared."

Mason giggled as Chibs' facial hair tickled his cheek. If Mr. Chibs said that it was going to be okay then Mason was going to believe him.

He knew that he had to be brave for his mother.

* * *

_Reviews? Constructive criticism?_

_ **"A chuisle mo chroí" =** "Pulse of my heart". **A Thaisce = **My Treasure_


	20. Being Brave

Brian Parker had been keeping a close eye on his wife since he had arrived in Charming. The restraining order had meant nothing to him. Molly was his and no piece of paper was going to keep him away from her.

He had lost track of her after that day at the hospital. She'd not been sleeping in her little dump of a rental house in a week at least.

He had spotted her that day out at a lingerie shop with two other women; some blonde that he was sure he'd seen in an adult film at one point though he wasn't sure if he was just imaging things, and a woman he had seen at the hospital a few times.

The day Brian had gone to the daycare wasn't the first day he'd come to Saint Thomas. He had stopped by the hospital the day before and watched the place for an hour at least.

He had been in Charming for about a week before he'd approached his wife. He had wanted to soak it all in and see if he could figure out what had brought Molly here.

Charming was nothing more than some little redneck town filled with mom and pop stores. He had been disappointed to find that there was no Starbucks nor was there a Hilton Suites.

He had been reduced to staying at some crap motel right on the outskirts of town. The place reeked of cigarettes and mold.

Brian couldn't understand what had attracted Molly to such a place. She had whisked Mason off to live in this shit town. The place was an ugly little town with nothing to offer.

He fully intended on getting Molly to come back to him somehow. He knew that she wasn't going to come willingly.

He had to find a way to lure her back to him rather it was with romance or force.

He hoped that he would have been able to intimidate her into forgetting this entire divorce pipedream she'd come up with.

Brian really wasn't that interested in getting a divorce. He still wanted his family to come back to him.

His father however had been insistent that he move forward with this divorce. Joseph Parker wasn't the kind of man you said no to.

Joseph had raised Brian under a firm hand. The only person in the world Brian feared was his father and it was for good reasons.

Joseph didn't understand how he'd gotten such a dim-witted weakling of a son. Brian couldn't even keep his wife in line. And if he couldn't keep her in line then what hope was there for Mason.

Brian could see the shame in his father's eyes. He knew that he had to fix this all somehow.

One way or another Molly was going to come back home. Even if she did get her damn divorce he wasn't going to just let her go.

He was tempted to take this all by the horns. He was so tempted to snatch up Molly and Mason and take them back home where they belonged.

Brian knew though that he couldn't be so impatient. He had to take his time with this.

He knew that he needed to talk to his father again in person. Joseph Parker knew all the right people.

His father would know what he should do to make sure that Molly and his boy came back to him for good.

Brian was surprised to find that his wife had hooked up with biker trash. He had spotted her little bodyguard that day at the lingerie shop.

She really had stepped down in the world.

It was pathetic. His woman had changed. She was no longer the elegant woman he had twisted her into. She was right back to being the swamp rat she'd been when they'd met in college.

This was just farther proof to Brian that Molly was too stupid to realize she was worse off without him. She didn't seem to understand that she was his wife and his wife didn't run around with trash.

Seeing her around the bikers had pissed him off. The idea of one of those grease balls touching what belonged to him made Brian Parker sick.

At first he had assumed that her new man was the pretty boy blonde who was always wandering around the garage she'd been taking Mason to.

Brian had quickly realized that the blonde wasn't it when he'd spotted the man with the doctor Molly had been running around with that day he'd spotted her outside the lingerie store.

Brian's next guess had been the Puerto Rican kid with the idiotic looking haircut. The man seemed to be the right age and Brian had noticed him hanging around with Molly. He had spotted the man at her house a few times with another man, some old looking bastard.

Brian hadn't been expecting to see that _old looking bastard _sitting with his boy as he entered the Charming courthouse.

Mason widened his eyes scooting close to Chibs burying his face against Chibs' side as he spotted his father. Chibs understood the boy's fear as he spotted Brian Parker.

Chibs had been expecting Brian to be much taller. The man was probably right around Molly's height if not shorter. He was pure muscle though. Chibs could tell just how built the man was underneath Brian's spotless Armani suit.

Chibs eyed Brian's brawny hands imagining the man's fists against Molly. The thought was enough to make a jolt of rage shoot through Chibs.

Chibs kept his arm wrapped around Mason giving the child the security he craved. Chibs was just thankful that Molly wasn't here to witness her child cowering in fear. He knew the sight would break her if she ever saw it.

Molly was already in the courtroom with Lucy Fisher. Chibs wished that he could be in the courtroom with her.

He wanted to stand by his old lady; give her a shoulder to lean on. He wanted to be there for her. He just wanted to remind her that he would protect her from anything.

He wanted to tell that judge how amazing Molly was. He felt the need to tell the judge what a strong willed woman Molly was. He wanted to tell how just how much Molly loved her son. She would do absolutely anything for Mason.

He wanted so badly to somehow prove that Mason needed to stay here in Charming with the people who loved him.

Chibs wanted to go to that judge and swear on his own life that as long as he lived and breathed that he would make sure Mason had the kind of life the child deserved.

He didn't know what he would do if someone tried to take their boy from him. The thought of Mason going back to Louisiana with Brian Parker made Chibs feel as though someone had twisted a dagger into his gut.

Chibs wanted to find someway to ensure that his family stayed here with him. He knew though that if the judge caught sight of his kutte or somehow realized who he was then it would damn any chances Molly had.

He didn't want whom he was to ruin any chance of his newfound family staying together.

He had settled with being forced to wait outside in the lobby. Seeing Mason's reaction had reassured him that being in the lobby was what was best.

It sent a chill straight down his spine to imagine what Mason would have done if he had been forced to wait out here alone with some child advocate who wouldn't understand how to comfort the boy.

He just wanted Mason to feel secure. No child should be forced to endure such terror. Especially when that terror was tied to a person who should love and protect the child above all.

Chibs sent Brian Parker a harsh glare wanting to show the man that there was no way in hell he was going to come near Mason.

Chibs knew it was childish but he couldn't help but to feel a sense of smug satisfaction when Brian spotted him holding Mason.

Chibs liked letting the son of a bitch see that Mason saw him as a protector. He wanted Brian Parker to know that Mason would never call him dad again.

The bastard didn't deserve to be called daddy.

Chibs knew deep down in his heart that he was Mason's father now. He didn't give a damn if Mason and he didn't share the same blood. He loved the little boy so much and that was all that mattered to him. Love was stronger than genes.

He wanted to treat Mason just like he was his own flesh and blood. Chibs wanted Mason to call him da more than anything in the world.

Chibs was so very tempted to go beat Brian's face in. He loved the idea of bashing the bastard's head into the taupe linoleum floor below them, but he kept a lid on his temper.

He knew that letting his rage come to the surface would do Molly nor Mason any favors.

Mason sitting beside him needing his comfort was the only thing that made Chibs feel like he had some semblance of control at the moment.

The child was scared enough already he told himself. Chibs knew that he didn't need to do anything that might frighten the boy even more.

Mason expected him to be strong, Chibs reminded himself. Right now Mason needed consoling not a violent retaliation on Brian Parker.

Chibs hated having to hold back in his feelings of wrath. He wanted vengeance for Molly and their boy. He wanted Brian to feel every ounce of pain Molly had ever felt over the course of those years.

He despised how terrified Molly and Mason both were. He wanted to be their hero; the one who took care of them and made sure that they never had to feel that afraid ever again.

Chibs knew that his life was at times a frightening one. He had already promised himself that Molly and Mason would stay protected from just how scary things could be when it came to the danger in his world.

As long as he was around nothing would happen to his old lady and his boy. Chibs knew that if anything were ever to happen to him that his brothers would be there for Molly and Mason. Samcro would guarantee that his family was well taken care of and kept safe from harm.

Chibs wanted to give Molly and Mason the life they deserved. Nothing would make him more contented than to give them both a long happy life full of comfort and security.

Chibs knew that eventually something would have to be done about Brian Parker. The man wasn't going to willingly let Molly and Mason walk off with Chibs into the sunset.

Chibs just prayed that Molly and Mason stayed free from any harm.

He didn't know how he would handle Brian yet. Chibs just knew that he had to make sure that the man stayed far away from Molly and Mason.

Chibs imagined that Brian was arrogant enough to believe that Molly would eventually take Mason back to Louisiana, back to the plantation. Brian was self absorbed enough to believe that Molly couldn't function with out him.

Chibs knew that Brian wasn't going to handle Chibs' place in Molly and Mason's life well.

He had seen the look in Brian's eyes when he had spotted him. He knew that Brian knew he'd been replaced.

He knew that Brian would find a way to hurt Molly somehow. If he couldn't hurt her through the divorce and the custody case then he would just find some other way to make her feel pain.

Chibs knew that he had to do whatever it took to protect what was his.

Molly and Mason were Chibs' family and they belonged to him just as much as he belonged to them.

He let out a relieved sigh he hadn't even realized he'd been holding in as Brian Parker and his two lawyers disappeared from sight behind the heavy wooden doors of the courtroom.

Chibs ran his hand up and down Mason's back as he spoke up trying to soothe _his boy_. "Yer doin a good job little lad. Yer bein really brave right now. I'm so proud of ya. Yer ma is goin to be so happy when she finds out jus how brave yer bein."

"He won't hurt mommy?" Mason squeaked pulling away from Chibs only enough to stare up at him with widened alarmed eyes.

Chibs shook his head his heart sinking down into his gut as he reassured the boy. "No a chuilein. I promise he won't hurt yer ma."

Mason nodded his head relieved to know that his father wouldn't hurt his mother while she was out of his sight.

He wished that he could be with his mother right now. Mr. Chibs had said they needed to be brave for her just like Spiderman.

Mason thought Mr. Chibs was much braver than Spiderman though, even if he didn't have any super powers. After all Mr. Chibs was really strong. Mason had seen Chibs lift Molly. Mason thought that Mr. Chibs wasn't afraid of anything. He checked for monsters under the bed and in the closet before Mason went to bed at night. Mr. Chibs told him all sorts of stories about bandits he had fought with when he was still a pirate.

Mr. Chibs was the bravest person Mason knew. He didn't even flinch when daddy had walked in.

Mason didn't understand how he supposed to be brave like Mr. Chibs wanted him to be if he wasn't in the same room with his mother.

"What's a chuilein mean?" Mason asked curious about the strange words he sometimes heard Mr. Chibs say.

"It jus means yer my little lad. That's what da's call their lads where I come from." Chibs explained pressing a kiss to the top of the boy's head.

Mason nodded his head liking the word even if it was so unfamiliar. Mason liked Chibs' accent and the odd words that he used.

This was part of the reason Mason liked it when Chibs read to him at night. Chibs' accent was somehow comforting to the boy.

Mason hoped that maybe one day Chibs could take him and his mother to the place where he came from; to Scotland and then Ireland as well.

Mason wanted to see all the things Chibs had described in his stories. He wanted to see the pretty color of green that Chibs talked about the grass being.

Mason spoke up looking suddenly very serious as he admitted just what he thought about Chibs' vocabulary. "You say a bunch of funny words Chibs."

Chibs chuckled the boy's comment lightening the weight on his shoulders.

He loved the fact that Mason had dropped the Mr. from his name. It was just one step closer to Mason becoming comfortable enough to maybe someday call him dad, Chibs told himself.

The boy was his, Chibs reminded himself. His little lad wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

Molly felt even more nauseous as she spotted Brian Parker. The family court wasn't what she'd expected.

There was no judge stand nor was there a witness stand. There was just a large mahogany table with several leather seats surrounding it.

Judge Martha Higgins sat at the head of the table in a professional looking steel gray pants suit. Judge Higgins looked like the kind of woman one didn't want to mess with.

She was quite imposing for such a small woman. Her white hair was pulled up into a tight bun. She wore no jewelry except for a gold wedding ring.

She was the kind of woman who didn't take any funny business when it came to cases. People around the courthouse often accused her of being a hardass, but she just took her job very seriously. Being serious got her where she was today.

Molly and Lucy Fisher sat on one side of the table and Brian and his two lawyers sat on the other side of the table.

Molly turned her chair where she wouldn't have to directly face Brian. She couldn't bear to look into his eyes.

The blue eyes she'd once found so stunning now just looked icy. She knew just how dark and brutal those eyes could become when he stood over her his fists raining down upon her.

Molly wished that Chibs were here with her right now. All he had to do was take her hand in his and she felt so secure. Anytime she felt weak he was there to remind her just how strong she really was.

It was part of why she'd fallen in love with him so easily. He always had been able to see the positive things within her that she'd forgotten existed.

She knew that Mason needed Chibs right now though. Her son was afraid and Chibs always seemed to do such an incredible job when it came to consoling Mason.

She was confident that Mason was in good hands with Chibs.

She also was aware that Chibs was afraid that the judge would see his kutte and know that he was in samcro.

Molly knew that he wanted to keep this side of his life hidden from anyone that had anything to do with her divorce.

Neither of them wanted samcro to come up in the divorce proceedings.

She was frightened that Brian had somehow connected the dots and figured out just what her boyfriend was.

Molly had no idea what she would do if Brian brought up samcro.

She took a deep breath as Judge Higgins spoke up looking up from the paperwork Molly and Lucy Fisher had gathered. "Now I understand that you've placed a request for sole custody Ms. Garrett? You haven't placed a request for child support?"

Molly took a deep breath thankful that Judge Higgins had used the last name she had picked for herself and not her legal last name, which was still Parker. "Yes I want sole custody, no visitations. I don't care about the child support."

"My client would like joint custody with supervised visitations. He's willing to pay child support as well as alimony." One of Brian's lawyers piped up.

The other lawyer spoke as well being sure to make his clients credentials all very clear. "My client is a well respected businessman. He comes from a family that has a very high standing in the community. They've been pillars of the community for generations. He has a fine reputation in New Orleans. Mason would be well taken care of when he's with Mr. Parker. Mrs. Parker has debts that she still hasn't paid, student loans. She can't possibly provide a stable home environment all on her own as a single mother. Not to mention there is a history of mental illness in her family. Her father committed suicide when she was a child and she received years of consoling. My client is willing to help his soon to be ex along financially as long as she agrees to regular psychiatric evaluations."

"There is a history of domestic violence with Mr. Parker. My client would like to place a request that no visitation be ordered. She has recieved a clean bill of health and has not had any psychiatric ailments since childhood. We have several witnesses who can attest to Molly's stability and good parenting." Lucy Fisher stated wanting to put the idea of joint custody out of the judge's head before the judge even had the chance to consider it.

Molly felt like she'd been punched in the gut. She knew Brian would strike low, but mentioning her history of deep depression after her father's sudden death was a punch below the belt.

She was sure at the moment that she had never hated someone more than Brian Parker.

"When did the first instance of abuse occur Ms. Garrett?" Judge Higgins asked as she studied the notes pertaining to the case in front of her.

She wasn't surprised as one of Brian's lawyers spoke up a slick looking man who seemed to be wearing way too much cologne and hair gel. "My client has never laid a hand on Mrs. Parker. Does she have any evidence of this so called abuse?"

Molly cringed at her legal last name. She wanted to change it to her grandmother's maiden name as soon as this was all over.

Lucy stepped in pulling out their _secret weapon _the large stack of Polaroid pictures of Molly's bruises. This was handed over to the judge along with a record of every police visit to the plantation and every restraining order ever filed.

Molly felt a small sense of self-righteousness as Brian's lawyers spotted the Polaroids.

"Is there any evidence that those pictures haven't been doctored?" Brian's other lawyer a very large man with comically tiny round glasses spat out grasping for straws.

Their client hadn't mentioned any pictures. Brian had been totally unaware of the photographs.

"I believe that's for me to decide. Now I'll ask again when was the first instance of abuse?" Judge Higgins asked her voice firm. She didn't like being interrupted.

Molly took another deep breath as she spoke doing her best to sound sturdy. "It started when my son was two years old. Brian wasn't kind before that...he insulted me...belittled me. He didn't allow me to talk to my friends or my family. He wouldn't let me take their calls. When Mason was two...we had made plans to go to the Children's Museum and have a family day. But that morning he announced he was going to work."

She cleared her throat hating that she had to rehash this story. It felt like there was a rubber band around her lungs wrapping tighter and tighter as she spoke. "I was upset. I asked him if he could call in...He got angry and we started a verbal argument. I asked him why work always had to come first and it just made him angrier. He cornered me in the bedroom and gripped down on my arm so tightly. I asked him to move...I told him he was scaring me and hurting my arm. He slapped me when I tried to move past him. He left after that...Our maid Cora spotted the bruises...she's the one who talked me into taking the pictures. The pictures on the bottom stack show my cheek and my upper arm...the bruising."

Judge Higgins turned a clearly judgmental glance at Brian. The man's lawyers shuffled through their paperwork. They hadn't been as prepared as they'd assumed they were.

All their client had told them was that his wife was trying to leave him and take the kid. He had mentioned the woman's troubled family but not much else. Brian's father hadn't mentioned the abuse when he'd signed the check for his son's legal fees.

"And has Mason witnessed this abuse?" Judge Higgins questioned.

"Yes. When Brian found out I was planning on leaving him. He became livid. Told me he would rather kill me than let me walk out the door. He...kicked me and punched me. Mason walked into the room when he heard me screaming." Molly explained her stomach aching. She felt like she wanted to vomit on the hardwood flooring below her.

Molly took a very deep breath trying to keep in control of her emotions and fears. "Mason didn't speak for about a week after that. It's taken him a while to feel safe again."

Brian leaned over whispering frantically into the slick haired lawyers ear. The lawyer spoke up. "There's no denying my client and his wife have had their past... disagreements."

"Disagreements. That's putting it lightly." Lucy Fisher shot back never even breaking a sweat under the pressure.

"My client is very willing to seek consoling and allow a social worker to supervise any visits with his son. He just wants to be a father." The lawyer stated sending Lucy a glare.

"I would like to speak with Mason Garrett. I like to hear the child's viewpoint of things before I make a decision." Judge Higgins remarked her face remaining emotionless.

Molly swallowed the lump in her throat hating that her son was going to have to talk to Judge Higgins without Chibs' or her comfort.

She knew thought that there was no way of avoiding it. If she wanted a chance of keeping her baby then this had to be done.

* * *

Mason was happy to be given a big chocolate chip cookie and a bottle of apple juice when the coca skinned woman named Mallory had taken him to the room his mother had just been in.

He liked Mallory. She was pretty and very tall. She had given him the treat and the drink knowing just how hungry he was.

He had been extremely hungry. He knew from looking at the clock that the little hand had passed the twelve a long time ago. It now sat on the two. You were supposed to eat lunch when the little hand was on the twelve.

Mallory said it was her job to help him answer any questions he had when it came to talking to this Judge.

Mason wasn't very sure why he needed to talk to a judge. He knew that his mother was going to divorce his father.

He wasn't sad about this fact because his mother had explained to him just what the divorce meant. It meant that his daddy wouldn't be allowed to be mean to his mom anymore. It meant that Mason and his mom could stay in Charming forever. That sounded really good to Mason. He liked Charming and everyone he had met here.

He was very nervous about having to talk to these friends of Ms. Fishers. His mother had promised him that it would be okay though.

Mason was relieved to see that his father stayed way on the other side of the lobby when his mother and his father had exited the courtroom.

Mason was a little afraid to leave his mother alone so close to his father, but he knew that Mr. Chibs wouldn't let anything happen to his mother.

Mr. Chibs had promised that he would keep mommy safe and you weren't allowed to break promises.

"Do you like living in California Mason?" Judge Higgins asked her tough persona lifting when it came to dealing with children.

Mason nodded his head remembering what Mr. Chibs had told him. He just had to tell the truth. "Yes. I like it. It's safe here."

"Was Louisiana not safe?" Judge Higgins asked peering at the boy through her dark rimmed reading glasses.

"No." Mason murmured not liking having to talk about the way life was in Louisiana. It scared him to think about his old home.

Judge Higgins sensed the boy's reluctance so she changed tactics. "What kind of things do you and your mother do?"

"Mommy takes me to the park and she took me to the museum downtown so we could look at the pretty paintings, even though the museum was really little. We hang out a bunch with Mr. Chibs." Mason explained his fears lifting when he mentioned Mr. Chibs.

"Mr. Chibs?" Judge Higgins asked not knowing of anyone by that name. She didn't see anything about it in her paperwork.

Mason nodded his head more than happy to talk about the man who had quickly become his favorite person on the planet. "Uh huh. He's mommy's boyfriend and my friend. He's from Scotland and he lived in Ireland...those places are far away. He takes us all sorts of really fun places. He lets me ride on his motorcycle and he lets me watch him work at the garage. He tells me all about the bikes and the cars he fixes. I want to fix cars like him and ride a motorcycle."

Mason paused for a moment taking a deep breath as he sipped is juice. He spoke up continuing. "He watches movies with me and reads to me. He takes me out for ice cream and pushes me on the swings at the park. Mommy and I taught him how to go fishing when he took us camping. He spends the night with mommy all the time. He loves mommy and kisses her a lot even though girls have cooties. He makes her laugh and he's really nice to her. I love him. He's just like a daddy."

"What about your father?" Judge Higgins asked seeing her chance to question Mason about Brian Parker.

Mason let out a sigh remembering that he had to be brave. He needed to be brave just like Mr. Chibs. "He's not nice like Mr. Chibs. Daddy is really mean to mommy. He makes her cry and says mean things to her. He hit her. Mommy says that hitting isn't nice. Mr. Chibs doesn't hit mommy or make her sad. He acts the way a daddy is supposed to act."

"Has your father ever hit you?" the judge asked hating this part of her job.

Mason shook his head staring down at his red converse it was almost time to get new shoes. His converse were dingy looking. He already had a new green pair that he wasn't allowed to wear until the first day of school, but he really liked his red ones. "No. He doesn't like it when I play outside the playroom though. He gets headaches and he says I'm too noisy. He doesn't go do things with me...even when he promises...He has to work."

The boy paused for a moment his eyes beginning to well up with tears. He was afraid that his daddy would be mad. He didn't like it when daddy got mad. It scared him.

"I don't like it when he hurts mommy. He makes her afraid. She's not supposed to be scared. Mommies aren't supposed to be scared. Daddy came to mommy's work and made her cry. He hurt her wrist. Mr. Chibs was really worried. He doesn't like it when mommy is scared. We started spending the night with Mr. Chibs after that." Mason explained his eyes finally watering.

He wiped his face on his shirtsleeve knowing that mommy didn't like it when he did that. She told him that it was germy and germs made you sick. He didn't see any tissues though.

"Why did you not speak when you came to Charming?"Judge Higgins asked beginning to understand the situation more.

"I was scared. I didn't want daddy to come here. I don't feel scared anymore though. Mr. Chibs says that I have to be brave. He's really brave." Mason admitted as he took a tissue from Mallory. He didn't like remembering how frightened he had been when his mother had first driven into Charming.

Mr. Chibs had really made him feel safe. He looked scary when Mason first met him. But he had smiled at him and Mason had known that Mr. Chibs was nice.

Mason wondered about the scars on Mr. Chibs' face. He wondered if Chibs had gotten them when he was a pirate.

Mr. Chibs had been nice to him right from the start. Chibs had never told him he was too loud or that he needed to _act right_ like daddy did.

Mason hoped that his mother and he could stay with Mr. Chibs forever. He wanted that more than anything.

Judge Higgins nodded her head having made her decision. "Thank you Mason you can go back out to the lobby now."

The Judge took a deep breath knowing that she had made the best decision. All there was left to do now was tell everyone.

* * *

_Reviews? Constructive Criticism? _

_a chuilein = my (dear) laddie! (Scottish Gaelic)_


End file.
